needles
by KlaineShipper97
Summary: this is not my story just putting it out so i can read it
1. Chapter 1

t had been a long time coming.

Lima simply didn't hold the seeds to success that Kurt had been sowing all of his life. The move to New York held the answer to all of his questions. Two weeks after high school graduation, he moved to the Big Apple with dreams in his pocket and Marc Jacobs' finest in his suitcase.

Carole was offered a prestigious position in the UCLA nursing program that same summer. In response, Burt sold his Lima car-repair business and began work at a high-brow Southern California repair shop. What used to be a simple drive back to Lima on weekends, turned into once-a-month, cross-country flights home for Kurt to see his family. He didn't mind though, since it meant he could squeeze in a few auditions for TV and movie roles, enjoy the cool beaches, and get lost in the unique culture that was Hollywood.

This all brought him to where he was headed today. West Santa Monica Blvd is home to one of the top-rated tattoo shops in West Hollywood. The choice he was making today was anything but expected, but Kurt had made a name for himself by taking the unbeaten path. He wasn't about to stop himself now.

Before making his monthly trip to California this time, Kurt spent hours pouring over websites, reviews, and client experiences from many tattoo shops in Hollywood. Nothing but the cleanest, most upscale and professional shop would do. The Honorable Society was hands-down the perfect place for what he wanted. The décor was classic and elegant (a rarity among tattoo parlors), the artists were unmistakably

the masters of their craft, and the strict sanitation rules put Kurt at ease. Besides, the copious praise for their resident piercer, led Kurt to feel comfortable and secure in choosing The Honorable Society for his body modification.

Truthfully, it was a simple procedure that could be done at any run-of-the-mill shop, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to get his ears pierced at a store meant for tween girls. He hardly needed to add fuel to his flaming gay fire. With a chuckle to himself, Kurt turned onto Santa Monica Blvd. He sharp eyes spotted the modest shop just in time to pull into the small parking lot, amidst impatient honks and speeding cars. Nervous energy settled in his hands once he locked his car door, and he wrung them tightly to soothe the strain. A jingle of the overhead doorbell and a gentle gust of wind signaled his arrival at The Honorable Society. A glance around the shop eased his tension. It was quiet today- the perk of coming in on an early Friday afternoon. The firm clunk of his Doc Martins on the linoleum seemed shrill in the gentle, soft ambiance.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A woman with a blunt, boyish haircut and a smattering of tattoos, stood behind the counter. Despite her outward appearance, she had an air of gentility.

"Hi, I'd like to get my ears pierced today."

A knowing smile grew and she replied, "Sure, our piercer is just finishing up with a client. I'll let him know you're here. Please take a seat and he'll be out in a few minutes for your consultation."

Sliding his hands off the counter, Kurt stepped back and over to the waiting area. He relaxed into the cushions of the couch and pulled out his phone. While he wasn't a follower of entertainment fads, "Angry Birds" sure made time pass easier in moments like this. Just as he was about to topple the fort

on the umpteenth level, a sweet, deep voice broke his concentration. A hand reached down to him, outstretched to shake.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, are you here for a piercing?"

Kurt looked down at the hand in front of him, then slowly rose his gaze to meet the man's eyes. Black converse shoes... casual yet stylish... Kurt swallowed, navy paneled jeans from Alexander McQueen's Fall 2011 collection, and they fit him like a glove...paired with a white Hanes v-neck: A flawless combination of couture and Target-chic.

Kurt lived in the fashion capitol of America, where one wore high fashion, plain clothes, or nothing. Mixing and matching was deeply frowned upon in his neighborhood. If the man in front of him had a decent personality and a pretty face, he'd snatch him up faster than he could say "I'm not gay." What Kurt saw looking back at him must have been a mirage. Delicious, thick black curls wound loosely in slight disarray, just long enough to spiral, but short enough to give him a clean, kept style. Broad, manicured eyebrows and a curtain of eyelashes stood in dark contrast to his bright, rich green and gold eyes. And what a smile. Those lips looked like they could hold their own in a heated moment. Kurt wasn't sure how long he stared in wonder at the stranger in front of him; It could have been minutes, or mere seconds.

Without dropping Blaine's gaze, he took the piercer's hand. "Yes, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'd like to get my ears pierced." With a soft squeeze and release of Kurt's hand, Blaine sat right next to him, knees nearly brushing his own.

"Okay, what placement would you like? Tragus, helix, rook..."

Suddenly Kurt was second-guessing his plain-Jane choice, but he wasn't ready for anything else just yet.

Kurt studied his hands "Um actually just uh- earlobes."

Instead of the expected laugh at his expense, Kurt merely heard "Great! I'll get everything set up for you, and I'll come back out to fetch you in a moment." After a pat and squeeze of Kurt's knee, Blaine stood and left the waiting room. Well, he's friendly.

Kurt returned his attention to "Angry Birds" and got through a few more levels despite his shaky hands. Geez Kurt, he thought to himself, he's just a guy. He's probably not even gay, so there's no point in getting flustered and flushed... He's just one of those overly-friendly, handsy types. Besides, there's the glaring problem that you live across the damn country from him and most-likely won't see him again after this. How could someone he'd seen for two minutes, cut through to his heart so quickly?

A gentle hand pressed warmly to his shoulder and pulled him out of his thoughts. "I'm ready for you. Would you please follow me?"

Timid boots followed tranquil Converse across the linoleum. Kurt tried and failed to keep his eyes away from the gorgeous backside tucked into those Alexander McQueens. The sculpted way those jeans fit proved that Blaine clearly took pride in taking care of his body. And he was probably... gulp. Flexible. Kurt mentally slapped his hand and tried to stave off the less than appropriate, though harmless, thoughts.

As Blaine led him past the front counter and down the hall, Kurt felt his nerves tighten like guitar strings, squeaking and ready to snap. Getting holes purposely pressed through one's body was slightly jarring- never mind the fact that the man who was about to do it was clearly a gift from the gods. At the end of the hall Blaine turned left and disappeared into the designated room. Kurt followed closely behind and stopped

dead in the doorway.

While he knew what to expect with the shop's waiting room décor, he didn't plan on walking into a piercing room like this. To Kurt's delight, the room was sterile and pristine, but strikingly handsome. The walls were a warm, deep brown that felt positively cozy. Berry-red silk curtains draped above and across the large square window. A lush red chaise lounge meant for family or friends of his clients, sat just below it. The only evidence that this room was meant for body modification, was the discreet sink and overhead cabinets to the left wall, the plush table reminiscent of those used at his masseuse's spa, and the rolling tray that was dotted with fresh supplies at-the-ready for Kurt's piercings.

"Don't be shy, come on in." Blaine's ungloved hand took Kurt's and led him to a wide, upright file cabinet in the far corner. Fingertips brushed his palm as Blaine let go, sparking a shiver down his spine. Hold it together, Hummel, Kurt chastised under his 've had your share of boyfriends, and plenty of experiences with more than fingertips. Settle the heck down.

"Did you decorate this room?" Kurt looked around in awe.

"Yes, I did. Do ya like it?" Blaine asked with twinkles in his eyes.

"It's a perfect blend of masculine and feminine. I'm impressed."

With a giggle and a smile that reached his eyes, Blaine turned back towards the filing cabinet and opened the top drawer. "Thank you. Let's pick out the studs you'd like to wear."

Kurt nodded mutely in response. "Now, make sure you choose wisely, since you'll need to wear the same pair for the next 6-8 weeks."

The piercer expertly shuffled through the various designs and metals of studs for Kurt, showing the different styles, and naming the pros and cons of each. After a bit of back and forth, petite diamond studs (just big enough to give a hint of sparkle) were chosen and set in the sanitizing solution on the rolling tray.

"Go ahead and take a seat on the table, and let your feet dangle off the edge towards me."

Blaine turned away and moved to the sink. He washed his hands thoroughly, meticulously. Kurt took the opportunity to pay more attention to Blaine's features. It was unusual to see a body modification artist with so few modifications on himself. Blaine had subdued wrist tattoos and gauged earlobes- a modest size 1. Kurt squeezed his eyes closed, trying to find his center. This was it. No backing out now. The faucet shut off. Paper towels ruffled out of the dispenser, and gloves snapped onto soft hands. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine directly in front of him, having brought the rolling tray with him. Heart-eyes met Kurt's, and peaceful reassurance poured over his body. Wow, no wonder he comes so highly recommended.

"Okay Kurt- have you ever had any piercings before?"

A giggle escaped his lips "Uh- no, I'm a virgin- I me- um I've ne-" hands fluttered in front of his chest, trying to mimic the words he couldn't get out of his mouth.

A steadying hand found his forearm. "Take a breath."

Kurt heaved in a stuttering gulp of oxygen.

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous. Everyone has their own first time with piercings. I'll walk you through the process. No surprises, okay?"

And Kurt knew it would be just fine. Geez I feel like a baby. I

can't even handle a few needles. "Okay."

"Now this," a cold solution was rubbed on the front and back of Kurt's earlobes, "is a cleanser. It will disinfect your ears to help prevent contamination and infection."

The solution-filled Q-tips were discarded onto the tray, and replaced with a small felt-tip marker in Blaine's hand. With the slightest press of fingertips, a dot was drawn on Kurt's left ear. Those heart-eyes drew back and forth to each of his earlobes a few times, and then a dot was made on his right ear .

"Take a look at those dots and tell me if you like the placement." A heavy handle pressed into his palm, and Kurt lifted the mirror to his face. Turning this way and that, Kurt examined the delicate markings.

"They're perfect," he breathed.

"Awesome! That's what I like to hear."

Blaine smiled a beautiful, toothy grin and placed the mirror on the tray. He opened an autoclaved pack of needles. Nimble fingers picked up one of the thick, deadly-looking needles and one of the studs.

"Getting professionally pierced is a different process compared to the stereotypical piercing guns found in malls. Since this is your first time, I'll give you the low-down."

Blaine held out the needle for Kurt to see. "I will line up the needle-point to the dot on your ear, then quickly press through your lobe."

He turned the blunt end of the needle up "Do you see how the needle is hollow? Once the needle is 3⁄4 through your ear, I'll take one of the studs you chose and slide it into the needle's end. This creates a seamless transition from needle

to jewelry, in your ear."

He demonstrated fitting the stud into the needle's end. "I'll push the needle the rest of the way through, and the stud will be in place. Then I'll touch the backside of your earlobe to check for any inconsistencies or abrasions."

Kurt's eyes blew wide.

"Don't worry- they occur very rarely with a professional doing the work- and I've never had one in my three years of piercing and gauging."

Blaine placed the earring back on the tray and two-handed the needle. "I'll put the backing on the earring, and then you'll be all done. Capiche?"

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded.

"Would you sit up straight please?"

Kurt straightened like a rod.

"Thanks. Now, I want you to take a big breath in through your nose, and exhale slowly through your mouth."

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine's lips while he demonstrated, his full lips making the "Oh" shape during his exhale. Kurt unconsciously licked his own lips.

"On your exhale, I'll press the needle through. Ready? Deep breath, and- out slowly."

Kurt felt the sharp needle flow smoothly through his ear. He could feel everything, but it didn't hurt. Blaine paused to grab the stud and slid it in, pushing the needle the rest of the way through his ear.

"Excellent job, Kurt! You handled that like a seasoned pro."

A large thumb held his earlobe steady as deft fingertips lightly massaged the back of his ear. "And my record is still spotless!

Your earlobe took the needle beautifully. No tearing."

The way this guy talked, you'd think he was a cross between a n energizer bunny, a five-year-old, and a counselor. The tireless optimism was infectious and adorable. A smile grew on Kurt's lips.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kurt replied, swinging his feet, a little breathless.

With a wink, Blaine picked up the second needle for Kurt's right ear. "Alright just like the first one. Sit up... deep breath- and blow out through your mouth."

It was over before it started. Gentle fingertips rubbed his right lobe. With a devastating smile, Blaine announced, "Another perfect piercing. You, Kurt have skin that was made for modification."

One more swipe of cleansing solution was applied to each lobe with fresh Q-tips. His ears grew quite warm.

"Um- Blaine- is it normal for my ears to feel hot?"

Wrapping up the supplies on the tray and tossing them in the trash bin, he replied, "Absolutely. Your body noticed that something has changed, so blood is rushing to your ears to check it out and begin the healing process. You shouldn't experience any bleeding though."

Removing his gloves and tossing them in the trash, he pressed a kind palm to Kurt's arm and gestured towards the door .

"Your ears will feel warm today, but shouldn't by tomorrow. You can use frozen peas, or an ice pack to soothe the heat. I'll give you a cleansing solution to wipe on the front and back of your ears twice daily for 6-8 weeks. Twist your earrings a few times a day with clean hands- this helps prevent the

earrings from sticking to your healing skin. If you notice any redness, swelling, crust, blood, or excessive soreness, give me a call and come in the shop anytime so I can take a look. I'll determine if the jewelry needs to be removed, and if you should see a doctor."

Kurt took a deep breath- this was a lot to take in at once. They reached the front counter and Blaine slid effortlessly behind it. He rang up the cost and Kurt handed over his credit card. A bag full of informational sheets and cleaning solution, as well as Blaine's business card, was traded for a signed receipt that held a hefty tip.

"Well Kurt, it was a pleasure providing you with new ear- piercings today."

Blaine shook his hand in both of his, and held on for longer than socially necessary. "If you ever need any piercings in the future, I'd love to have you back. Shoot me a text, or call me- anytime." Kurt blushed.

"Thank you. I'll remember that."

Confident boots quietly crossed the linoleum floor, and a doorbell rang to signal his exit.

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

Twisting the business card in his fingers later that night, he

sent a text:

"Hey Blaine this is Kurt. Thanks for taking such good care of me today. Hope to see you again soon ;)"


	2. Chapter 2

"I know, dad. Thank you for understanding. I love you too. I'll see you next month."

Between taking care of his clients at Whittemore House Salon, attending classes, and cramming for finals, Kurt didn't have a moment to spare- let alone get away to California for his monthly weekend visit. He'd cancelled his Friday 10am flight at the last minute- 7am that same day- since he just couldn't get everything done in time. He arrived home at 1pm after his only appointment of the day, with plans to spend the rest of his Friday studying.

Taking the summer after high school to enroll in ARROJO Cosmetology School had proved to be a fabulous decision. He excelled in every course and graduated in the top of his class, just in time for Fall semester at NYU to begin. Kurt knew that waiting tables while majoring in the dramatic arts was much too clichéd for his liking. He grew up styling hair girlfriend's hair for "play dates" and middle school dances, to impromptu photo shoots, and their Senior Ball. It was a natural transition to expand his skills and turn it into profit. Besides, he could create his own schedule to fit between school and family, and he made more than triple in salary as a hairstylist, what he would have earned as a waiter.

Tossing his phone on the bed, Kurt returned his thoughts to the pile of notes and open textbooks on his desk. What Calculus had to do with musical theatre, he'd never know- but after this semester he'd be a college sophomore- and finally done with math. Minutes turned into hours, and sunshine turned into moonlight. Calculus had long since been conquered, as well as the English Lit paper and his lengthy

comparison in style and functionality between Maya Lin and Frank Lloyd Wright's most famous works.

A long, perfectly scalding shower, and moisturizing routine later, Kurt snatched up his Blackberry and crawled into bed. His eyelids grew heavy, his body blissfully weightless under a thick, fluffy duvet. Sleep crept over his toes, his ankles, his knees, his shoulders, and just as it reached his mind- *BZZZZZZ* Who in the world would text me at 12am?

Kurt reluctantly lifted his arm out from beneath the covers and lazily dropped his palm onto his phone. Squinting at the blinding screen, what he saw sent a shock to his stomach. Blaine? Kurt opened the text and read with one eye,

"Hey Kurt! How are your ears healing?"

Scrambling out from under the covers to reply with both

thumbs, Kurt suddenly felt wide awake.

"They're great. Almost completely healed. Can't wait to try

new earrings soon."

What a sweetheart for checking on me. I really should write a review on Yelp about his thoughtfulness and follow-ups. Kurt tucked the duvet under his chin and settled back dow- *BZZZZZ* Okay, maybe this was more than a follow-up.

Kurt scooted back up and leaned against the headboard.

"I'm so glad- I told you your skin was made to be modified ;)"

Kurt typed out a quick reply, "It helps that I had a great piercer do the job ;)"

Before he could blink, his phone buzzed again: "How could Michelangelo not create the frescoes in the Sistine Chapel, with such a magnificent structure to work upon?"

A gasp pressed against Kurt's lips. With unsure hands, he wrote, "You're too kind. I'm no Sistine chapel."

A long moment later, came Blaine's response, "Thank heaven for that."

Thanks to a packed schedule, the month passed quickly. He garnered new clients, aced all of his finals, and chose his Fall- semester classes. The impending summer would bring a much-needed break. Kurt decided to book all of his clients 4 days a week from June through August, and take the remaining 3 days each week for rest and fun. He looked forward to spending time with his favorite muse- fashion. Devouring haute couture magazines, wandering the boutiques of Saks Fifth Ave, and creating his own clothes, would allow Kurt creative freedom that was nowhere to be found in his general education classes of his Freshman year. The three- day weekends also gave a lot more room for traveling.

Officially free from school until late August, Kurt landed the previous night in LAX and woke up to the California sunshine. Though he would always love New York, California was sneaking into his heart. He spent the morning walking on the beach, dipping his toes in the frigid ocean, and soaking up the golden sun. Kurt idly read Pride and Prejudice under the shade of his beach umbrella, and snacked on cucumber sandwiches (with the crusts removed- of course). The peace and tranquility of the deserted morning shoreline was something Kurt could get used to.

Gradually the sun began to seep a little too deep into Kurt's fair skin, so he packed up his belongings and headed to the car. Once he arrived in the parking lot, Kurt shook the sand from his toes and wrapped them in warm sock and shoes. The drive back to the Hummel-Hudson home was hectic as always. He missed the right turn he needed, and made to turn around, when he spotted a familiar building- and followed an impulse.

Eight weeks after the first encounter, an overhead doorbell rang, and familiar linoleum squeaked beneath immaculate tennis shoes.

"Hi, is Blaine in? I'd like to get some work done."

The receptionist nodded and smiled- a little wider than expected. "He is, I'll let him know you're here."

Kurt's shoes talked all the way to the waiting area. Couch cushions depressed and toes tapped the leg of the coffee table in anticipation. Kurt didn't have to wait long.

"I'd remember that perfect coif anywhere- Kurt? How are you?" Blaine exclaimed with a bounce in his step.

Kurt rose to his feet and turned to meet the eyes that matched the candy-coated voice. "I'm great, thank you."

Here comes that Hollywood smile- "What can I do for you?" Kurt clutched the strap of his messenger bag and tilted to the

side. "Well, I was actually hoping you could gauge my ears."

Somehow Blaine was even more beautiful than Kurt remembered. Those tousled midnight curls were a hint broader; a shadow of facial hair etched his round cheeks, elegant jaw, and perfect chin. "Unkempt" sure took kindly to his features.

Blaine interrupted his evaluation. "Absolutely! I'll take a look at your ears and if they're healed enough, I can stretch them today."

A warm hand curved behind Kurt's waist, splayed across the small of his back. Blaine gently pressed to guide him towards, and down, the hall. All the way to the end, with one left turn.

"Go ahead and get comfortable on the table, just like last time."

A chill set in with the sudden removal of Blaine's touch, but Kurt stifled the thought.

Kurt watched those practiced hands gather various supplies and tools from the cupboards, and place them on the rolling tray. The rush of water, splashing unevenly in the sink, followed by rustling paper towels and the snap of gloves, reminded Kurt why he was actually here. Sure part of it was the glamorously casual-chic guy in converse and black skinny jeans that simply couldn't get any tighter without his thighs hulking through them...But Kurt really loved the way gauged ears looked, and he wanted them for himself.

The noise of the rolling tray broke Kurt out of his thoughts, and back into the piercing room. "Let's take a look at your ears." And suddenly Blaine was close, almost too close. Warm breath pressed into Kurt's neck. Gentle fingertips carefully removed the left earring, and those big brown eyes inspected the front and back his ear.

"This one looks great, Kurt."

The stud clinked onto the tray, and Blaine repeated the process on Kurt's other ear. Breath. Fingertips. Eyes.

With a wide grin, Blaine exclaimed, "Excellent on both accounts- you can gauge today."

The second stud dropped to the tray, and Blaine swiped his ears with Q-tips dipped in a shock of cold liquid.

"Your studs were a size 12. Since this is your first stretch, I'd feel comfortable going up two sizes today- to an 8. How does that sound?"

Hands squeezing together in his lap, Kurt was elated. "That's perfect."

Once his gloves were removed and disposed of, Blaine called

Kurt over to the file cabinet. "There are a lot more choices and styles available as you go up in size. High-quality metal is the best material for newly-gauged ears since it's non-porous. We'll need to stick with straight earrings for the stretch today- but you can wear any curved pieces you'd like once they've healed. I highly recommend the single-flare tunnels, or plugs. The difference is mostly cosmetic."

Kurt pointed to a particularly shiny set. "Um, I like the purple single-flared... tunnels?"

Blaine picked them out of the drawer. "That's a lovely choice Kurt- and it will go well with your eyes."

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he rubbed his hands on his thighs, and bit his lip. Thankfully Blaine salvaged the moment.

"Okay Kurt, please lay on your back on the table. Make sure you're comfortable."

Kurt obliged, adjusting his back to lay in the center of the table, crossing his ankles at the foot of the table, and settling his hands on his stomach. Leaning his head to the side, he watched Blaine re-wash his hands and prep the new earrings and tray. He never missed a step, and remembered to keep everything clean and sterile like it was as simple as his morning routine. A 3-inch, thin rod was removed from a package and lifted in front of his eyes.

"This is the taper that will gradually stretch your ears. I'll press it through your earlobe, and place the new earring in right behind it, just like a needle and thread."

Blaine answered Kurt's unspoken thoughts, "It's easier for me, and more comfortable for both of us, when the client lays down for gauging. Since this takes a little longer than piercing- about fifteen seconds for each ear- it will keep you relaxed, stable, and still, and I'll have better hand-positioning

by pressing the taper vertically instead of horizontally."

Kurt nodded mutely in response. A thick substance was rubbed on the rod- Vaseline? Blaine stepped to hover above Kurt. The taper was steadied against Kurt's right ear.

"Take a deep breath."

Kurt's chest rose, and slowly fell.

"And one more- I'll begin on your exhale."

It was an odd sensation. There wasn't any pain, but definitely some pressure. The metal glided through his ear, and he felt the earring slide in right behind the taper. Fingertips gently up-turned his lobe. Blaine dipped his head to look over the back of his ear.

"Beautiful! No tearing or blow-outs. How did that feel?" Blaine rolled an o-ring onto the back of the earring. Kurt smiled. "Just fine, thank you."

Blaine repeated the process on Kurt's left ear- but this time Blaine leaned across his chest to reach. Though there was plenty of room between them, deep breaths were nearly impossible- but Kurt tried to feign indifference. How had Kurt not truly noticed Blaine's arms before? He had no choice but to look at them while Blaine worked above him. Delicate, dark hairs lightly covered his naturally tan forearms. Dark hair gave way to blonde at his elbow and to his bicep, where his arm disappeared into the short sleeve. Adorable, delicate freckles dotted his inner forearms, just below the crook of his elbows.

Kurt didn't understand why he felt such a strong pull to someone he'd seen twice- why everything about him was devastating and perfect, but he didn't care. All he knew was he wanted to be around Blaine for more than body

modification. A chance to get to know him. "Blaine?" Kurt breathed in a burst of determination.

With a chuckle, Blaine rolled the o-ring onto the stud in Kurt's left ear. "Yes Kurt?"

Chocolate pools locked into seashore blues.

"I... will you go out with me tonight?" -A beat- "I mean- not on a date, but can we get together outside of your shop?" Nervous hands twisted against each other in that short, agonizing silence.

"Kurt-" a newly ungloved hand rested on ten anxious fingers. "I'd love to."

A breath was released that Kurt didn't know he'd been holding onto with a vice-grip. "Great."

He sat up and dangled his feet off the table, feeling twenty pounds lighter. Blaine quietly gathered Kurt's old studs on a paper towel. The used tapers were placed in a to-be- autoclaved bin. Everything on the tray was tossed in the trash with his gloved hand.

"My shift ends at 10pm, which is a little late..."

Kurt cut him off, "Oh that's okay- my whole family goes to sleep by then, and I'm a night owl on the weekends anyway."

Blaine tossed out the remaining glove, as his other hand rubbed his own neck. He smiled at the floor, then back at Kurt. "Okay. Did you have anything in mind? Oh! There's a concert at The Viper Room tonight that I wanted to check out. Would you like to go with me? We could grab some food after?"

Kurt slapped his hands on his knees and swayed approvingly. "Yes! I haven't been to The Viper Room before! Where is it?"

Blaine handed Kurt his old earrings. "How about you meet me here at 10:45? It will give me time to go home and change, and we'll walk to the show together."

Kurt enjoyed exercise, and walking long distances was part of life in New York, but walking around LA at night didn't sound- "I can tell you're hesitant. The Viper Room is a straight shot down the street- barely 2 miles from here. The street is well- lit and we're in the better part of Hollywood. It's the east side you want to stay out of at night. Besides, parking for The Viper Room is a nightmare."

Kurt nodded his approval.

Blaine gestured to the doorway, and Kurt hopped down. A comforting hand found Kurt's lower back once again. Was this just normal behavior for Blaine, was he always this handsy and chivalrous? Hopefully tonight he'd figure Blaine out a little better.

As they reached the end of the hall, Kurt made his way to the front desk, expecting Blaine to move behind the counter- but he was right behind Kurt instead. "Blai-"

A hand raised to silence Kurt. "Make sure you clean your ears daily just like last time. Twist the earrings only after your ears have stretched enough to let the earring wiggle easily. That's also when you should begin taking the earrings out daily to clean them. Today is on me. I'm glad you came in. See you tonight?"

Kurt nibbled his lip and nodded with a smile. He moved to turn away, but those soft hands squeezed- "Oh and Kurt? The purple 8s look fabulous on you."

With a wink, Blaine released his hands and walked backwards towards the hall. In a daze, Kurt exited the building, out into the blinding sun. Blaine, you are one smooth son of a gun.

Just over six hours later, Kurt found himself once again in the parking lot of Blaine's shop. This was quickly becoming a habit that he didn't want to break. There was only one car in the lot, and Blaine was propped against it. Kurt expertly maneuvered his car into the small space next to his.

"You made it!" Blaine exclaimed, smiling hugely as Kurt exited his car.

Kurt's heart leaped as Blaine squeezed his hands in greeting.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," Kurt hoped out loud.

Batting his eyelashes, Blaine countered, "Nope. I arrived just a moment before you did. Do you have everything you need?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay, let's go."

A familiar hand found his waist, as the other pointed the direction they were to head in. "The Viper Room is just down the street to the left. We'll make one right turn near the end of our walk."

As they began their trek, Kurt realized he hadn't considered that they'd have 4 miles worth of walking to fill with conversation, and he was instantly overcome with anxiety. But he should have known better.

"So Kurt, tell me about yourself. Did you grow up here?"

Kurt gave him warm grin, thankful for the conversation- starter. "I didn't. In fact, I grew up across the country in a tiny town smack in the middle of Ohio."

"Really? What was that like?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Boring. Homophobic. Stuck in the 1980s. I moved out of Ohio two weeks after I graduated high school, if that's any indication of my experiences there."

Blaine whistled low. "So, wasn't that good, huh?"

Kurt heaved a small sigh, "You're telling me."

Kurt's arms instinctively wrapped around his torso, as if he was somehow holding himself together. "Being the only 'out' kid in my school put a massive target on my back. Having a sarcastic, witty mouth full of ready-made comebacks didn't help either. 4 years of getting slushie drinks in my face, being thrown in dumpsters while wearing couture clothes, and being shoved into lockers hard enough to leave bruises, was more than enough for me."

Blaine sensed Kurt's stress and quickly changed the subject. "Where did you move to when you graduated?"

Kurt visibly relaxed, and his arms released their hold. His hands slid into his own jean pockets. "New York City. I got into NYU's musical theatre department. I come to California once a month to visit my parents who live here."

Blaine stopped walking. "Hold on- you got into NYU- as a freshman?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"And in the theatre department, no less."

"Um. Yeah?"

Blaine grabbed his forearm. "I'm so out of my league- Kurt- you must be extremely smart, and very well educated."

Kurt blushed and feigned a particular interest in scuffing his shoes on the sidewalk. "Well, I did go to private school, beginning in Pre-school."

Blaine leaned his head back and laughed. "Wow, I feel like a schmuck. I went to public school and had to fight to get an education that was more than just memorizing dates, names, and mathematical formulas."

It was Kurt's turn to grab onto Blaine. "Trust me- I don't see myself as any better than anyone else. I'm lucky that I got the education I did. Can we keep walking?"

Blaine murmured a quick "Yes," and they continued on their way.

"How did you get into piercing?" Kurt inquired with deft interest.

"Well, I needed a job to get me through college. I've always appreciated the beauty of body modification. When I got my piercing done at The Honourable Society, I made small-talk with the piercer. She was actually looking for an apprentice at the time, to take over her position in the next year, so that she could move to Seattle. We had a long conversation about the requirements, training, and salary I'd make if I made it through the apprenticeship well. The week after that day, I was learning how to pierce."

They took a few steps in silence, allowing the information to sink in.

Kurt spoke up, "So, are you still in college?"

An adorable giggle escaped Blaine's lips. "No uh- I graduated two years ago with a degree in Communications, and a minor in Psychology."

"Those two subjects are quite different career paths compared to body-modification."

Blaine snorted- actually snorted- "Yes it is. But in a way they're all interconnected. I enjoy communicating, and helping others learn to communicate effectively."

Blaine's hands moved around as he talked. Kurt loved how he expressed himself not only vocally, but visually and physically. "Psychology helped me understand how the human mind

works and why we act and think the way we do. Understanding that, helped me teach communication better. Body modification is a form of visual and physical expression. By piercing body parts, I'm helping my clients communicate to the world what they see in themselves."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Wow, I never thought of piercing in such a prosaic manner. You're quite a poet. Maybe philosophy would have been a good major for you, too."

Blush coloredd Blaine's cheeks, "Well, I... I like the one-on- one aspect of piercing too. It's a special thing for someone to trust me with taking care of their body, handling them properly. I see it as an honor."

And there was the charm.

"You sir, are a romantic. How in the world has no one snatched you up yet? Assuming you're not taken..." Kurt threw him a grin.

Blaine returned his grin with a wink, "Yours truly is currently single."

Kurt feigned shock "You must be too good for the world then. Do you have a stash of cats hidden somewhere just waiting to make you a spinster?"

Blaine guffawed and nearly choked on air. "Oh geez Kurt- you've got an incredible sense of humor."

"Wait a minute- you didn't tell me what you got pierced. And it's clearly not on your face." Kurt stared Blaine down, intent on getting an answer.

Blaine started, "Well, it's..."

Kurt sputtered "OH no- wait it's not one of those is it? Just- never mind, forget that I asked." Kurt's arms flailed in front of him, and he walked faster, passing Blaine in his haste.

Blaine let Kurt squirm while he stifled his own laughter. "Actually," he corrected and scrunched his nose, "I got my nipple pierced."

Eyes wide and jaw dropped, it was Kurt's turn to stop walking. "R-really?"

Blaine nodded.

"I just... uh. Didn't that hurt?"

Smiling wide, "Worst single burst of pain I've ever had. There are a lot of nerves to pierce through."

"Wow." Kurt breathed.

They continued their walk. His eyes moved around as he thought. Blaine picked up on his intrigue, "You want to know which one, don't you?"

Kurt looked up, puzzled. "How did you know?"

With a practiced air, Blaine replied, "I get your reaction all the time from people that ask about my piercing. I'm used to picking out which people are curious enough to want to know the specifics."

Another few steps were taken in silence. "So, will you tell me?"

Blaine wanted to break that tough exterior, crack through to the real Kurt- so he took the bait. "No."

"Wait- what? I thought you were open about it?"

Blaine smirked. "I am. You've just got to figure it out yourself."

Kurt blanched, "What is this, a twisted game of truth or dare?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "It's whatever you want it to be. I'm just trying to get a rise out of you. You're unlike

anyone I've met. You've got quite a bark, you're quick and kind, and you seem genuinely interested in getting to know me. That's a rare trait in this city. I may not know you well, but I like what I see."

They kept walking, Blaine's hand still comfortably, mind- blowingly wrapped around Kurt's. What in the world is going on? Why is he holding my hand?

"It's my left nipple."

Kurt's cheeks burned hot at the thought.

Before he could stop himself, he burst out, "Can I see it?" "What?"

"Well, Lima Ohio isn't exactly the most cultured or diverse town. Piercings in places other than earlobes are looked down upon. I've never seen anything other than facial piercings in- person before."

Kurt paused, realizing just what he was asking Blaine to do. "I'm sorry- my curiosity is getting the best of me."

Blaine's hand squeezed Kurt's. "No, no, it's okay. I have a degree in communications remember? I enjoy and appreciate honesty."

A mischievous smile crept upon his lips. "Though I'm not one to put-out on a first date-"

Kurt caught the phrase and retorted, "So is that what this is?"

They both gave knowing glances.

Blaine continued, "Like I said, this is your party. You can call this whatever you want. And if sometime in the future you're still interested in ogling my chest," Kurt playfully glared daggers at him, "and we're not on a public street with drunken Friday-night traffic lining the road, I'd be happy to

show you."

Kurt dropped his head into his hand, feeling stupid, he quickly fumbled out, "Oh duh! Of course, I'm sorry for even asking I mean of course- we're in public for heaven's sake and I'm asking you to lift your shirt for someone you've spent a grand total of 2 hours with."

Kurt's arm was immediately tugged hard enough to turn his body around. In a blink, he was wrapped in Blaine's arms.

Blaine's soft voice tickled against his ear. "Hey, hey. Kurt it's okay. You're not in Lima Ohio anymore. It's perfectly okay to be curious. I'm flattered that you indulge me in talking about body-modification, let alone that you want to see what I've had done to myself."

Caring hands rubbed up and down Kurt's back.

"You're not over-stepping. There's no need to be anxious. I can feel how tightly you're wound, and you don't need to be. Please be yourself. Ask me anything you want to. Show enthusiasm when you feel it. I'll let you know if you ask or want anything that makes me uncomfortable, but I can assure you that I have a very high threshold that includes countless uses for the phrase 'that's what she said,' and plenty of other inappropriate jokes."

Blaine paused to let the words sink in; then continued, "I want to get to know all of you, and I want you to know me, deal?"

Kurt sighed gently, not fully believing the perfect words spilling meticulously from Blaine's mouth. "How are you real?"

Blaine pulled back just enough to look at Kurt. "What?"

"How are you real? How can you say those things to me like you mean it?"

Blaine released his hold on Kurt, but kept his right arm wrapped around his waist. He guided them down the right turn, just a block or so from their destination. "California has a completely different set of values, a different way of living, than the east. Sure we have our conservatives, but we have plenty of liberals and everything in between. We're called a melting-pot for a reason. Aside from the occasional extremists, everyone gets along because we live the phrase 'live and let live.' That's how I grew up, and that's what inspired me to say those things to you like I meant them. Because I do. Now, I want to cut out the heaviness, and turn up the excitement, because that, right there," Blaine pointed ahead, arm reaching next to Kurt's ear, "is The Viper Room. And we're seeing Imagine Dragons tonight."

Kurt laughed, "Imagine who?"

Blaine guided them to the back of the line. "Imagine Dragons. They're a Vegas-based band with infectious beats and wicked lyrics. They're sort of a cross between The Killers and Franz Ferdinand. They'll get you jumping and sweating, hollering back lyrics and air-drumming, 3 seconds into their first song; and they'll have you jamming along on the dashboard on your drive home after the show."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Wow, that good, huh?"

With a tilt of his head, Blaine confessed, "I've seen them in

concert once a month for the last year. They're that good."

Slowly the line crept towards the door. Just as they reached the bouncer, a tall, lanky guy with short curly hair and a stark-white v-neck shirt walked up to them.

Just as Kurt was about to protest the man cutting in line, Blaine called out, "Dan! It's so good to see you! Congrats on the marriage, man!"

The tall stranger's eyes lit up with recognition. "Blaine, I'm so glad you made it! Thank you so much for coming. My bride is here tonight in case you'd like to meet her. I'm late for sound check so I've gotta rush, but I'll talk to you after?"

Blaine hugged "Dan" and agreed. "You bet! Break a leg."

After the man disappeared within the dark building, and the bouncer checked their IDs, Kurt caved, "Who was that?"

Blaine walked them to the merch table. "That was Dan, the lead singer of Imagine Dragons."

Kurt gaped.

"Oh no- it's no biggie. They're really friendly and take time to meet with their fans, especially the die-hards like me. They know many of their fans by their first names."

Blaine directed his attention to the kid at the merch table. "Can I have one of each EP for the new guy here?" pointing to Kurt.

"Thanks." Blaine gave a wad of cash to the man at the merch table, and was handed a few cds. "Keep the change."

Blaine turned over Kurt's hand and placed the stack of albums in it.

"Blaine you didn't have to get me these."

They walked towards the stage.

"I know, but we want to get to know each other right? Part of that is sharing the things we enjoy. I love this band and I want to share it with you."

Kurt wasn't sure what to expect, but he definitely didn't expect this: a packed crowd of hundreds in a smoky, dimly-lit bar with an unspeakably cool vibe, moshing in unison and yelling lyrics right at Dan with a passion only matched by the

man himself. Dan passed the mic to the more rowdy fans up front, letting them belt their favorite lines into it. The lead guitarist wailed some sick riffs throughout the show. The energy in the room peaked when he Dan did his drum solos. There must have been 30 sets of hands in the air, drumming above the crowd with exact precision. Kurt couldn't help but join in on the infectious madness, jumping with Blaine and singing each chorus as he picked them up.

By the end of the show, Kurt was covered in sweat, out of breath, and his thighs and calves shook from strain- but he was elated. Meeting Dan officially after the show was a treat. Kurt gushed all over him about his passionate performance and his incredible talents.

As they walked out into the post-midnight air, a deliciously cool night, Kurt took Blaine's arm into both of his hands and nearly squealed, "Blaine that was the most amazing thing I've ever been a part of. Thank you for bringing me, and thank you so much for the cds. I will be blasting them on my drive home tonight."

Blaine felt Kurt's hands quickly turn cold in the chilly air, and took them in his own. "I had a great time with you Kurt, and I'm so excited that you liked Imagine Dragons. Would you still like to get something to eat?"

Kurt sighed, "I'd love to, but I really should get home. I'm completely exhausted. Can I take a rain check?"

Blaine rubbed Kurt's hands to elicit friction and heat. "Of course you can. How about the next time you're in town?"

Kurt leaned into Blaine's side as they reached Santa Monica Blvd. "Deal."

They walked back to their cars together, discussing the nuances and greatness of the concert they'd enjoyed, even

evaluating the different instruments and solos. With a parting hug and a promise of another time together, Kurt drove home and tip-toed to his room. A quick shower and moisturizing routine left him prepped for sleep.

Once more his phone quietly buzzed. "Thanks for tonight. I had a great time. Keep me updated on your gauged ears, and I'll see you soon."

With a quick reply, Kurt fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to fly in a blur of clients, countered with the easy ebb and flow of days to himself. A crisp cup of coffee brightened Kurt's tranquil morning walks in Central Park. He loved the freedom of wandering through the lush green landscape of the nearly endless acres, occasionally traipsing to the Museum of Modern Art, through Broadway, and south a few blocks to Saks Fifth.

Kurt landed in LAX at 10pm on a warm Thursday night that was nestled into the very middle of June. Practiced footsteps traced the sloped runway off of the plane. The sun was long gone, and in its place sat many tiny stars glittered across the night sky. Nimble fingers dug the iPhone from his tight back pocket. Turning on and lifting the phone to meet his eyes, Kurt was surprised to already have a text from Blaine. A whisper of relief seeped through his consciousness with the knowledge that he didn't have to be the first to reach out this time.

"Hey Kurt! Are you up for a late breakfast?"

Kurt typed back "Isn't the sunrise required in order to have breakfast? Lo

A flippant hand tossed the phone to the passenger seat as Kurt gently set his Alexander McQueen bag on the backseat of his 2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo. Kurt would never in a million years expect to drive such a luxurious car, but Burt's sizable profits from selling his company, and the compensation and starting bonus from the SoCal auto shop was so large, that Burt insisted on buying Kurt his dream car as a college-admission gift. Though Kurt gave a valiant effort early in his freshman year to convince his parents that he

l

could take a cab to their home when he visited, Carole eventually wore him down. Her infallible logic pointed out the money they would save by skipping cabs, it would make good use of Kurt's car, the freedom he'd have to travel/roam when he visited would be useful especially on weekdays, and her need to dote on him at every opportunity, won out. Since last Christmas, Carole always made sure that Kurt's Cayenne was dropped off in the airport parking lot before their shifts at work whenever he was expected to arrive. This worked out well today since both Carole and Burt had overtime shifts and wouldn't be home until well after midnight (Burt went out with some "Buds" to a bar for some sports event that Kurt frankly had no knowledge of or interest in). This meant Kurt could skip going home to greet them and spend a little more time with Blaine- that is, if Blaine wanted to. *BZZZZZ*

"Great! Can you meet me at Kitchen 24 in 45 mins?"

Kurt padded the restaurant's name into his dashboard GPS. A quick scan of the directions proved that the route was simple enough, and right off of Sunset Blvd. Kurt replied, "Yes see you soon!" and slowly made his way out of the extensive airport parking lot. A hint of anxiety crept into his mind. Was the exclamation point too much?The edge of his phone pressed against his pink lips in thought, pausing at a stop sign.

Well, Blaine used exclamation points the way Carole handed o

Cursing the traffic that was as never-ending as his fit legs in his favorite skinny jeans, Kurt turned into the restaurant parking lot 5 minutes tardy. Despite the lateness of the hour, the diner was full to the brim. Praising his luck, he deftly swooped into a parking spot that was miraculously open, right by the front door. Too focused on snagging the parking space and getting inside, Kurt nearly missed the soft greeting to his

u

left as he shoved car keys into his bag. Once more, rich brown met ocean blue, and Kurt could swear there was a twinkle in Blaine's eyes.

"Hey."

Kurt couldn't suppress a wide smile, and a breathless, "Hi" in return. As if in slow motion, all-too-familiar, comforting arms carefully wound around Kurt, and pressed him into a hug. Butterflies exploded in his stomach as if they were trying to join the running of the bulls.

Geez Kurt he's just a regular, perfect guy, and you don't have

melted into the squeeze of Blaine's arms like grapes in a winepress, silently bending and molding to fit Blaine's embrace. With an extra compress, Blaine pulled back enough to rest his palms on Kurt's elbows.

"How were your last two weeks?"

Kurt enthusiastically replied, "Great! A little long, but I had some nice days off. How about you?"

Blaine hooked Kurt's hand around his elbow and took him into the restaurant. "I had some hilarious clients, some challenging piercings, and went to a few fantastic concerts. I can't complain."

A "Please seat yourself" sign stood just inside the door. Blaine guided Kurt to an empty booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Two menus sat on the table, ready and waiting. Kurt scooted into the booth and picked up the menu. A quick scan of the all-American eats that were carb and meat-heavy, made Kurt weary- but he was quickly saved by the Mediterranean Tofu Scramble: light, lots of vegetables, and a good balance of carbs, fats, and protein. Kurt looked up to see how Blaine was faring. Without opening it, Blaine had slid his menu towards the table's edge, and pressed his crossed

forearms where the menu had been, leaning slightly towards Kurt.

A smile rose on Kurt's face, "Do you know what you're getting?"

Blaine's gaze dropped, and then shot up through his eyelashes. "Yep. I get the Garden Benedict with a side of French Toast and strawberries, every time I come."

Pale fingers flipped through his menu and stopped dead on Blaine's meal description. "How do you manage to not have a heart attack, eating a meal meant for an entire football team?"

Giggles burst from across the table, and Blaine justified, "I work out a lot and I'm on my feet all day at work, so I can barely maintain my weight even though I eat well. Trust me; I don't eat more than my body needs. And the French Toast reminds me of my childhood." He made an adorable nostalgic face, which Kurt couldn't help but smile at. Kurt quirked a disapproving eyebrow, but let it slide.

"Alright, I believe you." A tan hand reached out and grasped Kurt's pale ones.

A curtain of black eyelashes winked, and a sinful half-smile crept between Blaine's endearing chipmunk cheeks. "Thank you for your approval, Dr. Hummel."

Before he could reply with a snarky comment, a cute pair of hot pink Converse stepped into Kurt's peripheral view. "Hey Blaine! Here for your weekly midnight breakfast? I-" The female stranger with a stylish half-apron, high ponytail, and slim-fit v-neck (hipster chic, but not overdone), paused and turned to Kurt. "And who is the hottie you brought along?" Her eyes were piercing and good-naturedly inquisitive.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands reassuringly, "Sarah! This is

Kurt, a great friend of mine. Kurt, this is Sarah. She's been my waitress here for..."

"-Three years in August," the girl interjected, a hand resting on her hip, and her smile a mile wide. "Ah yes, I'll never forget that fateful day when a gorgeous curly-haired man ate here for the first time, complimented and flirted like it was his job, then spilled his coffee all over my favorite shirt."

Blaine laughed, "It was pure accident and you know it! AND I bought you a new shirt that very day." Kurt could have sworn she was giving him heart-eyes.

"Like a true gentleman." A pen twirled mischievously in her other

hand. Was she blind to the fact that Blaine didn't swingher wa Kurt it's nice to meet you." Sarah reached a confident hand towards him, which he gingerly shook. "Blaine never brings anyone with him here. You must be quite tappable to make him change his ways. I hope you swing on his side of the fence so that fine piece of man will no longer go to waste."

Kurt immediately blushed from neck to hairline, and dropped his eyes uncomfortably to the table. Blaine's open left hand shot out towards the waitress, as if he could block the words from reaching Kurt's ears.

"Sarah-" He gently chastised.

She batted his hand away, "Oh come on Blaine I'm just pointing out the elephant in the room. Don't think you can hide the truth from me. You never had a great poker face. This ethereal vision you brought with you doesn't have one either." Kurt's eyes blew wide and flew up to meet hers. With a wink tossed to Kurt, she gave up her teasing. "Alright Sweet Cheeks, what can I get for ya?"

Kurt fumbled out his choice, glancing only briefly at Sarah

y

before faking preoccupation with his and Blaine's still- intertwined hands, praying the woman would go away, or that he could disappear into the walls.

"And the usual for you, Dear?" Blaine nodded, still giving her a playfully irritated glare and a tone to match. "Thanks Sarah. Oh-" Kurt's hands were squeezed once again.

"Would you like a drink?" Kurt mutely declined. "Can we get two waters and a large hot chocolate?" Sarah stepped back and replied, "Of course."

The waitress walked away, and Kurt released a breath he'd held in chains. "I'm sorry about her, Kurt. She pulls my leg all the time so I'm used to it. I had no idea she would tease you."

"It's okay- she just took me off-guard. Usually anyone that approaches me that boldly, wants to tear me down. I'm... glad she didn't."

Blaine lightly reassured, "I won't ever take you somewhere that may not be safe for you- or either of us." Kurt relaxed at his words, but couldn't shake the tension and embarrassment. Blaine sensed his discomfort. He let go of Kurt's left hand, and took his right hand in both of his. Thumbs slowly, deeply kneaded into Kurt's palm from heel to fingertips. Little by little, blood flowed to his hand, rejuvenating circulation and relieving his adrenaline rush. Taut muscles loosened and lengthened as Blaine shaped, molded, and massaged.

"God, that feels good. Your hands are made of magic or something."

Blaine tried and failed to hide a smile. "Good. That's what I was aiming for."

A few minutes of serene silence passed between them. All the noise and bustle of the diner fell away, and Kurt focused

solely on touch. Blaine softly set Kurt's right hand upon the table, picked up his left hand, and continued massaging. Kurt unceremoniously sunk down in the booth.

"You okay over there?" A trace of amusement and care seeped into Blaine's words. Kurt nodded.

"Whatever you're doing is turning me into putty. I can't even remember what Sarah said that made me grow a brighter red than Dorothy's slippers."

Blaine responded by broadening the strides of his fingers and thumbs, kneading with heavier movements.

Kurt let his eyes slip closed. "If you do this every time we hang out, you're stuck with me for life."

The table vibrated into Kurt's chest from Blaine's laughter. He replied joyfully, "Careful what you wish for, Mr. Hummel-you just might get it."

The conversation closed naturally, and Blaine continued his ministrations. With eyes closed, Kurt's nerves relaxed beneath Blaine's touch, and yet stayed hypersensitive to every atom that received attention. After what felt like thirty minutes of bliss, massaging gradually transitioned to Kurt's palms resting upward on the table, limp and deliciously incapable of movement. Blaine's fingertips delicately feathered across his skin; mapping palm lines, tracing creases on fingers, and drawing lazy shapes on his wrists. Even the corpse pose at the end of his yoga class couldn't settle and soothe him as deeply as Blaine had sunk him to.

Blaine quietly called Kurt's name when their food was set at the table. "Wow, this looks delicious," Kurt exclaimed. Their food was elegantly plated. Trying a bite of his dish proved that it tasted even better than it looked. A small hum of approval escaped his lips as he chewed. Blaine smiled at Kurt's

enjoyment, as he delved into his own plate. Wordlessly, their free hands found each other, and Blaine held his hand, skimming his thumb along the back of Kurt's fingers. When they each were halfway done with their meals, conversation picked up again.

"So, how long have you lived here?"

Blaine swallowed his bite and confirmed, "I'm a born-and- raised Southern Californian."

Kurt nodded, "Do the palm trees and sunny sky hold any wonder for you, or is it just normal since you grew up here?"

Blaine smiled knowingly, and agreed, "When I was little, I took it for granted. I didn't know any better than to think every city was as great as LA and Hollywood. Road trips, sight-seeing, and studying abroad gave me a real appreciation for how wonderful it is here, and that I'm one of the lucky few million that get to call Hollywood 'home.'"

Kurt took a sip of his water, and shivered. The A/C was seeping into his bones.

It didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. "It's always super cold in here, so I get hot chocolate to keep me toasty. Please, have some?"

Kurt raised a hand to halt him, "That's very generous, but-"

Blaine interrupted, "Don't even worry about it. I got a large one so that I could share it with you."

Kurt bit his lip, and remarked, "There you go, being surreal again. I still don't get how you're single."

Blaine laughed humorlessly. "One-night-stands are as numerous and easy to come by as tanning salons here; But finding love in LA is a lot harder than most people think."

Kurt pondered, "Even for you?"

Blaine squinted in thought, "Especially for me." Blaine twirled his glass of water on the table. "I don't fit any stereotypes. It's easy to mistake me for being straight, which makes it harder to convince women that I'm gay. Having women approach me all the time, makes men think I'm straight, so I'm always the one who has to do the pursuing." Blaine pressed his lips together and exhaled sharply through his nose.

A second later, it was as if Blaine had pressed his own restart button, and he returned to his jovial self. "Anyway... back to more important things." Blaine pushed his hot chocolate next to Kurt's water. Kurt smiled gratefully at the mug. He reluctantly removed his hand from beneath Blaine's, and wrapped his fingers around the steaming cup. Blaine took a bite of his meal as Kurt took a sip. Rich, thick dark chocolate mixed in with just enough milk and whipped cream, to soothe the bitter edge. The liquid left a trail of heat down his throat, through his chest, and nestled down into his stomach. "Oh, that's good." Kurt's shoulders shook off the cold as he licked the whipped cream from his lips.

"Better?" Blaine hoped.

"Yes, thank you." Kurt made to push the mug back to Blaine, but he raised his hand in protest.

"Nope, it's all yours."

Kurt countered, "How about we share?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand back into his own. "Deal."

They each resumed attending to their meals. Kurt noted that Blaine had stopped toying with his hand, and now held it comfortably. He couldn't guess at Blaine's intentions -because really, how could teddy bear-hipster-handsy perfection like Blaine ever be attracted to a clotheshorse-independent-diva

like Kurt?- but whatever this was, Kurt was going to enjoy it. . A short acquaintance, a long friendship, or something else entirely; Kurt would take whatever the wind brought them.

They ate a few more bites. Kurt mulled over the energy between them. He had never been more contented with anyone in his life- and he'd only known Blaine since April. There was a simple something he couldn't define about Blaine that made Kurt incapable of being anything other than at ease, and completely himself, around him. It was a stark contrast to the constant anxiety that became as faithful as his shadow in the sunshine.

"So-" Blaine cut through Kurt's thoughts, "How did your family end up here, with you moving to New York for college?"

Surprised that he'd remembered minute details about his life, Kurt took a second to form a response. "Around the time that I got accepted to NYU, my parents were each offered excellent jobs in LA. They were just as ready for a change of pace and lifestyle as I was. With a little convincing, they accepted the jobs and moved to the Golden State." Kurt explained, sounding a little too rehearsed. Blaine cocked his head to the side. His eyes penetrated right through Kurt.

"Is there something more to it that you're not telling me?" Kurt couldn't help his reflexive physical reaction. His chin turned up, eyes immediately misting and looking away from Blaine, and sucked in a breath of air. Fingers became tense and wrung themselves out, as if washing his hands of the words he'd spoken. A soothing hand pressed and wrapped around both of Kurt's, and the other rose in the air. Gentle chocolate eyes anchored Kurt once again. Pink Converse approached the table.

"Hey B what can I getcha?" Blaine managed to retrieve his wallet from his pocket with one hand and gave Sarah two twenty dollar bills, while never breaking his eyes away from Kurt's.

"We're running a little late so we've gotta run. Keep the change, Sweetheart."

Blaine cut her off as she began to protest. "Really, Sarah you have more than earned a big tip after all these years of little ones." Without letting go of Kurt's joined hands, Blaine stood out of the booth, bent to give Sarah a kiss on the cheek with a "Goodnight," and led the way out of the now stifling diner.

It was now well after midnight, which meant that the streets were crawling with pedestrians, and cars full of people dressed to the nines. It wasn't as deserted as Blaine wanted, so he walked to his car with Kurt in tow, and opened the passenger door for him. "Your car is safe here. We'll come back for it in a bit. Go on, get in." Kurt obliged and slipped into the seat. Blaine closed Kurt's door and quickly rounded the car. Kurt was barely aware of the practiced noises being made: phone tossed into the cup holder, seatbelt being clicked, door shutting closed, a key connecting with the neck of the steering wheel, and a soft revving to life. The shock of blaring radio was swiftly turned down to a low hum. Park shifted into reverse, and then drive. Blaine's right hand searched out Kurt's in the darkness. Kurt reached back in return. Fingers intertwined like puzzle pieces. Kurt wasn't ready to talk just yet, and Blaine didn't push. The lull of the dark night and the blur of bright headlights helped return clarity and a level head to Kurt. He took a deep breath and was about to speak, when Blaine turned a sharp corner into an empty parking lot, and slipped into an empty space. They got out and Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"This is as private as it gets besides going to my place- but this is more familiar to you. Will this work?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Kurt held Blaine's hand in both of his as they walked to the door of The Honourable Society. The atmosphere inside felt completely different when it was void of employees, music, and sunlight- it was remarkably cozier. Blaine switched on the lights all the way to his piercing room, and then walked back out to fetch Kurt. "Since the shop is closed, let's go back to my room. I'll shut the waiting room lights off behind you."

Kurt wandered back to Blaine's piercing room and sat on the chaise. A moment later, Blaine entered the room and sat next to him. "Whenever you're ready, Kurt. I'm all ears."

Kurt took a deep breath, "I'm probably just overreacting. My dad had a heart arrhythmia that landed him in the hospital last year. I was responsible for his aftercare at home- his diet, exercise, mobility in general. Then Carol came along. She was his night nurse when he was in the hospital- they fell in love and got married the fall of my senior year of high school. They decided to move to the coast once I graduated. When I got the letter from NYU, it was perfect timing for them to accept the jobs they were offered. California is known for being a more relaxed state- minus the traffic of course- so they thought it would be a great place to live out the rest of their lives. So we moved to opposite sides of the country, right around the same time. And that was way more information than you bargained for- I'm sorry I just can't shut up sometimes once I get going."

Kurt sniffled. Frustrated, he slapped his own knee and exclaimed, "I hate that I keep crying when I'm with you! I can't even finish a simple conversation without blubbering like Maria after Tony is killed. I swear I never cry this much.

Ever." Kurt tapped the edge of his sleeve to his eyelashes, catching the tears before they fell.

Blaine pulled Kurt close and brushed a few rogue hairs behind Kurt's ear. "Let me make sure I get this straight- the tears at the diner were because you were reminded of your father's near-death experience," Kurt agreed; "And these tears are because you miss them because they live so far away?" Blaine kissed a tear from Kurt's cheek.

"Yes."

Blaine turned Kurt's chin to face him. "You have every reason to cry for those things. Nearly losing a parent is not something to treat lightly. You should go easier on yourself. Kurt it's perfectly okay to cry. Allow yourself to hurt when you feel it."

Kurt couldn't deny the sincerity in Blaine's cinnamon eyes. Blaine looked down and thought for a moment.

"How about I tell you of a tough time in my life? It will even out the playing field a bit, and you'll know a bit more about my imperfect life."

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Thank you. I'd like that."

Blaine told Kurt about the years of his childhood when he helplessly watched his older sister get teased and bullied at school. They both attended a combined elementary and secondary school where classes and age groups were blended. While it gave most an appreciation for those older and younger than themselves, and created friendships across grade levels, some took it as an opportunity to pick on smaller, weaker kids. Blaine's sister was one of them. Blaine was several years Audrey's junior, so he couldn't defend her, or even himself. When the bullies got tired of Audrey, they

came after Blaine- but Audrey always intercepted just in time. This went on for years.

One day when Blaine was 11, he walked into her bedroom and blanched to see Audrey hanging from their vaulted ceiling. Tears spilled over Blaine's eyes quietly as he described the days and years after her passing, and how it changed the way he lived, the school he attended, and his priorities in life. Kurt caught Blaine's tears with his fingertips as they fell, not letting a single one drip below his soft, pink cheeks. "She's the reason why I'm doing what I love right now."

Blaine sniffled. "Without her, I would have followed my parents' footsteps and gone into law or pediatrics. The things I'm doing now- at work and in my free time- are what make me feel truly alive. They make me feel that my life is of value to myself and those around me. I want to live a full enough life for the both of us."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a long, lingering hug. Blaines gasps and quiet sobs eased into calm breathing. "Thank you for sharing such a personal experience with me. You're so brave, Blaine."

Kurt was overwhelmed with admiration for Blaine's strength to survive such a tragedy, and to thrive beyond it- to never forget, but to not hold himself back either. It was clear now that Blaine lived it up for Audrey. Grateful that Blaine opened up to him, and seeing an opportunity to validate Blaine's life and the work he loved, Kurt made a snap decision that he'd been on the fence about for the last 5 years.

"I want you to pierce me."

Blaine blinked and released his hold on Kurt, not expecting to hear those words from Kurt's mouth. Blaine squeezed Kurt's knee and wiped the last tear from his puffy cheeks. "Okay.

What would you like done?" "Um, belly button."

Blaine's entire face smiled. "I've been thinking for a while that you'd look good with that."

Kurt perked up. "Really? I've wanted it for years, but when Britney Spears got it done, it made America think that it's strictly a 'female' piercing. The stigma for men... just..." Blaine snapped back into his cheerful self and nearly hopped out of the chaise. He pulled Kurt upright.

He winked, "In this shop, you can do whatever you want to your body; society be damned."

Blush and anticipation crept into Kurt's smile. "Thank you." Blaine rested his fingertips on the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"Can I see your navel?"

Kurt laughed, "Um yeah Blaine. That's kind of required, isn't it?"

Blaine barked out a silly little laugh in return. "Just trying to be considerate. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by assuming I can do what I want to you without asking first."

Kurt bit back the innuendo on the tip of his tongue, knowing that wouldn't help anything if he said 'So if I gave you aseason pass to my theme park, you'd d Blaine crouched down until his tush rested on his heels, and lifted Kurt's shirt just enough.

"How does my belly button rate?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine examined his stomach. "Excellent. You have an innie with just enough rim to pierce either the top or bottom. Do you have a preference?"

Kurt shrugged.

o

"I always thought I could only get it on the top, so that's what I'm used to envisioning."

Kurt studied his belly button, trying to imagine how it would look. He wasn't sure, so he asked Blaine, "What do you think is better?"

Blaine gently pinched the skin on the top and bottom of his belly button between his thumb and forefinger. "Both would work well, but I think a bottom one would sit better on you. It's also much more popular to have the top rim done, so you'd have a more unique piercing placement."

Kurt's face hinted at pride, "A piercing to reflect my fabulous nature and impeccable taste that rises above the rest. I like it."

Blaine tickled Kurt's sides mercilessly, hitting all the most sensitive spots until he doubled over, his knees gave out, and he dropped to the chaise. "Okay okay! I take it back!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling his knees up in defense, with tears of laughter brimming his eyes.

Blaine set him free and replied, "Now that's the Kurt I like best: happy and carefree."

Blaine stood up and Kurt straightened in his seat. "Why don't you wash your hands and go pick out piece of jewelry- the third drawer from the top. The curved barbells are in the left compartment. I'll get everything set up."

Kurt pulled his shirt back down and did as he was told. It was a tiny thrill to press the foot pedal under the sink cabinets that turned on the faucet. He felt a little like a doctor, cleaning up for surgery. He felt silly, but it was cool, damn it! After his hands were clean and dried, he made his way to the filing cabinet. Third drawer down... To the opened the drawer, and hundreds of unique barbells came into view.

There were multi-colored pieces, ones with charms that dangled down in the shape of animals and hearts, others with multiple dangles, some with sparkles of all kinds and colors... And then Kurt saw it. A bright silver-looking curved barbell with a simple shiny metal ball at the top, and an elegant, immobile star that sparkled and refracted the light, on the bottom. Kurt took the bagged piece out of the drawer and showed Blaine.

"Is this one okay?"

Blaine looked up from his tray. "Yep- that's perfect. Can you open the bag for me, twist off the ball, and set it in the cup here?"

Blaine pointed to a cup with a clear liquid in it- presumably the sanitizing solution. Kurt dropped it in and sat on the table. Blaine was now gloved and appeared to be ready to start.

"Doll, go ahead and lay down on your back for me." Kurt twirled to the side, lifted his legs up, and relaxed down onto the padded table. His hands lightly rested on his stomach, not believing he'd decided to finally do this, without planning or premeditation of any sort. But it was Blaine, and he knew he was literally in the best hands.

Kurt turned his head to the side, and watched calmly as Blaine rolled his tray over next to Kurt's chest. There were a few new additions to the tray that Blaine hadn't used on Kurt before. Blaine touched his index finger to Kurt's chin, and turned his face towards himself.

"This will be almost exactly the same procedure as your ears. I'll walk you through it as we go, like always."

Kurt nodded and lifted his arms from his stomach, resting them on his chest. "Would you like to watch?"

Kurt's eyes blew wide. "Can I?"

Blaine's foot began pumping a pedal connected to the table. "Of course you can."

The table gradually folded just enough to begin resembling the shape of a dentist's chair. Blaine stopped once Kurt was beginning to fold in half- nowhere near a 90 degree angle, but enough so that Kurt wouldn't have to strain his neck up to see his stomach.

Blaine took a disposable razor in his hands, "Though you don't have much more than peach fuzz around your navel, shaving will help prevent ingrown hairs growing into, or getting stuck in the piercing, and will help you maintain cleanliness and sanitation while it heals."

Light strokes of the razor brushed around his belly button. The dry-shave sensation was unusual, but not unpleasant.

"Next is the sanitizer."

Over-sized Q-tips bulging with a cold liquid rubbed in circles around, and into his belly button. Kurt couldn't suppress a giggle at the sensation as the cotton lightly pushing around into the end and sides of his belly button.

"It feels weird, doesn't it? There's something about the inner workings of navels that gives that funny pull in your gut when it's pressed."

Kurt had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking Blaine to do it again. That pull was the strangest thing...

"This little clamp will hold your skin still and taut so I can properly guide the needle through as quickly as possible."

Blaine leaned over Kurt's abdomen, an elbow hovering above each of his hips, his face a mere foot from his stomach. He carefully lined up the clamp on the bottom rim of Kurt's navel. Blaine gently folded the skin up towards Kurt's chest, and

back down toward his legs, eyeing the skin for the best entrance and exit spots. Blaine reached for the piercing needle with his free hand, and rested the tip a millimeter above the upper side of the clamped rim.

"Take two deep, long breaths for me. On the second exhale, I'll pierce your skin."

Kurt closed his eyes on the first inhale and exhale to center himself. The exhale was audible, but Kurt didn't care. He fought to keep his eyes open during the second breath. Right on his cue, Blaine glided the needle through. It was oddly intoxicating to watch Blaine take command over his body. His movements were so sure and smooth. If he wasn't careful, he may soon become a pin cushion just to watch and feel Blaine do that again. Geez Hummel, you just need to get good and la chided himself- but he knew it wasn't really only about the needles. He shoved the thoughts down and reminded himself that they were friends- and right now they were Piercer and client.

Blaine released the clamp, and let the needle rest in Kurt's skin. Deft fingers discarded the clamp on the tray without looking, and picked up the curved barbell.

"I'm going to slide the needle out and replace it with the jewelry. Remember to breathe deeply. The worst is over, and this is the easy part."

Kurt felt the tug of the needle as the last half of it slid through his body, and sensed the edge of the barbell enter the hole that the needle left behind. It sent a shot through his abdomen and up his spine. He couldn't suppress the shiver of his shoulders.

"I love that feeling," Blaine replied with knowing eyes. Kurt tried to hide the gulp of air he swallowed.

i

"Will it feel that way every time I change the jewelry?"

Blaine screwed the ball and star onto the barbell, "Yes. If you have trouble changing it out because of the sensation once you're healed, you're welcome to come back in and I'll change it for you."

Kurt's mind reeled. So if it felt like that when the jewelry was changed, wh practically read his mind. "A large part of the popularity and draw of many piercings is the sensation they create when they're mouthed, and carefully pushed, and pulled." Mouthed? Did he just-

"Is that why you got yours?"

Kurt mentally slapped himself for his vocal indiscretion, but Blaine grinned like a Cheshire cat as he cleaned Kurt's navel one last time. In slow motion Kurt watched motionless as Blaine removed his right glove and discarded it along with the forgotten Q-tips. He looked right into Kurt's eyes and melted his bones. Blaine laid his palm down low on Kurt's bare waist, giving a deep, slow squeeze that set Kurt's skin on fire. His thumb rubbed idly while his hand still held tight.

"I sure as hell did. Why? Are you still itching to see mine?"

Kurt's mouth suddenly ran dry, his throat parched. "I...uh-" Kurt stammered, but Blaine winked and stepped back. "I'm just teasing, Gorgeous."

He cleared off his tray and washed his hands. Kurt grunted with a hint of frustration, throwing his hands over his eyes.

"God, Blaine- you're going to give me a heart attack one day with that smoldering glare of yours. Even in jest, you could seduce a stone." Kurt flushed red, but didn't shrink from his confession. Blaine turned to Kurt as he dried his hands.

a

"I enjoy flirting. It's one way I show people I like being around, that they're important to me. Is that weird?"

Kurt gingerly stepped down from the table. "Maybe... But I like it." A golden smile spread across Blaine's face.

He gestured to the door and Kurt stepped out just before Blaine turned off the light. They walked down the hall in a jagged line.

"Good. I'd hate to have to stop flirting with you. It's much too fun to make you blush."

Kurt reached for his wallet in his back pocket. Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kurt paused and spun around to face Blaine, "Paying you."

Blaine clicked his tongue, "I only accept payment from clients."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Exactly, which is why-"

Blaine interrupted, "Why you're not paying me. You're no client, Kurt."

Kurt was taken back. What the hell did that mean? But he didn't have time to figure it out because Blaine began discussing piercing aftercare.

"Navels take six to nine months to heal. You've got a very high-quality curved barbell, so if you take great care of your piercing, it can potentially heal completely in six months or less. Clean it three times a day. Once the skin loosens you can wiggle the barbell up and down a few times a day. Make sure you wear low-rise jeans and loose or short shirts. This will be a huge help in speeding up the healing process. One more thing- don't let anyone bite down too hard on your jewelry- the diamonds will hold up well to sharp teeth, but the

white gold won't." Blaine grabbed a few bottles of piercing cleanser and handed them to Kurt.

"Hold on- diamonds- and white gold? Blaine you've got to let me cover the jewelry."

Blaine released Kurt's wrist and rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders, arching his thumbs into Kurt's shoulder blades. "Hush. You're not paying a cent. If you'd like to repay me, then go on a tour of Hollywood with me tomorrow. I'll show you all the important sights. Deal?" Kurt's head lolled backwards, and he couldn't resist.

"Sure."

Blaine walked Kurt out of the building, turned off the lights and locked up. They held hands on the drive back to Kitchen 24. Blaine parked and walked Kurt the few yards to his car. They embraced tightly, though both were careful to avoid Kurt's stomach. Kurt thanked Blaine profusely for the new piercing. Blaine shrugged it off and expressed happiness in Kurt's fulfillment. As Kurt turned to unlock his car, Blaine tugged on his hand.

"Kurt?"

He looked back to Blaine. "Yeah?"

Blaine winked, "The barbell is sexy as hell on you. Once it's healed, we should show you off at the beach."

Kurt gaped as he watched Blaine walk to his car.

Blaine hollered a parting proposal, "My shop. 11am Hummel- and don't be late."

Blaine pointed to him as he entered his car. Dazed, Kurt watched him pull out of the parking lot. Just as he drove out of sight, Kurt collapsed against his driver's side door.

Whatever this was between him and Blaine, it was a roller

coaster ride.

And he had no intention of stopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight hours came and went like the blink of an eye. An unwelcome buzz broke into Kurt's deep slumber. He groped blindly for his phone on the pillow next to his head. Successful fingers turned his phone over, and what he saw made him sit up at full attention.

"Hey sleepyhead it's 10:00am- just making sure you're up. Don't be late! ;)"

Kurt roughly rubbed his face from forehead to chin, collapsing back onto the bed. There wasn't a moment to spare, and Kurt knew he couldn't justify an extra fifteen minutes curled up in bed. A grunt escaped his lips as he rolled his silk duvet to the side and scooted out of bed. Too tired to shower last night when he got home, he had dumped his belongings on the bedroom floor and slumped straight onto the mattress without so much as a brushed tooth or washed face. This made for a very rushed morning. Clothes were stripped off, tossed in the air, and forgotten as he ran to turn the shower on. Bare feet padded back across the cool tile into his conjoined bedroom to grab fresh clothes while the water warmed up. Kurt went straight to the Burberry collection in the closet that he kept in his 'CA wardrobe.' Today felt like a good day for a teal plaid fitted button down, black skinny jeans, lightweight black linen pea coat, a burnt-orange cashmere scarf (fashion always wins out over comfort- the 80-degree weather be damned), and a pair of white Thomas Engel Hart ankle boots. Oops- gotta grab socks. Blisters aren't happening today. Hmm maybe the shoes were too much- especially since he didn't know what they were doing today besides breakfast. Converse instead of boots. Perfect. A hat was added to the mix for kicks. It's a

good thing I can create outstanding looks in my sleep. Building a fabulous wardrobe pays off in tight spots like this morning.

Kurt rushed through his shower, made quick work of primping his face and hair, and shaved his 5 o'clock shadow. It wouldn't do to be scruffy with such an immaculate outfit waiting for him on his bed, and an amazing man to see me in it, Kurt mused. He dressed with the speed of an actor switching costumes between scenes backstage, grabbed his things, and bolted out the front door.

A fresh breeze threaded through Kurt's amber hair as he trotted down the steps to the driveway. The late-morning sun mirrored the warmth in his heart. A handful of pleasant little butterflies nestled into his stomach. It had been so long since Kurt had had a friend he could count on for more than club- crawling and movie nights. Blaine was a hurricane of infectious smiles and endearing enthusiasm that Kurt couldn't help but soak up and bask within. He drove without seeing, wondering where Blaine would take him today. Rumblings sounded from his stomach, making known it's opinion on what they do first. Kurt parked next to Blaine and stepped out onto the dark pavement. Praying that he didn't wrinkle his shirt on the drive over, Kurt smoothed down his clothes and walked around his car to meet Blaine.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Blaine purred into Kurt's ear as they hugged.

Kurt pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Does that line work on all the guys?" he quipped.

Blaine teasingly licked his lips and looked Kurt up and down. "I'm hoping for just one."

"You're incorrigible."

"You're entirely too tempting for me to resist toying with." Blaine justified with a smile.

Kurt lifted his chin in the air and looked down at Blaine, "Mmm it's nice to know your glasses are serving you well this morning." He couldn't hold his serious face after a few seconds, and hunched over in a fit of giggles.

"See? That right there, is what keeps me wanting more time with you." Blaine cooed. He took Kurt by the elbow and led him to his car. Kurt slid into the passenger seat and Blaine joined him in the driver's side. "Are you up for breakfast?" Blaine asked as he strapped in his seatbelt.

"Didn't we just have that?" Kurt baited Blaine.

Blaine whimpered, "That was twelve hours ago!"

Kurt side-eyed Blaine. "Your point?"

"Okay, would you like second breakfast?" Blaine grinned into his inquiry.

Kurt laughed heartily. "Only if I can call you 'Pippin.'"

Blaine backed out of the parking lot and took Kurt's hand. "As long as you're my 'Merry.'"

Blush crept up Kurt's face. "Deal."

The radio wasn't playing anything that Kurt hadn't heard before on the NYC dance floors, so he fiddled with the stereo until he found Blaine's stored MP3s. "Really, Blaine- you have this song?" Kurt jokingly cringed as the opening bass notes pumped through the surround sound.

Blaine shrugged, "Hey, she's classic! I have all of her early albums in there, actually." Kurt gave him a disapproving glare. "C'mon, you can't tell me with a straight face that you haven't danced to her music at some point- even if it was just in your room by yourself."

Kurt scoffed, "I wouldn't be caught dead..." Blaine gazed right through him, and he folded, "Okay fine. But I promptly deleted Ms. Spears' music once she sold out and married that creeper ."

Blaine fist-pumped and reveled in his win, "I knew it! No one could escape the power of her catchy singles. Not even you."

The car slowed down and curved into a corner lot.

"Blaine- are we stopping here for breakfast?" Kurt perched his fingertips on the window's edge in excitement.

"Yes sir. Only SoCal's finest, for my Merry." Blaine winked.

"I've seen this place in movies so many times. Wow." Kurt looked so childlike, watching the modest donut shop grow closer through his window. Blaine's heart clenched. Whatever force it was that brought Kurt to his shop in April, he'll forever be grateful to it. He'd encountered too many plastic people with thick facades, to believe that there were any genuine people left in LA. He was so very glad to be wrong.

Once they parked and got out, Blaine led him by the waist to stand just in front of the little shop.

"Welcome to Randy's Donuts, Kurt."

Kurt squealed and squeezed Blaine's side.

"I think he likes it." Blaine mused. "Had I known how much you'd wanted to come here, I would have made this our first evening together, instead of the concert."

Kurt shook his head. "No, that was perfect. This is perfect. Have you secretly been sifting through my brain while I sleep so you know exactly where to take me?"

Blaine tilted his head towards Kurt, "Nope, just guessing right. Also, they make more than donuts, so I promise you can find something that isn't too terribly off of your food regimen."

Kurt sought out Blaine's hand and tugged him towards the entrance. "To hell with it- go big or go home, right?"

Blaine squeezed the hand in his, "Atta boy."

Surprisingly, Kurt wanted more sugary confections than Blaine. They bought an assortment of a dozen pieces, including 6 kinds of donuts and a few muffins- and 1 square that looked like a brownie. Each got a large cup of milk, and plenty of napkins to share. They took the morning treats back to the car and dug in.

"Blaine, ahmagawgh!" Kurt uncharacteristically mumbled around a mouthful of donut, "Thethe thahr incredhible." Kurt closed his eyes while he chewed, and slunk down into his seatback.

"I'm happy that you like them." Blaine watched as Kurt finished his second donut in under 5 minutes. Blaine stopped eating after his first few bites, so he wouldn't miss a beat of Kurt's enjoyment.

Kurt opened his eyes to retrieve his cup of milk, and noticed Blaine's stillness. "Why did you stop? You were a hungry little hippo this morning." His tongue found his straw, and hooked it into his mouth.

"Hey! Who says I'm a hippo?" Blaine faked offense.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Your grumbly stomach told me otherwise on our drive here."

"Being hungry does not equate me to a- I take that back. I'm a hippo." A delightfully smug smile formed on his lips.

Kurt furrowed his brows.

"I'm an adorable, exotic animal with cute little ears, a big smile, an adorable tummy, and children love to be around me."

Kurt tossed his last bite of donut at Blaine's temple, "Only you could turn being called a hippo, in your favor."

Blaine caught the donut piece mid-air and tossed it into his mouth. He leaned in close to Kurt. "You love me. Admit it." Big puppy eyes and a dopey smile met surprised baby blues.

"Mmm... maybe." Kurt took and held Blaine's pinkie in his own.

Contemporary ballads faded into club hits, and they danced in the car while they finished their breakfast. Blaine worked "the robot," and Kurt wiggled his hips and shoulders to the beat.

"So you've been to LA what- a dozen times?" Blaine inquired while he licked his fingertips clean of sugar.

Kurt replied, uninterested. "Something like that, yes." He rubbed his sugar-laden fingers with a napkin over the now empty box of donuts, unable to break his etiquette.

"What sights have you seen?"

Kurt paused to take the last sip of his milk. "Actually, before I met you, I'd focused on spending all my time in LA with my parents, and if being home-bodies were a Broadway play, they would sweep the Tonys."

Blaine snorted and nearly spit out his milk he'd meant to swallow. Kurt smiled and continued, "I've been the human equivalent of an indoor housecat here for the last year."

Blaine took a moment to mull the revelation over. "Does that mean... You've not yet gone to Disneyland?"

They got out of the car and walked to the donut shop's trash bin.

Kurt tossed his trash in the waste bin and pressed his lips into a flat line. He nodded curtly. "Yes." A sigh of longing confirmed the truth. "Just one in a long list of fabulous places

and adventures I'm sadly ignorant of."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and towed him quickly back to the car, hopping like a bunny the entire walk through the parking lot. Kurt flattened his free hand down on his hat, just before the wind let it take flight.

"Blaine why are we running? What put a fire beneath your feet?"

Blaine's laugh trailed behind him and tickled Kurt's ears. He quickly unlocked the car and opened Kurt's door. Kurt sat down and clicked his seatbelt, wondering what had gotten into Blaine. He leaned down into Kurt's questioning line of sight. "We are going to the happiest place on earth."

Excitedly screaming obscenities to no one in particular, Kurt didn't notice Blaine's attention focus onto the stereo until the early-90's Disney classic soundtrack blared through the speakers. All four windows rolled down, and Blaine adopted a serious face.

"Are you ready, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Um, for what?"

Blaine tossed a hairbrush towards Kurt's lap. "Your solo! That's your mic. I'll start off. Join in when your part comes up." An encouraging squeeze of Kurt's thigh boosted his confidence.

"Kay."

Kurt quickly learned that Blaine was an unabashed car-singer, and duets were a "car rule" whenever he had a passenger in the Prius. In that sweet moment, "A Whole New World" turned out to mean more than just a nostalgic song for Kurt.

In the blink of an eye, and yet not anywhere near fast enough, Blaine turned in to the main Disneyland parking lot.

The hairbrush mic jumped out of Kurt's hands, discarded in his excitement. He slouched sideways in the passenger seat, with feet kicking adorably on the floor of the car, Kurt blurted out, "This is insane, Blaine. I can't believe we're here!"

Blaine glanced at Kurt with a sweet smile. "Of course we're here, Silly! 'Spontaneity' and 'fun' are in my personality description. Or did you somehow miss that memo?"

Kurt removed his hat and stashed it in the glove box. He took the hand that reached for his over the center console. Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement, hopping in his seat and singing Blaine's praises. After Blaine paid an ungodly fee to the parking attendant, they drove to the edge of the parking lot nearest the gate entrance.

As Blaine pulled to a stop and set the emergency brake, Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. "Blaine you have no idea how many dreams you're making come true for me right now. Like... Barbra Streisand on her opening night of Funny Girl."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "That good, huh?"

Kurt blushed. "Yes Blaine. That good."

Mischief sparked in Blaine's eyes. He leaned towards his door, grabbed the handle and turned his eyes back to Kurt. "Well then, last one to the front gate is worse than the five-show- long Broadway-run of Carrie!"

Blaine flew out of the car and booked it like he was being chased by cheetahs. Stupid, fancy, counterintuitive Prius, Kurt cursed to himself as he fumbled with the hidden door handle. Five seconds of panic later, Kurt successfully shoved his door open, locked the doors and tore after Blaine. Limbs flailed and heart pounded as he shadowed Blaine's footsteps. He pushed his legs to take bigger strides, and reached Blaine just as he got to the ticket booth.

"Looks like you're the one taking the bucket of blood to the head today!" Blaine lightly teased when Kurt arrived next to him. A flash of unease crossed Kurt's face, but he shrugged it off and made a crack that he would look better in a prom dress than Blaine, anyway. The line moved forward and the moment was gone.

Blaine reached out and gathered Kurt's hand in his. He gently tugged Kurt along like a caboose while they inched up to the ticket booth. I wish Blaine hadn't brought up Carrie. If only he knew. Kurt flinched at his own thoughts, too lost in unforgettable real nightmares to notice Blaine cheerfully pay for two day-passes, holding fast to Kurt's hand, retrieving his wallet and debit card with his other. Blaine gently pulled Kurt forward through the ticketing gate. Kurt's feet moved and he followed blindly, his eyes searching out memories in his mind.

"Kurt?"

Blaine noticed Kurt was tangled in his thoughts. Quietly Kurt was led to the side of the entrance's pathway. They stopped in front of the famed lawn which should have made Kurt as giddy as Charlie when he got the last golden ticket, but he couldn't shake the visions in his head. A hand rubbed his arm in soothing patterns.

"Kurt, did I say something wrong? I misplaced your smile and I want to return it to you."

Despite his thoughts, Kurt couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. "Um it's nothing... Just... bad memories."

Kurt tried to wave away the pain and Blaine's concern for him, but Blaine wasn't having it. "Kurt if I said something hurtful, please tell me."

Kurt looked up and found that Blaine's eyes were patient; gentle. "What you said when we raced to the ticket booth..."

Kurt paused. "It wasn't too far from the truth. At my... prom." A hint of disgust and residual shock contorted Kurt's face.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, his voice softened further. "What are you saying?"

Kurt was glad that Blaine cared, but now really wasn't the time and place for this. Frustration bubbled up from his anxious stomach and he couldn't stop the words from breaking through his tightly pressed lips, "I had a bucket of blood thrown at me at my Prom. Two, if you count the one that was meant for my ex."

Blaine's eyes dilated like a drug addict's; His jaw fell lax. He squeezed Kurt's hands, and his eyes tightly shut. "Please, please tell me you're joking." His eyes opened and turned soft as they met Kurt's.

Kurt shook his head. "My high-school boyfriend and I were voted Prom king and queen. I thought the school was finally making progress and the homophobia was being eradicated- what with the GSA and anti-bullying campaign that the Administrators put on. And then an openly gay couple being voted as royalty... I thought we were really getting somewhere good. But it was all a ruse. The popular kids convinced everyone behind our backs, to vote for us so that we would be bloodied up just like Carrie was."

Blaine waited, unblinking and silent. "And those brainless sheep followed their lead." Kurt seethed, the memories still too fresh and unhealed. "When we were crowned, two buckets of blood hidden in the rafters, poured down on us. When I felt the blood slop onto my head, I pushed Eric out of the way. Thankfully my bucket's chord was pulled before his, so he only got blood on his shoes. In my haste to save Eric the humiliation, the majority of the blood hit me."

"Kurt, I..."

"No, Blaine. It was a long time ago and I've let it go. Being reminded after so long was a little jarring, but I'm okay. Don't keep that raincloud I can see forming over your head. You didn't know. And that's okay. Now can we go please? I'd really like the five-year-old in you to bring out the child in me!" Kurt pulled at Blaine's hand and beamed. His smile was infectious, and convinced Blaine to let it go. The sunlight rested perfectly on Kurt's features, highlighting the tips of his eyelashes, shooting sparks in his eyes, and making his creamy skin glow.

"Earth to Blaine? Apollo 13 is calling, they want their space- exploration back."

Blaine blinked to clear his mind, chuckled and glanced at his feet self-consciously. "Sorry, I just..." he smirked and took the free shot and sang "got lost, in yooouuuur eeeyes!"

Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and walked backwards away from him. "Oh please, Blaine. Not here."

"And I feel my spirits riiise" Blaine sang a little louder, walking to catch up.

"Oh God I didn't know your five-year-old self was a bigger goofball than the 'you' now."

"And soar like the wind" Blaine saddled up next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Is it love that I am in?"

Those gentle, wide eyes melted Kurt's aversion to his impromptu, embarrassing concerts. Flushing hot pink, he chided, "Come on Casanova, you can serenade me after we meet Tigger."

Kurt looped his arm in Blaine's and they walked together into the park.

It was quite an understatement to claim that Disneyland was

a sensory overload of insane proportions. Everything was Mickey-Mouse-shaped- from the candied apples, the door handles and decorations, to the gift shops (and boy, there were a lot of them). Not a detail was overlooked, and Kurt didn't miss a single one.

Blaine tugged Kurt into the first gift shop they passed. "Shopping, already?"

Blaine smirked, "Aren't you the shopaholic in this pairing? I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Hmmm. True."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and disappeared, sure of what and where he was after. Kurt toiled about near the entrance. Every accessory and bauble imaginable was before his eyes. Mickey Mouse ears came in the shape of earrings, pencils, t- shirts, slippers, backpacks, even cutlery. As he wandered, the theme changed to other popular characters: Toy Story, Cinderlla, The Lion King, and even Emperor's New Groove.

"Hey so which one do you like best? Or if the answer is 'none,' we can hit one of the other dozen shops in the Park." Kurt spun around to find the source of the voice. Blaine held out four different Autograph Books.

"Wait a minute, do the characters still sign autographs? I was joking about Tigger!" Kurt excitedly asked.

Blaine smiled wide. "They sure do. So pick one out and we can go meet all your favorite ones!"

Kurt snatched the one with Tigger on the cover.

"Excellent choice. I'll put these away. Just a sec."

Kurt took the moment to wander a bit more throughout the store. He spotted what looked to be a stiff dog leash and collar, hanging in a set of 10 on a hook. Blaine returned and

saw Kurt's confusion.

"Oh, Kurt these are great! It's a leash and collar for an invisible dog."

Kurt glanced at Blaine with an air of You're crazy.

"Hahah no really. Watch." Blaine took one leash off the hook and held it out, walking around as if a dog were leading the way in front of him. Surprisingly, the wire that held the leash and collar stiff, made it look believable.

"That is pure genius." Kurt snorted. "I bet you've got a ton of those lying around your house."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and walked to the checkout counter. "No actually, I don't" Blaine punctuated the word with tickles to Kurt's waist, soliciting giggles and gasps, "But just for you, I'll become the proud new father of an adorable beagle today."

"Real or imagined?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey just because it's all in my head, doesn't make it fake!" Blaine gently elbowed Kurt's side.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist when they reached the counter. "You're a Potterhead too?"

Blaine nodded.

"Which book was your favorite, and why?"

"5th. I loved the Order. You?" Blaine sneakily paid for the book and leash while Kurt was immersed in their conversation.

"7th. The last battle, and finding out that everything Snape had ever done for the last two decades, was for love, was breathtaking. His loyalty broke my heart."

"You're a romantic, then?" Blaine handed Kurt his Autograph

Book, as well as a Tigger pen he'd slipped to the cashier a moment ago.

"A hopeless one. Blaine- what's this for?" Kurt looked confusedly at the pen pressed into his palm.

"You need a pen for the characters to sign with, do you not?" Blaine gently pushed Kurt towards the exit. His chin hovered just above Kurt's shoulder as they walked out, Blaine right behind Kurt. "And I'd bet my music collection that while you're as fabulous as next summer's McQueen collection, you haven't found a way to stash a pen in those skin-tight gloves you call 'pants.' So- now you have a pen."

They walked out into the sunlight and headed towards the first set of rides they saw. Blaine stepped up beside Kurt and let his imaginary dog walk ahead of them. "Thank you Blaine. Any chance you'll let me repay you?" Kurt mentally crossed his fingers that Blaine would finally cave in.

"Yes." Blaine agreed. "By holding my hand."

"You drive a hard bargain, Anderson." Kurt winked and held his hand out, fingers outstretched. Blaine wove his fingers in between Kurt's.

Blaine took out the map he'd taken at the park's entrance, and held it out to Kurt. "Where would you like to go first?"

Kurt jabbed the map decisively with his finger. "Fantasyland! I can't tell you how many times I imagined myself being swept off my feet by Prince Charming from the castle, as a child."

The map folded and returned to Blaine's back pocket. "Alright pretty Prince, let's go see if we can't find your charm."

Kurt smacked Blaine's arm

"Ooof- Okay, okay- your Prince Charming. Though you could do with a bit extra charm to make up for that-"

"Finish that sentence and you're losing car-singing privileges the rest of the weekend." Kurt leveraged.

"How would you manage to keep me quiet?" Blaine teased. "I have my ways." Kurt glanced at Blaine to see him blush.

They returned their attention to the grand castle and crossed the bridge to venture inside.

The entire day was a whirlwind of characters, adventures, roller-coaster rides, and delicious food that Kurt knew would give him clogged arteries for days. He met Tinkerbell and Cinderella, Aladdin, and Tigger. The Indiana Jones ride was an absoluterush. He knew he'd never forget the massive boulder rolling right towards him, with Harrison Ford dangling above his head. When they met Mike Wazowski, Kurt noticed the similarity in eye circumference, and couldn't help calling Blaine "Mike" the rest of the afternoon. Blaine quipped back with "Boo," and realized it was a great fit for Kurt.

When they couldn't walk another step across the huge park for another ride, they decided to head home. Like a desert mirage, it was sweet relief to see Blaine's car. When they reached it, Kurt took Blaine's other hand and attention.

Kurt gushed, "Somehow Blaine, you keep one-upping yourself. The few times I've spent time with you, you manage to take me places and expose me to life experiences that I've never had. And I know it's just by being yourself, that you do it. 'Thank you' just doesn't cover my gratitude well enough."

Blaine smiled but scrunched his eyebrows and scuffed his shoes on the pavement.

"I know you're not comfortable with accepting gratitude because you're soooo humble and perfect or whatever," Kurt rolled his eyes as he finished, "but I mean it. Take the mush I'm offering you. It may be a small thing for you to take a

friend to Disneyland, or a concert, or give a piercing, but it's a big deal for a small-town kid like me to be so blessed to have a real friend. So thank you, Blaine."

Kurt leaned forward and tucked into Blaine, encircling his waist in a hug. Blaine in-turn wrapped his arms around Kurt, and kissed his forehead. "You're very welcome, Boo."

Kurt chuckled at the nickname.

Blaine continued. "You never need to say 'thank you' because the look on your face when I get something right, is more than enough for me." He glanced at his watch. "It's well past our dinnertime. Would you like to go to my place and order some Chinese food? I have a ridiculously comfortable couch, a ton of blankets, a kitten, and enough DVDs to stock a movie- rental store."

Kurt raised his head off of Blaine's shoulder and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Is that a proposition, because you better put a ring on it first."

Blaine smiled wickedly and brushed a stray hair from Kurt's forehead. "I promise my intentions are completely honorable."

Kurt's head returned to Blaine's shoulder.

"Even if they weren't, I'd be sure to come prepared with a little something from Tiffany's."

Arms released Blaine and lightly shoved him away. "My, aren't you feisty. Wake up on the horny side of the bed today Anderson?" Kurt joked as he rounded the car and got in.

"Always."

Kurt's face fell into his hands, "OH no, now I'll never hear that line from HP7 the same way again."

Blaine patted Kurt's thigh, "You'll survive, I promise. So, dinner and a movie?"

Kurt nodded, head still cupped in his hands.

The drive home was quietly comfortable. Kurt noted that Blaine did in fact have a breaking point of exhaustion, when he was too tired to hold car sing-alongs.

He missed it.

Kurt roused from nearly falling asleep against the passenger side door as Blaine pulled the car into the driveway of a gorgeous, upscale home. Blaine escorted Kurt to his front door. It turned out to just be an opaque, glass-door gate that lead up to the real front door inside. They walked together down the short stone pathway. With a twist of his wrist, and a click, the front door opened and knocked the breath right out of Kurt.

"Wow Blaine. Did you decorate the place yourself?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Blaine retorted.

"No really, this is beautiful." Kurt stood in the living room just inside the front door, ogling the interior with mouth agape. The ceiling was two stories high. Windows took up the main wall, providing a stunning view of the city. A plush, modern, yet comfortable feel enveloped Blaine's home.

"Would you like a tour?" Blaine took Kurt's limp hand in his.

"Welcome to my living room." Blaine gave Kurt a moment more to look. "Come on, let me show you the rest of my place.

They walked though the hall and into the kitchen. "Whoa."

"You're eloquent today, Boo." Blaine noted.

Kurt was too in love with Blaine's house to find a biting comeback. "The options for parties, and entertaining huge

groups of friends is...endless... with your kitchen."

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Please do."

The sleek, slender dining room was just as impressive. Two dozen friends could easily fit in the dining room with a table extender .

Kurt noted the stairs and Blaine led the way. They slowly took the steps to the second level.

"Blaine, your home makes my apartment look like a cardboard box."

Blaine stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to Kurt. "Baby Doll, this house bares no reflection on my worth, or yours. It was more or less a gift due to my Grandfather's airtight Will. There's no way I could own a 3-story in the Hollywood Hills on my income."

Kurt was about to interject, but Blaine cut him off gently. "My grandparents were never rich, but they invested well over the span of 5 decades. They never touched their investments. That old money really turned into something by the time they passed. I was bequeathed a home of my choice, but the stipulation was it had to be in a 'wealthy, safe neighborhood' so that I could freely pursue a life of, and submersed in, the arts, without having to slum it."

Kurt gaped, "Well, you're a far cry from slumming it."

Blaine continued their climb to the second floor. "They were supportive of my choice to come out of the closet, and wanted to make sure I was safe and taken care of once they weren't alive to do so."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Blaine turned to go up the stairs, but hesitated. "Kurt I... I chose this home because I could grow into it, and raise a family. Not for its view, or prestige of location"

They smiled at each other, understanding coming over Kurt. "I should have known. This house isn't at all about showing off, or nouveau riche. It's practicality in a big city, and planning for your future."

Blaine carted Kurt around the second floor, showing him the beautiful entertainment/work room, the cozy guest bedroom, the exquisite master bedroom, the devilishly lush bathroom, and looked out on the porch to the backyard below, and city surrounding them.

"You even have a pool." Kurt sighed in longing. "I have half a mind to transfer schools and sneak into your place every night."

"Who says you'd need to sneak?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hahaha down boy, down. Let's go order some dinner. After all that walking and roller-coaster-riding, I'm famished."

Blaine pointed to the bed. "We can eat here, or in the entertainment room. Whichever you'd like."

"Blaine there's no TV in here..." Hadn't Blaine mentioned watching a movie?

"Yes well, you're the guest so you get to choose where we eat. The couch is comfortable, but my mattress is to die for. I'm gonna run downstairs and grab the takeout menu. Pick a room while I'm gone, kay?" He slipped out of the bedroom.

Kurt didn't want to get the spotless duvet dirty, so he opted for the entertainment room.

When Blaine came back upstairs with cell phone and menu in- hand, Kurt was occupied with something on the bookshelf.

"Whatcha got?"

Kurt swiveled around and brought the item over. "It's a book with questions to help people get to know each other. I like that it's not the typical kinds of questions," Kurt commented as he leafed through its pages. "Have you used this before?"

Blaine shrugged as he settled into the couch. "I haven't. I've yet to find a person I wanted to get to know enough, to try."

Kurt sat down where Blaine had patted the couch cushion. "Can we try? I'd love to know more about you. What makes you tick."

Blaine handed Kurt the menu. "I'd love to Kurt. Choose whatever you'd like, and I'll order."

Kurt learned the hard way not to voice his excitement about each menu item that sounded mouthwatering. Three bags of Chinese food were delivered forty minutes after Kurt had protested that he only needed lemon chicken and fried rice for dinner. Each carton held a different kind of dish, and Kurt thought he would explode just looking at the feast on the coffee table. He counted three cartons of chicken, three cartons of beef, two cartons of fried rice, half a dozen egg rolls, and oversized carton of chow mien.

Blaine retrieved two plates, bowls, cups, and plenty of utensils. He brought along fresh orange juice and club soda that were precariously balanced in the bowls, on top of the plates.

"Whoa Blaine do you need help?" Kurt anxiously offered. "Nope. Got it."

And he was right.

They dug in and scooped out more food than either of them knew they could finish.

A few bites into their meals, Blaine pointed a chopstick-laden hand towards the book next to Kurt.

"Wanna go for the book? I'd much rather talk with you, than watch a movie."

Kurt swallowed his bite and flipped through the pages. "Do you want superficial, middle, or deep?"

"Middle."

Kurt scanned a few pages. "Okay. If you could be given any gift, what would it be?"

Blaine chewed while he thought. "Hmmm... I would want the gift of healing."

Kurt's interest peaked. "How so?"

"I'd love to be able to touch people- just with my hand, or in a hug, and have it heal whatever wasn't right in their lives; an injury, a broken heart, an argument with their best friend. And for them to sense my understanding of their situation, to validate them."

Kurt whistled. "Wow. That's brilliant, Blaine. And so sweet."

He leaned over and rested the book on Blaine's knee. "Your turn."

Blaine set down his heaping bowl of chow mien and picked up the book. "What kind of question do you want?"

Kurt spoke around his bite of chicken, "Anything. You pick."

"Oooooh this is a good one. What is your is your fantasy people-sandwich?"

Kurt laughed, "As in 'the laminated list'?"

Blaine nodded.

"Alright," Kurt bit his thumbnail. "Um... Ryan Gosling..."

"Of course," Blaine agreed.

"Channing Tatum."

"Nice one." Blaine confirmed.

"Shia LeBouf... and Jeffrey Dean Morgan." Kurt returned to his dinner.

"Wow, that's an eclectic group." Blaine voiced.

"How about you? I'm curious as to what your type is."

Blaine mulled it over, "I would choose... Leonardo Dicaprio, Jake Gyllenhaal, aaaaand Chris Pine."

Blaine tossed the book to Kurt. "Pick whatever you want. Hit me with your best shot."

Kurt chose carefully, skipping good ones, hoping for a doozy. "Here we go, what's your favorite way to wake up, and what do you do?"

"My favorite way to wake up, I haven't done yet." Blaine traced the rim of his orange juice glass with his fingertip.

Kurt took the bait. "What's your favorite way to wake up- someday?"

"Next to the person I love." Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I haven't slept with anyone because I want to make sure that the only person I wake up next to, is the one I know I'll spend the rest of my life with. I would wake him with a kiss, and snuggle into his chest and listen to his heartbeat until he wanted to get out of bed."

"That sounds lovely, Blaine." Kurt hoped he wasn't getting too personal, "By 'sleep' do you mean-"

"I have not fallen asleep next to, nor had sex, with anyone. But myself."

Kurt snorted, "Well I'm glad you're getting some, even if it's from yourself."

Blaine blushed.

"That's impressive though Blaine, that you want to wait for the right person. I can see how the ease with which booty calls can be made here, would turn off a romantic like you. I'm proud of you."

Blaine smiled, "Thank you."

Kurt looked into his bowl of now cold dinner. "And you're not alone."

Blaine nearly missed Kurt's revelation. "You haven't?" "Nope."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and hooked their pinkie fingers together .

"You're something else Kurt, you know that?" Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own.

"Speak for yourself, Mike Wazowski." Kurt snorted.

"Hey! Just because my eyes are big, doesn't make me a green monster."

"Your height does not help your argument, either."

Bowls were quickly discarded on the table and playful smacking turned into full-on wrestling on the floor.

"Bring it, Hummel!"

After a few minutes of light-hearted struggle, Kurt managed to flip Blaine on his back and pin him down.

"Done. You're signed, sealed, and delivered baby. I better go

sign for the package on my door."

Kurt stood and resumed his comfy spot on the couch.

Blaine remained sprawled out on the floor, lungs heaving and smile broadening. "I demand a rematch!"

"How about after we watch a movie? I'm full, this couch is plush, and you look like you could use some cuddling."

"Oh I do, do I?" Blaine crawled to the couch and slithered up next to Kurt, grabbing the blanket hanging on the arm of the couch on his way over.

Blaine switched the TV on and scrolled through Netflix. "Anything look good?"

"Oh! Have you seen 'Love Actually'?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine clicked the movie's cover photo. "Only two dozen times. C'mere."

The movie intro started.

Kurt tucked himself into Blaine's side, stretching out his legs on the chaise section of the couch. In a moment of courage, he hooked the back of Blaine's knee and pulled his leg over next to his own. Blaine took the hint and scooted closer so their bodies cuddled flush to each other, ankles tangling at the foot of the couch.

The movie forcibly paused halfway through the end credits, the broadband connection having disconnected; but neither boy noticed, for they'd fallen asleep on the couch together long before the credits rolled.


	5. Chapter 5

Something wet, warm and rough rubbed all over Kurt's face; abruptly waking him from a pleasant slumber. He tried to swat the offending culprit away, but the feeling of fluff in his palm stopped him from swinging.

"What the-?"

He tried to sit up, but was tethered to the couch. An awareness through the rest of his body rose as he came to full consciousness. His ankles were tangled with Blaine's, his chest felt overheated and slightly damp from the body he'd apparently slept against all night. His hands curled into gentle fists and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. From within the confines of Blaine's body half on top of him, Kurt stretched long and lean from toes to fingertips. The source of fluff pressed around lightly on his chest. Kurt opened his eyes.

"Oh you are the cutest little thing ever."

Kurt scooped up the 3-pound grey and white tabby kitten and nuzzled his nose into it's forehead. He gently massaged from ears to tail, eliciting a unexpectedly loud purr. It's tiny front feet pawed at his chest.

"You've got quite a motor in you!" Kurt whispered, remembering that Blaine was still asleep on his shoulder. "I can see how you and Blaine get along- you're both irresistibly cute and lovable."

"Really?" A deep, crackly voice broke through an otherwise silent room.

Kurt started. "Oh- good morning. Sorry to wake you." "S'okay."

Blaine shifted his head higher on Kurt's chest. A groggy hand lifted from under the blanket, and scratched the kitten's head. It leaned into his fingertips.

"Good morning Princess. I'm glad you're making nice with our guest."

"Princess?" Kurt questioned.

"Her full name is Princess Aurora Anderson. But it's a mouthful, so she has a few nicknames."

Aurora settled and curled into a ball on Kurt's chest. With her nose tucked beneath her front paws, her purrs faded into tiny snores. Kurt thought he was going to melt right through the couch from cuteness overload.

"She's certainly living up to her name. Where in the world did you find her?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"She found me, actually." Blaine rose off of Kurt's chest and propped up his elbow on the couch cushion. "One night a few weeks ago, I heard a tiny cry coming from the bushes at work. I followed the sound and found Princess alone and frightened. I couldn't find any sign of her family, so I took her home with me. The thought of leaving her there next to a busy 4-lane road just..." Blaine shook his head. "I stopped at the pet store on the way home and bought what I needed to raise her. It's been fun. She keeps me on my toes- literally."

Kurt cupped his hand over her little body. "She's unbelievably tiny. Do you have to feed her? Or can she eat on her own?"

"She's transitioning from bottle-feeding, to wet food. Speaking of which," Blaine stretched and grunted, "I'll go make her breakfast."

"Should I come?" Kurt offered.

"You look much too comfortable with Princess, to move. I'll be

back in a minute."

One minute lazily rolled into five, and Blaine returned with a small bottle and two white mugs.

"Coffee, Darling?" Blaine handed Kurt a cup.

Kurt hummed, "Thank you." He took a careful sip just above Princess' sleeping form.

"I hate to interrupt her nap, but she needs to eat." Blaine sat next to Kurt, bottle in hand.

Kurt petted Princess until she stirred. He lifted her and sat up properly on the couch, motioning for Blaine to take her.

"Would you like to try?" Blaine raised the doll-sized bottle to Kurt's hand. He took it wearily.

"How do I-"

Blaine rubbed a peaceful hand back and forth into the small of Kurt's back. "Have you ever fed an infant?"

Kurt nodded.

"It's just like that, except Princess will sit instead of being coddled on her back." Kurt set Aurora down in his lap. "You'll hold the bottle the same way as you would for an infant."

"Okay." Kurt's face scrunched up in concentration. He tipped the bottle and brought the nipple to Aurora's mouth. She took the hint and bit down, sucking vigorously. Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from the look of focused wonder on Kurt's face. Seeing him so intently caring for his kitten, was sweet and delightful.

"See? You're a natural." Blaine praised, wrapping his right arm around Kurt's waist and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder .

"It's a lot easier than I thought it would be." Kurt beamed.

They sat together in companionable silence, watching with rapt attention as Aurora slowly drank her breakfast. When she swallowed the last drop, Kurt set the bottle on the coffee table. "Is that it?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's side. "Yep. Would you like some breakfast? We've got Chinese in the fridge, I can cook, or we can go out. My treat."

Kurt thought for a moment. He asked tentatively, "Do you... have any plans for today?"

Blaine nearly made an innuendo, but decided against it due to Kurt's hesitance. "Aurora seduced you with her cottony fluff and V8-engine purr, didn't she?" Kurt blushed at how right Blaine was. "I bet you want to lounge with her all day on the couch." Blaine teased, but the joy in his eyes was clear as crystal.

Kurt bit his lip. "She's irresistible, and I'm sore from the marathon we walked at Disneyland."

Blaine stretched back out on the couch, flush next to Kurt from toes to shoulder. He leaned his head back in his hands against the pillows. "You're welcome to stay all weekend if you like. I didn't make any plans today since I knew you'd be in town. I'm all yours." Blaine coughed, realizing his confession and tried to quickly cover his tracks, "um, today."

Of course Kurt didn't miss the accidental insinuation in Blaine's words, but he assumed he was just hearing what he wanted. Blaine meant nothing more than that he was free today, he tried to convince himself.

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's shoulder. "So, what would you like to do today, besides cuddle Aurora?"

Kurt giggled, "Um, I'd love to continue the questions we started last night. I enjoyed learning more about you."

Blaine smiled, doe-eyed. "Okay. Can I get some breakfast for you first?"

"Sure. Can we have Chinese again? It was so delicious."

Blaine patted Kurt's knee and stood. "Of course. I'll be back in a bit."

Kurt snuggled further down into the couch cushions and under the blanket, holding Aurora to his chest as he adjusted. Though he thought she couldn't get any cuter, Aurora repositioned herself in a ball under his chin.

"Oh Kurt, Princess is so in love with you." Blaine warmly spoke when he entered with breakfast on a platter.

"Wish I could say the same for her father," Kurt quipped before his common sense could shut his mouth.

Blaine stopped just short of the couch. He blinked. Once. Twice. Slowly he set the platter down on the table and inched down into the couch.

"Kurt, what are we doing?"

Kurt furrowed his brow.

"I mean, we've spent every weekend together that you've been in LA, for the past few months. I'm excited every time you land in LA. I wait anxiously for the text announcing your arrival. I miss you every time you leave. I just... woke up next to you." Blaine's eyes grew wide as the vocalization of his feelings sunk in, and his eyes met Kurt's.

"Blaine. I... I don't know how you feel. But I enjoy spending time with you." He busied his hands with loving Aurora. "You're different- in the best ways. I have a lot of fun with you, and we seem to have a lot in common... but I..." Kurt paused. He looked over to the shelf and squinted in thought towards Blaine.

"Don't you have a poetry anthology on the shelves?"

Blaine agreed and Kurt rose with Aurora held securely to his chest. Padding over to the shelves, he scanned for the book. Flipping it open to the directory in the back, he found what he was looking for. Settling back into the couch, he read the opening stanza.

"Love me little, love me long, is the burden of my song. Love that is too hot and strong burneth soon to waste. Still, I would not have thee cold, not too backward, nor too bold; Love that lasteth till 'tis old, fadeth not in haste."

Kurt explained, "I know what my heart wants, but I don't want to rush into anything. You know just as well as I that hot, heavy, and fast relationships- fast anything- die out as quickly as they spark." Kurt let the words hang in the air.

Blaine carefully chimed in. "What I know Kurt is that I love the time I get with you, and I like everything about you that I've discovered so far." Blaine waited until Kurt's eyes returned to his own. "I have a blast flirting with you, and teasing you until you blush like a rose." Kurt smacked his arm. Blaine giggled. "Truly though, I understand what you mean. I don't want to put a label on us just yet. I want to know you fully, and you to know me, before we take any plunges. But I don't think I'll be able to stop holding your hand or guiding you by the small of your back, now that I've enjoyed doing it for so long."

"Me neither."

They held each other's gaze for a quiet moment.

"So, can we agree that we're headed in the same direction together at our own pace? Not quite 'just friends,' but not yet 'boyfriends'?" Blaine asked with hopeful, shining eyes.

Kurt could barely breathe. "Yes. God, yes, Blaine."

He leaned in and enclosed Kurt in a tender hug. Slowly, they shifted and wiggled to fit Blaine half on top of Kurt on the chaise beneath the blanket, with Aurora carefully tucked on Kurt's chest, next to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine weaved his ankle in between Kurt's calves, hitching his thigh over Kurt's hip.

"Apparently I just gave the green light for the cuddle monster to make itself known." Kurt poked fun as he snuggled closer into Blaine.

Kurt felt Blaine breathe against him. Blaine's heartbeat pressed strong and quick against his upper arm. The energy of the room gradually hushed back down to a gentle lull that Kurt wished could last forever. Fingertips traced the length of his neck, rising to the curve of Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Now that the elephant in the room has been taken care of, would you like to eat?" Blaine offered.

"Actually, I don't want to move a muscle." Kurt looked as comfortable as he sounded.

"Fair enough." Blaine smiled into his reply.

"Can we go through the book of questions now?" Kurt wondered.

"Sure." Blaine reached behind himself on the couch and retrieved the book. "Okay, you first." Blaine flipped through the pages and randomly poked his finger into the book. "What activities make you lose track of time?"

Kurt pet Aurora as she slept, "Oh- fashion, definitely. I'm a clotheshorse. Whether it's shopping, fashion week, magazines, I love it. I do a bit of my own design, just for myself."

"Wow, really?" Blaine perked up.

"Yes." Kurt blushed.

"I would love to see what you've created, sometime."

"Okay."

"Anything else that takes up a lot of your time?" Blaine asked.

"I like to read when I have spare time, I listen to music... I spend a lot of time on campus with rehearsals. And work. Work takes a nice chunk, too. But mainly fashion and music. How about you?"

Blaine handed Kurt the book. "When I'm not in the shop, I spend most of my time reading and attending concerts. My wall of bookcases, and the adjoining wall of framed concert tickets and signed memorabilia, probably told you that already," He joked. "I like to draw on the side, too. I'm not stellar, but decent enough to pass a few art classes in college."

"Do you have any of your artwork here?"

Blaine shook his head. "It's all in storage. I haven't gone through it in a long while."

Kurt wanted to press for more information, but thumbed the pages instead. "What makes you smile?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "I'd say... flowers in the springtime. Butterflies that cross my path in the summer. A satisfied client. Seeing a great movie." Blaine locked eyes with Kurt. "You."

"Thank you," Kurt barely got out of his throat.

"And you?" Blaine prompted.

"A great winter coat on sale, new boots, warm sunshine in Central Park, good coffee." Kurt paused, "and most often in

the last few months: you."

Blaine drew shapes on the palm of Kurt's hand. "My turn... If you could instill one piece of advice in a newborn baby's mind, what advice would you give?"

Kurt didn't hesitate, "You are good enough. Don't doubt yourself. Don't compromise on your dreams. Live the life you dream of."

"I feel like I should get out a pen and paper every time you speak," Blaine swallowed, not sure if he'd spoken too soon. To hell with it. "I love everything that comes out of that beautiful mouth of yours. I get the feeling that you're the guy that gets a cup from the kitchen and scoops up the spider in the bathroom sink and takes it outside, instead of killing it. You help the elderly, and the blind across busy streets, and put away shopping carts for overwhelmed single moms at grocery stores. Am I right?"

Kurt paused. He nodded.

"Don't sell yourself short Blaine. You saved Aurora from a short life and lonely death. Look at how happy she is, all because your heart was too soft to leave her on that busy street. You've not let me pay a cent for a piercing, gauging, several meals, a concert, and Disneyland. And you came up with all those fun ideas and activities by yourself. You're more kind and generous than you realize."

Blaine squeezed the hand in his. Thank you," He whispered.

Kurt took the book and tossed it lightly onto the coffee table, and asked, "What's your favorite food?"

"Mmm homemade mac and cheese. My mom had this killer recipe with three or four kinds of cheeses. She always made it every Christmas and Easter for the kids in our extended family, and at least once every other month for family dinner,

because I loved it so much."

Kurt took the opportunity to watch Blaine delve into sweet childhood memories. "Tell me more."

Blaine beamed. "Mom would make it in a huge Pyrex pan. She would cut it into squares so big, they barely fit on my kid- sized plate. It was smooth and gooey and greasy and didn't hold it's shape. It always collapsed in a heap of stringy, cheesy goodness as I ate. The steam would curl up like incense from my plate, filling my lungs with the sweetest aroma of mild, medium and extra sharp chesses that blended seamlessly together." Blaine was so immersed in his description, he didn't notice Kurt licking his lips and melting into the couch, eyes rolled into the back of his head. "If there were ever an orgasm for taste buds, that would be it."

"Please tell me you'll make your mom's mac and cheese for me sometime?"

Blaine chuckled. "You bet. Next time you're here?" "Yes please! Thank you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes. "Do you have any hidden talents?"

Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine smiled and pointed to Kurt's face, "Oh- I'm figuring out that lip! You bite it when you're nervous or hiding the truth. Come on, cough it up- what fabulousness of yours do I not know about?"

Kurt feigned sudden interest in his fingernails. "Well, I've done gymnastics since I was eight."

Blaine startled Kurt, sliding out of the blanket and pushing the coffee table to the wall. He spun around and gently picked up Aurora. "Show me, Kurt! Anything. Show me your favorite

move."

"Okay." Kurt took a deep breath and walked to the corner of the room. He took three running steps. Thank God this room is so long, he thought, and executed a perfect hands-free cartwheel.

"Whoa Kurt that was so cool!" Blaine seal-clapped, hands full with Aurora.

"It's a simple move, but it was always my favorite. I like the movement, the lift, the few seconds of freedom from gravity... Your turn. What tricks are up your sleeve?"

Blaine pulled the coffee table back to it's place and sat next to Kurt on the couch. "You know all of my big talents- art, singing, conversation. There's just one left. But I need cherries for it."

"What?" Kurt blurted out, confused.

"Trust me- I'll be right back." Blaine set the now awake kitten on the coffee table. She eyed the Chinese food they'd completely forgotten, and took a few sniffs. Unimpressed, she sat on the edge closest to Kurt.

Footsteps sounded up the stairs and into the entertainment room, bringing with it Blaine and a bowl of cherries.

"I figured this out in high school when all my friends were insatiably horny teenagers. Any opportunity to practice and hone in our oral skills was welcome."

Kurt raised his eyebrows suggesstively.

"Not like that. Ya know, making out, mouthing skin... Anyway- we enjoyed filling up the extra time at lunch break, and during boring math classes, with this. It was also an effective way to subtly make passes at the guys I had crushes on." Blaine reminisced with more than a hint of amusement.

"And all it took was a bowl of cherries?" Kurt was thoroughly bemused at this point.

"Watch and learn, young Padawan."

Blaine removed a cherry from the bowl and stuck the tip of the stem in his mouth. He plucked the cherry off and offered it to Kurt, placing it just below Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth, not dropping his sight from Blaine's. The cherry dropped onto his tongue and he sucked daintly on the fruit while Blaine took the entire stem into his own mouth. Kurt watched closely as Blaine contorted his lips in silly shapes and dropped his jaw with his mouth closed. After a moment, Blaine reached up and pulled the stem out of his mouth- and it was tied in a knot!

"Whoa Blaine you have an amazingly talented mouth. How in the world did you accomplish that?"

Blaine smiled wickedly, a plan forming in his mind.

"Should I be afraid? Every time you have that face, you're cooking something up." Kurt gave voice to his nerves.

Blaine kept his mischievous smile, grabbed another cherry from the bowl, and pulled the stem off. "It's hard to explain verbally, but I can show you how."

Before Kurt could break into a sweat, freak out, or protest, Blaine popped the cherry in Kurt's willing mouth. He took Kurt's wrist and turned it over, exposing the sensitive underside. He set the stem on Kurt's wrist and lifted it to his mouth.

"Pay close attention to what you feel."

Kurt chewed the luscious, juicy cherry while he watched helpless as Blaine suctioned his mouth onto Kurt's wrist. His lips were warm and soft, a wonderful contrast to the stiff

dryness of the stem and, damn, Blaine's tongue lapped at the stem, positioning it perpendicular to Blaine's mouth. Kurt flexed his hand in pleasure and exultation at the sensation and, Kurt gasped, Blaine's teeth scraped at Kurt's skin, pressing both ends of the stem into his mouth. Blaine looked down at Kurt, thoroughly enjoying his reactions. Kurt held his breath and saw Blaine's eyes crinkle in satisfaction as his wet, strong tongue swirled around Kurt's wrist, twisting the stem along with his teeth in perfect synchronization. Blaine had just tied a knot. In a cherry stem. On his wrist.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if your mouth is that talented, I really, really don't understand how you have not been tagged and bagged by now." Kurt swallowed hard and tried hard to stifle his shortness of breath, but his flushed cheeks couldn't fool Blaine.

"Stick with me baby and my talented mouth will someday take care of you from head," Blaine licked his lips suggestively, "to toe."

Kurt lightly shoved Blaine away and grabbed his bowl of Chinese food off the platter. "Blaine Anderson you are going to be the sexually-frustrated death of me."

"Awww you know I'll quit with the flirting the minute you want me to tone it down." Blaine's voice dropped bass-deep, "Or turn the heat up and take excellent care of you."

Kurt smirked, "Just don't start what you can't finish, kay?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, I can finish alright."

Kurt slapped his hand over his eyes, "BLAINE! Geez! Okay- don't start what we're not ready to finish, yeah?"

Blaine laughed and took the bowl from Kurt, "Sure, Sweet Cheeks. Whatever you want. I'm gonna heat up our food again. Want to pick out a movie?"

Kurt let the tension roll off of his shoulders. "Yeah," he breathed. He walked over to the bookcase that held DVDs. Blaine wasn't kidding about the size of his collection. There must have been hundreds of movies from every genre and nearly every decade. There were even old Charlie Chaplin films!

He decided on a cult classic and put the movie in the DVD player .

"What are we watching?" Blaine asked animatedly when he returned.

"You'll see." Kurt replied slyly.

They sat down together on the couch and devoured their food. Aurora nestled into Blaine's lap as the opening scene began.

"Scott Pilgrim! YES!" Blaine exclaimed. "I LOVE this movie so much."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's enthusiasm. "The first time I saw it, I hated it. I couldn't wait for it to be over. But a day or two later, I found myself quoting it and laughing to myself about the hilarious characters and their antics- especially Wallace. Ain't nothing like a sassy, sexy Gay."

The movie was just as funny this time around. "Watching" turned into a "quote-a-long" as they took turns hollering out their favorite lines. Halfway through the movie, Blaine got second helpings of brunch for them both. When the credits rolled, Kurt was energized and ready to get out for a bit.

"Blaine, can we go to the walk of fame?" Kurt suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's do it. Do you want to go home and change first, or wear my clothes? We're about the same size."

Tough choice. Wear Blaine's clothes- how adorable is that? Or

go all the way back to Blaine's work to get mine. Or wear what I flew here in.

"Could I borrow a shirt? That would be lovely."

"Yep. I'll clean up the dishes. Feel free to sort through my closet for anything you'd like."

Kurt wandered into Blaine's bedroom and swept the walls for the tell-tale door. He entered the walk-in closet and was pleased to note that Blaine's entire wardrobe was as fabulous as the few outfits he'd seen Blaine wear. Kurt ran his fingertips along the row of hung collared shirts sorted by color; the stacks of V-necks; the shelf of couture jeans. Kurt settled on a simple V-neck shirt. He quickly removed his own top and tossed it to the floor. The V-neck was cold from the chilly air conditioning. The shirt fit in all the right places. I think my wardrobe options in CA just doubled.

Blaine strode into the closet and pulled off his shirt. Kurt stood awe struck as Blaine's bare torso flexed and stretched as he reached for a long, slim, black button-up from the shelf right next to his own hips. Blaine shrugged into the shirt and began fastening the buttons, bottom to top. Kurt didn't have a shred of coherence left as Blaine worked his way up the shirt.

"I typically button my shirts top to bottom, but I figured I'd give you a minute longer to ogle me, so I'm going bottom to top this time." Blaine wicked at Kurt's blank, agape expression.

"I'd made a snide remark about bottoming if I had the coherency after my potential boyfriend just stripped in front of me," Kurt weakly joked. "I'll have a great comeback later."

Blaine could only laugh, "I look forward to you putting my half-naked self in my rightful place."

"The bedroom?" Kurt retorted.

"That's it! Coherency has returned to Mr. Hummel."

"Alright, alright-" Kurt stretched his hand out to Blaine. "Show me some stars, Anderson."


	6. Chapter 6

"I know dad, I'm so sorry," Kurt shifted his weight uncomfortably. His shoes held new interest with the incoming lecture.

"You're an adult now and can fully take care of yourself, but when you're in LA for more than a day without letting us know where you are and why you aren't home, it scares the shit outta me." Burt explained.

Carole stepped into the living room from the kitchen. Standing behind Burt, she poked her head out from his side and pressed a tender hand to Burt's heart. "Honey, Burt's trying to say that we love you, and when you're not home when we expect, we worry. Just send a quick text or phone call next time when you know you're going to be late, okay?"

"Okay Momma C," Kurt agreed sweetly.

"Now, how about we have some late dinner?" Carole beamed at Kurt and Burt, working her charm to take Burt's tantrum down to a simmer. "I made lasagna. There's grilled veggies and garlic bread on the table."

They all sat round the dining table, Finn clumping down the stairs heavily, and at break-neck speed. Kurt couldn't believe it didn't send Finn slipping on the shiny wood floors in those polyester-cotton blend socks. Finn is such a boy. He stopped growing last year- but some things never change. Eating three plates of food at dinner was one of them. Kurt thought with a roll of his eyes

"Dude! It's so good to see you!" Finn clapped Kurt on the back as he clambered into his seat. "How come I didn't see you earlier today?"

Carole scooped lasagna onto Kurt's plate and placed it on his table setting. He lifted his fork and fiddled with the melted cheese, "I um, was with a friend."

Carole's eyes lit up, "Oh is this the one you met at the tattoo shop?"

Kurt laughed, the pressure lifting from his shoulders, "I never thought I'd hear you say anything with "tattoo" involved, in such an approving tone."

Carole joined in his jovial mood, countering, "Yes well, I'll have you know you're not the only one with body modification in this family." She winked at Kurt's agape expression.

"Spill it, sister!" Kurt enthusiastically demanded, fiercely pointing downwards at no one in particular.

Burt raised his gaze and eyebrows away from his plate, and towards his wife and child. Finn, with mouth overflowing, looked dazed and confused.

"What's going on? Is Kurt done eating?" Finn wondered aloud. His vague, barely-there look set firmly in his eyes.

Carole rolled up her loose right shirtsleeve, talking to Finn, " No Sweetheart, you can't have Kurt's helping of lasagna. You remember what I got, don't you?... Kurt come here," she smiled shyly.

Finn furrowed his brow in understanding. "Oh." He dug back into his mountainous dinner.

Kurt stood from his seat and delicately set his cloth napkin next to his meal. He stood behind Carole and helped her lift her sleeve to reveal the edge of her shoulder.

"Carole ohmygod!" He exclaimed. He let his fingertips feather over her perfect freckled skin, tracing the gorgeous four-leaf clover. "I love it. Why are the leaves red, rather than green?"

Kurt returned to his seat and Carole retrieved lemonade from the kitchen. "Each heart-shaped leaf represents one of my boys: Finn's father, Finn, Burt, and you." She explained, love evident in her voice.

"That's lovely." Kurt mused. "Why a four-leaf clover though? Why not a flower with heart petals, or four hearts intertwined?" Kurt nonchalantly inquired, taking a sip of milk.

Carole glanced at her boys surrounding the table. "I chose a clover because I feel lucky to have the four of you in my past, present, and future."

Kurt's heart flooded with love and heat at Carole's sweet tattoo. "Dad, how in the world did we get so lucky?"

Burt chuckled and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "I have no idea. But I'm grateful everyday for her."

Finn wriggled in his seat, "Is this gonna turn into one of those episodes from Oprah where everyone is crying and hugging? Cuz I'm not comfortable with that kind of sharing...Dudes don't-"

Burt interjected, "Bud I promise there won't be any over- sharing at the dinner table tonight."

Finn nodded and ate the last bite of his second helping. "May I be excused? Puck wants to play some flag football with the guys down on-campus."

Carole smiled in approval as she chewed, and Burt waved him away as he swallowed a bite. "Yep, just send a text when you're on your way home."

"Love you! Be safe!" Carole added as the front door slammed shut.

A few minutes passed with only the sound of forks scraping plates, and the tick of the wall clock.

"So, tell me about this guy," Carole prompted.

"He's nobody," Kurt blushed, giving himself away.

"Mmhmm," Carole grinned sideways, calling his bluff. "I dished about my tattoo- it's your turn. I want to know all about this Prince Charming you've found."

Burt grunted and rose from his seat with his empty plate, "That's my cue." He leaned over Carole and kissed her hair fondly. "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious. I'm going to go watch the game." He shuffled into the kitchen to drop off his dishes, and wandered on through to the living room. The TV switched on and pre-game commentary drifted through the house to the dining room.

Carole took her last bite and stood to take care of the leftovers on the table. "Start with the easy stuff- what's his name? What does he look like?"

Kurt took the pan of lasagna to the kitchen behind Carole, "His name is Blaine Anderson. He's got thick black curls that are just long enough to fall in ringlets around his face. His eyes are chocolate brown. He's got these legs that just go on forever, and his ass is-"

Carole couldn't help giggling at Kurt's impassioned description. She'd not seen him this dramatic since he'd gotten into NYU.

"What?" Kurt nearly accused.

"No, no, keep going. What was it about his tush again?" Carole prodded, the uncharacteristic curse slipping from her lips.

"It's just- ugh it's perfect Carole. I swear I could balance your immaculate pan of lasagna on it. It's that fabulous."

"Wow, K. Sounds like a keeper!" Carole joked.

Kurt tossed a few bubbles from the sink at Carole, "Hey he's

got more good qualities than his backside."

Carole smiled in return, "Then tell me about them."

"He's got the sweetest demeanor. He's so much fun to be around. Get this- every time we've done something together, he's paid for it. He took me to Disneyland on Friday."

"How fun! I'm sorry we haven't gotten to go as a family yet."

Carole joined Kurt at the sink and dried the dishes he cleaned.

Kurt scrubbed a little harder on Finn's plate. "He's so gentle with me, and thoughtful. And he treats me like something precious. He also flirts like it's his job."

"Seems like you two have great chemistry together. What does he like to do for fun?"

"He's a great singer. He goes to concerts all the time. He reads a lot. He talks. He paints. He's amazing with his hands."

"Really?" Carole replied with plenty of innuendo.

Kurt bit his lip, "Not like that- or well, I wouldn't know. But

he's affectionate, and it's very cute."

Carole dried the last dish and Kurt unplugged the sink.

"I'm glad you've found a nice guy. Are you interested in more than friendship?"

Kurt turned around and leaned against the counter. He dried his hands on the dish towel. "Yeah. We've talked about it and we want more, but we're taking it slow."

Carole put down her drink and wrapped her arms around Kurt's shoulders. "I'm so happy for you Kurt. Keep me updated, will you?"

Kurt nodded. "Absolutely. Thank you Carole for listening."

"Anytime, Honey."

The return to NYC was uneventful. Work went well, his morning walks in Central Park were pleasant, and his days off continued to be a welcome break from the hectic school schedule. There was just something missing. Kurt found himself looking more and more forward to visiting LA. One or two trips a month just wasn't cutting it anymore. So Kurt made a rash decision that Thursday night- barely four days after he'd left LA.

He bought a 7am flight to California for the next morning.

"Are you ready to make your mom's famous Mac and Cheese?" Kurt texted Blaine immediately after he bought the plane ticket.

"Always. Does this mean you're flying in tomorrow? :)" "Yep. 7am flight. Mac and Cheese for lunch? Pretty please?"

"I could never say no to you. Consider it done. Night Boo. See you soon."

Kurt sent a text to Carole next: "Hi mommaC! I booked a flight for tmrw morn to LA. Can dad bring my car to the airport plz?"

Carole replied a minute later: "Of course Hon. Can't wait to see you again so soon!"

Kurt shut his phone and packed his bag.

That night brought with it a blissful sleep, with the knowledge that he wouldn't have to wait another day to see Blaine. He was such a fun, positive person to be around, and Kurt couldn't help but want to absorb that energy.

The flight was easy and Kurt barely suppressed the desire to skip the entire walk from the plane to his car, in excitement. The promise of mac and cheese was a definite mood booster,

too.

"On my way!" Kurt sent to Blaine.

"Awesome! My kitchen is ready for you to learn mac and cheese from the masterkraftsman. Get it? Kraft? ;)"

Kurt snorted at Blaine's cheesy -omg really Kurt? It's rubbing off on you- reply and drove off through the parking lot and to Blaine's house. Kurt eventually pulled into Blaine's driveway after way too much traffic for a Friday morning. Exiting his car, he smoothed down his shirt and headed to the door. He lifted his hand to knock and-

"I thought I heard your car! Kurt it's so good to see you again so soon." Blaine reached out and bear-hugged Kurt, and spun him over the threshold and into the entryway.

"Thanks for having me over on such short notice." He breathed, "I just... it's silly, but I missed you."

Blaine tugged Kurt into the kitchen, "That's not silly at all, Kurt. I'm glad you missed me, since I now get to have you over for lunch. I'm really excited to share my family recipe with you. So many good memories center around my mom's mac and cheese."

"Let's go for it, then!" Kurt encouraged as he moved around Blaine to wash his hands at the sink.

"Okay," Blaine's strategy-voice came into play, "I've shredded all the cheese we need since I'm sure you know how to do that. Aaand I kinda... measured everything out so you don't have to wait as long to eat it."

"Aww you're so thoughtful," Kurt teased.

"Hey! I was being nice!" Blaine grabbed the towel hanging on the oven handle and slapped Kurt's behind.

Kurt grabbed his own butt and feigned offense. "Yeah nice to

your stomach! I know where your priorities lie," he turned back to the sink and dried his hands.

Blaine giggled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "My first priority is to tame that mouth of yours."

Kurt flung the hand towel over his shoulder, covering Blaine's face perfectly.

"Tame it with mac and cheese."

Blaine smiled widely and set the towel off to the side. "Can you melt the butter in the saucepan, and then add the flour?"

"Yep!" Kurt grabbed the ingredients and got started.

"The oven is set for 350. I'll boil the noodles." Blaine poured the macaroni shells into the waiting pot of water and turned on the stove. "They only need to be cooked until they begin to soften. The baking will take care of the rest of the process."

Kurt stirred the flour into the butter until it was smooth. "What do I do next?"

The noodles finished cooking just as the butter mixture was ready. "I'll strain the noodles and put them in the baking pan. Can you scoop one tablespoon of the butter into the pan? We'll use it to grease the pan."

Kurt did as he was asked, and spread the butter to all four corners of the pan.

Blaine poured the drained noodles into the pan. The noodles looked silly only half-cooked, but Kurt trusted Blaine's judgment.

"Go ahead and add the rest of the butter to the noodles. I'll add a bit of garlic while you're stirring the butter in."

Kurt found that he enjoyed not just playing, but working with

Blaine. He was confident and sure of himself. He took the lead, but treated Kurt like an equal even though he was the student in this instance. Peeling the layers of Blaine back was continually proving to be a fruitful, wonderful experience.

Next Blaine poured in the béchamel sauce and folded it into the noodles.

"I mixed all four shredded cheeses in a bowl that's sitting behind you by the stove. Could you grab it for me and add it to the noodles while I stir?"

Kurt agreed and lifted the bowl above the pan. He scooped handfuls out and spread the shreds evenly over the pan while Blaine mixed the noodles and cheese together.

"It looks delicious, Blaine," Kurt complimented.

"We make a great team," Blaine smiled. "Now we'll top it off with bread crumbs, and let it cook in the oven for an hour."

Blaine sprinkled the bread crumbs and Kurt set to cleaning the dishes.

"Don't even think about it- I've got a dishwasher for a reason. Let's have some fun while we wait."

They loaded the dishwasher together, and set off up the staircase.

Aurora greeted them at the top step. Blaine scooped her up and led Kurt to the entertainment room.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"Wanna play 'two truths and a lie'?" Blaine countered, his smile big and eyes bright.

"I've never heard of it. How do you play?"

Blaine sat on the couch and let Aurora roam on the cushions toward Kurt. "It's as simple as the title suggests. We each

take turns telling two truths and one lie, and the other has to guess which is the lie."

"Alright- you're on." Kurt winked.

"Oh, you're getting saucy now. Looks like my charm is rubbing off on you," Blaine noted aloud.

"Puhlease- I have plenty of my own charm to go around. Kay you go first."

Blaine took a moment to think. "Hmmm my first bicycle was a Sesame Street one, my favorite fruit is cherries, and I love wearing socks to bed."

Kurt nibbled at his thumbnail. "You hate cherries?"

Blaine shook his head and grinned, "They're my faaavorite. I could eat them all day every day."

"Noted...You don't like socks in bed?" Kurt tried.

"Nope. I prefer bare feet against my silky smooth sheets. Your turn!" Blaine patted Kurt's crossed legs.

"One of my favorite books is by Jane Austin, I only wear scarves for warmth, and I own pink nail polish."

Blaine side-eyed Kurt, hoping Kurt's expressions would give him away. "You wear scarves for fashion?"

Kurt laughed, "That was an easy one. I'll try harder next time."

"Hold on- that means you own pink nail polish."

Kurt blushed, "Yep."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "We should SO have a makeover night sometime- and take lots of incriminating, embarrassing photos."

"Perfect." Kurt laughed at the images floating through his

mind. "Maybe during winter when it's too cold to go outside?"

"Totally. Which Jane Austen novel is your favorite?"

"Pride and Prejudice is, because the spats, miscommunications, and pure gossip are so true to life. It's a realistic romance with all the pitfalls and mistakes that come from two imperfect people falling in love."

Blaine rested his elbow atop the couch cushion and leaned his head on his hand. "Awesome. Okay... I'm allergic to bees, I read one book per week, and I prefer baths to showers."

Kurt decided to just run with whichever prompt seemed out of place, not worrying about actually getting answers right. "You're not allergic to bees?"

Blaine shivered, "I am, very much. But I love honey."

Kurt laughed, "So no visits to honey farms for you. Umm you don't read a book per week?"

"Nope. I read up to three."

Kurt whistled, "Wow, you're a speed-reader. I like to devour books slowly, making sure I don't miss a single detail. Hmm... okay- I dressed as an elf for Halloween once, I won my school's spelling bee in fourth grade, and I enjoy decorating for the holidays."

Blaine rubbed his chin in thought. "You hate decorating for the holidays?"

Kurt high-fived Blaine, "Yes! I can't stand it. They're beautiful to look at, but putting up the decorations is a pain in the butt."

"I'll make sure not to ask for your help when Christmas comes around," Blaine teased.

They had so much fun learning about each other via truths

and lies, that they both jumped in surprise when the timer went off on the coffee table.

"Score! Let's go have some mac and cheese," Blaine leapt up and half-dragged Kurt down the stairs in his enthusiasm.

The entire first floor smelled of delicious, warm cheeses. Blaine pulled the pan out of the oven, placed it on the stove to cool, and turned off the oven.

"It looks better than it smells, if that's even possible," Kurt marveled.

"Just wait til you taste it. You'll never go back to boxed mac and cheese ever again." Blaine promised.

Neither of them could wait for the pan to cool, so Blaine dished out heaping portions of steaming mac and cheese into big soup bowls. Kurt followed Blaine back upstairs. The dining table felt too formal for them. When they sat back down on the couch, Blaine tried and failed to sneakily watch Kurt take his first bite.

"Are you really going to stare at me while I eat?" Kurt chided.

"Who says I can't enjoy the view that comes with my meal?" Blaine cheekily retorted.

Kurt sighed, though he wasn't bothered, "Fine. Here goes nothing."

Kurt spooned a mouthful of mac and cheese into his mouth. The melted, gooey, blended cheeses, along with the béchamel sauce and perfectly tender noodles, made for a flavor explosion in Kurt's mouth. The textures were excellent. The contrasting sharp and mild cheeses kept his tongue guessing.

"Blaine this is like heaven on a spoon," Kurt exclaimed. Blaine's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "So you like it?"

Kurt snorted, "More like want to seduce it and take it home with me."

"Oh, so... should I go invest in a macaroni noodle costume, or?"

Kurt tickled Blaine's side, "No, you goof. What I meant to say is, you're a fabulous cook, and your mom sure spoiled you at dinnertime as a child."

"That she did."

Kurt thought eventually the mac and cheese would taste bland, or boring, and he'd want a side dish to cleanse his palette, but he was happily wrong. Every bite tasted a little different, right through to the last one.

"My taste buds and stomach thank you," Kurt spoke after he swallowed his last bite.

"You're welcome. Thank you for helping make it."

The empty bowls were soon forgotten on the coffee table as they dove back into conversation.

"How did you get into cosmetology?" Blaine asked, eyes alight with curiosity.

"I always enjoyed playing with my friends' hair as a kid. When we got into high school, I learned to style and arrange hair for special occasions so I could do all of my girls up for homecoming dances, and proms. When I graduated high school and needed to get a decent job in NYC, I figured Cosmetology school was the most natural choice. Besides, I'm not cut out to wait tables or be someone's personal assistant. I applaud people with the patience, and sheer capacity to remember everything, who can do those jobs."

Blaine licked his lips, "So, do you cut men's hair often?"

"I do. The majority of my clients are women, but I have a

very loyal male following. I think I have an edge over the female coworkers in my shop since I know from personal experience what men like in haircuts."

Blaine cast his net out, hoping Kurt would bite. "So, would you be willing to cut my hair sometime?"

"Really? I think your hair looks great. You've got a decent stylist," Kurt reassured.

"Yes but, would you work your magic on me?" "Sure. When do you want me to do it?" Kurt offered.

"Well, I didn't have any plans for today until you came breaking down my door for mac and cheese-"

"I did not break down your door! I politely knocked. I take that back- you didn't even let me knock." Kurt fought to hold his serious face- and cracked.

"Mmhmm so I think you should cut my hair today."

Kurt watched Blaine's expression carefully, "You mean it?"

Blaine nodded excitedly.

"Of course. But we need proper tools, and all of mine are in New York."

Blaine pondered, "You can buy decent tools at specialty hair care supply stores, right?

Kurt agreed. "I'll see what google can find."

Twenty minutes later they found themselves at a very girly Cosmetology supply store. Kurt visually mapped out the aisles and headed straight to the section with scissors. Blaine wandered.

Kurt found the ideal pair of scissors that were almost his exact own pair. He walked to the combs section and browsed for the right shapes and sizes.

"Hey Kurt, how about this one?"

Kurt turned to the voice behind him, and gaped in mock horror. Blaine had a bright blonde wig a la Cher on his head, the long straight hair fell in his face.

"That will go great with your pitch black scruff, Blaine. Babe those are expensive! Go put it back where you found it."

"But it'd be great for-"

"No."

"And for when I teach you to play Rock Band-" "No."

Blaine pouted all the way back to the wig aisle.

Kurt chose a few combs, an electric razor, a floor mat, and a cape. He searched the aisles for Blaine and sorted through his basket of items as he approached, "I've got everything I need, so we can go-"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine trying out different decorative hairclips in his curls: sparkly butterflies, beaded hearts, and fabric flowers.

"Apparently, I can't take you anywhere in public," Kurt scolded.

"What do you think? I'm leaning towards the flower, myself." "Blaine!"

"Party-pooper ."

Blaine eventually convinced Kurt that he should buy the flower hairpin, with the condition that Blaine could only wear it in the house. The short drive home was filled with Blaine's exuberant talk of haircuts, starting with the first one he ever remembered getting. Kurt practically crawled out of the car in relief when they finally made it back to Blaine's house.

"No more... hair... talk," Kurt begged.

"If you say so," Blaine winked.

"What are you planning? I smell mischief." "Nothing."

Kurt squinted, "Right."

Blaine helped Kurt set up a makeshift workstation in the master bathroom. A stool was brought in from the breakfast nook. The mat was set out around it, and Blaine placed upon it.

"How much do you want cut?" Kurt asked as he studied the length and contour of Blaine's hair.

"I usually get about an inch off the top, and just have the sides cleaned up."

Kurt nodded, deep in thought. "That's easy enough. Keep your eyes ahead and chin forward. please."

Kurt positioned Blaine's head just right, and set to work. Blaine watched him in the mirror as he trimmed each side. He moved in quick, sure strokes and snips, getting every cut right the first time. The taper from the nape of his neck to the top of his head was perfect. Not a hair was missed. Instead of wetting down Blaine's curls and stretching them out straight in columns to trim them, Kurt left them how they sat naturally, and cut each individual ringlet at the proper length. Kurt had an undeniable eye and expertise that blew Blaine away. Twenty-five minutes after he started, Kurt set the scissors down and quietly asked, "How did I do?"

Blaine got up from the stool and leaned in close to the mirror. The curls twirled and diminished in all the right places and at the right lengths. None of it was choppy or chunky.

"It's just the way I like it. Thank you Kurt."

Blaine walked to Kurt for a hug. An outstretched arm stooped him. "No way, Cousin Itt. Shake out your shirt and pants, then hop in the shower. I'll clean up your hairy mess off the floor ."

Blaine did as he was told.

"Yes, my eyes are closed." Kurt promised.

"And your hand is on your eyes?" Blaine asked. Again.

"Yes Blaine. This isn't kindergarten, I know what body parts you have, and quite a good idea of what they look like, since I have them too. Now quit your belly-aching and hop in the shower, you goober."

"I just don't want you to get a peek at the cake before you can eat it."

"Blaaaaine! Mental images!"

The faucet squeaked as the knob turned, and water rushed through the showerhead. Feet stumbled into the stand-alone shower. The fogged-glass door closed.

"All clear!" Blaine triumphantly announced.

"Good for you Blaine, you can hop in the shower with company present," Kurt bit back, but couldn't keep in his laughter at Blaine's enthusiasm over something so small.

"What am I ever going to do with you, hmm?" Kurt rhetorically asked as he swept up the messy bathroom floor, five feet from a very naked Blaine.

"Keep me?" reverberated from the shower. "We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank heaven for frequent-flier miles.

Though it had been two weeks since his last trip, Kurt boarded the plane for his third flight to California in the last month. After much deliberation, Kurt decided on flying out to Los Angeles whenever he felt like it, for what was left of the summer. He simply couldn't resist seeing Blaine when he visited, and he refused to fly to California without spending time with his parents. Doubling-up on his trips allowed for more time with them all. Though Kurt saw both his parents and Blaine each time he went to California, he traded off who he spent the majority of each trip with. Through the two weeks apart, Blaine's enthusiasm never ceased, and only increased this past week since he knew Kurt was "his" for the coming weekend. A *BZZZZ* resonated in Kurt's pocket just as he sat in his window seat.

"Are you here yet?"

A squinty smile splashed upon Kurt's face. It felt absurdly lovely to be wanted, even if it was in that middle territory between friends and lovers.

"Blaine I'm sitting on the planenow. Don't get your panties in a knot just yet, or we won't be able to go on a walk together tonight. I'm much too delicate to carry you around the city in my arms ;)"

Just as the flight attendant announced that all electronics needed to be turned off, a reply came. "I dunno, I've seen your acrobatics- I think you could take me... Alright but if I die of old age before you get here, I expect you to attend my funeral ;)"

Kurt quickly shut off his phone as the stewardess made her way down the aisle to ensure passenger compliance. Two hands blindly searched through his messenger bag at his feet, eventually surfacing with Judy Garland's biography. He typically read an entire book per flight, which resulted in a whole bookshelf at home being newly devoted to those he'd taken to California this year. The quaint bookstore across the street from Kurt's apartment became an invaluable resource- as well as the shop owner, Linda. She was a master at her craft. With one look at Kurt on his first visit to her store, she knew exactly what books he would love. Tuesday mornings now consisted of wandering through the bookstore with Linda at his arm, perusing the new releases and old favorites she had picked out for Kurt the evenings before his weekly arrival.

Faster than he expected, the plane jerked as the wheels touched down at LAX. The nearly-devoured book was quickly replaced by his cell phone.

"Did you survive the wait? I just landed- See you in a bit."

A quick response left Kurt in stitches: "Barely- I just put in my retirement application. At least we'll get a senior discount at dinner tonight! :)"

Kurt tucked his phone away as he exited the plane and weaved through the airport, passing the obvious tourists and newcomers that weren't sure what was up from down in the massive building. The drop-off spot near the entrance was packed as usual. Intimidating policewomen directed heavy traffic, guided pedestrians, and threatened rushed travelers with parking tickets and car-tows if they left their vehicles unattended. The hustle was a welcome sensation, and Kurt couldn't help but smile as he walked out into the chaos of the comings and goings.

"Excuse me sir, I need some help."

Kurt's heart leapt at the familiar vibrato that found his ear.

That voice purred again, right next to him this time.

"You see, I've lost my heart, could you help me find it?"

Kurt spun around and launched into the open-wide arms that he'd long since memorized.

"Ah, there it is. You had it all along," Blaine smiled into his tone.

Kurt tucked his head into Blaine's neck, content to stand on the LAX sidewalk forever.

Gentle hands soothed his back and a whisper delighted his ear, "I feel like a puppy, running to meet you at the door, too anxious to wait any longer to see you when you get home."

A giggle wafted from Kurt. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Blaine," he breathed, the single word conveying his array of emotions. Those two strong arms steadily anchored Kurt's heart back into its harbor.

Once they were buckled into their seats, hands laced together across the console in Blaine's Prius. Ever since that first evening together at The Viper Room, their hands were inseparable. On walks, at concerts, in restaurants... when they window-shopped, and when they scoped out celebrity hang-outs, they continued to touch each other the way couples do. Kurt couldn't be happier with their back-and-forth of affection. Blaine softly led Kurt into rooms with his palm pressed into the small of Kurt's back. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side in the car, on Blaine's couch, any place where they stood or sat still for more than five minutes. They didn't speak about further of what it meant; they simply enjoyed the comfort and sensation.

"I arranged with Carole to pick you up, so your car is safe at their home. What would you like to do today?" Blaine asked as he backed out of the parking space.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt paused, and licked his lips while deep in thought. "Can we just go for a drive out of the city? See where the road leads us?"

With a smile that could melt the whole of Alaska, Blaine obliged, "Of course we can."

A moment of comfortable silence settled between them. Kurt reclined his seat and melted into the backrest. No matter how many times he flew, it always drained his energy. His eyelids were too heavy to carry any longer, so he let them slide closed. The hand holding Kurt's, delicately disentangled itself. Before he could feebly protest the loss, that big, soft hand pressed into the top of his thigh, kneading and caressing from knee to hip.

"I'm sorry doll, are you tired? You know we can just go home and sleep if you want?"

Kurt mutely shook his head, not bothering to open his eyes.

Blaine giggled, "Alright if you're sure. Before you sleep, can you open the glove box please? There's a map of Highway 101 in there..."

Kurt arched up out of his makeshift bed, and clicked open the drawer at his knees. He shuffled through the contents: CDs... car maintenance receipts... more CDs... gum... concert tickets... The boy sure loved his music.

"Found it. Can I look something up for you, since you're driving?" Kurt opened the map.

"Sure- I just need to know where Highway 101 intersects with where we are now, so I can switch over. It's been a while

since I've gone."

Kurt found the spot on the map, dug a pen out of the glove box, and circled it for Blaine. He set the map on the console for safe-keeping. More than ready to get a small nap, Kurt stretched and yawned at length like a feline, settled back into his seat with closed his eyes, and snuggled onto his left side. Blaine reached his right hand between Kurt's legs to resume idly massaging Kurt's left thigh. The comforting gesture soon sent him to a blissful sleep.

An immeasurable time later, Kurt was quietly lifted out of his rest by the most beautiful sound. An emotional, ethereal voice floated through the car. It was female, so it wasn't Blaine's. As Kurt became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed that Blaine's hand was still tenderly holding his thigh. His thumb was rubbing circles on his couture jeans.

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's wrist to get his attention, and asked through a tired haze, "What is that?"

A hint of amusement tickled Blaine's voice, "What's what, Hon?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes- "The sound- the voice-"

Blaine caught on. "I'm sorry the music woke you. It's Eva

Cassidy."

With sleep in his throat, Kurt comprehended with child-like wonder, "Her voice- it's... it's beautiful isn't it?"

Blaine's hand gently squeezed Kurt's thigh. "Yes, it is."

A new song began, which Kurt recognized as a cover of a very popular song from the early 1990s. The normally upbeat song had been turned into a moody, weighty ballad. When the chorus came around for the second time, a sniffle broke the silence of the car. Blaine looked to the passenger side and

saw a pink-nosed Kurt with tears brimming beneath his eyes.

"Kurt what's wrong? Do you need me to pull over?" Concern filled Blaine's voice.

Kurt looked down at their intertwined hands and took a short breath. "No, no- I'm sorry, nothing's wrong. It's just- her voice is so stunning. I don't know why it's making me cry. Maybe I'm just tired..." Kurt tried to wave away his emotions with his hand.

Blaine caught one of Kurt's tears with the pad of his thumb. "Don't be ashamed. Isn't that what music is all about, expressing emotion?"

Another thirty minutes of driving brought them to the Santa Barbara coast. Blaine pulled off the highway and parked in a small lot that faced the shoreline.

"This is gorgeous Blaine, but isn't the beach just as good off the coast of LA?"

They got out of their seats and locked the doors.

Blaine rounded the car to take Kurt's hand, and pulled him towards the sandy beach. "Sure, the beach is just as good, but they've got something here that's better." Blaine strategically pulled Kurt past a small sign describing the local business that was situated next to the parking lot.

"Whale-watching?" Kurt squeaked. "Blaine, are we going whale-watching?" Kurt bounced happily against the tether of Blaine's hand.

Blaine just smiled hugely. "I figure it's a big adventure that we get to have while relaxing on a boat. You were so tired, that I didn't want to do anything too strenuous."

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. "Thank you. Thank you, Blaine. This is wonderful."

He held tightly to Kurt. "You're very welcome, Sweetheart. You deserve to be lavished upon."

Blaine bought two boarding passes and they leisurely walked down a very long dock. A quick look around the beach proved that they would be two of only 8 people taking the 4 o'clock trip. Most of Southern California was currently stuck in rush- hour traffic, for which Kurt was grateful. The expansive boat- okay it was a small ship- was clearly made to hold up to 100 people comfortably, so they knew whichever spot on the boat they chose, they would have it all to themselves. Blaine handed the passes to the Attendant at the foot of the dock, and let Kurt lead the way onto the main deck and straight to the back of the boat. Cushioned bench-seating wrapped around the top level, but Kurt had no desire to sit just yet. He held onto the railing and took a deep breath. The air was salty and fresh. The ocean was a chilly, rich blue. Sinking sunlight reflected off the waves in rich honey tones.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and made himself comfortable, leaning his chest against Kurt's back and taking hold of the railing next to Kurt's grip. A moment later an announcement of departure, and which whales to look for, blared from the on-board speakers. The ship quickly set sail.

"You're not going to shout embarrassing movie quotes now, are you?" Kurt quipped.

With a snort, Blaine replied, "Only if you ask me to draw you with just a necklace on."

Kurt eyed Blaine up and down with a smirk, "Well I'd better keep my jewelry to myself then."

An easy smile was shared between them. A moment later, Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

The silence found on the ocean was unlike anything Kurt had before experienced. All he could hear was the dull roar of the ship, and the peaceful slap of ocean waves. He leaned his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder, bliss and contentment taking over him. Time felt irrelevant, almost as if it didn't exist out here in the middle of nothing but ocean and wind.

A thumb rubbed his stomach to gather his attention, "Kurt, look up."

He raised his head just in time to see- "Blaine! Ohmygoodness! Which kind is that? It's so big."

Blaine answered through a smile, "That is a Humpback Whale."

"Do you know anything about them?" Kurt hoped.

"I know a bit. They're one of the largest species of whale. Each male has their own unique song that they sing. They only eat in the summer, and they migrate during the winter to warmer waters to mate and give birth. And they live approximately as long as we do- between fifty and one hundred years." Blaine recited from his memory of Marine Biology back in college.

Kurt was giddy, "This is just... marvelous. I've always wanted to see whales up-close."

A deep breath sounded in Kurt's ear, and then a slow exhale on the words, "Your wide-eyed enthusiasm is adorable and infectious." Blaine nipped Kurt's ear. "I love spending time with you."

Taken back by the sweet sentiment, Kurt removed his right hand from the rail and rested it on Blaine's conjoined ones. "I do too... love spending time with you."

Kurt lowered his head back to rest again on Blaine's shoulder.

The hand that had signaled on his stomach for Kurt's attentiveness, dipped lower, slipping just under the hem of Kurt's shirt. Thumb and fingertips eased over Kurt's hipbone, mapping and tracing with calming circular motions. "God, Kurt, your skin is so soft." Blaine pressed his lips onto the crook of Kurt's neck, his breath pressing warmly against Kurt's skin. Blaine brushed his hand further under Kurt's shirt, splaying his fingers and palm across Kurt's abdomen, discovering every crease and bump in muscle; the smooth curve of his waist, the dip of his lower back just above his low-rise jeans. Calloused fingertips drew shapes and swirls on his skin. The sensation was entirely new for Kurt, but by no means unwelcome.

"You must sleep in a bed of moisturizer every night." Blaine pondered in awe.

Kurt blushed and bit his lip, "It's surprising what a little lotion before bed can do. You should try it sometime."

A wink caught Kurt's eye, but his tone was sober, "I'll try anything once if you're dealing."

Kurt couldn't help locking into Blaine's eyes, and dropping his gaze to Blaine's lips. Kurt swallowed thickly.

"You spoil me so much; it'd be nice to take care of you for a change."

A reverent tone replied, "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Really. How about the next time I visit, I come to your place and fill you in on my nightly regimen? I'll bring you your own set of skincare products and teach you how to use them?"

Blaine smiled, "Deal."

Blaine held Kurt a little tighter, and they returned their

attention to the sea.

The sun gradually set on the watery horizon. The ship pulled back into port.

Blaine stepped off the walkway and onto the dock, and held out his hand to assist Kurt's exit.

"Thank you so much Blaine! That was just... beyond words. All of the whales were more beautiful than I'd imagined in my mind."

Blaine held Kurt's waist as they returned to his car. "You're very welcome, Boo."

"I'm..." Kurt yawned, "sooo ready for bed."

"Early night for Mr. Hummel?" Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"Definite..." Kurt yawned again, "ly."

Blaine palmed wide, soft circles over Kurt's back, pressing between shoulder blades and across the curve at the waist of his jeans. "Let's go home. I'll pick up some dinner on the way back. Any preferences?"

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they reached Blaine's car. "Nope. I'll eat anything at this point."

Blaine giggled, "Hungry enough to not have an opinion? I'd better get you fed." Blaine winked.

The drive back was nicely dark and quiet. Blaine held Kurt's hand the entire way, teasing and tracing lazy shapes on Kurt's palm.

The mexican take-out they bought halfway home was delicious. Blaine thoroughly enjoyed the adorable, approving sounds that hummed in Kurt's throat as he ate. All too soon for Kurt, they arrived back to Kurt's parked car, and Blaine's

ministrations on his hand ceased. With a shared "Goodnight" and a promise to get together in the morning, they hugged and went home to bed.

"Happy Saturday Blaine! Had a blast yesterday with you and the whales. When do you want to meet up?" Kurt texted at nine-thirty the next morning.

"Can't hang out today. Feeling icky."Blaine replied.

Kurt snorted at Blaine's suddenly childlike language. Going on instinct, Kurt flipped through his favorite contacts and dialed Blaine.

"Hewoh?" Blaine greeted, voice broken and thick with sleep and sick.

"Hi Blaine, you sound sick. Did you catch a cold?"

Blaine nodded, then remembered he was on a phone, "Yhes." "Give me forty minutes and I'll be over."

Blaine made a grunt of protest, "Noh I'll bee okay..." Blaine slurred, "Don't whant you sick thoo," but Kurt denied Blaine's attempt at turning him down.

Kurt took out his stern voice and confirmed, "Blaine, I'll see you within the hour." Blaine gave in and hung up.

"Hey momma C?" Kurt hollered from his upstairs bedroom.

"Yes Hon?" Carole called as she climbed the first tier of stairs.

"Blaine's caught a cold and from the sound of things, he has no one to take care of him. I'm gonna get some meds and soup at the store, and go help him out for a bit, if that's okay? I'm sorry to have to postpone our lunch date."

Carole appeared in his doorway with a knowing, kind smile. "Blaine's health is more important than having lunch with me. How about we have our date tomorrow instead if Blaine's

better by then?"

Gratitude etched Kurt's features. His shoulders drooped in relief. "Thank you Carole."

Carole stepped in the room and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Of course, K. Do you think Blaine needs more urgent care? I'd be happy to come with you and check his vitals and call in a prescription through the hospital if he needs one."

A hug burst from Kurt's heart through to his arms, and squeezed Carole, "You're the best. I think he's just got a regular cold, but if he sounds really awful, can I call you to come over?"

Carole smiled. "Sure Sweetie. Make sure you take vitamin C and Zinc before you go over- and don't forget to wash your hands before you eat. I don't want you both down for the count if we can help it."

With preventative pills swallowed along with a muffin and juice, Kurt offered one more "Thank you," to Carole and flew out the door. Kurt forgot to account for the insane LA traffic that was the human equivalent of trying to get around in a beehive. He fended off angry, rude, and stunt-double drivers on his way to the grocery store. Expertly weaving around old ladies and families doing their weekly shopping, Kurt stuffed the necessities into his basket and used the self checkout so he could get to Blaine as quickly as possible.

With a stressful drive behind him, Kurt knocked hurriedly on Blaine's door. He was anxious to see the damage and recuperate Blaine. The door clicked and slowly opened with a blanket-wrapped, swollen Blaine behind it.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt cooed, heart full of concern for the curly- headed invalid.

In response, Blaine leaned tiredly against the door, eyes

drifting closed.

"B let's get you off your feet. Did you sleep at all last night?" Kurt stepped into the house and made his way to the kitchen.

Blaine closed the front door. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I figured as much. I'm sorry that you feel so terrible." Kurt set the grocery bags on the counter and set to emptying them out.

Aurora came tinkling down the long wooden hallway, her new collar's bell chiming in time to her footsteps.

She expectantly pawed at Kurt's pant leg. He reached down and scratched behind her ears. "Hello Aurora, I see you've gotten a beautiful collar. I'll greet you properly once Blaine is comfortable."

"Not happening," Blaine mumbled, defeated by his sickness.

"Not if I can help it," Kurt countered. "I brought tea, cough syrup, decongestant, ice packs, vitamin C, ingredients for chicken noodle soup, and a few other things to help you heal. You'll be good as new by the time I leave for New York."

"Don't leave me," Blaine muttered, opening his arms and wrapping around Kurt's waist in a blanketed hug. His rampant curls tickled Kurt's face as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt hugged him close and kissed his curls. "I'm not going anywhere today. Where would you like to rest?"

"Bed."

"Let's go upstairs. Do you need me to carry you?"

Blaine weakly smiled, his voice deep, scratched, and hoarse. "Itching to take me over the threshold, Hummel?" A slew of coughs erupted forcefully from his throat.

Kurt pressed Blaine into his side, assisting his ginger walk up the staircase. "Alright Dionysus, keep it in your pants until you're healthy enough to talk without coughing."

They reached the top of the stairs and slowly made their way to Blaine's room. When they arrived, Kurt took Blaine's blanket and he rolled back onto his bed, feet limply dangling off the side. Kurt lifted his legs and tucked Blaine beneath the covers. Blaine shivered.

"I'm going to get everything setup downstairs. Would you like some tea or food before I do?"

Blaine shook his head. Sweat began to break out on his face. Kurt raised a hand and laid it on Blaine's forehead. "Babe you're burning up. Where is your thermometer?"

A meager hand lifted from beneath the covers and pointed to the bathroom. Kurt walked into the adjoining bathroom and scoured the cabinets and drawers for the medicine shelf. "Yes!" Kurt celebrated under his breath when he found the blessed drawer. He returned to Blaine's side and removed the thermometer from its casing.

"Open up."

Blaine opened his mouth just enough. Kurt slipped the thermometer past his lips and held it under Blaine's tongue until it beeped.

"101.9 You're on fire sweetheart." Kurt rubbed his hand soothingly along the column of Blaine's thigh. "Would you like a cool towel, or an ice pack?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay I'll be right back."

Kurt went downstairs and readied everything he'd brought. After a few minutes of calculated, strategic work, vegetables

and chicken were chopped and simmering in a large pot of stock, the extra ice packs were stored in the fridge, the tea box was set next to the waiting pot, and the medicines were measured out in proper proportions on a serving tray. Next to it sat a glass of water, and a bowl holding a cold compress and ice-filled water. A bit of bread lay next to the syrup, at the ready to chase the awful flavor of medicine off of Blaine's tongue. Kurt carried the tray upstairs, extremely careful not to spill the colorful medicine onto the spotless flooring. He laid the tray on the nightstand and sat next to Blaine's thigh.

"Okay Hon, I've got soup on the stove. It should be ready within the hour. Can you sit up a little for me?"

With visible effort, Blaine pushed his hands into the mattress and scooted up a little against his pile of pillows.

"That's it." Kurt encouraged.

Kurt lifted the pill to Blaine's lips. "Here's your decongestant."

Blaine took the pill, and Kurt's fingertips, in his mouth. The heat from his lips warmed Kurt's finger pads, and oh hell- the tip of his tongue gathered the pill into his mouth, shooting adrenaline and an exquisite inferno down Kurt's spine. Don't think about it Kurt- he's hurting right now- the last thing he needs is your selfish desire, He reprimanded himself harshly.

Kurt raised the glass of water to Blaine's lips and tipped the edge into his mouth. Blaine took a few large gulps.

"Good. Now the cough syrup, and you're done for another 4 hours."

Blaine parted his lips again for Kurt to pour the unpleasant liquid into his mouth. He wiped his mouth disdainfully afterwards, with a healthy "Yuck," to punctuate his displeasure.

"Have a bite of bread Blaine, to take the taste away." Kurt pressed the piece gently to Blaine's lips, and he gladly accepted.

"You can lay back down now if you'd like."

Blaine shuffled down into the comforter until only his face could be seen. His shivers returned and stayed, vibrating the bed.

"I'm s- so hot, but I f- feel cold," Blaine complained.

"It's because you have a fever." Kurt took the cold compress from the bowl and squeezed out the excess water. He turned back to Blaine and gave a kind warning, "The compress will feel too cold in contrast to your overheated skin, but I promise it will help."

Kurt brushed his left thumb over Blaine's forehead to move his curls out of the way, and signal the incoming compress. He tenderly laid the cool, wet towel onto Blaine's skin. A moan of relief wafted from between Blaine's lips. After a moment, Kurt lightly trailed the compress onto his cheeks, traced it over the shell of his ears, and draped it over his exposed neck. Kurt could see just above the duvet, that the collar of Blaine's t-shirt was damp and clinging to his collarbones. He would bet his last dollar that the duvet Blaine snuggled beneath, was guilty of holding in too much of Blaine's heat.

"May I take your shirt off so I can cool your torso?"

Blaine whispered, "Yes," with eyes still closed.

Little bits of sweat forced those beautiful eyelashes to stick together. If it hadn't been due to sickness, Kurt would think they looked striking that way.

Kurt set the compress back in the bowl and flipped the duvet off of Blaine and to the other side of the bed, and helped him

sit up. He lifted the sleeveless shirt from his waist while Blaine held his arms in the air. He patiently helped Blaine take each arm out of the arm holes, whispering when to bend his elbows, and manipulating the fabric to free his sluggish, tangled limbs from the form-fitting shirt. Poor thing was so childlike in his illness, so startlingly weak for having gotten sick just last night. The infection had hit him hard and Kurt was grateful for the ability and opportunity to take care of Blaine. It almost felt like a small repayment for all Blaine had done for him. How could someone so wonderful, have no one to care for him?

Kurt had completely forgotten about Blaine's nipple ring until Heaven help me- there it was, exposed in all its glory. Kurt only allowed himself a few seconds' glance at the unassuming jewelry tucked into Blaine's chest. It was a straight, fitted barbell with half of a heart on each side, pressed against the bud of his nipple. It was all at once sexy and adorable, and Kurt's hands twitched in their effort to not reach out and touch it. Seriously Kurt, now is not the time to count the ways you could play with his shook his head to stop his thoughts. Blaine, clueless to Kurt's inner battle, slumped back into the mattress and pillows once more. The taut skin of his chest was flushed an angry red with the overpowering heat that his immune system was generating. Kurt couldn't help but ache for him. It was just a cold, but that didn't make Kurt feel any less like he wanted to hold Blaine and care for him until he was well again.

Blaine's furrowed eyebrows relaxed as Kurt freshened the compress in the bowl, wrung the excess liquid, and positioned it flat and unfolded on Blaine's chest. Kurt was careful not to touch Blaine's piercing- he knew he'd end up playing with it in awe for the better part of an hour if given half a chance. A contented sigh broke the quiet.

"Better?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt flipped the bottom half of the duvet to the side to expose the rest of Blaine's body- aiming for Blaine's feet. Kurt gathered Blaine's feet in his hands one at a time. Agile thumbs kneaded deeply into Blaine's left arch, easing the tension and strain that had built up from his illness. Relief and release ebbed and flowed up Blaine's body, slowly melting each muscle into the mattress as his feet loosened and his toes curled in rapture beneath Kurt's hands. Several minutes were spent softening each foot, taking time to unwind all of Blaine's anxiety. Eventually Kurt ran the cool washcloth from heel to toes. Once. Twice. Kurt switched to Blaine's right foot and repeated the ministration.

By now Blaine had visibly cooled. His skin was a light pink, faded from the fire-engine red. Kurt brought the compress to his forehead once more, and left it to seep the chill into his bones. Coming close to Blaine's face once again caused him to notice Blaine's dry, cracked lips. Not willing to let any part of Blaine go unaided, Kurt went downstairs and dug his little pot of lip balm out of his bag. Taking the stairs two at a time, he padded back into Blaine's room and sat on the edge. Fingers that were still cold from the compress, twisted the lid off and dipped a finger into the jar. Kurt glided his fingertip from crease to crease of Blaine's lips, bottom to top until all the lip balm was off of his finger. A hum rumbled from behind those parched lips as they rubbed the balm together. A hand shot up in slow motion from beneath the covers, stopping Kurt from bringing his arm back into himself. Red, dewy eyes opened beneath a curtain of lashes, focused on Kurt's outstretched fingertips. Blaine brought Kurt's freezing hand back to his lips, pulling Kurt's index and middle finger into his

mouth. His strong, thick tongue pressed Kurt's suddenly sensitive fingers up to the roof of his mouth, and sucked on them like a popsicle; tongue running over his finger pads, down past each knuckle to the hinge at his palm, and back up, in languid, sweeping motions.

"Blaine," Kurt barely squeaked out.

His eyes opened in response, catching Kurt's rattled eyes.

"I... can get you some popsicles at the store," Kurt swallowed, "to cool and hydrate your mouth, if you'd like."

Blaine minutely shook his head, fingers still set securely in his hot, wet mouth. Kurt watched, captivated and nervous as Blaine guided his fingers out of his mouth and dipped them into the compress bowl. A minute passed in silence with Kurt curiously waiting to see where Blaine's intentions were headed. Once the cold had firmly set into his fingers, Blaine removed Kurt's dripping hand from the bowl and replaced those two popsicle fingers back into his mouth, sliding them along his tongue as they passed through Blaine's lips.

Blaine eventually looked up and read Kurt's confused expression. He removed the fingers from his mouth and offered his logic, "You taste better than popsicles. And you won't drip and leave stains all over the bed."

Kurt's eyebrow quirked, trying very, very hard to hold in the joke that was ready to launch at the tip of his tongue.

A groggy, wicked smile spread across Blaine's face, catching on. His voice croaked out a gravelly, "Mmmm that's what she said."

Kurt couldn't stop his laugh, and replied, "There's a hint of the Blaine I know. There's hope for your survival."

Kurt reluctantly took his fingers back as the timer signaled

that the soup was cooked. Kurt returned to the kitchen sink and washed his hands of Blaine's germy saliva. He ladled a bowl of soup for himself and Blaine and carried them upstairs on the tray, along with mugs of tea with lemon and honey. When Blaine saw Kurt return with lunch, he moved to sit up.

"Uh-uh, you don't have to lift a finger." Kurt sat on the bed and set the tray back on the nightstand. He spooned a bite for Blaine. Bringing it to his lips, Kurt reassured, "I've got you."

Blaine let his jaw fall lax, and allowed Kurt to feed him unhurriedly, carefully. The hot soup soothed his raw throat and tasted delicious once he got past the tang of sick in his own mouth. Each spoonful inched Blaine towards more energy, giving fuel for his weak body to fight with. When Blaine dribbled a little down his chin, Kurt caught the trail with his finger. Blaine watched enraptured as the wet finger disappeared in Kurt's mouth and sucked it clean. Something changed in Blaine's eyes and without thinking, Blaine lifted his arm up, curled his hand behind Kurt's neck, and drew him down. Cinnamon-hot lips pressed chastely against an immaculate porcelain cheekbone. Three glorious seconds passed with his lips saying nothing and everything at once. Blaine pursed his lips once more against Kurt's cheek, before pushing Kurt's face back an inch. His fingers trailed down to Kurt's chin and held him in place.

"Thank you, so much, for being here; Taking care of me." Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's for acceptance of his show of gratitude. "I've never had anyone like you in my life- someone who cared so damn much."

Kurt's breath, though quiet, punched and dragged through his lungs, astonished and elated by Blaine's affectionate deed. Oxygen pumped like firecrackers through his veins,

heightening every sensation, every nerve in his body. It didn't go unnoticed by Blaine that Kurt was reeling. Blaine looked Kurt fiercely in the eye.

"I hope I wasn't too forward. Kissing your cheek seemed the most likely thing to fully prove my opinion on the subject of you caring so fully, unselfishly, for me."

Kurt's laugh caught in his throat, "My, you're suddenly very verbose for being incoherent just a few hours ago. Did I just trade in Mr. Anderson for Mr. Darcy?"

Blaine chuckled, "Nope, you've just got me."

Kurt feigned disappointment. "Shame."

Blaine gave Kurt a pout, and rubbed the back of his fingers along Kurt's jaw from chin to earlobe. "Well, as far as feeling healthier, I know this fabulous guy who makes the most delicious soup..."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, "Oh you do?"

Blaine smiled, his voice tiredly enthusiastic, "Yes, and it must be made of miracles because I feel much better after eating it."

Kurt splayed his hand on Blaine's chest, gauging the surface temperature. "I'm glad that it's helped. How is your fever?"

Blaine shuffled back down horizontally on the bed, leaving the duvet off of his upper half. "Cooler."

"Anything else I can do for now?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine scooted into the middle of the mattress and patted the empty space in front of him.

Kurt smiled and blushed, slipping his shoes and jacket off. He discarded them on the floor and sat on the bed. He shifted close to Blaine, careful not to rock the bed too much. An

errant goose feather caught in Blaine's hair when he'd moved, and Kurt got an idea. He motioned for Blaine to lay on his back. He freed the feather from Blaine's wild curls and brought it down within Blaine's view.

"Close your eyes."

Blaine did as he was told, and Kurt took a deep, steadying breath. With just a drop of hesitation, he touched Blaine's forehead with the tip of the feather. He drifted it down and around his apple cheekbones, and along the bridge of his nose. Blaine's chest rose higher, and fell farther in full, slow breaths. Kurt ghosted the feather over his closed eyelids, the arch of his eyebrows, and around to circle the outer curve of his ears.

"That feels remarkable, and so tranquil," Blaine whispered, eyes still blissfully shut.

"Good." Kurt's voice smiled.

Kurt let his hand take it's own path, lazily trailing down Blaine's neck, making note of each freckle and mole, swirling at the dip between his collarbones. He drew feathered patterns in equal measure on the left and right side of Blaine's torso, giving measured attention to both clavicles, floating down his chest, and tracing each abdominal muscle on Blaine's exhales. The feather twirled lightly inside Blaine's adorable innie belly button, and Blaine couldn't stifle his giggle.

"That tickles!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Excellent. My attempts at distracting you from how sick you feel, is working."

They settled back into an easy silence. Kurt's feather travelled back up Blaine's torso and wandered it's way down Blaine's right arm, following raised veins, and dotting each freckle.

When he reached the palm of Blaine's hand, the tickled fingers flexed and caught the feather.

"I love the feather. But could you use your hands instead?" Blaine asked meekly, gauging Kurt's reaction.

Kurt blinked, surprised, but more than willing. "Sure," he replied, but nerves crept in. He knew it was silly, but there was a big difference between calming someone with a feather, and a full hand. It took the intimacy and emotion of the shared experience to a whole new level.

Blaine sensed his hesitation, and gently took Kurt's hand in his. "Whether you touch my hand, my face, or any other part of me, you're touching my heart- so there's no need to feel that touching this," Blaine pressed Kurt's open palm into his upper abs, "is any different than holding my hand- except for the level of trust I've placed in you." Blaine paused, wondering if he should continue- and decided for it.

"Kurt look at me."

Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine's.

"If anything, you should feel even better about this," pressing Kurt's hand into his torso for emphasis. "You're the first I've allowed to be this close to me- physically and emotionally."

"Even old boyfriends?" Kurt gaped.

"Even old boyfriends."

Blaine's illness had long since been forgotten by the two of them. Kurt nodded, touched by Blaine's trust, and wanted to make the most of his openness. Blaine released his hand, but held onto his gaze as Kurt skimmed his palm back and forth across Blaine's stomach. Fingertips followed the skinny trail of dark hairs from bellybutton to low-set pajama waistband. After a few turns back and forth from button to PJs, he ran

his hand from hip to hip, noting how adorably Blaine's happy trail mussed up beneath his palm. Blaine's skin was impossibly smooth for someone who took no thought to moisturizing. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's muscles expanding and contracting just below the skin between his hips. Somehow he felt connections forming and strengthening between himself and Blaine, through his touch.

Kurt discovered that the fullness of his hips as they eased back to the top of Blaine's tush, was entirely too tempting, and Kurt fought to not nibble that adorable span of skin. He let his finger ring the edges of his navel, and dip inside. His thumb brushed over the button, noting with particular interest, how small and exactly circular it was. Blaine's eyes fell closed and he hummed out his enjoyment. Kurt delicately followed the paths with the pads of his fingers that the feather had taken, mapping out his abdominal muscles, his chest, and rolling over the dips and curves of his clavicles. He rested his hand on Blaine's chest for a moment, fascinated with the rise and fall of Blaine's breathing. His heart was loud and firm in Kurt's ears, his breath even and calm.

Though Kurt's hand left nearly no bit of exposed skin untouched, he steered away from Blaine's nipple ring, unsure of Blaine's opinion on the matter. He should have known better .

"You don't have to avoid my piercing," Blaine encouraged softly. "It's as much a part of my body as my navel and my hands."

Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine's index finger tipped Kurt's chin up. "Don't bite your lip to stifle whatever you're thinking. Do as you please, Baby Doll."

Kurt smiled widely at Blaine's gentle, heartened expression. Even sick, Blaine couldn't suppress that innocent flirtation he'd come so quickly to love. Then Kurt understood like lightning flashing, illuminating a dark room: Blaine wanted Kurt's touch as much as Kurt wanted to give it.

Emboldened by comprehension, Kurt bit his lip a little harder as he inched his fingertips to the one spot he'd forbidden himself to get lost in. Blaine hissed in pleasure at the contact, lungs seizing at full capacity as Kurt's fingertips reached and circled his nipple ring.

"Breathe, Blaine."

Blaine forcibly exhaled at his command, eyes boring through Kurt, full of an unrecognizable emotion. Kurt took Blaine's right hand in his left, and stroked his thumb along Blaine's fingers.

"I just want to make you feel good, and forget about your cold for a while." He laid his head on Blaine's chest, settling down flush against Blaine's side. Kurt studied his expressions, completely mesmerized as he idly circled Blaine's areola with the pad of his middle finger. The tiny bumps on Blaine's skin compressed and tugged beneath the gentle rub of Kurt's fingertip.

"When did you get it done?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Two years ag- go." Blaine's breath hitched at the tail end of his reply, the awareness and sensation of Kurt's fingers moving over the bud of his nipple overwhelmed, and enthralled him.

"And you've never let anyone touch it, in all that time?"

"Yes. Until now." Blaine willed Kurt to lock eyes with his own. "What made you decide to let me?" Kurt lightly furrowed his

brow.

"When I said I wanted to know you backwards and forwards, and you for me, Imeant that; intellectually, spiritually, physically." Blaine paused. "I... I want to be close to you."

"You haveme," Kurt promised.

Blaine replied with a sweet, relaxed smile.

Kurt grinned, "So, I can keep this up, then?" Kurt emphasized his words with a delicate, easy twist of the heart-shaped barbell.

"Mmm please?" Blaine nearly begged, legs writhing from the delicious sensation.

"Okay."

Kurt never stopped touching Blaine until he fell into peaceful sleep. He took the opportunity to stand and stretch his stiff muscles. Quietly gathering the dishes, Kurt tip-toed downstairs and put them in the dishwasher as quietly as he could. Four hours had passed since he'd first arrived, so he doled out the next dose of medicine for Blaine to take when he awoke. Aurora twinkled up behind Kurt and purred, hoping for attention.

"Hi Princess, I'm sorry you've been ignored today. C'mere so I can give you some love before your daddy wakes up."

Kurt gathered Aurora into his arms and brought her upstairs along with the medicine. Kurt set the meds onto the nightstand and sat on the chaise across from the bed with Aurora. She snuggled onto his chest in a tiny little ball. Her purr rumbled through his chest and lungs. "I wish I could take you home with me," Kurt mused. "You'd be such a lovely companion on my quiet nights at home."

Blaine slept longer than Kurt expected, so he watched a

movie without really seeing, waiting for him to stir. Around six o'clock, a confused, "Kurt?" rang out from Blaine's bedroom.

"Coming," He called back, and set Aurora on the couch.

Blaine looked rested, and seemed to have some strength back in his muscles. Kurt handed him the medicine and glass of water .

"How do you feel?"

Blaine thought, "Gross, but better. I feel like I slept too hard."

"Would you like a bubble bath? I can run one for you," Kurt offered.

Blaine gave the biggest smile Kurt had seen from him all day. "That sounds soooo good. Yes please?"

Kurt patted his leg and stood up, "One bath coming up."

He left Blaine to fully wake up, and ran the faucet in the tub. Once it was hot enough, Kurt plugged the tub and closed the bathroom door to hold in the steam. A search in the bathroom cabinets proved that Blaine was eternally a child. "Mr. Bubble" Bubble bath. Really, Blaine? Kurt shook his head and mentally giggled. He left the bathroom and trotted downstairs. He dug through his bag on the kitchen counter, found his Philosophy brand sugar and spice bubble bath, and ran back up the stairs and to the bathroom. Twisting off the cap and pouring a generous portion beneath the stream of steaming water, Kurt pat himself on the back for his over- preparedness. You never know when you'll need a luxurious bubble bath.

Once the tub was full and the bubbles were mountainous, Kurt called Blaine into the bathroom. Blaine padded in and thanked Kurt for his help.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside." Kurt reassured as

he closed the bathroom door.

Kurt tried so hard not to listen as Blaine's feet squeaked and rubbed against the bottom of the tub when he got in... the vocal exhale as he sank into the bubbles... and the splash of water with every move he made. Kurt decided to grab his phone and see if he could beat his score on Angry Birds. Or check his emails. Or anything to take his mind away from the beautiful boy on the other side of that door that he cherished. That was currently naked. In a tub. Full of his bubbles.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from within the bathroom.

Kurt jumped, startled, and walked to the door. He leaned his ear near the doorframe. "Yes, Blaine?"

"Would you read to me?"

Kurt puzzled out loud, "Through the door?"

Blaine laughed stridently, his voice returning to him. "No Silly, in here."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, and decided on the book of poetry that he'd read to Blaine a few weeks before.

Kurt fetched it from the bookshelf and knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm coming in. Make sure you're decent."

Blaine leaned his head towards the door as Kurt entered.

Discarded PJ pants and boxers strewn on the floor, nearly drove Kurt to distraction. "Um. Where would you like me?"

Blaine smirked and patted the frothy bubbles that covered him, "Right here, Gorgeous."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Aw, no witty comebacks to put me in my place?" Blaine faked a pout. "How about you sit on the lip of the tub then? It's wide enough to hold you- though I'd much rather do the

cradling."

Kurt regained a measure of composure and eyed Blaine, "Mmm remember that box from Tiffany's I mentioned?" He looked around the room, "I don't see it anywhere."

They both laughed, and Kurt sat on the edge of the tub opposite of Blaine.

"Joking aside, I'm relieved that you seem to be feeling so much better. You had me worried there for a bit. I hope you don't mind hearing more poetry."

Blaine shook his head, "Not at all."

Kurt sifted through the pages to find a good piece to begin with.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Would you read the one you shared the first bit of?"

"Sure." Kurt flipped to the index again and found the poem. "It's such a shame that the Author is unknown. I would give up my McQueen collection for a book of their works."

Blaine's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. "You love it that much?"

Kurt smiled as he found the right page. "Yes. This was the first piece I ever memorized."

Kurt began.

He read works by Shakespeare, Whitman, Maya Angelou, Dickenson, and Frost; all the while Blaine rested his head on the lip of the tub and watched Kurt read. He noticed the way Kurt furrowed his brows... the delicate, precise way his lips moved to form words... the way his voice would lilt and sway in his tone changed to accommodate the mood of each poem... so different from his own overenthusiastic speech patterns.

"You're truly beautiful, you know that?" Blaine interrupted Kurt's reading.

Kurt blinked and looked up from the poem. "What?" Disbelief in his tone.

"You're a beautiful person."

"Th- Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine continued, "You're so kind, and giving of yourself. You didn't hesitate to come over and be my own personal nurse, when there are a thousand other things in LA to do that are much more fun. Thank you, for pampering me."

Blaine's hand surfaced above the bubbles, outstretched. Kurt took his soapy hand.

"Anytime."

A few scratches and meows against the closed bathroom door alerted them both to the one they'd left out.

Kurt opened the door and let Aurora in, "Hi baby did you miss your daddy? He's right here."

Aurora walked over to the tub and howled at him in a tiny voice. She pawed at the tub, confused as to why he was in there. Blaine reached a hand down to her in comfort.

"I'm right here Darlin."

She licked the bubbles off of his fingers.

"There's no way those taste good," Blaine laughed.

"That's why she's eating them, and not you. You've got much better taste." Kurt smiled down at Aurora from his perch on the edge of the tub.

Blaine arched an eyebrow, licked his lips, and looked Kurt up and down like he was dessert, "Heck yeah, I do."

Kurt whacked Blaine's bubbly, exposed arm with the poetry book, "Geez one would think you could keep your head out of your pants for more than a minute," he spat.

Blaine pushed the envelope to it's breaking point, "I think you'll change your tune once your head is in my pants."

"Ohmygod Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, hand over his eyes, "I'll never get that image of our joined hips out of my mind now."

Blaine just smiled and squeezed Kurt's thigh with his now dry hand, "Maybe that's a good thing- remind you what you have to look forward to."

Kurt sighed, though he not-so-secretly loved their banter, "You're insufferable."

Blaine took his hand, "And you're delectable."

"Alright Lord Byron," Kurt quipped, "I'm leaving you to getting out of the tub yourself. See you in a minute."

Kurt closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Aurora with Blaine.

A few moments later, Blaine exited the bathroom with a only towel around his waist. He looked around the room for Kurt.

"Don't even think about making another innuendo. Get some pants on, Pretty Boy."

"So you do think I'm hot?" Blaine smirked and rubbed his hand down his deliciously flexed abs.

Kurt raised his nose in the air, baiting Blaine, "I won't dignify that remark with an answer."

Blaine giggled, his eyes more alive than they'd been all day. He disappeared into the closet and returned with PJ pants on.

"If you don't have underwear on, I swear I will spear you with your own dinner fork."

Blaine turned right around and went back into the closet, shoulders stooped in disappointment at being caught.

"Hahaha! I KNEW it!" Kurt celebrated his correct call.

"I thought people only had to come out of the closet once, but I guess you're an exception," Kurt snickered.

Blaine tossed a pillow at Kurt, "Hey! I resemble- I mean- resent that remark!"

Kurt couldn't stop his laughter, falling off the chaise and quite literally rolling on the floor. The combined stress, revelations, and intimacy of the day snowballed and finally rolled off of his shoulders in waves of relief.

Blaine walked out of the bedroom and into the entertainment room.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Blaine called from the other room.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, bringing the tray of dinner with him.

"Thank you again, for cooking," Blaine pulled Kurt into his side when he sat on the couch.

"You're welcome. What are we watching?"

Blaine grabbed his bowl off of the tray and tucked his legs

cross-legged on the couch. "The Patriot. Have you seen it?" Kurt nodded, "It's the one with Draco Malfoy's dad, right?" "Yes! Jason Isaacs is incredible in this one."

The opening credits began and the boys watched closely, captured by the intense, emotional, bloody story. They ate in silence as the main character fought to preserve his family amidst the war. Kurt snuggled further into Blaine's side as the movie increased in violence and sadness.

"Lay down, Boo."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's thighs. "I forgot how hard it is to watch everything fall apart."

"It will be okay in the end. It always is."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair; traced his hairline, scratched his nails from forehead to nape of the neck, and massaged his scalp.

"You have a way with comfort. You're so good at calming me down when I have little bouts of stress or anxiety. It's always just little things, but you take the time to validate and soothe me."

Blaine massaged Kurt's ear with his finger and thumb, "I'm happy to."

They watched the rest of the movie, and Kurt made it through without crying, for the first time.

Kurt checked his watch, "Whoa, how is it eleven o'clock already?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I better get going so you can rest-"

Blaine wrapped his hand on Kurt's thigh. "Stay." Kurt looked into those needy eyes.

"Please. Stay."

Kurt's resolve crumbled against those hopeful eyes. "I'll stay as long as you need."

The corner of Blaine's lips lifted, "Forever, then?"

Kurt laughed, "If you keep up with those puppy eyes, then 'forever' may just happen someday." Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Relax. Like I said earlier, you have me."

Kurt sent a text to Carole alerting her that he was staying

with Blaine for the night.

They walked hand in hand to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine led him to the bathroom and pulled out two toothbrushes, giving one to Kurt. "This is yours. I bought it after you accidentally fell asleep on my couch. I hoped it wouldn't be the last time you did."

"Aww you're so mushy!" Kurt squeezed Blaine's waist and took the toothbrush. Blaine doled out the toothpaste and together they brushed their teeth.

Once their teeth were fresh and clean, Blaine retrieved Aurora from tangling around their feet and playing with their wiggling toes. Kurt let Blaine and Aurora settle into their usual spot before he joined them beneath the covers. Blaine pulled Kurt tightly into his side, tucking the covers up to his chin for him. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's back as Kurt settled half on-top of Blaine, and Aurora nestled into Blaine's chest right in front of Kurt's face.

"She doesn't joke around with cuddling, does she?" Kurt noted.

"She's honed her skills from studying cuddling pros." Blaine squeezed Kurt's side for emphasis.

They both settled into the dark, comforting silence. Kurt listened in rapt stillness against Blaine's warm, bare chest, relaxing into the mattress as Blaine's eyes drifted closed, and his breathing ever so slowly evened out.

Aurora purred in her sleep.

Kurt knew that somehow, in whatever way Blaine would let him, he would keep Blaine in his life for as long as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

"Remind me again why you brought me along?" Blaine whined, clearly overwhelmed by the sheer size of the unfamiliar store they were wandering through.

"Because it's better to teach a man to fish, than to just make him dinner. I'm showing you the ropes of body care stores, so when you run out of a product, you won't have to wait for me to visit and get it for you."

Blaine still wasn't fully convinced. The aisles upon aisles of skin, hair, and body care products were daunting with the zero knowledge he had.

"The first thing you need is a good exfoliant," Kurt instructed. "You'll want to get a gentle cleanser- anything made with 'natural exfoliants'," Kurt air-quoted with an eye roll for emphasis, "like almonds or walnuts, is too rough on delicate facial skin."

"Okay, so what kind should I look for?" Blaine's face scrunched up in thought.

Kurt smiled at his growing interest, "One with round exfoliant beads- like this one." Kurt picked up a white bottle with simple black font down the front. "I love this brand because it exfoliates but also soothes and replenishes moisture."

Blaine nodded, trying hard to keep up. "What's next?"

Kurt led the way to another aisle while he explained, "You'll use a regular gel or cream cleanser that targets oil elimination."

Blaine picked a tube off the shelf in front of them. "How about this one?"

Kurt shook his head, "This is just glorified body wash. Let's go for a higher quality face wash- like this one." Kurt retrieved his favorite gel wash and handed it to Blaine. "This one will remove excess oil without stripping your face of all its surface moisture. This is key to making sure your face won't overproduce oil to make up for drying out your skin with a strong cleanser."

It was a lot of information to take at once. Blaine did his best to remember it all. "Is that it?"

Kurt smiled. "Not quite. The astringent is next. Then the eye cream, and all-over facial lotion."

Kurt buzzed around the store with Blaine in tow. He described the benefits of each product he chose for Blaine, and what to look out for when choosing the right brands.

"That's everything! Are you ready to go?"

Blaine gulped, "Oh yeah. Have been since we got here." He fidgeted in line, completely out of his element.

"Relax Blaine, the skincare products won't spring to life on the shelves and come after you."

"No they'd probably just perfume me to death." Blaine glares warily at the nearby shelves that held scented bath salts and thick, creamy lotions in a rainbow of colors.

"At least you'll smell great at your funeral," Kurt winked. "Oh! I forgot a few things. Can you wait in line for a second for me?"

Blaine agreed- with effort.

When Kurt came back to the line, he wouldn't let Blaine see the additions to his basket. Nor would he let Blaine pay a cent.

"You've spoiled me quite enough. It's time I returned the

favor ."

"You know it'll just make me plan and plot harder how to spoil you further, right?" Blaine assured.

"Bring it, Anderson."

Blaine drove them back home with easy conversation flowing between them, broken up with sing-alongs to catchy songs on the radio.

Kurt led the way up the walkway and through the house to Blaine's spacious bathroom, no longer feeling like a guest, but a part-time resident.

"So... you're sure this stuff won't kill me?" Blaine prodded once more.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Blaine looked him up and down, "Alive andwell, Sweet Cheeks," he retorted with a naughty grin.

"Okay, okay- down boy; down." Kurt instructed with double- meaning as he sat Blaine on one of the bathroom stools.

Kurt set out the array of products he'd purchased on Blaine's side of the counter, and placed his own set in front of himself. He arranged the products in order of use, to help the process along. He carried the second stool right up next to Blaine and settled into the cushioned seat. Kurt wet a washcloth and patted Blaine's face, careful to avoid his eyes. He rinsed the cloth and wiped his own face.

He took the face scrub he'd bought for Blaine and held it below Blaine's eyes. Blaine's eyes crossed comically as he peered down at the offending bottle.

"Okay the first step to having a perfect, clear complexion is- of course, a simple skin-sloughing. Our bodies constantly replenish skin cells, but they don't come off as easily on our

faces, compared to the rest of our bodies. The skin that doesn't come off as it should, causes dirt and grime to get caught in our pores. A facial scrub will remove the top layer of skin, and slough off any excess skin cells that may have built up from sweat, sleep, etcetera."

Kurt opened the bottle and squeezed a dab onto Blaine's fingertips, as well as his own. "Now, rub the scrub-"

"Rub-a dub-dub, three men in a tub!" Blaine interjected, "And who do you think they be?"

"Blaine-"

"The butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker, all of them going to sea."

"Alright Blaine, we can sing nursery rhymes after you've made the smoothness of you face equate to your mental age."

"Ouch," Blaine pouted, rubbing his heart with his palm, as if it hurt.

"You know what- you're- you're such a bee."

"A what?" Blaine asked.

"A bee- you know, those little black and yellow guys that buzz around and make honey? You're always full of energy, barely ever able to sit down for more than a few minutes at a time, and you're easily excitable."

Blaine pouted for real this time.

"I mean that as a compliment." Kurt soothed. "You're unsinkable. You're an eternal optimist, and forever a Toys R Us kid, and I love that about you."

The pout turned into a bright smile.

"Back to your face. Rub the scrub evenly onto all of your

fingertips. Then massage it into your skin in circular motions like this." Kurt demonstrated on his own face, and observed Blaine as he mirrored his movements.

"Good, Blaine...what?"

Blaine clarified, "No one's ever called me that. No one's ever referenced my enthusiasm for life in a positive way before."

Kurt stood and rinsed his face in the sink. He replied with his eyes closed and hands splashing on his face. "Well, maybe you haven't met the right people then. You'll find friends who love you for all of you, just the way you are- the way I see you."

"Kurt?" Blaine hesitated.

"Yes Blaine?" He took the bait, as he led Blaine to the sink to rinse.

"Would you call me 'Bee'?"

It was Kurt's turn to smile. "If it means that much to you... sure, Bee." His heart melted into the tile floor at the light that radiated out of Blaine's happiness.

Blaine dried his now clean face, and hugged Kurt. "Thank you."

Kurt couldn't help but feel giddy. "If I'd have known that a simple nickname would make you so happy, I would have come up with one for you months ago."

They both sat back down on the stools and Kurt took the gel cleanser and Clarisonic in his hands. "The next step is a gel cleanser. This will get rid of excess oil and dirt. This tool," Kurt took the cap off the gadget and handed it to Blaine, "Is basically an electric toothbrush- for your face."

Blaine's lack of a poker face nearly made Kurt fall over in laughter. His face told a hilarious story of fear and

bewilderment at the offending tool in his hands.

"I promise it won't bite you either. Touch the bristles with your fingers."

Blaine did so.

"See? They're very soft. Now what you'll do is get your face wet again, take a dollop of gel cleanser and spread it all over your face, and then very lightly 'brush' your face in circular motions with the Clarisonic. I'll show you how it's done first."

Kurt took his own gel cleanser and smeared it on his damp face. He checked, and Blaine was watching closely, as if he would be tested on all of this when they were done.

"Relax, Bee. This is all in good fun. Nothing more."

If only Kurt understood how it was anything but just good fun. It was so much more, for Blaine.

Kurt demonstrated using the Clarisonic, and then prompted Blaine to try. Kurt quickly rinsed his face and returned to supervise Blaine. He did well with the cleanser, but was a little too rough with the Clarisonic.

"You're doing great Bee. Can I help you out a bit?" Blaine agreed and handed Kurt the gadget.

"You've got the motions right, just use a lighter touch."

Kurt tipped Blaine's chin up and held it in his hand. He turned the Clarisonic on again and gently rubbed it in circles on each of Blaine's cheeks, across his forehead, and down the bridge and sides of his nose. Kurt couldn't help but notice how beautiful Blaine was up close. His eyelashes had to be an inch long. His facial hair was so dark, that even with his face clean- shaven, the tiny hairs could be seen just below the skin's surface. His lips were perpetually full and looked utterly kissable. The freckles on his nose were so adorable, that he

wished he could kiss each one. Laughter and a sneeze erupted from Blaine as Kurt circled the cleanser on his nose. Blaine leaned back away from the bristles, with the sweetest giggles bubbling up from his chest.

"It tickles! It made me sneeze!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh along. "It does. With a little practice and mind over matter, you'll get the hang of using it without sneezing."

"I love sneezing."

Kurt smiled as he rinsed Blaine's Clarisonic and motioned for him to rinse his face. "Well then, this can be your excuse to sneeze every night before bed."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's side as he leaned over the sink to rinse his face. "You're the best."

Kurt ran his hand across the breadth of Blaine's lower back. "Takes one to know one."

Blaine dried his face with the hand towel and returned to face Kurt in his seat. Kurt brushed the back of his hand along Blaine's cheek.

"Now you're very soft and smooth. Try it."

Blaine lifted his hand, but brushed his knuckles across Kurt's cheek instead of his own.

"You're right."

They held each other's gaze a little longer than was generally acceptable for friends to do, but neither cared enough to look away.

"So... uh... the next step is the astringent. Squirt a little onto the cotton ball, and run it in one direction over your face, like this." Kurt took the liberty to just do it for Blaine. Blaine held

very still, eyes fluttering from eyes to lips, and back. Kurt gulped.

"And the next step is," he cleared his throat, "the lotion that's made for the skin around your eyes."

Blaine fought to focus on Kurt's words.

"This skin is extra sensitive and fragile, so a special moisturizer is needed. Just take a dab of it and pat it into the skin." Kurt tapped the lotion into his own under-eyes and eyelids, making sure Blaine mimicked him properly.

"The last step is to moisturize the rest of your face. I bought a few different kinds for you. One is great for the morning, it helps reduce shininess. The other is a heavy, vitamin-rich night cream for just before bed. It's particularly useful in the winter, and whenever your skin gets particularly dry."

They rubbed the last moisturizer into their faces in the silence. Something settled around them that Kurt couldn't pinpoint; a particular warmth and comfort. Perhaps it was the shared experience, or the intimacy of teaching self-care. Reasons aside, both were happy for the change.

Kurt stood and gathered his own regimen and put it back in his bag. His hands busied themselves with putting Blaine's products in order against the backsplash on the counter, right next to the sink for Blaine's future use.

Gentle, strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a chin perched on his shoulder. "Thank you, Beautiful. That was wonderful."

Kurt leaned his head to rest momentarily on Blaine's. "You're very welcome. Thank you for trying something new and facing your fear of beauty stores with me. I know how big that is."

"It certainly turned into a nice hour of pampering."

Kurt smiled. "Bee I'm not done with you yet- though the hard work for you is over."

Blaine's brow furrowed slightly.

"See the bag on the floor? That's the rest of the things I'm using on you today. Can you get the cucumber from the fridge, and a sharp knife?"

Blaine's face scrunched into a look of mock horror, "You're not making me for dinner, are you?"

Kurt smacked the arms that crossed over his abdomen in protest, and snorted, "No Hon. You're the carnivore in this family."

Kurt stepped out of Blaine's arms and took the bag of unused toiletries to the entertainment room, oblivious to the phrase that shot right to Blaine's heart.

This family.

Kurt set up the remaining body-care items out on the coffee table. When Blaine returned a short time later with not only a cucumber and knife, but a tray of lunch for the both of them, Kurt licked his lips.

"That smells scrumptious. Please tell me those are leftovers from the incredible Vietnamese restaurant down the road?"

Blaine nodded. "I knew you'd be here today, so last night I ordered your favorite dishes." He set the mountainous tray of food onto the free space on the coffee table and flopped into the couch next to Kurt.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, if you can eat one-handed, you can eat while I work on your nails."

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "My nails?"

Kurt grabbed the multi-sided nail file and turned his body to face Blaine. "Yep. They'll be shiny and new when I'm done with them."

Blaine took two cartons of takeout from the tray and nestled them into his crossed legs. He took a bite, and gave Kurt his free hand. Kurt set to work on the rough filing. He smoothed out the ridges and bumps one by one, nail by nail.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see a rice-paper-wrapped spring roll held out towards him. Blaine's eyes were soft and inquisitive. Kurt leaned forward and took a bite. Blaine watched as Kurt's lips wrapped around the roll pulled back with half of its contents neatly tucked into his cheek. The crunchy vegetables and spicy daikon contrasted nicely with the tiny, clear noodles and crisp lettuce.

"Mmm. Thank you," Kurt replied around his mouthful of food.

Blaine smiled.

Kurt chewed slowly as his focus returned to Blaine's fingers. His right thumb and index finger were void of bumps and ridges, so Kurt switched to hold his middle finger between his own, filing with precision and care to not catch Blaine's skin on the file. Kurt swallowed absent-mindedly as he switched to Blaine's ring finger.

A hand caressed his bent knee.

Kurt's eyes rose and landed on the second half of his spring roll. Blaine raised it to his lips and let it rest on Kurt's tongue. Kurt closed his mouth around the small bite, and licked the tips of Blaine's fingers as they pulled away. Blaine let his fingertips quickly brush the width of Kurt's bottom lip.

A firework full of butterflies exploded in his stomach, sending them flying against the walls and fluttering erratically. That feeling of what if? And that little something more, without fully defining it, was agonizing, and confusing, and altogether intoxicating.

Kurt dropped his eyes back to the digit he held, and finished filing down the roughness. The pinkie finger only needed a few swipes to become smooth.

When he'd finished chewing, and swallowed, he peeked through his lashes and saw that Blaine was chewing as well, waiting for Kurt with a veggie dumpling suspended between his fingertips. This time after Kurt took the bite into his mouth, Blaine let his fingertips hover just above Kurt's lips. Kurt internally swooned at Blaine's simple forwardness, and took the tips into his mouth, cleaning off the broth with a lap of his tongue and a bit of suction. Blaine's eyes briefly slipped closed at the warm sensation, reveling in the feel of each individual taste bud rubbing against the pads of his fingers.

The room grew warmer with the friction and electric tension in the room. Kurt turned the nail file over to the "shine" side, and quickly buffed Blaine's nails to a bright sheen. He wanted to spend all day pampering Blaine, but he didn't think he could hold out under the thick chemistry between them that long, without caving and doing something neither of them were ready for. Kurt shook his head at himself and let go of Blaine's hand, and reached for the other.

"Next." He tried to say with a straight face, but he cracked. The tension in the room broke like an eggshell in a pan, and they both visibly relaxed further into the couches. Blaine continued to feed Kurt while he filed, buffed and shined. When Kurt finished the last nail, Blaine grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Love. You're spoiling me silly today. I'm going to be the prettiest man in all of LA."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in protest.

"I'll be the second prettiest man in all of LA."

Kurt smiled, "Mmhmm you've got that right. Stick with me and you'll have men falling at your feet on the streets."

Blaine locked into Kurt's eyes and winked, "There's only one that holds any interest for me. And he's got the cutest little hips."

Blaine set the cartons of food on the table and went in for the kill, deftly lifting the hem of Kurt's shirt and tickling his sides mercilessly.

"Blaine –gasp- stop... no!" Kurt giggled uncontrollably, squirming and squealing like a piglet in Blaine's arms.

"God those hips are so pretty," Blaine noted aloud. He continued the sweet torture for an entire, excruciating minute until Kurt could barely breathe between hiccups and gasps of pleasure

Kurt fell back flat onto the couch, panting for breath and letting out residual giggles from the onslaught of sensation at his hips. Blaine stood and carefully backed away from Kurt, realizing the grave mistake he'd just made, hoping to sneak away until Kurt cooled off- but he wasn't so lucky. Kurt clucked his tongue against his teeth disapprovingly.

"Oh no Bee, you don't get to dish it out unless you can take it."

Kurt sprinted towards Blaine's fleeing frame down the hallway, and tackled him to the ground just before he reached the staircase.

"Ooofh!" the breath rushed out of his lungs as Kurt straddled

him to the hardwood floor and pinned his arms above his head.

"Blaine Anderson, you're about to lay in the bed you made. Do you have any last words?" Kurt smirked, a light glinting in his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"I'm innocent of all charges, Sir."

Blaine tried really hard not to notice the way Kurt's body, (particularly the bit between Kurt's legs) shook against Blaine's trapped thighs as he laughed, his body rolling into Blaine's with each huff of amusement.

Kurt quickly formed a rebuttal, "If it pleases the court, the Judge will dole out thirty seconds of equivalent torture, to be performed immediately. The verdict is half the length of the Accused's unlawful act, which was one minute long. Does the Defendant agree that the punishment is equally merciful and just?"

Blaine bit his lip, loving their light-hearted banter. He took a second to think; then replied, "The Defendant agrees to the terms, so long as he can immediately return to his former, crime-free life after punishment. He's a changed man. Though he can't promise he'll never slip up again." Blaine smiled so wide and bright, that Kurt could have sworn he could blind the very sun.

Kurt still hovered over Blaine, gazing down into his perfect features. If Kurt didn't know better, he would have thought Blaine was glowing in the sunlight that fell on them from the hallway windows.

"The Judge is pleased with the Defendant's acceptance of punishment. He must now hold still and watch the enforcement of the Plaintiff's choice of tickling for the next thirty seconds."

Kurt kept one hand on Blaine's joined wrists, and lifted the hem of Blaine's shirt with the other.

"Wait- Kurt-" Blaine wiggled beneath Kurt's hand, futilely trying to inch his exposed torso away from Kurt.

"Uh-uh, hold still."

Blaine reluctantly stilled against the floor.

"There ya go Bee. Just take a breath and try to enjoy it. The more you fight, the more it tickles."

Blaine huffed in disagreement.

"Oh, wanna bet, second-prettiest-boy?... I bet you a FroYo dessert, that if you calm down, you'll enjoy my tickling."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, right. You're on!"

Kurt's serene smile unnerved Blaine a bit. Did Kurt have sufficient experience to know he was a master tickler? Kurt let go of Blaine's wrists and watched him for a second, his gaze bolting Blaine down into the floor. A hand rose from beside Blaine, and lifted Blaine's shirt to fully uncover his stomach.

"Close your eyes, and just feel."

Blaine did as he was told. A few fingertips feathered across his abs, barely enough to register against his skin. Kurt drew a few lazy circles and shapes in errant patterns. Blaine's skin suddenly stood at attention- every little invisible white fuzz of hair raised in response to Kurt's touch. Blaine heard a shuffling of limbs and clothes against the hardwood, but dutifully kept his eyes closed. A single something, impossibly softer than Kurt's hands, twirled and traced, dipped and painted; hi the canvas. Blaine couldn't help it- and snuck a peek. His eyes slit open to reveal Kurt still straddled over Blaine, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's tummy. It was too

adorable for words, and the sensation was phenomenal. Blaine closed his eyes and soaked up the sweet feeling.

Kurt couldn't lie- he was reaping the benefits in heaps from their little bet. Blaine's body was so soft and smooth, and simply breathtaking. He couldn't wait any longer to see a bit of bare skin again after last weekend when he took care of an ill, half-naked Blaine for an entire weekend. He rubbed his nose lightly across the plane of exposed flesh beneath him, quickly forgetting about the bet and the thirty-second limit. The elastic waistband of Blaine's boxer-briefs peeked out above Blaine's tight jeans, and Kurt took a risk without thinking, and ran his nose where the band met his skin, from hip to hip.

Blaine kept his uneven breathing as close to silent as possible, hoping that he could prolong the tickling as long as possible. Kurt was right- tickling can feel fabulous.

A few moments of tender tickling passed with Blaine practically floating above his own body. Though they were more than friends, Kurt didn't feel right taking too much advantage of the moment since they weren't official. He ended the now forgotten punishment with a chaste kiss to Blaine's abdomen, just below Blaine's left ribcage.

The fog cleared and realization dawned bright and strong. Kurt got up off the floor and half-heartedly chided, "Well, looks like you owe me that frozen yogurt, Anderson." But the humor didn't reach his eyes. He was too busy swallowing the lump in his throat and convincing the blood that had pooled in the head between his legs, to go northward into his brain.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked as he watched from the floor while Kurt descended the stairs.

"Yogurt, Anderson. You coming, or what?"

Blaine scrambled to his feet and trotted down the stairs. "What about the rest of the pampering you had planned?"

Kurt turned around in the front doorframe and smiled. "FroYo first. Then I'll take care of the rest of you."

Blaine nearly ran to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

After spending a lovely weekend in CA for the first weekend of August, Kurt couldn't get away from his obligations again until the last weekend of August. Work was particularly crazy with a two-week long rush of last-minute summer brides (and their full wedding parties), college kids getting a new cut before the semester began, not to mention, and all of his usual clients. School had gone haywire as well. The class schedule system glitched and he had to scramble to re- register in-person with all of the professors he wanted. One plus in all the minuses was he was able to brush up on his speech and debate skills to convince the professors to take him. It was also his first semester taking core courses in musical theatre that went beyond the basics. Kurt was hugely excited to take these courses and absolutely put in the effort to get them, but by the end of August, Kurt couldn't help letting his thoughts fly three thousand miles to a little tattoo shop in Hollywood. Kurt and Blaine had texted constantly for the past three and a half weeks. Kurt could no longer deny that he was falling completely head over heels with Blaine.

Although this coming weekend was the last one of freedom before the semester started, Kurt was thrilled for it because it was Labor Day weekend. Barbeque, football in the backyard, and enjoying the last fresh batches of Carole's homemade summer desserts, were Labor Day traditions that he loved. The best part this year was that he could share it all with Blaine. He'd made casual mention that he didn't do anything special to celebrate the end of summer, so Kurt invited him over. The whole family (even Finn) was excited to meet him. And they agreed that Kurt could spend Sunday and Monday

with Blaine as long as Kurt spent Friday at Saturday with the family. Besides, they all knew that Finn would want to do the same with Rachel before she went back to college out of state.

Kurt had a trouble-free flight and took his car (thank you, Carole!) to pick up Blaine for the weekend.

A huge, tight hug greeted Kurt in the driveway of Blaine's home.

"I missed you so much, Love."

Kurt snuggled his face into Blaine's neck and tucked his arms into Blaine's chest. Blaine squeezed him tighter.

"Mmmm. Missed you too."

Blaine gave one last squeeze and let go. He picked up his overnight bag off the ground and joined Kurt in the car.

"So, what should I expect when I meet your family?"

Kurt reached over the center console and took Blaine's hand. "Well, Carole will love you immediately. She'll want to hug you, then feed you very well, and then have a lovely conversation about whatever you enjoy most."

Blaine gave an approving nod. "Okay..."

"My dad is a little gruff, but he's just a big teddy bear. If he likes you, which I know he will, he'll probably offer to fix up your car for free the next time it breaks down. He's a hugger too, but he starts off with handshakes. You'll know you're in when he offers a hug."

Blaine rested his head on the headrest and turned towards the driver's seat. "They sound so amazing, Kurt."

Kurt snorted, "Yes, they're great- but the best one in this family is the big lug- Finn. He's two hundred pounds of thick-

headed love. He's basically the stereotypical dumb blond. Except he's brunette. But he's a really fun guy- a real man's man. He eats in one meal what I eat in a day. He loves contact sports. Football is his life. He's hoping to make the NFL after college. And he treats his girlfriend like a queen."

Kurt pulled into the driveway of His parents' home. Blaine tried hard to remember that they weren't dating, so this shouldn't be scary. His heart didn't listen.

The front door swung open before they reached the first step of the little porch.

"Kurt! It's so good to see you!"

A woman, whom Blaine guessed was Carole, gathered Kurt into a hug. She rubbed his back and held him tight.

"Three weeks is just too long without you." She pulled back from Kurt with a loving expression, and then looked right at Blaine.

"I'm assuming the cutie pie behind you is the dashing young man who's been stealing you away all summer?" Carole's tone was kind, and her smile kinder. Without preamble she gathered Blaine into a hug.

Blaine laughed, "Yes Ma'am. I'm Blaine."

"I'm so happy to meet you Blaine. And please- call me 'Carole,'" Her eyes sparkled in the setting sunlight. Blaine couldn't help but already feel welcomed into the Hummel home.

Carole took his hand. She took Kurt's in her other.

"Come on, let's go in. I've got hot apple pie cooling on the counter, and Dad's in the backyard Barbequing our dinner."

Just as they stepped inside the front door, Kurt was tackled nearly to the floor. The giant of a man lifted Kurt up off the

ground and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Finn. Oofh- that was my ribcage." Kurt stated in an unaffected tone. This must be normal.

Finn set Kurt down and reached out a hand to Blaine. "Finn Hummel-Hudson. It's great to finally meet you, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't believe the warm reception he was getting. "Thank you Finn. And you too."

Kurt took Blaine's hand out of Carole's and led him to the kitchen. "Would you like some pie? Carole's is to die for."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Yes I eat unhealthy food sometimes. Don't be so surprised." He stuck his tongue out.

"My, Kurt. You're so eloquent this evening." Kurt laughed and bumped his shoulder into Blaine's. They sat down on the stools in front of the breakfast nook that faced the kitchen.

Carole came into the kitchen at that moment and dished out pie for everyone. "Finn could you take this to Dad, please?"

Finn mumbled around a bite of pie in agreement and took the plate out back.

"So Blaine, tell me about yourself." Carole prompted; her eyes alight with gentle curiosity.

Blaine swallowed a delicious first bite of pie while he decided what to say. "Well, I'm Blaine Anderson... I have a degree in Communications and Psychology, but I delve into the arts for work. I'm a born and raised Southern Californian."

"It must be lovely to have lived here all your life!" She wondered aloud.

"It is nice. It's certainly the best place I've ever been so far. Nothing beats the local music scene and the beaches here."

Carole prepped a green salad while Blaine talked and Kurt ate next to him. "Oh the beaches are perfect. Nothing compares. We're actually planning a trek to the beach tomorrow, if you'd like to join us."

Blaine couldn't hide his smile. "I would love to."

Carole put the leftover pie in the oven to keep warm. "What do you do for a living? You mentioned working with art?"

Blaine glanced to Kurt in a flash of nervousness, but Kurt was calm and smiled back at him in reassurance. "I work at The Honourable Society just a few minutes from here."

"Wow, are you a tattooist?" Carole asked, her interest peaked.

"You've heard of The Honourable Society?" Blaine asked, surprise clear and strong in his tone.

Carole loved the shock on Blaine's face. "Yes Dear, I actually had some work done there before Kurt went."

"Wow Carole, there's a badass hidden inside of you." Blaine remarked before his filter could stop him.

Thank heaven, Carole just laughed. "I may not be in my twenties anymore, but I'm young at heart."

Blaine couldn't believe he was discussing body art with Kurt's mother. "I always say to my clients, 'you're never too old to decorate your body- whether it's in ink, jewelry, or fancy clothes.' If you don't mind sharing, what did you get done?"

Kurt watched his not-quite-boyfriend interact with his mother (truthfully, she never felt like a "step" mom. She was always the real thing), blown away at their chemistry and easy conversation. He loved them both, and knew they were great individuals, but he was hugely relieved and overjoyed that they got along so well, so quickly. It was as if Blaine was just

another friend of Kurt's from high school, coming over after school to hangout.

Kurt came back to the present as Carole lifted her loose shirtsleeve to show Blaine her four leaf clover tattoo.

"I remember this tattoo! Meghan told me about it when she was drawing it up. She loved the symbolism behind it. You've got great taste, Carole."

"She sure does. I'm not sure how that equated to me getting lucky enough to call her mine, though."

Blaine turned around to see a sweet, balding man with a bit of a belly and the gentlest eyes he'd ever seen. The man stuck a hand out towards Blaine.

"Burt Hummel. Welcome to our home. I see you've already made friends with my wife," he said before taking a sip of beer.

Blaine shook his hand enthusiastically, "Yes Sir, you've got quite a lady."

"Call me 'Burt.' And she's a doll, isn't she?" Burt kissed Carole on the cheek.

Blaine rubbed his hands on his jeans, "Yes Si- um. Burt. Thank you for having me over. Kurt has talked about all of you so much this summer. I feel like I already know you."

"Well then, you should already know that the Hummels don't mess around when it comes to football. Are you a fan?"

Blaine felt the tension in his body relax. He was going to get along well with the Hummels. "I am a die-hard Raiders fan. I know I'm a little too far south to claim them as my team, but I love em."

"Finn and I are Cowboys fans. We fly out to Texas for at least one game a year. Usually two. You should come with us this

season. My treat."

The offer was extremely generous, which is why- "Blaine I can see the wheels turning in your head. I make more than enough money to take care of it. The way Kurt has talked about you, and spent so much time with you, I figure you're gonna be around for a long while. So unless you've got a grudge against the Cowboys, we'd love to have you." Burt winked at Blaine and took another sip of beer.

Finn chimed in, "Yeah man! It'd be great! We always eat the huge Texas hot dogs that they only sell at the stadiums, and tailgate in the parking lot, and compare team stats for whoever the Cowboys play at each game-"

"And I help with making their face paint- excuse me- war paint, perfect before the game. We like to dress-up in this family- just in different ways," Kurt butted in.

Blaine stared slack-jawed. "You go to the games with them?"

Kurt brushed his hand on the small of Blaine's back, "While I love musical theatre and fashion even more than the average gay man, I've also been known to enjoy stereotypical 'man stuff' too."

"I'd love to see you on the field." Blaine shot back before he realized just who they were in the company of.

But everyone just giggled. "Actually, I was a cheerleader at my high school. Even though my coach was crazy and worked us to the bone, it was a blast. Our cheer team won the National Championship. Twice." Kurt spoke as he looked Blaine up and down, smirking because Blaine had no poker face.

"And before you ask, I do still have the uniform. And sadly no, I didn't get to wear the cute skirts. But they made up for it by giving me skin-tight cheer pants."

Carole popped Blaine's thought bubble, "Blaine all you have to do is ask, and he'll try it on for you. More than once this summer I've seen him out in the backyard on the trampoline, practicing his old routines in the uniform. It still fits perfectly." She winked at Kurt, and he turned beet red.

"God, thanks Mom for outing me."

She laughed heartily and patted him once on the shoulder, "Oh Honey, you were out of the closet a looong time ago." He gave her a playful glare. "Speaking of closets, Blaine do you swing on the same play set as Kurt?"

Blaine nearly choked on his last bite of pie. "Uh- um yes. I'm gay."

She smiled at Blaine and pointedly looked at Kurt. An accusing finger pointed at him. "What are you waiting for, Kurt? He is perfect for you!"

Kurt nearly turned purple in embarrassment, and Blaine leaned back against the kitchen counter; fully enjoying Kurt's interrogation. "I'd love to hear the answer, as well."

"Well, Blaine and I decided to take it slow." He shot daggers with his eyes at his almost-boyfriend. "We're interested, but we didn't want to jump head first when we didn't know each other at all. And after our summer together, I think we're quite close and know each other very well."

Carole let Kurt off the hook and brought the conversation back around from the tangent Burt had brought on several minutes ago. "So, back to your work- are you a tattooist?"

"No actually, I am their full-time Piercer."

Kurt interrupted their conversation, "Ohmygosh Mom- I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Blaine pierced my belly button a while ago." He stood from the stool he'd been perched at, and

rounded the counter to face Carole. Blaine was shocked to see Kurt lift his shirt to show off his piercing. She reacted like Kurt had shown her an adorable puppy that he'd just adopted. She leaned down to get a closer look, and asked if she could touch it. And she did. How was this family real?

"Wow, that's fabulous, Kurt. I love the jewelry, too. How could you forget to tell me something like that?" She lightly smacked him on the arm. Now Blaine knew where Kurt got it from. "Blaine you did a beautiful job."

Blaine still couldn't believe his ears, but he was grateful for their easy acceptance of, well... everything. "Thank you."

"You know I've been meaning to get a second piercing in my ears..." She glanced at Blaine with a smile a she loaded the dishwasher .

"I would love to take care of you Carole, anytime. I work Monday through Thursday, noon to 9pm if you ever want to drop by."

"How about next Thursday?" Carole loaded the last dish into the wash and closed the door.

Blaine just ran with it, sure that this family was a figment of his wildest imagination. "Perfect! What time should I expect you?"

"How about 7pm?" Carole asked while rinsing out the sinks.

Blaine typed the appointment info into his phone. "Done. I look forward to it." A smile crept into Blaine's voice.

"Me too." Carole dried her hands on the dish towel and briefly held Blaine's cheek in her hand. "You're quite a catch, Blaine. I can tell. Kurt's lucky to have you."

Dinner at the Hummel household was hilarious. Blaine learned for himself that Finn does in fact eat more in one meal than

Kurt does in a day. He also has this weird ability to shovel food into his mouth without dropping any off of his fork, nor make a mess on his face. Burt had a special diet which meant that certain recipes had to be changed. Carole apologized for the difference, but Blaine promised he couldn't tell. By the end of the meal when dessert was brought to the table, Blaine was sure that Carole's culinary talents deserved to be showcased in a restaurant. And Kurt discreetly held hands with Blaine under the table the whole time.

After the dishes were cleared and leftovers put away (Kurt loved watching Blaine step in and help in the kitchen), everyone gathered in the living room to watch a movie together .

"What are we watchin?" Burt asked no one in particular.

"Scott Pilgrim!" Finn shouted with the enthusiasm of a four- year-old.

"Anything Jane Austin," Kurt suggested.

"How about we let Blaine pick, for his first Hummel movie night?" Carole countered.

Everyone agreed, and Blaine stepped up to the massive bookcase of movies. The selection was wide in scope. Nearly every popular movie made in the last twenty years was on those shelves. Blaine wasn't sure he could pick just one, so he decided on two.

"Okay guys, Sherlock Holmes, or Mission Impossible?"

Kurt hopped up and grabbed Sherlock Holmes from Blaine's grasp and slipped it into the DVD player amidst various agreements and protests.

"You only watch that movie for Robert Downey Jr.," Burt voiced with a giggle.

"And Kurt knows how much I like Jude Law," Carole added, giving Kurt a high-five.

"Wait- what? What did I miss?" Finn walked back in from a trip upstairs.

"We're discussing your brother's favorite actor," Burt helped out.

"Oh the guy who you only like for his fake accent and scruff?" Finn wondered aloud, unaware of how embarrassing his words were for Kurt.

"Oookay, I think 'embarrass Kurt until Blaine is scarred for life and runs from the house screaming' time is up." Kurt's eyes were wide in horror at the things coming out of the mouths of his family.

Chuckles and stifled giggles trickled around the room. A soft hand pressed into the small of Kurt's back. A low voice sounded into his ear, "It's okay Kurt. I like Robert Downey Jr. too."

Blaine led Kurt to the couch and had him settle his head on Blaine's lap. The movie was a riot with the viewer commentary and banter that batted back and force like a baseball around the room. Contentment seeped into Blaine as he listened and joined in. From beginning to end, Kurt kept his head in Blaine's lap, and Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair; massaging, scratching, and petting. As the credits rolled, Blaine looked down to see that Kurt was asleep. A hand rested on Blaine's shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll show you to Kurt's room." Blaine looked up to see Burt smiling down at him and his son.

Blaine picked Kurt up, supporting the nape of his neck and the back of his knees, arms resting on his torso, and carried him upstairs. He followed Burt down the hallway and into

Kurt's old bedroom. Burt pulled down the comforter and Blaine set him gently into the bed. Together they tucked Kurt in. When Blaine moved to follow Burt out of the room, Burt turned.

"Blaine, you're more than welcome to sleep in here with Kurt if you're comfortable. I'm also fine with setting up our couch with bedding for you. But I'm guessing that you'd like to be with Kurt?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah," slightly embarrassed, he looked down at the floor.

Burt lifted his chin and waited to gain Blaine's eye contact. They locked eyes, and Blaine saw something in them change, soften. "I dunno what the status of your relationship is with Kurt, and you don' have to tell me anything, but if you're on the fence about taking the plunge or asking him out, you should know that I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. I can tell that you're good for him. I like ya, Blaine... As far as I'm concerned, you're a member of this family now unless you kick yourself out. C'mere." Burt pulled Blaine into a hug. It was comfortable, and kind, and so much more than he'd gotten from his own father in the last ten years. He couldn't help clutching back at the love he felt in those arms.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered thickly, willing the tears to go away.

Burt hugged a little tighter for a moment, and slowly let go. "And I'm here for you if you need anything. I know you live on your own and make your own money, but it helps to have a dad around- or at least a guy that's handy with a wrench and power tools."

Burt walked to the door and stopped in the frame. He turned

back, "Oh and Blaine- if you ever need work done on your car, bring it to my shop. I'll take care of you for free. The shops in this city are way too over-priced."

Kurt's words from earlier that evening drove through him like a fire truck. "Thank you Burt, that's very generous of you."

Burt just nodded once and smiled. "Goodnight Blaine. Sleep well." He reached for the door handle and shut Blaine in the bedroom with Kurt.

Blaine stood for a moment where Burt had left him. Sure, he lived in California where it was a bit more "live and let live" than most other states, but the way he was treated today was something he'd only ever dreamed of. In Kurt's home, being gay was not only normal, it was only a part of him- and a small part at that. And Kurt's family saw all of Blaine, not just his sexuality. The huge cherry on top was Burt recognizing and validating the feelings shared between them, and not just tolerating it, but offering for Blaine to sleep next to Kurt. It was almost beyond his ability to comprehend.

Unwilling to miss out on an opportunity to cuddle with Kurt, Blaine pulled his socks off (his shoes were set by the front door along with everyone else's) and slipped into bed next to Kurt. He rested an arm on Kurt's waist and inched just close enough to touch Kurt from head to feet. Kurt groggily rolled over in his sleep and cuddled up onto Blaine's chest. Blaine soon settled into blissful sleep.

They slept until a little knock sounded on the door. The room was bright with the morning sun. Blaine woke up first and answered, "Come in."

Carole opened the door just enough to fit her head in the doorway. "Breakfast is almost ready, Sleepyhead. I brought your bag up for you so you can shower, or change- whatever

you'd like. We're leaving for the beach in just over an hour. Oh- you brought swim shorts, right?" Blaine nodded. Carole set the bag just inside Kurt's room and closed the door after Blaine thanked her. Kurt was still resting on his chest, completely dead to the world. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's cheek, hoping to wake him gently.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, it's breakfast time."

Kurt took a deep breath in through his nose, wakening with a big yawn and a snuggle tighter into Blaine's side.

"Mm I would love to cuddle you all day, but your incredible family is downstairs waiting for us."

Kurt recognized the voice and sat up sharply, resting his weight on his hands in the mattress.

"Oh my god Blaine- did you- how did we? I think I fell asleep during the movie and-"

Blaine rubbed his hand in soothing motions up and down Kurt's arm. "Shhhh... you fell asleep in my lap and I carried you up here. Burt showed me to your room and offered for me to sleep with you. So I did."

The wheels were turning too fast in Kurt's head for this early on a Saturday. Blaine held a hand in the air. "Burt knows we're not official yet, and even if we were, he seemed very happy that you have me."

Kurt smiled widely, "Did he offer to fix your car?" "Yep."

"And he gave you a hug after I fell asleep, didn't he?" "Yep."

Kurt lurched forward and tackled Blaine in a hug that sent them backwards onto the pillows. "He likes you Blaine. I knew

he would. And Carole was practically eating out of your hand last night, she adored you so much. And you had Finn at 'football.'"

Blaine just chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's back. "I'm glad Papa Hummel approves of us- whatever we choose to be, together. Your mother is amazing. And Finn is a crack-up. I can't wait to see him at a Cowboys game."

They held each other until they knew enough time had passed, that Carole would come knocking again soon. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and hopped off the bed.

"C'mon Bee, let's go get breakfast."

Breakfast was the same affair as dinner, except the meal was sweet instead of savory. Carole outdid herself with a breakfast that rivaled that of Bed and Breakfast Inns. Finn wolfed down his meal, Kurt ate daintily, Burt grumbled at his sugar-free maple syrup that tasted "nothing like the real thing," and Carole doted on all of her boys, barely taking a moment for herself to eat.

"Alright, who is ready for the beach?" Carole asked excitedly.

Apparently those were the magic words because the dishes were cleared and the three Hummel men flew upstairs to change clothes in a whirlwind. Blaine stayed behind.

"Thank you Carole for breakfast. It was spectacular."

Carole patted the hand that rested on the kitchen counter, "You're quite welcome, Hon."

Blaine turned to go upstairs and change into his swim shorts, when Carole grabbed his hand. He turned back to Carole.

"Though he may not have said it yet Blaine, Kurt loves you. He adores you." She held his hand in both of hers now.

"You've brought him a happiness in the last 5 months, that

I've never seen in him before. And I see the way you look at him." Carole sighed sweetly. "If you're waiting for the right moment to approach Kurt, don't. Any moment you choose will make Kurt deliriously glad. And I suspect it will do the same for you."

Blaine couldn't believe it. Both of Kurt's parents could see what he had tried to convince himself was just a mirage. "Thank you Carole. You have no idea what your words, and your support, mean to me."

They hugged tightly. Carole rubbed his back in long, soft strokes. "You're so, so very good for him, Blaine. Thank you for making him so happy."

"Alright enough mush in the kitchen," Burt lovingly joked as he patted Blaine on the back and took Carole's hand, "or this is gonna turn into a Lifetime movie special."

Blaine excused himself and went upstairs to change. He walked into the bedroom to see Kurt in only his swim shorts, bending over to put on his swim shoes. He wolf-whistled and Kurt shook his behind.

"Like what you see, Anderson?"

Blaine playfully smacked the rear that was still stuck in the air. "You bet I do." He grabbed his swim shorts and closed himself into the bathroom. A quick change later, he went downstairs in just sorts and flip flops.

Kurt was checking off a list as Carole went through what looked to be their beach bag.

"Four towels?" "Check." "Sunscreen?" "Check."

"Igloo with food and water?" "Check."

"Pale and shovel?"

"Check."

"Looks like we've got everything."

Burt stepped up next to Carole and chimed in, "Hummels, let's go!"

Everyone piled out of the house and into Kurt's Cayenne. The drive was made fun with car games like slug-bug and the license plate game. Kurt insisted on singing a few songs from his Broadway playlist that was plugged into the dash via his iPhone, to the delight of his parents, and chagrin of Finn.

Truthfully, the beach was fun, but more relaxing than eventful. Kurt couldn't swim since his piercing wasn't fully healed, so Blaine stayed with him on the shore and sun- bathed. They of course traded off replenishing each other's sunscreen on back and arms, using it as more of a massage oil rather than protection from the sun; but if anyone noticed, no one said a thing. Finn had a blast tossing a football around with Burt. Carole swam for a while, and then built a castle with Burt and Finn. Blaine learned that building a sand castle with his mom at each visit to the beach was a tradition they'd started when it was just the two of them, and Finn was delighted the year that Burt joined in for the first time. The three of them had made castles together every time since then.

When the sun had set on the horizon, everyone tiredly gathered their belongings and trekked back to Kurt's car. In true Kurt fashion, he helped wipe the excess sand off ofeveryone in the family before they stepped foot in his car. The drive home was quiet, the only sounds made were of a

snoring Finn and Kurt's parents whispering softly in conversation.

Burt and Carole knew that Kurt would want to sleep in on Sunday morning. Finn was an eternal morning person, which meant everyone was awake by 7am whether they liked it or not. Carole brought Blaine's bag out and set it in the backseat. Blaine stepped out of the car.

"Blaine it was a treat to have you over. Please come visit us anytime, whether or not Kurt's here, okay?" She cupped his cheek in her hand the way only a mother could.

"Thank you for having me over! I had a great time. You've got a wonderful family. I would be happy to come over soon. And I'll see you on Thursday for your piercings?"

Carole smiled and agreed. She pulled Blaine in for another snug hug and shut the car door behind him after he hopped into the passenger side. Kurt hopped out of the driver's seat and hugged Carole. They said a few words that Blaine couldn't hear, and then Kurt returned to the car.

The short moonlit drive to Blaine's house was peaceful. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his as they walked up to his front door and through to the bedroom. Blaine set out a towel for Kurt and each took short, separate showers. Kurt helped him wash his face with the Clarisonic. They brushed their teeth together, side by side, making faces at each other in the mirror. Blaine tickled Kurt's waist as they headed to bed.

"Did you not learn your lesson last time?" Kurt teased as he straddled Blaine on the bed and tickled his sides.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists to get his full attention. Sea glass blue met hazelnut brown.

"Maybe I really liked your punishment," Blaine said, eyes half- lidded and tone serious.

Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt a bit and ran his hand back and forth over Blaine's impeccably soft bare skin. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe I've got a little bit of leftover angst from last time, to get me through another round of drive-by-tickle punishment."

They lifted the covers up and tucked their legs beneath the comforter. Kurt sat on Blaine's thighs and pushed Blaine's shirt up. He leaned on his elbows on either side of Blaine's hips, and looked up.

"Fingertips, or nose?"

Blaine booped his nose. Kurt laughed. "Okay. Nose."

But it wasn't just Kurt's nose that shot tingles and sparks and heat throughout his body. Kurt's freshly-washed, wet hair fell forward and tickled his skin as well. The sensation built up, and Blaine had to grip the sheets to hold himself down. Blaine didn't even care that his breathing was audible in the serene silence of the bedroom. Every minute or so, Kurt pressed his lips to his torso... on each exposed rib, over his navel, over each hip... Blaine's senses were on overdrive, but his brain had other plans.

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt down and dragged the comforter right up to their chins. Blaine gave a tiny grunt in protest, but Kurt shushed him.

"Shhh... we have all the time in the world for tickles. You're tired. Let's sleep."

Kurt awoke warm and blissed out, tucked within the fluffy, cloud-like duvet and sunk into the perfectly comfy mattress beneath him. Kurt straightened out and stretched long and lean from fingertips to toes, letting a little grunt of satisfaction pass his lips. He curled back into his side and snuggled deep down into the duvet. Kurt reached a lazy arm out and blindly

felt for the body next to him- but all his hand found was more comforter and sheets, rumpled and pulled back towards himself. Kurt opened his eyes, expecting to see an empty bed. The last thing he expected to see was a little... Kurt's heart kick-started... a little... blue...box.

Next to his pillow.

He reached out to make sure the box wasn't just a hallucination. To his complete surprise, the box was quite real. Disbelieving, his fingers picked up the box, and Kurt turned over onto his back to utilize both hands. Something in his peripheral vision moved, and Kurt rolled all the way over to see Blaine sitting on a stool next to the bed. A guitar sat in his lap. His hair was done. The curls were loose. He was wearing a sexy, casual white tee, and mouthwatering skinny jeans that were so long, that the edges of the pant legs tucked under Blaine's feet. No socks.

He was Adonis.

Between the little blue box, and Blaine's apparent impending performance, Kurt was confused and overwhelmed. "Bee?"

Blaine smiled warmly. "Good morning, Love. Can I play for you?"

Kurt beamed. "I'd love to hear you."

"I took some lyrical liberties, so listen closely to the words, okay?"

"Kay."

Blaine adjusted the guitar on his thigh, and nervously cleared his throat. All of the memories of the past five months flooded back into his mind, and he prayed that his heartfelt display would endear, not push Kurt away. Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, and steeled himself for whatever outcome

laid waiting for him in the next few moments. Kurt watched Blaine's fingers move along the strings as he strummed the opening chords to an upbeat song from the late 90s that sounded so familiar. Kurt tried to place the song in his mind, until Blaine looked up from the guitar and locked his eyes into Kurt's, unblinking and courageous. All thought fell away.

By the second note of singing, Kurt knew that he'd never heard a voice so pure and expressive.

Just an old friend coming over now to visit you and That's what I've become

I let myself in though I know I'm not supposed to but I never know when I'm done

Blaine's eyes bore holes right through all of Kurt's walls from his past, and left Kurt empty and open.

And I see you fogging up the mirror

Vapor round your body glistens in the shower

And I want to stay right here and go down on you for an hour

Or stay, and let the day just fade away

Kurt blushed from neck to hairline, but Blaine held his gaze, meaning every word he sang.

I never believed that things they happen for a reason and They never go as planned

I wanted to thank you for a vision that was lost that you returned to me but

You've just woken now, do you understand?

Cause when I see you, it's like I'm staring down the sun And I'm blinded

There's nothing left to do

Still I see you

Kurt's heart soared as each lyric trickled into his ears. Sure

they'd talked about maybe being more than friends one day, but this was just... so much more. The chord progressions transitioned smoothly into a different, slower song- this one Kurt knew by heart.

One of the many

One of the few

I'll stand back and wait for you

Excuse me Mr. Busybody

Could you pencil me in when you can?

I would be free when you wanted me If you wanted me, if you wanted me

I am a man on the sideline Hoping you'll make up your mind

Once more, the chords changed into another song- this one was new and unfamiliar to Kurt. The pace was smooth and heavy. The emotion of the song was made clear from the notes played by Blaine's fingers.

There may come a time, a time in everyone's life

where nothin seems to go your way

Where nothing seems to turn out right

There may come a time, you just cant seem to find your way

For every door you walk on to, seems like they get slammed in your face

That's when you need someone, someone that you can call. And when all your faith is gone

Feels like you can't go on

Let it be me

Feels like you're always comin on home

Pockets full of nothin and you got no cash

No matter where you turn you ain't got no place to stand Reach out for something and they slap your hand

Now I remember all to well

Just how it feels to be all alone

You feel like you'd give anything

For just a little place you can call your own

That's when you need someone, someone that you can call And when all your faith is gone

Feels like you can't go on

Let it be me

If it's a friend that you need

Let it be me

If it's a lover you need

Let it be me

If it's boyfriend you need

Let it be me

The last chord reverberated off the walls for a moment. Blaine set his guitar down with care on the floor, and knelt at the side of the bed. He took Kurt's hands in his own and spilled out the contents of his heart like a broken piggy bank on the floor .

"Kurt Hummel, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's heart leapt in his chest and nearly jumped out of his

throat. "Yes Bee. God, yes."

Kurt pulled Blaine up by his hands, off the floor and on top of his body. Blaine giggled in exultation at Kurt's easy,

enthusiastic agreement. They rolled over together into the middle of the mattress, tangling in the sheets. Kurt smiled down at Blaine beneath him, and brushed a wild curl off of his forehead. Boyfriends. They were boyfriends. Blaine looked even more beautiful with the title, "mine."

"Open the box, please?" Blaine's eyes were wide and hopeful.

Kurt picked it up from his side of the bed and propped it on Blaine's chest.

He untied the pretty white bow that held the lid closed, and tied the ribbon around Blaine's finger, eliciting another angelic giggle from Blaine. He carefully lifted the lid and set it playfully on Blaine's forehead.

"Oh, that's sexy. Thanks Kurt. See if I plan another romantic morning for you ever again." Blaine joked with a wink. He rubbed his palms along Kurt's kneeling legs that were straddling his torso.

Kurt removed the fuzzy little box from the iconic cardboard blue one, and gently wrenched the hinged lid open. What he saw made his jaw drop.

"That's... a Tiffany Bezel cut 1.06 carat yellow diamond. With yellow and white gold wrapped around it. Blaine-" Kurt's voice pointed to disbelief and shock, "you got me aBezel diamond necklace- in the largest carat size it comes in." Kurt turned white as a sheet.

Blaine nodded, his eyes twinkling, and cheeks wrinkling above a huge smile.

Kurt looked incredulous, staring at Blaine in amazement. "I know every piece from every one of the Tiffany collections they've sold since the early 90s. Blaine how did youknow- I mean- this is too much for just-"

Blaine touched two fingers to Kurt's lips.

"Money doesn't matter to me. You do. I know how much you love Tiffany diamonds..." Blaine shrugged like he'd merely bought Kurt's favorite candy bar when he was out grocery shopping. "Since you're going back to school next week, you won't get to be with me every other weekend. I thought you could wear this to remind you that even when you can't see me, your Bee is always in your heart, and you're in mine."

Blaine took the box from Kurt's shaky hands and freed the necklace from its display mount.

It felt like Kurt's brain was working at half capacity. Had he heard that right? "So... you purchased a gigantic, gorgeous yellow diamond to represent you as a little bee, next to my heart?"

Blaine smiled, "Yes, Love."

"Oh, Bee! Thank you. Thank you. I'll wear it every day." Kurt exclaimed, and snuggled down to hug Blaine tightly.

Kurt sat up and held still for Blaine. He opened the lobster clasp and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. After a moment of fiddling, Blaine blindly fastened the ends together and let it dangle around Kurt's neck. They watched it swing like a pendulum for a few slow seconds.

And then Kurt tossed the box to the side, grabbed Blaine's face in both of his hands, and soundly pressed his lips to Blaine's.

It was like something out those sappy, classic, romantic movies, where every light bulb goes on in their minds, birds sing, music rings in his ears, and the morning light crawls in through the window- deigning to shine on Kurt and Blaine right when their lips meet. It warmed their skin and reflected the heat within and between them.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, sucking those blessed lips in past his teeth, bringing his tongue out to taste the full, soft bottom lip that he'd dreamed of for the last five months. And god was it more and better and everything that he'd imagined a thousand times in his mind, and in his dreams; lying awake at 2am with Kurt asleep next to him, andevery fucking time he took a shower.

Kurt's mind left for vacation when he plunged his lips down onto Blaine's. His mouth was impossibly smooth, and so, so warm. A shot of adrenaline punched his gut and blood rushed south, as Blaine sucked his lip deep into his mouth. Teeth grazed and tongue lapped at his lip, and Kurt couldn't stifle the moan that Blaine gladly swallowed whole.

Blaine's fingers glided from jaw to neckline, stroking his hand into Kurt's hair. Fuck, even Kurt's hair was soft. Blaine swore if he'd pulled out a dictionary right then, Kurt's face would show up next to the definition for 'perfection.' Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip before setting it free and searching out his upper lip. Kurt gasped as Blaine's tongue slipped beneath his upper lip and sucked it into his mouth. Kurt gasped sharply and fisted Blaine's shirt with an iron grip when Blaine's tongue ran across his teeth and gums. Never in a million years did Kurt think that would be sexy, but the nerves firing at full capacity in his mouth, argued otherwise. The sensations and realizations and reality of the moment hit him like a truck. Kurt opened his mouth farther, aggressively nipping, sucking, and licking Blaine's lips, begging for intrusion, needing invasion and penetration and more proof that this was real.

Thank everything lovely and beautiful, Blaine got the hint. He rolled them over, tangling even tighter together in the sheets. Nothing was left to the imagination in that tight cocoon, and Kurt never wanted the tingling ecstasy and rush of adrenaline

to end. Blaine's intoxicating body weight compressed Kurt down into the mattress, leaving him breathless, lips swollen and pink around the edges, his eyes blown wide with love and need and fulfillment. The hand that held Kurt's neck ran over his larynx, down his chest, and circled the nipple that stood stiff and peeking from beneath his shirt. Kurt fought to keep kissing back and swallow down his own moan when Blaine's hand moved down those last few inches and cupped his balls. Kurt returned his attention to the kiss with fierce, heavy, deliberate pecks, drawn out, dragging bites, and long licks, bringing Blaine's thick bottom lip into his mouth over and over as if his mouth was the sweetest hard candy ever. Blaine's hand between Kurt's legs held still, pressing just enough for Kurt to know he was there, except for his thumb that ever so lightly, lovingly caressed one side of his erection.

It was fire, and explosions, and fireworks, and a hurricane of deep-seated love blowing through their hearts and leaving nothing left standing but the surety that this -each other- was what they both wanted- more than hopes and dreams and aspirations and wishes for anything and everything else in their lives. In that moment Kurt would have gladly set his closet full of couture masterpieces on fire and danced happily around the flames, if it meant he could stay like this forever. And Blaine would give up concerts, and Friday nights on Sunset Blvd, and all 700GB of music that held all of his favorite music that he'd painstakingly converted from Vinyl to Cd, to mp3 over the last three years- for this. This right here, in his arms and filling his heart to overflowing, and cupped in his hand and the heat in his chest that told him he would never love anyone, never need anyone, but Kurt.

The love in the room was thick and neither wanted to stop this moment.

So they didn't.

They locked their lips for the rest of the afternoon. When the bed wasn't big enough to contain their kiss, they fell in a heap to the bedroom floor. When their cocoon eventually became too hot and sweaty, they held each other's faces and kissed while they tumbled over limbs and sheets and kitty toys to the walk-in closet and laid down next to the A/C vent on the floor beneath Blaine's rack of button-up shirts. It was cozy in the tight little spot, with so little space to move. It was like having their own secret hiding place just for them.

When the closet grew too cold, they pecked each other's lips with each step down the stairs and made out on the grass in the backyard while their bodies soaked up the wonderful sunshine. Around dinner time their stomachs growled in protest. They only parted for a few quick sips of fruit smoothies that –thank god- Kurt had decided to make at 2am that morning in a bout of insomnia, and had saved in the fridge for the next day. They eyed each other the entire time they stood in the kitchen, downing their smoothies like they hadn't eaten in days, only to hastily wipes their mouths, slam their cups on the counter with sighs of satisfaction, and crumple to the floor and christen the pretty kitchen with their kisses.

"There's a room I haven't shown you. That no one knows about but me." Blaine spoke as Kurt gulped a glass of water, hours after their smoothie dinner. "Can I show you?"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand. "Of course you can."

Blaine paused their kisses for an agonizing twenty seconds while he ran with Kurt up the stairs, down the entire hall, and to a door that had a lock, but no handle- clearly to help disguise the entryway.

Blaine turned the vase over that sat next to a tall, skinny decorative table next to the door. A key slipped out and landed in his palm. A quick flick of his wrist popped the door open and he returned the key to its hiding spot.

"This is the most important place in the house to me, besides the bed where you've slept."

Kurt's heart clenched and he squeezed Blaine's hand in gratitude.

Blaine turned on a series of lights that revealed a baby grand piano in the center of the room. Along the walls were a dozen guitars, a violin and cello, a Ukulele, drums, and beyond a semi-clear glass window- a recording studio. Suddenly, all the microphones hanging from the ceiling and perched on stands, stood out in Kurt's vision.

Kurt silently walked around the piano and let his hand run down the side of it. "Wow, Bee. This is incredible. Why haven't you shared this with anyone?"

Blaine watched Kurt with shining eyes. "It's too close to my heart to subject it to the opinions of other people."

"But you sing so well. And your guitar-playing was spot-on."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm decent. But I want you here. I want you to use this room for anything and everything you want. I can teach you to play any instrument, or I can record an album of you singing your favorite songs, or you can write your own music in the quiet... You have a stunning voice and I love when you sing along to the radio. And it could be great place to practice for your musical theatre performances." Blaine inched close to Kurt and peppered kisses on his cheeks and nose. "I know you're gonna win the lead roles this year." Kurt blushed, but Blaine continued, "You won't have to fight for a practice room on-campus on the weekends, if you come

here."

"Thank you, Bee." Kurt sat down on the piano bench and played a 90s pop song that his fingers still knew by heart. Blaine sat beside him. An arm reached around Kurt's back and the hand held his waist.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke just above a whisper.

"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled lightly as he watched Kurt's hands tickle the white and black keys in fluid motions.

"How did you..." Kurt wasn't sure how to word his question delicately enough. "How did you know that I needed..." He bit his lip. He wasn't nervous to ask, he just... words failed him.

Blaine saved him. "How did I know that you needed that extra touch below your waist when we were in bed?"

Kurt smiled up into Blaine's eyes. "Yeah."

Blaine cocked his head to the side and simply said, "Because

I know you".

Blaine tucked a wayward hair behind Kurt's ear tenderly. He returned his attention to Kurt's ocean eyes. "Your face tells it all if I pay close enough attention, and honestly it was instinct. Intuition. And I'll never deny you anything that I can give you."

The answer hung in silence for three long seconds.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and planted a thick, heady kiss to his lips. "Now, where were we before you brought me in here?"

Blaine tugged Kurt down to the carpeted studio floor with him.

They didn't resurface until the sun rose once more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mmmmdon'wan'youtogo," Blaine breathed in the scent of Kurt's shoulder, complaining in the cutest voice. He held Kurt in a vice grip, not yet willing to release Kurt from their hug on the sidewalk of the airport. Letting go meant losing Kurt to New York for an agonizing three weeks.

"I know Bee, I don't wanna go either." Kurt tried hard to be the strong one and comfort his boyfriend, but he couldn't help wanting to drive away from the airport with Blaine as fast as they could and have sudden amnesia about any responsibilities other than loving Blaine for the rest of his life. But school and work waited for him- unyielding and demanding. Kurt leaned back just enough to cradle Blaine's face in his hands. Blaine looked like a child after he'd lost his favorite teddy bear to the playfulness and sharp teeth of the family dog.

It broke Kurt's heart to see Blaine this wide open and hurting- because of him. Even if it was indirectly his fault, Kurt couldn't stand it.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson, and nothing- not New York, or this plane that's going to take me away, or this damn country that put the two most fabulous and fashionable cities on opposite sides of our map, will really separate us. My body is getting on that plane, but my heart isn't. It's right here. With you." Kurt raised his palms and rubbed them both on Blaine's chest, right over his heart. Those hands moved north and caressed his neck; carding through his hair, and pulled Blaine in for a hot, deep kiss that Kurt hoped conveyed everything that words just couldn't do enough to prove- that they would be okay. Kurt would come back. This wasn't the end of

anything except a wonderful weekend. And someday he would graduate and they'd never have to separate again. Suddenly the next few years of college stretched out before him, long and menacing. Maybe this would be even harder than he'd bargained for.

The alarm on Blaine's phone went off, buzzing in his pocket and playing Katy Perry loudly through his jeans.

"That's your cue, Love."

Kurt giggled through his tears, "Did you set an alarm for our 'goodbye'?"

Blaine chuckled and caressed Kurt's cheek. "Guilty. As much as I want you to stay, I wanted to make sure you didn't miss your flight."

Kurt gathered Blaine in for another fierce hug, and one more quick French kiss. He could do this. They could. Together.

"I'll text you when I land."

Blaine nodded and tried to smile for Kurt. His voice was gone, having surrendered it to the frog in his throat and the tears in his eyes.

"Bee let's skype tonight, okay? And you can talk to me on the phone whenever you want when I'm not in class."

"Promise?" Blaine voiced, his words lilting with emotion.

"Promise." Kurt took a step back, knowing it was now or never. He locked eyes with his beautiful boyfriend and blew him a kiss. He mouthed, "Love you," and turned to enter the double doors of the airport entrance.

Blaine's heart felt like it would suffocate right there on that airport sidewalk. Three weeks or three years, it was all the same to his heart, no matter how hard his mind said that before he knew it he would be right back here again, picking

Kurt up in the happiest of reunions.

He drove home in a fog, dazed and disoriented from the empty space in his hands, at his side... in the car on the drive home... at his kitchen table when he made breakfast. The toothbrush next to his mocked and taunted him. And the worst of them all: the empty side of their bed. Blaine felt like Kurt hadn't just left for school. It was like he'd died and his ghost was all over the house, haunting his every step. It didn't matter that they'd become boyfriends only the day before. The past 3 months of summer together were absolute bliss. Saying goodbye to that until next June was daunting- almost more than he could take. The next nine months of Kurt's schooling hung over his head like a raincloud.

Blaine trudged up to his bedroom and slipped into the pajamas that Kurt had left for safe-keeping in his closet. He dragged his feet to Kurt's side of the bed and curled into a ball beneath the covers. He smelled the pillow. It held the scent of Kurt's moisturizer and mousse. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he groggily called in sick to work for the day and fell into restless sleep.

Kurt wasn't fairing much better, but his hectic schedule didn't allow him much time to mope. Classes started just a few hours after Kurt landed. He bought all of the required textbooks that evening when his last class let out. Auditions for this year's theatre productions were in the coming weeks and he had four auditions for various roles, scheduled. He also had his job to tend to. After single-handedly taking in the last-minute brides and bridal parties for flawless hairstyling, word of mouth spread like wildfire. His client list bloomed with a few dozen new customers. In one day his life went from easy and free, to booked solid with school from 9am to 4pm, and work from 5pm to 9pm, Monday through Friday. It would

only get worse if he landed any roles in the year's productions: all-day rehearsals for half a dozen weekends leading up to the spring performances.

By Thursday of the first week Kurt was back at school, Blaine had somewhat recovered and was back into his routine at work with only a few moments of moping when work was slow. When 7pm rolled around, the receptionist tapped on the doorframe of Blaine's workroom.

"You're 7pm client is here, Blaine." "Alright, send them down to me."

"Hi Blaine," a kind, familiar voice floated through Blaine's room.

"Carole, I'm so glad you made it!" Blaine rushed over to Carole and wrapped her in a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Dear."

Blaine led her into the room and to the filing cabinet of jewelry. "Go ahead and look through the top drawer- here." Blaine unlocked and opened the drawer for Carole. "Any one of these studs will work. Pick whichever pair you like."

"Thank you... Oh, these are pretty!" Carole commented on a few pieces, eventually picking out her favorite.

"Do you choose all the jewelry in the cabinet?"

Blaine agreed. "I do."

Carole sat on the chaise and smiled. "You have great taste." "Aww thank you."

Blaine explained the procedure to Carole and walked her through everything step by step as he progressed. The piercings went without a hitch. Carole admired Blaine's work in the hand-held mirror that Blaine provided.

"They're lovely."

Blaine cleaned up the tray and discarded the trash. After washing his hands, he escorted Carole to the front desk.

"Thank you Blaine! You did a beautiful job." Carole squeezed Blaine's hand.

"You're very welcome. I'll see you soon, right?"

Carole agreed to call him soon with a date and details. With one more hug, Blaine went back to his workroom.

Carole stepped up to the counter and set her purse down. "Okay, what do I owe for the piercings?"

The receptionist replied, "There's no charge."

Carole paused in her search for her checkbook. "I'm sorry?"

"You were his 7pm appointment, correct?"

"Yes..."

"The appointment database specifically states not to charge you."

"Oh, Blaine." She sighed, seeing even more of what Kurt sees in him, "he sure is a charmer."

The receptionist agreed.

"Can I sneak him a tip then? I've got cash so he won't know it's from me."

"I'll add it to his tally for yesterday and make up an excuse- a glitch in the system." The receptionist winked.

Carole gave her a stack of twenty dollar bills, "Awesome. Thank you! Oh and can you give a note to him for me?" She took out a small note pad, wrote a few lines on it, then folded it in half.

"Sure thing. I'll give it to him once you've left the building."

"Thank you very much." Carole stepped out of the shop and went home to show off her new piercings to Burt.

At closing time that night, Blaine reached behind the receptionist's desk into his cubby. He grabbed his belongings and his check for the week. It was $200 over what he expected to get. The receptionist just shrugged and waved him towards the door. Blaine got into his car and pulled out a pen. He flipped the check over to sign it, and saw a sticky note attached.

"Blaine, Let's do lunch tomorrow- 1pm at Vivoli Cafe. I'm buying. Love, Carole"

Friday rolled around. He showed up to the restaurant a few minutes early and spotted Carole at one of the tables in the middle of the quaint Italian-styled dining room. Carole stood and hugged him when he arrived at the table. They sat at opposite sides of the small table. Carole passed his napkin- wrapped utensils over to his side.

"Thank you for offering to get together, Carole. I really had a great time last weekend with you and everyone."

"Oh you're welcome, Dear. I thought it would be fun to get to talk to you without all the boys around to entertain. And feed."

They shared a relaxed laugh, and settled into a nice stream of conversation. The waiter came round and Carole ordered a pasta dish and a glass of wine, and told Blaine to get a glass too if he wanted one. Blaine chose a fancy lasagna and asked for a glass of water, but Carole prompted again. Blaine chose his favorite red wine, with a big thank-you to Carole.

With many questions and comments back and forth, Blaine nearly told his entire life story to Carole. He even shared stories about his sister that he'd never once spoken of since

her passing. There was something about Carole that just cracked Blaine wide open.

"What about your parents, Blaine?"

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. Well, the truth of course, but there wasn't an easy way to present an ugly painting and distort it to look beautiful to the beholder.

"Well, I haven't spoken to my father since I moved out. The death of my sister sort of placed a divide in our family. My mother reached out more when I was all she had left. My father was the opposite- he held everything inside and basically tuned the world out. He lives for his work. He shows his love with money. I have a better checking account than most retired adults because of it. I try to use it as little as possible though- for financial, as well as emotional reasons."

Carole nodded in empathy, "I completely understand, Blaine. I'm so sorry for you both."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that, so he continued, "My mother is basically a single parent. Needless to say, I don't ever see my father anymore. I mean- I wish he had interest in me beyond keeping me financially secure, so it's not for a lack of trying..." Blaine fiddled with the napkin in his lap. "I keep in touch with my mother though."

"I'm so glad that she's still a part of your life." Carole reached for his hand across the table, and he placed it in her palm. "I know that no one can ever replace your parents Blaine, but Burt and I would love to at least be your cool surrogate Aunt and Uncle- or simply friends, if you'd like that. Just, know that we're here for anything, not just when you're in need- but especially then. You never have to feel alone now, even when Kurt is in New York." Carole had an uncanny ability to know exactly what to say. After a few moments of eating in

silence, Carole perked back up and picked a topic she had heard Blaine loved: music. The rest of the meal was had amongst enthusiastic discussion and comparison among favorite artists and genres.

Kurt and Blaine skyped a lot. It wasn't the same as being together in-person, but it was so much better than nothing. It helped relieve the ache to be near each other, knowing that they always were a click away from seeing each other's faces, and hearing their voices. They quickly decided to make it a daily habit to video chat after work. Blaine would login right after he got home, which would be right around the time Kurt settled into bed. Kurt told Blaine about his new clients, his hilarious and talented professors, and the cool projects he was assigned for the semester. Blaine shared funny stories from work, told him about Carole coming for her appointment, gave reviews on the new restaurants he tried out for their future dates, and updated Kurt on Aurora's growth.

"I swear she's grown in the last two weeks. She looks so much bigger!" Kurt exclaimed one night on skype when Blaine lifted her into view of his camera.

"She totally has- and she's eating solid food like a champ." Blaine scratched her head and set her down on his lap.

"Sooo... I have exciting news," Kurt baited Blaine. "What is it?"

"I'm coming home for the weekend on Friday- an entire week early!"

Blaine didn't miss Kurt's phrasing: "coming home," and his heart soared. "This Friday?"

Kurt nodded, excitement written all over his face.

"I can't wait to have you in my arms, Sweetness. I may never

let you go again." Happiness sparkled in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt touched the beautiful face on his screen, his tone loving and serious, "Don't ever let me go."

The next two days were torture for them both. The clock dragged its hands and the sun rotated in slow motion. When Kurt's alarm to go to the airport finally went off at 8:30pm that blessed Friday night (thank heaven for his 8pm client cancelling on him!), he was completely packed and sprinting to the cab that drove him to the airport.

Kurt's legs were restless the entire flight. He couldn't focus on the book he'd brought. Listening to the love songs on his phone just made him more anxious to get to Blaine. He honestly hoped that he'd drive the passenger next to him crazy enough that the old man would just knock him out with one good hit and Kurt would wake up when the plane landed.

When the plane touched down, Kurt broke the rules, and quickly grabbing his bag from beneath the seat in front of him, he pulled his phone out and texted Blaine that he was here. When the cabin door opened to let everyone out, it took all of Kurt's restraint to calmly retrieve his suitcase from the overhead compartment and not mow everyone down in front of him. Once he exited the long hallway that led from the plane into the airport terminals, he couldn't hold back anymore and he ran through the airport to the passenger pick-up section. He weaved in and out of the slower crowds, skirting around strollers and barely preventing collision with toddlers and grandmas that were oblivious to their surroundings- namely, the flushed brunette running up behind them as if the building was on fire. Finally he could see the exit and he booked it through the heavenly clearing of people that parted in front of him. The sweetest sight greeted him when he burst through the double doors and out into the

dark LA night: Blaine was parked- parked- in the no-waiting, no-exceptions, pick-up zone. Kurt dropped his suitcase and bag and ran to Blaine at full speed. He leapt into Blaine's arms and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. The most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard, bubbled up out of Blaine's throat as he clutched onto Kurt with an arm around his lower back and the other cradling the nape of his neck. Blaine spun them in jubilant circles.

"God, I missed you Kurt. So much. I've been a complete mess without you."

Kurt's breath hiccupped and caught in his throat, "Ditto."

They hugged for a few long, tender moments of bliss. Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and kissed him good and hard, eliciting a few cat calls and wolf whistles from passersby. Eventually they knew they couldn't use the good graces anymore of the traffic cop that allowed Blaine the huge no-no of parking where he did; so Kurt slid down Blaine's body and stood up. Blaine retrieved Kurt's luggage and put it in the trunk while Kurt strapped himself into the passenger seat. Blaine could barely see for all the kisses that Kurt pressed to his cheeks while he drove. Now that everything was out in the open, they were free to express the affection they'd been repressing. Neither minded the constant invasion of personal space.

"There's a midnight showing of that movie you wanted to see, at the drive-in tonight. If we hurry, we can get there just after the previews start. Would you like to go?" Blaine offered.

"I would love to. Any excuse to cuddle you, works for me."

"So you are just in it for my irresistible body and undeniable charm." Blaine smirked with a glance at Kurt.

"So what if I am?" Kurt quipped back.

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's leg, "Then I'd better hit the gym more often, to keep you around."

The movie was pretty good, but the two just couldn't focus on anything but each other. Halfway through the movie they left the drive-in and went home.

Aurora greeted them at the door with a loud purr and plenty of meows. Kurt picked her up just inside the doorway and kissed her head. Blaine tugged Kurt by the hand upstairs and into bed. Blaine lit a few candles and turned the lights off while Kurt got comfortable on his side of the bed. Aurora curled up at his feet, happily kneading her front paws into the covers. Blaine joined Kurt and cuddled half on top of him. Kurt tucked Blaine's head just below his chin, on his chest. Blaine reverently palmed Kurt's entire torso side to side, top to bottom in slow, thoughtless patterns. His body just ached to feel Kurt- to know he was real and here and Blaine hadn't made him up in one of his dreams. When Blaine ran his hand up to Kurt's left collar bone, he felt something hard and foreign that seemed out of place. Images of injuries and hospital stays and all the worst scenarios ran through his head as to why Kurt would have something hard covering part of his collar bone. Without thinking, Blaine sat up on his elbow, pushed Kurt's shirt up all the way, and looked for bruises or broken bones or whatever in the world it could be just above Kurt's chest. He wasn't expecting this.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Oh." Kurt pulled the yellow diamond necklace out from under his shirt and rested it in on his chest. "I hid it under my clothes when I got to the airport so no one would try to steal it. It'd be too easy to lose it in such a crowded place."

"You're still wearing..." The last two weeks without Kurt had

scrambled his brain. Having Kurt back in his arms again, left him with zero comprehension ability.

"I only took it off when I showered." Kurt confirmed with a sweet smile.

Blaine kissed Kurt's entire face from forehead to chin in enthusiastic pecks, landing lastly on his lips. He slowed down and settled completely on top of Kurt. He lovingly savored those perfect lips for the better part of the night, until the early-morning sun tip-toed above the horizon.

Blaine woke later that Saturday morning with Kurt in his arms. It was an incredible rush to have him back for two days. He never thought that he had the ability to get so attached to anyone, and rely on them so heavily for his happiness, until Kurt found him. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheek, waking him from slumber.

"Mmmm... morning," Kurt replied with eyes closed.

"Good morning, Gorgeous. How would you like to pick out pumpkins today?"

A grin replaced the sleepy face, and Kurt stretched out taut, then flopped more fully on top of Blaine. "Mmmhalloween punkins?"' His voice reflected how adorably tired he was.

"Yep. We can carve them together and set them on the doorstep, and maybe you can decorate the house with me? You're so good with fashion. I figure you're probably great at 'dressing' houses too."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms down around Blaine's lower back that pressed into the bed, and rested his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine couldn't even bother to care about how perfectly Kurt had aligned his lower body atop of Blaine's. It just felt too damn good to have Kurt in his arms, to think about anything more was just too much.

His hair tickled Blaine's chin. "I love... decorating," a deep yawn split his sentence in two.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. Maybe I shouldn't have woken you just yet."

Kurt shook his head, "Mm-Mmm. I'm glad you did. How far away are the punkins?"

Blaine chuckled at the endearing way Kurt said "pumpkins" and ruffled his hair. "They're about an hour away if we want to get them from a pumpkin farm. Do you need a shower?"

Kurt shook his head just enough to signal an answer.

"I'm sorry that you're so tired..." Blaine's tone changed from mild concern, to mischief, "Do I need to get you dressed? I wouldn't mind helping you with all those buttons on your shirt... or the zipper of your nonsensically tight skinny jeans..." Blaine pressed his open palms down Kurt's back and circled Kurt's perfectly round butt. Kurt hummed pleasantly in response to the sensation, not moving a muscle. Blaine moved onto his side, tipping Kurt over onto the mattress, and nipped Kurt's ear. Kurt squeaked in surprise and finally opened his eyes.

"If you try to undress me, I'll forget all about the punkins and you'll be stuck with a very horny boyfriend that you'll have to satisfy."

Blaine clutched his heart, "Oh, the agony. Is there anything worse than a warm and willing boyfriend? I'd better let you dress yourself this morning." Blaine winked and reluctantly rolled out of bed. Kurt dressed in the bedroom, not caring to shower since they were just going to get dirty at the pumpkin patch.

It was neat to get outside the city limits and see a different side of California. Though the southern tip was known for its

scorching deserts, there were a few towns with farms on the far outskirts of LA. The pumpkin patch Blaine took Kurt to was quant and utterly delightful. Along with the pumpkins, there was a small apple orchard blooming next door. Families of all shapes and sizes filled the farm today. As they wandered the dusty patches and rows of pumpkins, Kurt couldn't help but watch the children as they ran through the farm with wonder and excitement painted on their faces. A certain spark glinted in the eyes of the ones that had found the pumpkin that they wanted to take home. Siblings and friends debated pros and cons of some, comparing sizes, shapes, and even colors. The joy on the farm was palpable. Blaine had gone off like a rocket towards a pumpkin across the field right when they arrived. Kurt just laughed, enjoying Blaine's childlike enthusiasm and let him go. He knew he'd return to him soon enough. And true to his prediction, Blaine came back to his side a moment later. He triumphantly held up the pumpkin he'd picked. It was huge and pretty, with an even, orange glow in the early afternoon sun. It had to be two feet tall, and over a foot wide.

"Blaine that's a great one! What do you want to carve on it?"

Blaine smiled, "Our family. You, me, and Aurora."

The sentiment shot right to Kurt's heart and warmed him up like a cup of hot chocolate. Kurt leaned forward and fisted Blaine's jacket, drawing him in close enough to kiss. "You're such a romantic, Bee. I love the way your mind works."

Blaine smirked and suggestively looked Kurt up and down, "So, when we get back home," and suggestively licked his lips.

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes, "Mmhmm Anderson. In your dreams."

Blaine couldn't help the words that fell from his mouth as a

phrase Kurt had said a few weeks before that, struck him like lightning, "So much for putting out after giving you that little blue box."

"Heeeey! Blaine!" Kurt whined. He grabbed some hay off the ground and tossed it at Blaine. He quickly ducked out of the way before the straw could land in his curls.

Blaine set his pumpkin down and tilted Kurt's chin up. "Oh you know I'm just teasing. I love getting a rise out of you."

"That's what he said," Kurt replied suavely and licked his lips slowly, letting the tip of his tongue perch a for a few extra seconds on the rim of his bottom lip, before teasing it back into his mouth.

"Ugh you're just as bad as me! You have NO room to brow- beat!" Blaine stepped back and grabbed a handful of hay off the ground.

"Blaine Everett Anderson don't you dare-" Kurt nearly yelled while retreating as Blaine bolted towards him. "You know how long I spend on my hair-" Kurt pleaded, but Blaine wouldn't listen. He caught up to Kurt and held him tightly to his chest while he sprinkled the hay in Kurt's hair.

Kurt wriggled and giggled despite himself. As much as he hated getting his hair messed up, it was nice to be in Blaine's arms. He'd missed it so very much. Once Blaine's hand was empty, Kurt took advantage of his hold and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You forgot one important thing about that box, Blaine."

"What's that?" Blaine asked softly, his breath fanned over the curve of Kurt's ear.

"The ring."

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's head to turn upwards, and kissed Kurt's

forehead. He couldn't hide the smile that laced his tone, "I'll remember that next time."

They held each other in the pumpkin patch for a few moments. The atmosphere made Kurt wonder if he'd ever have children of his own someday. It looked like a wonderful adventure. Though it was a premature thought, but Kurt couldn't help but entertain the one that popped into his head: Blaine would be a perfect father.

"You're quiet, Love. Whatcha thinking about?" Kurt sighed contently, "Mmm nothing much." "Wanna pick out your pumpkin now?"

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand. Together they strolled through the patch, searching for a small pumpkin. They wandered all over the field of pumpkins, but none of them seemed just right. Just as they got to the last chunk of pumpkins, one in particular caught Kurt's eye. "Oh Blaine- that one! What do you think of that one?" Kurt skipped over to it and held it out towards Blaine with a triumphant grin.

"That one is very you. I like it."

"What do you mean?" Kurt looked at the pumpkin with

confusion.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and replied, "Well, it's nicely symmetrical, has a bit of flare with the curly-cue stem, and it's approximately the size of Aurora."

Kurt furrowed his brows.

"You like order, cleanliness, and predictability- hence the symmetry of the pumpkin. You have a gift for standing out in a crowd and looking a little different than everyone else- which is shown in the extra curly stem. And you love small things- like Aurora." Blaine explained like it was the simplest

thing in the world.

Kurt was blown away at Blaine's conclusion. "How did you determine all that from a pumpkin?"

"Psychology degree, remember?"

Kurt laughed and took Blaine's hand, "Ah yes- I remember seeing the 'Plant analysis and relative human psychology' course on your transcript."

"Um."

Kurt couldn't stop the giggles now, "Oh Blaine, I didn't go snooping in your office. Wait- did you have a course like that?"

"Actually..."

Kurt face-palmed. "Where exactly did you go to school?" He chided.

"Hey now, don't insult my Alma Mater. I took a few courses with very obscure and unusual psychology subjects. It was fascinating. The human mind for the most part is very predictable and thrives on patterns and structure to function- and it manifests in some crazy ways."

They took their pumpkins to the front of the farm and Blaine paid for them.

"You've got to show me your old textbooks sometime, if you still have them."

Blaine beamed, "Absolutely. You, me, and my textbooks. It's a date."

Kurt set his pumpkin on the floor behind his seat in the car. Blaine strapped his into the seatbelt.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt puzzled.

"Strapping my pumpkin in," He replied like it was completely

logical.

Kurt glared at him with a what the hell, Blaine? Are you

five? Look.

"George is big and heavy. He'd roll all over the floor if I set him down, so I'm strapping him in to keep him safe and whole."

Kurt squeezed the bridge of his nose and laughed, "Blaine did you name your pumpkin?"

They strapped themselves into their seats and headed out of the gravel parking lot. It was Blaine's turn to be confused. "What? I thought everyone named their pumpkins?"

Kurt shook his head and bit his lips, trying so hard to stifle the laugh that caught in his throat, now that he knew Blaine was serious about pumpkin-naming.

"Oh, well. I do. I name them."

Kurt patted the hand that came to rest on his thigh. "Okay Babe. There's nothing wrong with it. It just... adds to your charm."

Blaine smiled, "Well, what will you name yours?"

Kurt took Blaine seriously, and after a bit of thought, he decided on, "Fred."

"Why Fred?"

Kurt informed, "Well, since our pumpkins are a pair, I needed a name that went with yours. So I picked the other Weasley twin."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Aww Kurt that's so sweet. See? Isn't naming pumpkins fun?"

Kurt conceded, "Yes, Bee. Thank you for sharing another of your traditions with me." He brought Blaine's hand to his lips

and left a kiss on it.

They drove for about twenty minutes when Blaine suddenly burst out with an idea. He suggested that they eat dinner at a cute mom and pop restaurant that he'd been to as a child, which was near them in the middle of the farming community. Kurt happily agreed, and Blaine took the next exit off the freeway. They turned down a little dirt road to a cute petite main street in the middle of a town hidden from the freeway by rows and rows of thick, tall trees.

Blaine led Kurt to the front door and the loveliest smell wafted with the breeze from inside the restaurant. It was rich with a hint of sugar, and a lot of spice. It smelled warm and cozy and made Kurt want to cuddle by a fireplace with Blaine all day beneath a pile of fluffy blankets.

"Wow, Blaine what is that smell?"

Blaine asked for a table for two and they were immediately seated. "That my Dear, is fresh, homemade apple cider."

Kurt's nose was on overdrive, sniffing deep gulps of air through his nose. "Mm it smells –sniff- so good. What's it made of?"

Blaine blanched. "You've never had apple cider?"

Kurt shook his head, still breathing deep the warm, mouthwatering scent.

"It's made of apples, a bit of water, sugar, and lots of cinnamon."

The waitress came over just then and distributed menus and recited the day's special meal. She asked for their drink order.

"May we have two apple ciders please, as well as a water for Kurt?"

The young woman smiled politely and agreed.

"Thank you Blaine."

"You're very welcome, Love." They held hands on the table.

Since apples and pumpkins were in season, nearly every item on the menu had them in the recipes. Everything sounded tasty, but Kurt knew what he simply had to get.

"I'd like the pumpkin pancakes, please, with a side of fruit."

"Excellent choice," The waitress agreed and scribbled on her note pad. She looked expectantly at Blaine.

"And I'll have the apple strudel with bacon and eggs please?"

"Great! And I'll bring refills on your cider when your meals are ready." The waitress scribbled some more and walked towards the kitchen to place their orders.

"Don't look at me like that- apple strudel may not be breakfast material on a regular day, but today is special. So I'm splurging." Blaine light-heartedly poked fun at Kurt with a sweet little smile.

Kurt tried to sigh in contempt, but it didn't work. His boyfriend was too charmingly persuasive.

"You know I just love you and want you to be healthy..." Kurt felt the need to explain himself, "Even though it's been years since I've had to actively monitor, measure, and plan out what my dad eats to keep his heart healthy, the full consciousness of the composition and impact of meal choices still affects me. I'm honestly sorry if it bothers you. I can try to stop if you want."

Blaine rubbed his hand over Kurt's. "No, Love it's okay. I appreciate that you care so much." He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss of gratitude on Kurt's lips.

A little while later their meals were served and both completely devoured everything on their plates.

With the fall came early sunrise and sunset. When they left the restaurant, the sun was dipping down low in the sky. Blaine opened the car door for Kurt, then rounded the hood to drive home. A few dimly-lit billboards were scattered along the mostly deserted highway. After they passed one mentioning something about a crop of corn, Blaine gasped in eagerness and looked over at Kurt.

"Babe would you be up for a corn maze as our last hurrah before we go home tonight?"

"What's a corn maze?" Kurt was curious.

"Only the best uses of out-of-season corn fields ever! It's just as the name implies- a maze made out of corn stalks. After the corn is harvested, some farms leave the stalks up and carefully map out and dig out pathways to make up a maze. There's one entrance and exit for the maze, usually a few bridges to see where you are and where you need to get to, and lots of dead-ends and loops to throw ya off."

"Sounds like fun, Bee! I'm game."

Blaine giddily took the next exit off the freeway and followed the dirt path that led to a marked off parking lot in the dirt. Blaine took Kurt's hand and together they went to the "entrance booth" that looked like a tree house stuck on the ground. Blaine paid for two tickets and rented a flashlight just in case Kurt was afraid of the dark and hadn't yet told him.

The maze wasn't very busy since it wasn't quite the Halloween season yet, but Blaine didn't mind because it would be more fun if they didn't have to move and work around lots of other people. Blaine kept Kurt's hand in his and they walked through the entrance. Save for a few large lights like

the ones used at Kurt's high school football games, the maze was completely dark.

"Bee, can we use the flashlight?" Kurt nervously asked.

"If you get scared, we absolutely can." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back softly in reassurance, "But give your eyes a chance to adjust to the moonlight first. I bet you'll see clearly in the darkness if you wait just a moment more."

Blaine was right. With a bit of patience, Kurt's eyes could see quite well with just the full moon to guide him. It was an eerie feeling to have the dry cornstalks absorb all the sounds around them. They couldn't hear the buzz of the freeway, or even any other people in the maze. To add to the creepiness, the few scattered, crisp corn stalks crunched extra loud under their shoes in the heavy silence. Kurt held tightly to Blaine's hand.

"Gorgeous, you doing okay?"

Kurt nodded, trying to convince them both that he was okay.

"You take on the big, bad, crazy New York City every day- there's no way a little maze could scare you. You're too brave for that."

Blaine's words bolstered Kurt's confidence. "You're right. It's just corn stalks in the darkness. And I have you to save me from anything menacing in the shadowy corners of the maze."

After ten minutes of walking and talking animatedly, they came to their first dead-end.

"Uh-oh, dead end. Hmm how can we make the most of it?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows wiggling wickedly in the scarce moonlight.

"I've got an idea," Kurt replied, and pulled Blaine close. He let

his lips hover half an inch from Blaine's for a long, succulent moment until Blaine couldn't take the anticipation anymore. He closed that tiny gap. Blaine's lips tasted like apples and cinnamon. Kurt dipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, savoring the flavor. Blaine hummed from deep within his throat at the touch of tongues, and walked Kurt backwards into the stalks. Kurt's hand rose up and planted itself over Blaine's heart.

"God, I love you... I love you Blaine. I feel like I can't say it enough, now that you know."

"I do know, but I'll never tire hearing you say it." Blaine stared at Kurt's lips for a heated moment, then swooped in for one more deep kiss.

They walked on.

Kurt's spark of spontaneity in the dead-end quickly turned into a game of how many dead-ends they could find before discovering the exit. They counted a total of twelve... or well somewhere around twelve because they eventually lost count in their haste to find every dead-end the maze had to offer. They had such a good time together, that the clock ran away from them while they weren't looking. When they finally reached the exit, it was 9pm.

Blaine glanced down at his watch as they reached the car. "Holy fudge- Kurt we were in there for three hours!"

"No wonder I feel so tired. That was really fun Blaine. Thank you for the pumpkin, and dinner, and the kisses in the dark."

"You're very welcome." Blaine planted one more open- mouthed kiss on Kurt before they drove away.

The ride was quiet. Kurt quickly fell asleep, reclined in the passenger seat. Blaine turned the music off and drove carefully, trying not to jostle Kurt and let him nap.

The streets were unusually empty when they arrived home. Blaine gingerly opened his door and retrieved the pumpkins from the back seat. He carried them into the kitchen and greeted Aurora with a few pets before going back out to the driveway to retrieve the most important thing in the car.

"Kurt, Love, we're home."

"Hhhmmmwha?" Kurt's head lifted up and turned towards Blaine. He rubbed his eyes and slowly came to full consciousness.

Blaine unlatched Kurt's seatbelt. "I can carry you if you want. Thresholds are a part of my job description now," Blaine smiled at his own quick-witted genius.

Even half asleep, Kurt had all guns firing, "Mmm is there a blue box in that pocket of yours?...Or are you just happy to see me?"

Blaine laughed, complimented Kurt on his joke, and picked Kurt up anyway, ignoring Kurt's protests and claims of being perfectly capable of walking. Kurt wiggled so much that Blaine's arms could barely contain him, so Blaine hauled Kurt up and threw him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Kurt was more than fully awake now, and braced his hands on Blaine's lower back. Blaine held tightly to Kurt's legs, so there was no way he was getting out now. With a spark of mischief, Kurt took fabulous advantage of his current position, and pulled the back of Blaine's shirt up.

"Hey, what are you doing back there?"

Just as Blaine finished his question, Kurt secured the waistband of Blaine's underwear in his hands and pulled up. Hard.

"Ohmygod Kurt- really? Ugh uhggghjuss AGH that just feels so gross." Blaine carried the hysterically laughing Kurt all the

way into the living room and leaned over the couch, effectively dropping Kurt down into the cushions with a bouncy whoomp. Before Kurt could get up, Blaine straddled Kurt on the couch.

"Love, you've been caught in the act of inflicting a wedgie on a poor, innocent man who was only trying to help you get in the house. How do you plead?"

Kurt curled his hands around to the small of Blaine's back and felt the extra ruffled fabric bunched up above Blaine's jeans. He smirked.

"Guilty."

"I think you deserve the punishment you inflicted on me." Blaine stated simply. He leaned down and unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. With each button released, Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's newly exposed skin. Once all the buttons on his stomach were undone, Blaine folded the shirt flaps open and nuzzled his nose into the impossibly soft, porcelain flesh. The expanse of beautiful skin just below Blaine's mouth was new territory that he couldn't help but explore. He kissed his way up and over to Kurt's ribs, nipping at them on Kurt's inhales. His mouth traveled back down to Kurt's belly button and - against his instinct as a piercer- lightly kissed and nibbled Kurt's navel ring. A sexy gasp and subsequent moan burst from the back of Kurt's throat, nearly setting Blaine on fire. He tested the waters again and sucked the jewelry and surrounding flesh into his mouth. A deeper moan and mumblings about a god Blaine knew that Kurt didn't pray to, slipped through his lips. Blaine flicked the jewelry and twirled it in his mouth, and blew air on the now wet skin just enough to get Kurt's reaction- then abruptly stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

A hand appeared at the top of the couch cushion, and an

indignant Kurt poked his head over the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt was flushed pink and visibly flustered at the sudden stop.

Blaine feigned ignorance. "Mm what Baby?"

"That. Revving my engine and then slamming on the breaks?"

"Hmm dunno what you're talking about." Blaine turned his back to Kurt, pretending to need something in the fridge- and silently laughed at the gallon of milk. After a second, he closed the fridge and put on his best poker face. "Not sure what you mean. I'm just getting the pumpkins ready for carving."

Kurt clumsily stood up, pulled his shirt back down and buttoned it down, and stalked to the kitchen with his arms crossed. "Right, and I'm Elvis."

Blaine fled from the kitchen, mumbling something about music. After the in-house surround sound began playing a Top 40 ballad compilation, he carried a few sets of old newspapers into the kitchen and set them on the counter island. Kurt watched as Blaine set out a few layers of newspaper, and then placed the pumpkins on top. He took out a few sets of special pumpkin-carving knives (Halloween is a serious business in the Anderson household) and handed one to Kurt. Blaine grabbed a few permanent markers from his office upstairs and set them next to the knives.

Blaine grabbed a paper cup from the cupboard behind him, punched the bottom of it out, and spoke through the cup like a megaphone, "Kurt Hummel, are you ready for the First... Annuaaaal... Hummel-Anderson Pumpkin-Carving Showdooooown?"

All thought of cut-off engines and sexual frustration sloughed off of their shoulders as Kurt laughed fully, loudly, at the

dorkiness of his boyfriend. He figured why not? And went for it.

"You better bring your best game, Anderson," Kurt puffed out his chest and wielded a few carving knives, "My pumpkin is gonna run circles around your mammoth of a gourd!"

Blaine chuckled, his eyes alight with glee that Kurt was playing along. "You're on Hummel. I'm gonna show you how real pumpkins are carved!"

Even though this was a competition, Blaine couldn't let go of his gentlemanly ways. He carved out the lid of Kurt's pumpkin, and dug out the biggest chunks of pumpkin guts for Kurt. Together they scraped out all the innards of the pumpkins and made a huge pile of squishy, sticky bright orange goo and seeds, in the middle of the counter.

"Have you ever roasted pumpkin seeds?" Blaine wondered as they cleared out he last few stringy bits of pumpkin.

"I haven't."

"Would you like to?" Blaine hoped he could share this tradition with Kurt.

"Sure. Should I put the seeds in a bowl?"

Blaine couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread over his face. "Yes, that'd be perfect."

Kurt sorted out the seeds and Blaine threw the pumpkin guts in a plastic bag and tossed it in the outdoor trash bin. Kurt set down a new layer of newspaper and waited for Blaine to return.

"It's on Hummel- let's go!"

The boys kept their creations facing away from each other, so that neither could peek. Kurt took his time drawing exactly what he wanted on his pumpkin. He cut in short, exact

strokes and strips. Blaine sketched out a quick outline onto his pumpkin, and carved with swift, sure movements. Kurt discovered that Blaine stuck the tip of his tongue out between his pressed lips when he concentrated hard. Blaine learned that Kurt likes to dance along to music while he works.

When both were finished, they cleaned up the mess before showing off their pumpkins. On the count of three, they turned them around. Blaine created a beautiful rendition of himself and Kurt standing and holding hands. Aurora was perched on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt made an elegant monogram of "K + B" with small hearts floating around the letters.

"Blaine yours is adorable!"

"No way, you totally won- yours is gorgeous."

"How about we tie? And rematch next year?" Kurt offered the white flag.

Blaine stepped forward and pulled Kurt in for a sticky-sweet hug, "Deal." He kissed Kurt's forehead.

They each carried their pumpkins out onto Blaine's front steps and set them down side by side. Blaine ran back inside and emerged with two tea light candles. Blaine set one candle inside each pumpkin, and Kurt lit them.

They stood back and enjoyed their veggie art.

"Looks like I held my own against you in your own Halloween tradition," Kurt winked.

Blaine held Kurt close, and hopefully replied, "Love, stick with me and you'll become just as good of an Anderson as me. Probably better than me."

They walked back into the house and made their way up the stairs. Kurt retrieved his PJs from the closet and joined Blaine

in the bathroom.

"Kay, let's wash this goo off, or I may turn into a pumpkin myself," Kurt made a disgusted face as he realized just how much of his upper half was orange and sticky.

Blaine giggled, "That's the Kurt I love." He reached out a hand to Kurt, "C'mon, I'll help you get cleaned up." Blaine smiled suggestively and lifted Kurt's index finger into his mouth, sucking the bitterness off.

"You're not gonna leave me hanging this time?"

Blaine snorted, "Mmm that's what he said."

"Blaine!"

"That's my name, Sexy. Are you practicing for your big finish?"

"Oh my god Blaine, you're gonna sleep alone tonight if you keep this up."

"Well, Hon isn't that the whole point, to get you off so that it's not up all night?"

"Just fucking get over here and finish of what you started." "Mmm with pleasure."

"That's what he said."

"Kurt!"


	11. Chapter 11

Three hours and several pricey swipes of Blaine's debit card later, Kurt and Blaine carried in nearly a dozen shopping bags worth of decorations to the kitchen and set them on the counter. Kurt emptied all the bags out and organized the decorations by room.

"Okay Bee, which room do you want to do first? I'll take the kitchen."

Blaine walked around behind Kurt and turned him so they were face to face. "I was hoping that we could decorate each room together. I want your touch all over the house."

"Awww, you're just a mushy teddy bear today. I love it." Blaine's eyes sparkled, "I love you."

"I love you too Sugar." Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's cheek.

"Oh, you think I'm sweet?" The tell-tale signs of impending mischief were all over Blaine's face.

"Hmm more like sweet and sour." Kurt playfully bit back.

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. "How would you know?"

Blaine unknowingly hit a nerve, and Kurt snapped. "Actually I don't, because the last time we tried to get anywhere, Mr. 'all talk and no walk' left the couch!" Kurt turned back around, gathered the decorative towels, and moved to hang them on the oven handle. Blaine saddled up behind Kurt once more. He rested his hands on Kurt's hips and placed a few tender kisses down the side of Kurt's neck.

"Baby I was only teasing you last night. You know that I'll go

as far down that road with you as you'd like, whenever you'd like, don't you?"

Kurt sniffed haughtily and walked a few feet away from Blaine, hastily stuffing the decorative oven mitts into the proper drawer. But his frustration caused inaccuracy in his movements, and the mitt got stuck between the drawer and the cabinet. He tried to shove the mitt in, and force the drawer closed, but the harder he tried, the worse it got.

Blaine caught on and swiftly moved to his side. A calm hand rested on top of two frantic ones. "Hey, heeey Sweetheart." Blaine soothed, his tone altogether soft and earnest. He ran his other hand softly down Kurt's back. "What's going on?"

Kurt spun around and faced Blaine. Red-rimmed eyes were suddenly full of tears that threatened to pour. The tip of his nose was pink. "I- just- dammit, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, the sound echoing off the walls. "It's everything! Don't you know?" His arms rose and fell with a slap to his thighs. "I have to leave you in less than twelve hours and it's fucking killing me!" He motioned to himself, and raised four stiff fingers, "I have four auditions for theatre next week, I've got clients coming out of my ears that don't understand that I have a fucking life outside of my job!" Kurt raised both his hands, up and open, and gestured towards Blaine, "And being with you is the best part of my life, but to go from absolute mental, emotional, and physical bliss with you, to absolutely nothing for weeks on end..." Kurt shook his head and his eyes fell away from Blaine's, "and we just started the school year, Blaine. How the hell am I going to survive juggling everything without you by my side for all of it? I can barely pay attention in my classes, I live on the texts that you send me..."

Kurt ran his hands through his own hair and pulled hard on the thick strands. Blaine listened patiently, letting Kurt get it

all out. "I was able to make it through fine last year, but I had no life outside of class!" Kurt let out a growl of frustration, "and honestly a large part of me just wants to quit school and move here and live with you and work at a salon on Sunset Blvd; but the logical side of me knows that's just not an option. I just- I need release. I don't care what kind. I just can't carry the weight on my shoulders right now."

Blaine caught Kurt in his arms as he collapsed under the pressure he'd been keeping himself under. He scooped Kurt up into his arms and carried his crying Love upstairs to the bedroom, all thought of Halloween forgotten. Blaine laid Kurt down on the bed, and sat cross-legged on the mattress at Kurt's right side. He held Kurt's hand within both of his, and massaged deeply into the heel of his palm.

"I'm so sorry that you're carrying such a heavy load on your back, Love." Blaine let his empathetic words sink into Kurt, before he continued, "I hear that you're hurting. You want to stay here, but your head is telling you to go back to New York and finish school. Visiting on the weekends is wonderful, but it's not enough. Every time you go back to New York, you start the process of being alone all over again, and it's very difficult for you. And you need a release. Did I understand you properly?"

Kurt nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He sniffed, and his nose made his voice sound stuffed up, "I just. I don't know what I need. I don't know what will fix this."

Blaine moved to Kurt's other side and massaged Kurt's left hand. "Well, a release of energy can come in many forms. One is mental release. You could write down everything going on that's bothering you, and light the paper on fire, drown it, or throw it away."

Kurt nodded, but they both knew that wasn't what Kurt

needed.

"You can also choose an emotional release- expressing yourself and what you feel through mediums such as painting what you feel, yelling at the top of your lungs, tearing up newspapers, or popping bubble wrap."

"I like bubble wrap," Kurt said to himself, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's comment, and continued. "The most obvious is a sensual release."

Kurt giggled despite his terrible mood.

Blaine smiled warmly down at Kurt, "And not just what you're thinking. There's more to sensuality than just what's between our legs. It means involving the senses: a massage, acupuncture, throwing clay, aromatherapy, or even getting a nice back scratch. "

Kurt filled his lungs with a deep breath, trying hard to kill the emptiness he felt.

Blaine continued his massage. He kept his tone neutral, but hoped Kurt would pick anything but sexual release. There were so many other ways to find release that worked just as well for most situations. He didn't want any of their firsts to be premature, or solely experienced as a means to an end- only engaged in as a form of comfort. But he knew without question that he would give Kurt whatever he asked for.

Blaine moved to straddle Kurt's hips. He brought his hands to the top of Kurt's head and rested them there for a moment, circling his fingertips on Kurt's scalp. He gently, gradually drifted his hands down the sides of Kurt's face, over his Adam's apple, covering the breadth of his collarbones, down his arms, and to his fingertips. The tension visibly melted out of Kurt's body.

Blaine repeated the motion over and over as he talked in slow, hushed tones, "There are other kinds of physical releases, such as a rush of adrenaline. You can achieve that in many ways: roller coasters, going for long runs, boxing, sky-diving..."

"Piercings?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Absolutely. Piercings too."

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes, and penetrated right to his soul. "I just know that I need you close to me... Adrenaline sounds so good right now... I feel at home when I think of the times you've pierced me. That's how we met, and piercing is something that brings you satisfaction, too."

Kurt paused, then asked, "Blaine, would you pierce me?" Blaine booped Kurt on the nose. "Of course, Baby Doll.

Anything, everything- that will make you feel better."

Kurt ran his hands along Blaine's forearms, clearly thinking

hard.

"What are you pondering, Sweetheart?"

"Do you have any of the supplies here?" As much as he loved the place, Kurt didn't want such an emotional, intimate experience to be done in Blaine's shop. He wanted it done here. At home.

Blaine confirmed Kurt's wishes. "I do, I keep the bulk of my supplies in the back of my closet. I don't have a lot of jewelry though. I can certainly run over to the shop to get whatever you want."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't need them to be permanent. I just want the adrenaline."

Blaine nodded in understanding, "I know what you're referencing. It's called 'play piercing'- piercing for the high,

with specific needles that allow the metal to stay in your body for an extended period of time, with handles or knobs on one end of each needle, so they won't get lost in your skin. Jewelry can be added, but it's not necessary."

Kurt agreed, "Yes- that. That's what I want. But I want you to do it here, in our home. Can we do that? Please?" His eyes glistened with tears, and bit his lip. The sound of his own anxiety sent his emotions over the edge again.

Blaine's heart just about exploded with love at Kurt's words. 'Our home.' If he wasn't careful, he'd be taking a trip to Tiffany and Co on his lunch break Monday afternoon. "Sure we can, Love. My house is very clean, but it's not sterile like my room at work. Would you be up for taking a shower and giving your back a good scrub with extra soap? I'll set up my supplies while you do." Blaine rubbed his palms along the column of Kurt's thighs. Kurt agreed and drew Blaine down for a long, wet, open-mouthed kiss in gratitude for the angel that Blaine was being today.

Kurt walked to the bathroom without grabbing any clean clothes, locking, or even closing, the bathroom door. Modesty could kiss his ass. In Kurt's irrational fog of pain, and anger, and utter frustration with the world that he felt was trying to keep them apart, Kurt just wanted to know that Blaine was still here, still with him. Leaving the bathroom door open became a poetic gesture, that Kurt was open, he wasone with Blaine, even when in separate rooms; that Blaine could look, and linger, or join him in the shower if he wanted. Kurt didn't care that the shower was made of clear glass from floor to ceiling, and that it left nothing to the imagination- Kurt almost wanted Blaine to linger at the bathroom door, to see him exposed, and vulnerable. That was it- this was a show of vulnerability, of bearing his whole self to

Blaine. If Blaine could accept and love him at his absolute worst, then they could endure anything together.

Kurt scrubbed his back, taking his anger out on his skin that soon turned red from irritation. Kurt rinsed the soap off of his body and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and lazily dried off- not bothering to get every drop. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to the bedroom. Blaine was there next to the bed. A small table had been brought in, and he was organizing the necessary materials on it. A waste basket sat beneath the table. A clean sheet was laid out flat and wrinkle-free on top of the duvet.

Kurt turned to the closet and grabbed a pair of Blaine's pajama bottoms, not caring about underwear. He tossed the wet towel into the laundry bin and came out of the closet to stand beside Blaine. The room felt warmer. Kurt peered at the thermostat across the room, and noticed that Blaine had turned off the Air Conditioning, and turned up the heater.

"Hello Love. I'm almost ready for you." He kissed Kurt's forehead with a little "smooch" noise. "Could you please lay on your stomach, the way you would if you were going to sleep?"

Kurt did as he was told, laying on his side of the bed and grabbing Blaine's pillow- snuggled into it. He loved the way Blaine talked when he was in his element as a Piercer. It was gentle, but commanding and sure.

"Thank you, Love."

Blaine removed his gloves and retrieved the blanket that hung on the foot of the bedframe. He draped it over Kurt's legs. Kurt watched from the bed as Blaine put a fresh pair of gloves on and placed dark brownish swabs on the table, and the last few items he needed.

"Bee, I love your nicknames for me, but could you call me by my name today, too? I just- I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Kurt. Thank you for telling me what you need." Blaine affectionately placed a gloved hand on Kurt's back.

"Also, I know it's not technically legal, but could you pierce me without gloves on? I, God I need your hands on me, to feel your skin on mine," His words came out in a huff, the desperation thick in his throat.

Blaine immediately took his gloves off and threw them in the trash bin. "I'd break a thousand laws for you, Kurt. The gloves are gone. It just means that once I start, I cannot touch anything else except your back, and my supplies, until we're done. Are you okay with that?"

Kurt nodded. A tear fell from his eye, and trickled down the bridge of his nose. Blaine could barely stand to see him hurting. Blaine grabbed Kurt's nearest hand- his left- and tightly held it against his own palm.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry that everything built up so considerably before you finally decided to let it all out. Cry, Sweetheart. Cry every last tear you need to. I will be right here. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Got it? It's you and me forever. The world can go fuck itself."

Kurt let out a little giggle at Blaine's impassioned speech, and the tears poured down in a fresh torrent. That was exactly what he needed to hear.

"Thank you." Kurt sniffed.

Blaine brought over a box of tissues and set them on the floor at Kurt's side. "Alright Kurt, I'm ready to start. Do you need any more time to prepare?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I'm going to go wash my hands, and then I'll get started." Blaine went to the sink and squirted a large dollop of anti- bacterial soap into his palm. He scrubbed roughly, dug under his short nails, and rubbed his forearms down, all the way to his elbows. Not wearing gloves was unnerving to Blaine's sensibilities, but he knew they were at home, not in a public location, and it was Blaine and Kurt. He knew Kurt would be fine, though his training preached otherwise.

He re-entered the bedroom and saw that Kurt had dimmed the lights a bit, and lit a dozen candles to replace the lost luminescence.

"It looks beautiful in here, Kurt. Thank you for taking the initiative to make yourself feel more relaxed." Blaine walked to the edge of the bed by Kurt, and surveyed the room's light from where he'd be standing for the procedure. There would be enough.

The candles reminded Blaine of their shared experience the other day, and a song in particular that fit their current circumstances perfectly. Blaine walked over to his armoire and turned the cd player on. He chose the song he wanted, and pressed "repeat 1." The slow, smooth electric guitar and light beating of a drum flowed through the room, setting just the right atmosphere that Blaine was hoping for.

Blaine went back to the bathroom and washed his hands again, since he'd touched the stereo. He refused to take any chances with Kurt's health. As he dried his hands off on a fresh, clean towel, the first lines of lyrics sounded, raspy and soulful.

"Blaine, is this the song you sang to me?"

He stepped to the bed and smiled down at Kurt, "Yes. One of them." They held each other's loving gaze for a moment,

while they listened to the song.

Pockets full of nothin and you got no cash

No matter where you turn you ain't got no place to stand Reach out for something and they slap your hand

Now I remember all too well

Just how it feels to be all alone

You feel like you'd give anything

For just a little place you can call your own

That's when you need someone, someone that you can call And when all your faith is gone

Feels like you can't go on

Let it be me

They both recognized that right here in this moment, Blaine was living up to his promise in those lyrics. Blaine could feel a shift in their relationship. The silly personas were taken down. The joking, teasing, and innuendos were unnecessary- even inappropriate in this moment.

This was sacred. And Blaine knew it. He tread tenderly.

Blaine rested his hand on the small of Kurt's back. "I plan on piercing your back today. Skin is the most malleable and fleshy on your flanks," Blaine drew lines down Kurt's back to indicate the spots he referred to, "from just below your shoulder blade, down to your waist. Is this acceptable to you?"

Kurt nodded.

"I will start on your left side, which is the farthest from me. I will pierce you as long as there is room on your back, until you tell me to stop. If you stop at two needles, or fifty, it doesn't matter to me. If we pause between each one for 5 minutes, or you want two needles inserted per minute until your back is full, is alright with me. I just need you to tell me. Can you do that, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded.

"Sweetheart?" Blaine pressed for Kurt's vocalization. Kurt understood. "Yes."

"The first step is to sterilize your back. Since we're not in the shop, I'm taking an extra precaution by using iodine. It will temporarily stain your skin a bit orange, so don't worry if you're a little more tan for a day or two on your back, than you're used to."

Kurt chuckled a bit. The atmosphere in the room lightened just a hair, but it was palpable. Blaine took two sterile, oversized, iodine-soaked swabs out of its airtight package and swiped them in long strokes over Kurt's back. He discarded them in the trash immediately after the last stroke.

Though the substance was harmless, Blaine didn't want to get iodine beneath Kurt's skin. After the allotted time it took for his back to be sterilized, Blaine wiped Kurt down with a clean towel. When Kurt's back was clean, he threw the towel in the trash bin at his feet.

"This is the sterilizer that you're used to from your previous piercings," He informed Kurt as he wiped him down with the clear, cold liquid on two more oversized swabs.

Blaine tossed out the used swabs and thoroughly washed his hands once more. As he returned to stand over Kurt, he inhaled a deep, calming breath to center himself.

"I'm going to pinch your skin gently with forceps to help with insertion, just like I did with your navel ring. You'll feel the needle slide through. There should be minimal, to no pain, especially once your adrenaline kicks in."

"When does it?... Kick in?"

"After about two or three piercings, you'll start to feel the rush. Remember how I always pierce on your exhale? We'll do the same for these." He gathered a bit of skin between the pads of his fingers, and gently pinched it with the forceps. Blaine picked up a needle and held it a centimeter from Kurt's skin.

"Inhale, and...exhale."

Kurt blew his breath slowly out of his mouth.

On a whim of inspiration, Blaine decided to give Kurt affirmations with each piercing, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I am head over heels in love with you." He pressed the needle into Kurt's skin. He carefully released the forceps and slid them off of the short needle.

"How did that feel, Kurt?"

"Good." His voice was already a bit more relaxed.

"Wonderful. I'm so grateful that I can help you release the negative energy you've been unnecessarily carrying, and for far too long."

More tears sprung to Kurt's eyes. He whispered an emotional, "Thank you."

Blaine pinched a bit of skin about two inches below the first piercing, and held it with the forceps. "Okay Kurt, here's the next one. In and out, my love." He watched Kurt's back rise slowly, to its full height, and gradually drop back down. Blaine pierced again. "You're an incredible man Kurt, and I am

blessed to call you mine."

Blaine released the forceps and Kurt sighed, as if the negative energy was slowly excising with each exhale.

With another needle and a pinch of skin, Kurt exhaled and Blaine pierced. "You are so very talented Kurt, not only with the arts and fashion, but in your love. I've never known anyone that loves as genuinely as you do."

Kurt's eyes fell closed. His arm that dangled off the edge of the bed, reached out to Blaine's ankle. His fingers slipped beneath Blaine's sweats and caressed the soft, fuzzy calf.

Kurt exhaled, and Blaine pierced. Kurt's breathe-out ended with a bit of a moan this time. "Bee, that feels so damn good."

"I'm glad, Sweetheart. The adrenaline is kicking in. Just relax now, and enjoy the ride," Blaine smiled with relief woven into his tone.

With the next needle, Kurt's breaths expanded and elongated. His mouth hung slightly open for both inhale and exhale. Blaine watched as the adrenaline high crept over Kurt's body in waves.

They quickly fell into a perfect rhythm, without the need for words. Blaine would pinch his skin, Kurt would inhale and exhale, and then Blaine pierced. They were completely in tune to each other's movements and Kurt's needs, wordlessly knowing when to take a moment to pause, and when to work together faster.

All the while Blaine continually whispered affirmations with each new needle he placed:

"Kurt, you are the bravest man I've ever known."

"You are important, and valuable, and so very loved."

"You are stronger and more powerful than the obstacles in

your way."

"You don't need to carry this weight alone. I will help you- always."

"We will get through this together." "I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

When Blaine finished the first row of needles and moved to Kurt's right flank, Kurt's reactions intensified. When each needle pushed through his skin, he hummed and moaned in satisfaction. After each piercing, he whispered his own affirmations of love to Blaine:

"I love you Bee."

"You're everything that matters to me."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're perfect."

Thirty relaxing minutes after Blaine started, twenty-four evenly-spaced needles now rested in two rows in Kurt's back.

Kurt's eyes had long since closed, not from sadness, but from peace that seeped from Blaine's bare hands, down into Kurt's bones.

"Thank you, Bee. That was perfect."

"You're very welcome, Kurt. I'm going to clean up while you rest."

Blaine washed his hands thoroughly once more, and then put away the untouched, unused needles that had stayed wrapped. Everything else he tossed in the trash can. He took the small table and trash bin out of the bedroom. He replaced

the table back at the end of the hallway, and carried the trash downstairs and directly outside to his large trash bin. For the last time, Blaine washed his hands, and returned with the trash bin, upstairs to his Love. He set the receptacle down on the floor next to Kurt for later.

"Kurt, would you like me in here with you, or should I wait downstairs?"

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine's side of the bed. "Lay next to me?"

He laid on the bed.

Kurt reached out and held Blaine's hand. They took each other in with their eyes.

"Your back looks beautiful, Kurt. I wish you could see it." After a pause, Kurt asked, "Could you take a picture?" Blaine obliged, and showed it to Kurt.

"That's really neat, Bee. Thank you."

Blaine set the camera on the bedside table, and joined Kurt once more on the bed.

Blaine knew Kurt had fallen asleep when his hand went lax in Blaine's palm. For one sweet hour, he watched while his beautiful, heart-on-his-sleeve boyfriend slept. There was a peace in dreams that surpassed anything that Blaine could do for him, and for that he was grateful. But the truth was, he was thankful that the play piercings had been sufficient to calm Kurt down; and relieved the ache and tension that caused the explosion in the kitchen just a few hours before.

Part of him was grateful that they'd had their first bit of drama over and done with. Their relationship had stayed in the honeymoon phase from the moment they met, and deep down Blaine knew that wouldn't always be their reality. He

had been nervous, wondering when the axe would fall, and where they would be standing after their first tiff. He should have known that it would simply draw them even closer to one another.

Eventually Kurt stretched and woke up. He blinked a few times, and looked up with happy, peaceful eyes.

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?"

He closed his eyes and smiled- really smiled. "Wonderful. Perfect."

Kurt slithered over to Blaine, while Blaine rolled onto his back in response. Kurt inched his way half on top of Blaine's chest and pressed languid, rich, open-mouthed kisses down into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's tongue came up to taste the lip that dipped into his mouth, eliciting a gentle purr from behind Kurt's lips.

"MmmmBlaine?" Kurt prompted. "Yes, Gorgeous?"

"Could you take the needles out right here?" Kurt eskimo- kissed Blaine's nose.

"Sure. Can you reach the trash bin for me?"

Kurt grabbed it and gave it to Blaine. He set it down on the bed at his side.

"I need you to hold your back very still, okay?"

Kurt pressed one more kiss to Blaine's lips, and nodded. He settled down and tucked his head into Blaine's neck.

"That's perfect, Sweetheart. Relax right there." Blaine could see every needle from his viewpoint. He tenderly tapped Kurt's back a few times to calibrate himself, and held the first needle he'd put in.

"Ready?" Kurt agreed.

Blaine pulled the needle slowly, careful to disturb as little tissue as possible.

Kurt hissed at the sensation.

"Does it hurt, Babe?"

Kurt shook his head, "Mm-mm, it feels amazing."

Blaine dropped the needle in the trash. "You'll get a second wave of adrenaline with the removal of the needles."

Blaine took a few more needles out and discarded them, cautiously monitoring Kurt's reactions. He was unsure if the angle at which his hands worked in relation to Kurt's body would negatively affect his ability to swiftly and safely remove the needles. But Kurt's instincts were right: Blaine did just fine.

By the end of the first row, Kurt had wrapped his arms beneath Blaine's lower back, pressing into the mattress. His breaths were heavy and amplified, with mouth open and eyes closed. Blaine felt his heart rate increase against his chest. It felt indescribably good to not only help Kurt calm down, but to bring him to such heightened sensations. He knew he'd struck a particularly strong chord with one of the last needles, when Kurt lifted his head and pressed his tongue flat and wide up Blaine's neck in response. It sent a shock of sensation down his spine.

Kurt's tongue was strong and insistent against his sensitive flesh. He barely had the capacity to remove that needle the rest of the way, and get it into the trash bin before he grabbed the only significant body part that wasn't currently exposed and vulnerable to germs and skin irritation: Kurt's

tush. Blaine held on for dear life, and massaged the round, fleshy muscles. "Fuck- Kurt," He eloquently voiced. Kurt continued to lap at Blaine's neck, humming and purring that sent delicious vibrations through Blaine's throat, while he removed the last two needles. He set the trash bin on the bedside table and returned his hands to Kurt's perfect behind.

"Mmmff- I think I... –gasp- should pierce... you more often," Blaine suggested, praying Kurt would say "yes."

Kurt took one more long lick, and settled back down onto Blaine's chest.

"Thank you Blaine."

"You're very, very welcome. Do you feel better?" Kurt nodded with a content sigh, "I feel perfect."

They laid together for a few more minutes to let the sensations and elation fade away into a deep feeling of calm. Blaine eventually got up and retrieved an antibacterial swab from his supplies. He ran it over Kurt's back, and placed a kiss at the base of his neck. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Would you like some late lunch?" Kurt nodded.

"I can-"

Kurt cut him off, "I'll come downstairs with you." He went to the closet and put on a pair of underwear, and then his own pajama pants. He left his back naked to let it dry and begin healing without the irritation of a shirt. He walked back out of the closet and held Blaine's hand on the walk down the stairs. Blaine poured all of the used needles in a plastic container for safe-keeping to dispose of in his sharps container at work.

Blaine made a yummy dish of enchiladas and Spanish rice. Even Aurora couldn't keep away from the kitchen because it

smelled so good. When it was cooked and had cooled off just enough to not burn their tongues (they were highly impatient to eat!), they ate together on the floor of the kitchen, just because they could. They fed each other and gave spicy, tomato-flavored kisses in between bites. Somewhere between the bed and their meal, Kurt's smile had returned, and it was glorious- brighter and better than the sunrise.

When they were full, Kurt wanted to finish decorating the house. Blaine helped carry all the decorations to each room. With a flair and an eye for decorating that left Blaine speechless, Kurt made the house look like it was straight from a holiday spread for a home magazine.

"Kurt, you've made our home stunning. You are an incredible designer! Even the things you bought that I didn't think could work in a million years, fit right in. Thank you." He leaned in for a thank-you kiss.

Kurt led Blaine back upstairs and into the entertainment room. For the last few hours of their time together, Blaine rested his head in Kurt's lap, while Kurt read the beginnings of a novel in Blaine's bookcase that he had yet to read.

When it was time for Kurt to go, this time they smiled for the whole drive. Kurt held Blaine's hand and pecked little kisses all over his arm as they sang along to Katy Perry's sophomore album.

For that entire week, every time Kurt stretched his stiff back, he thought of Blaine, and knew that everything would work out right.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine hooked his backpack over his right shoulder and handed $80 to the Cabbie as he exited the car. Having been in this town once or twice before, he knew that picturesque structures were as normal as strip malls in middle America, but he wasn't prepared to see the gorgeous building that sat tall and regal before him. It was named "The Corner," and for good reason. The window-paned walls wrapped around the corner, bending into Broadway and 72nd street. Sending a quick text of gratitude to his accomplice for the address, he breathed deep and stepped through the distressed-glass entry. A plush, ultra-modern couch sat low to the ground, taking up the left wall of the lobby. A back-lit white front desk sat before him with a sprite blond receptionist. She greeted him kindly and directed him to the elevators down the hall.

The interior of the building was lush. From the lighting to the door handles, not a single detail was overlooked. The hall that led to the elevators was lined with floor-to-ceiling bubbled, fogged-glass panels. Blaine walked into not one elevator in a corner, but an entire room of elevators. He clicked the "up" button on the elevator panel, feeling underdressed for the chic surroundings. The elevator to his immediate left chimed, and the doors opened. Blaine stepped in and pressed "11."

As the elevator slowly rose, Blaine thought back to the past six weeks. Kurt landed two principle roles out of the four auditions he gave that week after he'd broken down in Blaine's kitchen. Kurt was hugely excited and chose to accept both roles, but it meant that every moment he wasn't at school or work, he was at home memorizing his lines and running through the songs. It also meant not visiting LA until

his next official school holiday- Thanksgiving. He simply couldn't afford to leave behind everything for an entire weekend, so their skype sessions continued. They texted, and called, and sent each other pictures on their phones. Blaine laughed as he remembered the picture he'd received of Kurt feeding a squirrel in Central Park on a warm fall day in September. It was bittersweet to know that while they were thousands of miles apart, they were also just a touch away.

The elevator chimed at the 11th floor. Blaine stepped out and scanned the L-shaped hall for apartment numbers. He turned to his right, and just as the hall curved to the left, he caught sight of the number he needed. Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed. It rang once... twice...

"Hi Bee."

"How are you, Sweetheart?"

"I'm good. Just about to make some dinner and head to bed. I'm looking forward to seeing you on skype tonight."

"Actually Babe, I can't skype tonight. I went out of town for the weekend. The house was feeling so empty without you. I just needed to get away for a little while. I hope that's okay."

Kurt tried to hide his disappointment, "No it's totally fine, Bee. I'll survive a few days without seeing your pretty face. Oh... hold on- someone's knocking on my door."

"It's okay Love, I gotta go anyway, I just arrived at my destination. Sleep well tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight Bee." Kurt hung up the phone just as he reached the front door. His study session was scheduled for next Friday, so he wasn't sure why anyone would be knock-

"Blaine?" Kurt yelled in surprise when he opened his front

door. His boyfriend stood in the doorway: tired and smiling, and more gloriously beautiful than Kurt had remembered. Blaine dropped his backpack and opened his arms. Kurt launched into them, nearly knocking Blaine backwards onto the hallway floor.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? I can't... I can't believe..." Kurt gripped Blaine tightly in his arms, and lifted his legs to wrap around Blaine's waist. He quickly locked his ankles around Blaine's' backside. He couldn't stop the tears of joy that fell from his eyes.

"Carole gave me your address. I couldn't wait any longer to see you. I hope that's okay."

Kurt hugged Blaine's neck even tighter, fisting the fabric of Blaine's jacket in his fingers. "It's always okay to come see me Bee."

Blaine held onto Kurt for several moments in the doorway, kissing Kurt's cheeks, his lips, and down his neck each time Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's. Kurt's tears moistened Blaine's lips with each kiss, dampened Blaine's neck, and stained his shirt. His breath hiccupped against the plane of Blaine's chest and the hold of his arms. The reunion was even sweeter than Blaine had planned, and dreamed, and hoped for .

Eventually Kurt unhooked his ankles and slid down the length of Blaine. He grasped Blaine's hand and led him inside. The apartment was huge, especially for New York standards. The front door opened into the massive living room that was situated in the very center of the building's bend, giving it a panoramic view of the outdoors. It was posh, simply decorated, and deliciously modern.

"C'mon, I'll take you on a quick tour." Blaine took off his

jacket and shoes, and set his backpack just inside the door. Kurt tugged Blaine down the left hallway. Two bedrooms sat on the right side of the hall, each with their own bathroom. The first room was what Kurt dubbed his "Inspiration room." The walls were covered in original Broadway posters and displays, signed Playbills, photos of himself with the stars he'd met in New York, and bookcases worth of Vinyl, cds, and books. In the center of the room sat a couch and a few oversized chairs, with a few standing lamps next to the furniture, meant to illuminate the room dimly while he read.

The second room was Kurt's sewing room. Half of the room was taken up by Kurt's wardrobe. Rows of movable clothing racks lined the walls, each full of all sorts of couture and Kurt- made clothing. The actual closet was full of reams of fabric and extra sewing supplies. A sewing machine was set at a large, long table on the wall opposite the entryway, pressed against the floor-to-ceiling glass windows.

They walked back down the hallway and passed the front door on their tour of the other half of the house. The kitchen was open-ended and situated just past the living room. It was altogether sleek and modern, but somehow Kurt's decorations made it feel lived-in and homey. The door at the end of the short hallway opened into Kurt's spacious bedroom. Just to the left of the entrance was a master bathroom so beautiful, he didn't know how Kurt managed to actually use it.

"Your home is stunning, Kurt." He blushed, "Thank you."

"So, you were about to make dinner before I interrupted. Can I help you cook?"

Kurt nodded. "Definitely. I was planning on making a few fondues. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds lovely Kurt. Let's do it."

They wandered back down the hall and into the kitchen. Kurt gave him a quick tour of the cabinets so Blaine could find his way around. Blaine unearthed the cutting board and applicable knives while Kurt set out all but one of the finger foods for Blaine to prep. Among them were vegetables, fruit, specialty breads, and several cheeses. After rinsing the vegetables and fruit, Blaine organized separate trays by food group. Kurt simultaneously took care of three pots and one pan of food on the stove. He melted two kinds of cheese, one pot of dark chocolate, and cooked a breast of chicken for Blaine.

Blaine finished prepping and filling the trays just before Kurt was done melting and cooking. "Would you take the trays into the living room?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, Babe." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and carried the trays out to the coffee table. He re-entered the kitchen and offered to take out drinks. Kurt suggested sparkling cider.

"I can't wait until next year. I feel like such a kid, with bubbly apple juice being the fanciest thing I can legally drink." Kurt complained while flipping the sizzling cubes of chicken over in the pan.

"Mmm we don't need any alcohol to have fun," Blaine light- heartedly reassured. He found the bottle of Martinelli's in the fridge and removed the foil and extra lid off the top.

"Champagne flutes are in the cabinet to my right," Kurt instructed.

Blaine found the flutes and took them with the Martinelli's into the living room. Kurt poured the cheese and chocolate into fondue pots, and brought the cheeses to the table.

"Bee, could you scoop the chicken out of the pan and bring it out?"

Blaine rushed back into the kitchen and did as Kurt asked. Kurt grabbed the chocolate fondue and took Blaine's hand.

"Everything smells amazing, Kurt. And I'm so hungry! Thank you for cooking."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for preparing the finger foods."

Blaine bit Kurt's neck lightly and playfully purred into the delicate flesh before Kurt towed him to the living room. Blaine set down the plate of chicken and settled into the long white couch while Kurt padded to the armoire and turned down the music that he'd been singing along to before Blaine had shown up at his door.

"Oh! I forgot the skewers!" Kurt grabbed them, along with two plates, and joined Blaine on the couch.

Blaine poured sparkling cider for the two of them, and Kurt scooped a variety of foods to dip.

"Bon Appétit!" Kurt toasted. They ate on the couch together.

"Mmm Kurt the chicken tastes so good with the cheeses you melted," Blaine exclaimed around his bite.

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it. The veggies are the perfect shape and size for dipping. You did a great job on them."

"Thank you, and you're welcome," Blaine replied, rubbing his hand lovingly on Kurt's leg that rested closest to him.

About twenty minutes into their meal, Kurt tried the chocolate. "The chocolate is fantastic, and the strawberries are super sweet. Try one?" Kurt offered. He dipped a

strawberry in the fragrant chocolate with his skewer, plucked it off, and held the berry in his hand towards Blaine.

Blaine leaned forward and bit the chocolate strawberry slowly, holding Kurt's eyes as he pulled back and licked his lips clean of the warm liquid chocolate. Kurt ate the other half of the berry. His eyes never left Blaine as he watched him dip his finger in the chocolate pot, and brought the sweetness into his mouth. He cupped the back of Kurt's neck and drew him forward. Their lips met and Blaine teased open Kurt's mouth with a tug of his bottom lip. With a drawn-out lick, Blaine dipped his tongue onto Kurt's and let him taste the chocolate. Kurt hummed and held Blaine's chin with his fingertips. Slowly the chocolate spread and melted further onto their tongues. The kissed continued for a moment after the chocolate had all been swallowed.

"Mmm you taste better than chocolate-dipped strawberries. I should just have you for dessert." Kurt praised when he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Ditto." Blaine couldn't disguise his half-lidded eyes, or the octave drop in his voice.

Meanwhile, Kurt couldn't stifle the yawn that had been building in his chest for the last few minutes. He stretched his arms into the air and brought them down into his lap with a light smack. "Bee I would love to make out with you and dark chocolate all night, but I'm super tired. Can we take a rain check?"

Blaine scooted back from Kurt and reached for the pots of fondue, "Certainly Love. Go get ready for bed and I'll clean up our dinner."

Kurt mumbled his gratitude and padded down the short hall to his bedroom. Having changed into PJs before Blaine arrived,

he only had oral care left before he could collapse heavily and happily into bed with a nice, big flop.

While Kurt rinsed out his mouth of toothpaste foam, his favorite curly-headed human walked into the bathroom with his PJs on. His toothbrush and paste were wrapped in his hand.

Side by side, Blaine brushed and Kurt flossed.

They made funny faces at each other in the mirror.

Kurt didn't want to stop seeing and feeling and experiencing Blaine, for even a second; so instead of leaving the bathroom when he finished flossing, he pressed his body flush with Blaine's backside, wrapped his arms completely around Blaine's middle, and perched his chin on Blaine's left shoulder.

They Eskimo-kissed.

Blaine flossed.

Hand in hand they left the bathroom and turned down the covers of Kurt's bed. Blaine let Kurt settle in his usual spot, and then took the other side.

Kurt smiled at the beautiful sight of Blaine in his bed. "Can I hold you for a while?"

Blaine beamed, "Of course, Gorgeous. I'll never turn down cuddles."

They inched towards each other until they met somewhere in the middle. The sheets twisted and tugged, pulling taut from their tucked-in corners.

"Ham, or cheese, Love?"

Kurt giggled. "What?"

"Ham, or cheese?"

Kurt sat up on his elbows and looked down at Blaine with the

silliest playful expression, "What in the world could you mean?"

"You haven't heard the phrase? It's a cuddling term- the person on the bottom is the 'ham' and the person on top is the 'cheese'- like a ham and cheese sandwich. The mattress and comforter are the bread. The pillows are tomatoes and lettuce. The sheets are mustard and mayo."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed good and long at the endearing nonsense that had just come out of Blaine's pretty mouth. He eyed Blaine suspiciously, "I have a feeling that you just made that up- but I'll go with it because it's painfully adorable, and I missed you terribly for the last six weeks. You could pretty much do no wrong at this point."

"Oh really?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, but don't abuse it. I don't want a new wall mural in the living room, or a slip n' slide in the kitchen when I wake up tomorrow."

Blaine pouted, but recovered quickly. "So...?" Blaine turned his head to the side and gave a big, toothy smile.

"So... I'll be the cheese." Kurt conceded.

Blaine gathered Kurt onto his chest and snuggled him close. "Mmm come here my little Parmesan."

He lifted the flat sheet and tucked it in around Kurt's neck, making sure to wrap him up completely in warmth. "There's your mayo."

Blaine grabbed the comforter and pulled it up all the way over their heads. "...and our last slice of bread. We are now a complete meal."

Kurt giggled, his body vibrating on top of Blaine. "I have a feeling I will regret asking, but why 'Parmesan?'"

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "Because you're sharp, and strong, and you smell lovely all the time."

"Aww thank you. And you're a great ham because you're funny, and smart, and gentle, and you go really well with cheese."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back in long strokes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were becoming as mushy of a romantic as me, Mr. Hummel."

"I think I am. I love you Bee."

"I love you, Kurt."

They gazed at each other for a few hushed moments.

"Thank you for surprising me. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you after so long."

"Oh, I think I do." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and settled further into the pillows and sheets beneath Kurt's comforting weight and warmth. "Goodnight Love."

Kurt woke mid-morning to an empty bed and the chime of pots and pans shuffling around in the kitchen cabinets.

His heart fluttered.

The new morning brought with it a fresh round of disbelief and excitement that Blaine came over last night for a surprise visit. He made the bed and laughed as he remembered that his bed was now a "sandwich." He brushed his teeth, peed, and washed his hands as quietly as he could, so that Blaine's beautiful singing was still audible through the open bedroom door. Kurt washed his hands and checked his complexion in the mirror. Though he knew Blaine wouldn't notice the difference, he chose to wash his face. After he's washed and rinsed his skin, he patted his face with the face towel and heard Blaine change songs.

"Good morning, Love." Blaine offered, and leaned away from the stove to peck Kurt's lips as he entered the kitchen. Kurt returned the gesture.

"Mmm you're minty," Blaine noted as he flipped the pancakes in the pan.

"I brushed." Kurt clarified. He sat at a stool on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, watching Blaine's back as he cooked.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Blaine made a plate of fruit and scrambled eggs while the first round of pancakes finished cooking. He handed the plate and a fork to Kurt.

"This looks delicious, Bee. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Sweetheart. Juice?" Blaine went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"Yes, please."

Blaine poured two glasses and set one next to Kurt's plate. The first three pancakes were done, so Blaine stacked them in the pan and carried them with the spatula to Kurt's plate.

"The pancakes smell amazing! You really should open your own restaurant," Kurt complimented.

"Maybe in my next life, I'll own my own diner." Blaine winked.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be your head waiter. Can I have the jam?"

Blaine got a knife from the utensil drawer and set it with the organic strawberry jam, next to Kurt's plate.

"Thank you."

Blaine made a dozen more pancakes, and Kurt ate everything Blaine piled onto his plate for him- including the second helping.

"I've never seen you eat this much, Babe," Blaine noted with a grin.

Kurt swallowed a bite of his fifth pancake. "I can't say 'no' to your cooking; besides, I haven't had the time to cook anything this nice since the last time I saw you. After a fourteen-hour day, the last thing I want to do is slave in the kitchen for an hour. I've been eating simple things like sandwiches, burritos, salads..."

"Do you ever just go out or order in?" Blaine wondered.

"Sometimes, but it's hard to wait for it to be delivered to eat, and I don't remember half the time to order before my last client of the day comes for their appointment. Thus, most of the time I end up just eating something quick here that I can make."

"Which restaurants are your favorite?"

Kurt took a moment to think. He counted the restaurants on his hand as he mentioned them, "Ummm I like the pizza place down the street because they've got organic veggie pizzas... There's a fabulous Chinese restaurant that delivers until midnight during the week... Oh! The best twenty-four-hour breakfast diner in New York actually delivers if you are a loyal enough customer, and I'm really persuasive," Kurt smirked at his own genius. "There's a nice sushi place two blocks down, and a German one- I can never pronounce the name of the place, but the food is to die for... hold on," Kurt stood and walked around the counter to the cabinet next to the fridge. He pulled out a small stack of takeout menus and flipped through them. "Ha! Here it is. They make the best potato soup I've ever had."

Blaine took the menus and sifted through them. "Awesome! So all your favorites are in here?"

Kurt nodded and returned to his stool.

Blaine joined him on the other side of the kitchen counter, and ate. "What do you have planned for today?"

Kurt rested his left hand on Blaine's right thigh, lazily running his hand up and down the length of it. He leaned his elbow onto the counter towards Blaine. "I have one mid-term left, so I need to study for that. I need to run through my lines, and then you can have me for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure Babe? I don't want you to get behind. I would be happy to just sit with you all day while you study if you need to."

Kurt kissed Blaine's pancake-stuffed cheek and replied, "No it's okay. I've been studying my lines so much that I've nearly got them memorized already. I'm yours after two pm."

Blaine smiled around his big bite of fruit he'd just taken into his mouth. "I look forward to it. What do you wanna do when you're free?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, we could go to the iconic parks and museums, the Statue of Liberty, all the tourist stuff... Halloween is just a few days away, so there's lots of scary exhibits, parades, and events to attend."

Blaine perked up, "Scary stuff sounds awesome. New York is so full of history; I bet there are loads of ghost encounters and such here."

Kurt hopped down from the stool and grabbed his laptop. "Actually I just heard about a haunted mansion tour that's supposed to be really good." Kurt did a google search and found, "The Merchant's House Museum Tour: the most haunted home in all of New York. The place is nearly two hundred years old, and most of the furnishings are original to the home. The tours are by candlelight after dark. Wanna try

it?"

"Totally!" Blaine agreed readily. Kurt set the laptop down and moved to help with the dishes.

"No Baby, I've got it. You go ahead and get started with your day."

"You sure?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes. The sooner you start, the sooner you'll be done and I can have you all to myself."

Kurt left the kitchen with a kiss to Blaine's lips, and a snug hug. In the bathroom he started the shower and grabbed a set of clothes from his bedroom closet (he kept each new week's outfits in there so he wouldn't have to cross his apartment each morning to get something to wear). When he returned, the water was warm and ready. He stripped and stepped into the tub, letting the water cascade down from head to toe. Normally he would linger in the shower, taking extra time to wash and rinse, and let the heat seep into his bones before he was done. Today he showered quickly, not forgetting for a second who was waiting for him in the living room. He dressed simply and blow-dried his hair. A hint of tinted moisturizer was massaged into his face, and hand lotion spread onto his hands, and he was finished. He stepped out of the bathroom and went to his inspiration room to get his notes and scripts.

A whistle sounded from the living room as he passed. He swung his hips a little wider in response.

Blaine sat on one end of the couch with his legs stretched out on the cushions with a book in-hand. Kurt walked to the opposite end of the couch and sat down.

"Mm-mm," Blaine protested. He pulled his left leg up in half, pressed vertically into the couch cushions, and brought his

right leg in horizontally, Indian style. He patted the seat cushion in front of his right leg. Kurt smiled. A hint of beautiful blush colored his cheeks as he sat right in front of Blaine and leaned back onto his chest. His head fit comfortably atop Blaine's left shoulder.

"Much better," Blaine approved, and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

Blaine read the novel he'd borrowed from Kurt's library, while Kurt studied his class notes. The time passed peacefully, quietly. Every so often Blaine would run his fingertips along Kurt's arm, or Kurt would turn over to kiss Blaine. Loving looks were exchanged, and both would settle back down into each other and their reading material.

Around one o'clock Kurt switched from notes to his script, and stood to stretch before he read through it a few times. Blaine took the opportunity to take a quick shower. When he came out to the living room and resumed his spot behind Kurt on the couch, he lost interest in his book he'd been reading. He noticed that Kurt mouthed his lines silently while he read, and Blaine watched him practice. He'd missed those pale pink lips for far too long. There were days during their six weeks apart that it felt like Kurt was just a very good dream he'd had for many summer nights in a row. The skype sessions kept fresh in his mind that Kurt was real, and very much his, but it still wasn't enough to fully convince him of the reality of Kurt. Of them. It felt like Blaine led two separate lives- one at his work, and the other on his computer.

Just as he was about to come out of his thoughts and continue reading, a pair of lips pressed into his neck, and cleared the fog of deep thoughts in his mind.

"I'm all done. I'm yours for the rest of the day."

Blaine dropped the book on the floor and wrapped his arms around Kurt's back.

"You've just made your boyfriend a very happy camper."

Kurt grinned.

"What would you like to do first? It's only..." Blaine looked at his watch, "two-thirty, so we've got five hours until we have to leave for the tour."

Blaine felt Kurt's hands slide down his chest and stop at the hem of his shirt. Kurt lifted an eyebrow in question, and Blaine nodded. "Itching to see me naked, Hummel?"

Instead of fending off Blaine's joking advances like usual, Kurt just went with it. "Always," he teased, helping Blaine remove his white v-neck tee. Blaine settled back into the wide arm of the couch and Kurt tossed the shirt on the floor. Kurt repositioned Blaine's legs to stretch out straight on the couch cushions, and Kurt straddled his thighs.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his hands into the couch at either side of Blaine's waist. He stopped a few inches before his lips met Blaine's, and confessed, "I've missed you so much, Blaine. I've missed your tan skin. Your beautiful, chocolate eyes."

Blaine blushed.

"Your feathered eyelashes. Your unruly curls. Your inappropriate humor that's always at the tip of your tongue."

Blaine laughed softly, creasing sweet wrinkles around his eyes. Kurt sat back on Blaine's thighs and ran his hands along Blaine's bare skin.

"I've missed the way you hold me. The feeling of your lips on mine. The gentle way you take care of me. Your spontaneity. I've missed reading to you. Cooking with you, and for you.

You have become a large part of who I am, and even though we're not together as much as I'd like, I don't regret any of the changes you've sparked in me."

Before Blaine could pull Kurt in for a kiss, Kurt slid off the couch and onto the floor. He curled a finger towards himself to signal Blaine to join him. Kurt took the folded blanket off the opposite side of the couch and laid it out on the floor. He patted the soft warmth and Blaine followed onto it.

"Lay down Bee, and rest your arms out at your sides. Palms up."

Blaine did so.

Kurt knelt at Blaine's left side, just below his left arm, "Besides my heart and my head missing you, my body missed you too. Would you mind if I give your body a bit of love before we engage our minds and hearts, and join the outside world?"

Blaine nodded, words failing him.

"Don't worry yourself with reciprocating right now, because I can see those wheels turning. Just relax and feel."

Kurt leaned down to Blaine's wrist and puckered his lips into the sensitive skin. His right hand came up to rest in Blaine's palm. Kurt's breath exhaled from his nose, and ran hot over Blaine's skin, causing goose bumps to rise. "That's it, Bee." Kurt licked his wrist in one long motion, eliciting a hum from Blaine's throat. He kissed a trail of love up to Blaine's elbow and lifted Blaine's forearm to bend his arm a bit. Kurt sucked the skin at the crease into his mouth, and licked the inner hinge of his arm. Blaine's legs stretched and tensed in response.

"Feel okay?" Kurt prompted.

Blaine's head lolled to the side, "Mmhmm," he responded dreamily.

Kurt left another trail of kisses up to his shoulder and down his chest, stopping just before Blaine's piercing. He stared at it for a moment, before deciding, and covered the darkened circle of skin with his mouth.

Blaine's toes curled and his knees bent, trying so hard to stay still for Kurt, but unable to control his physical reaction. Kurt let his tongue run over the ends of the jewelry, and flick over the bud in the middle. Blaine's arms flew up and gripped the back of Kurt's shirt in his hands.

"God Kurt that... God I just... God please don't stop doing that..." Blaine choked out in breathy, chopped sentences, pulling down the hem at the back of Kurt's shirt for leverage, and running his heels along the hard wood floor.

Kurt lifted off of Blaine's nipple and raised his head to see Blaine, writhing and turning red with the rush of hormones, "Feeling extra religious today, Anderson?" He cocked a mischievous eyebrow.

"Until that blessed mouth stops, I'll be singing His praises." Blaine smiled weakly, all at once lethargic and on fire, that shown through his half-lidded eyes.

Kurt sucked on Blaine's nipple like a straw, "I love how," –suck- "easy it is to," –suck- "get you going with your nipple. It's almost like a start button for your sexuality."

At this point Blaine had a light sheen of sweat on his chest and forehead. His nipples were far more sensitive than either of them would have guessed. He bit his lip and tried to breathe slowly through his nose. Kurt moved over to Blaine's other nipple and gave it the same attention as the last. Little noises hummed from Blaine's throat in praise of Kurt's

successful efforts. Blaine felt a warm energy and pressure build up throughout his body, and between his legs. To bring the feeling on stronger, Blaine acted on instinct and pulled Kurt's right hand up and over his pierced nipple. Kurt understood and moved his fingertips around the bud of skin while his mouth held vigilance on his other. Blaine's breath was ragged and heavy, sounding as if wind was blowing in through an open window.

"How ya doing Bee?"

It took a few breathes to get the sentence out, "Mmmf

amazing... Love... just don't-" exhale- "stop."

Though Kurt was a virgin, that didn't mean he was naïve. He gave one last long suck to each nipple, licking circles around them both, before he let his fingertips take over, and let his mouth wander farther south.

Blaine released Kurt's shirt and his arms fell lax and limp at his sides. The waves of ecstasy rolling over his body became too much to fight, so he let them take over. Kurt pressed kisses down the center of Blaine's chest, following the little trail of dark hair to his navel. Kurt circled his nose around the edges, and dipped his tongue into the hollow of Blaine's soft flesh. Blaine cried out, clearly nearing the proverbial edge they'd never breached in front of the other before. Kurt traced his nose across the bare skin just above Blaine's jeans from one hip to the other.

"Blaine, look down."

He did so and watched Kurt's head move a few inches lower. Kurt pressed his nose to the base of Blaine's clothed erection and drew all the way up to his tip. The sight and sensation threw him yards off of the edge, and he fell fast and hard off the blessed cliff. He could have sworn that for twenty

seconds, the entire world was silent and stopped. When he came to, he exhaled heavily.

Blaine tugged Kurt back up and onto his body. His breath was pushing and pulling out of his lungs. "You have... the most talented... face and fingertips. Ever."

Kurt smiled in happiness and triumph. "And you have the most perfectly sensitive skin I could have ever hoped for."

Blaine smiled, looking as if he'd been drugged and was loopy from the side effects. "I think I need... another shower..."

Kurt giggled, "I bet you do. How about I run you a bath, and you can relax for a bit while I read to you. Then we'll do dinner and the haunted mansion."

Blaine closed his eyes, on the brink of sleep, "Mmm. Yes. I'd like that."

Blaine soaked in the bubble bath for half an hour. Kurt sat on the toilet with his bare feet perched on the lip of the tub, and read to him from Shakespeare's Sonnets. They played footsie.

An hour later they wandered outside and enjoyed a delicious dinner at the pizza place Kurt mentioned earlier that day. Kurt showed him the special way to order their pizza, since there were so many options to choose from. Besides the usual toppings, there were several kinds of sauces, different doughs (even sour bread!), and over a dozen freshly grated, imported cheeses to choose from. Blaine asked Kurt to order his favorite dish. Kurt was right, the vegetable pizza was fantastic.

From the sidewalk, the 1830's merchant house looked like a typical historic home in New York. It was three stories tall, with an orange-red brick construction, and three large windows on each floor. The shutters were a deep green, and so wide that they nearly touched each other when opened

wide. The only unusual thing about the place: all of the lights in the house were off. The front door, molding, and columns were a stark white. The house seemed to have been built for a very rich family.

Kurt and Blaine were invited inside and huddled into the foyer in a group of fifteen people. Only a single light was on: a lamp hanging from the vaulted ceiling in the doorway. Each was given a tall white candle- the kind that were typically used in festive dinner table decorations, with a cup fitted about halfway down its length, to hold in the waxy drips. After each person received a candle, the host lit them.

The rules and guidelines of being in the home, as well as emergency procedures should anything happen, were quickly discussed.

They stepped further into the home.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and held it tight. Blaine switched his candle into his left hand, and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"You okay, Boo?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Yeah. I love scary stuff, it just... scares me. I give in easily to suggestion."

"That's what makes this fun. You'll be just fine. They've done these tours for over seventy years without significant negative incidents."

Kurt gave Blaine a bewildered look. "How did you know that?"

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "I read the informational sign at the gate."

Kurt lightly smacked Blaine's arm, feeling lighter and better about walking into a place where the original owners of the home still lingered in their vaporous, milky white forms.

Though they weren't sure they would see anything more than a pretty, old house tonight, they were sure of this: the Tredwells were rich. Filthy rich. It made Kurt's posh, upscale, luxurious apartment look like something out of an Ikea catalog. Every opportunity to turn the ordinary into the extraordinary was taken. There were two parlors, both of which were decked out in ornate, large furniture; there were four vertical rows of crown molding where the walls met the ceiling, and the elegantly detailed carpet looked more like a fancy rug that ran from wall to wall.

"They must've had very dry sex lives," Kurt whispered to Blaine as their group was shown Mr. and Mrs. Tredwell's separate bedrooms, complete with desks for work and correspondence, fireplaces, and wardrobes.

Blaine giggled under his breath and nipped Kurt's ear, "It was normal for husbands and wives to sleep in separate rooms back then. But I agree, it would make for an interesting sexual situation..."

Kurt continued the thought Blaine didn't voice, "How do you decide which room, and who initiates? Maybe back then it was only the man..." Blaine nodded.

"Thank God we live in the twenty-first century. There ain't no way you could keep me out of your bed as your husband." Kurt replied flippantly, not realizing the gravity of his statement. Blaine tucked it away for safe-keeping.

The two noted a stark contrast between the living quarters for the family, and the area where the servants worked and slept. The kitchen was barren with plain hardwood floors and just barely enough furniture to get work done. The walls were unadorned except for a single clock on the far wall, and only two lamps hung from the single electrical unit in the ceiling. The top floor was cramped and bent to the shape of the roof

above. The servants' beds were less than half the size of the couple's beds, and made with thin, pitiful framing.

The garden was like something out of a Jane Austen movie. The cement blocking, and shaped shrubbery made Kurt feel like he'd stepped back in time, more so than the entire interior of the house.

When they gave back their candles and left through the front door, they assessed their experience.

"What did you think, Baby Doll?"

Kurt pondered as they made their way back home. "It was fascinating to see what life was like for people two hundred years ago. But I think it was only creepy because of our candles being the only light we had. It didn't feel haunted to me. How about you?"

Blaine tugged Kurt into his side, "I definitely believe in ghosts, but this place felt more like history and hype, than haunting."

When they got home, they readied themselves for sleep and hopped into the bread, mayo, and mustard. They decided tonight to both be ham, so they could spoon. The tomato and lettuce cushioned the fall of their heads, and they slipped into a beautiful sleep.

Sunday was uneventful, but beautiful all the same. They drank peppermint tea in the morning to warm themselves against the cold winter's chill. Kurt did more studying on the couch against Blaine's back. They spooned the afternoon away and watched an action movie on Kurt's flat-screen. They finished off the leftover fondue and pizza from the day before, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They played twenty questions, and "Have you ever?" with the rest of the Martinelli's. The best confessions were that Kurt was a ballerina for Halloween when he was five-complete with pink

tutu, and Blaine had drunkenly made out one night with an entire Sorority in college. By choice. Kurt taught Blaine how to sew in a straight line. Blaine taught Kurt the chords of a Top 40 pop ballad that was currently on the charts.

Eventually they gave up on trying to stay awake all night, and gave in to sleep. Blaine was ham, Kurt was parmesan.

Blaine had planned his departure to the airport on Monday at the same time Kurt left for school in the morning, so the transition would be easier. Kurt pulled Blaine in for a long, loving, kiss on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building. He scratched his fingers along Blaine's scalp. Blaine slipped his hands beneath Kurt's un-tucked button-up and raked his fingers over the silky skin.

A honk sounded, announcing the arrival of Blaine's taxi. They pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you. Thank you for coming." Kurt's eyes shined with tears, but he was smiling.

"I'll see you soon. Thanksgiving will come before you know it," Blaine tried to convince them both.

Kurt took one more kiss, and squeezed Blaine's hands. "Call me when you land. I'll pick up even if I'm in class."

"Will do."

They hugged in parting, and Kurt waved as Blaine's taxi pulled away from the sidewalk.

The day after Blaine returned to Los Angeles, a hot, fresh, organic meal from one of Kurt's favorite local eateries showed up at Kurt's door ten minutes after he arrived home, with instructions that there was no bill to be paid- and to enjoy the meal. It happened again the next day, and the day after that,

for the whole week and into the weekend.

Kurt would later find out that Blaine had scheduled, planned out rotating menu items, and paid for, Kurt's dinners to be delivered from his five favorite restaurants, for every single night of the week until he came home to California for Winter Break, two months later.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine was nearly vibrating in his seat, not believing what he was about to do. To his left sat his elegant boyfriend, and on his right was Kurt's sweet mother. And Burt. And Finn.

"I can't believe I'm going to see the Cowboys play. On Thanksgiving. With you." Blaine exclaimed for the fifth time, his eyes blown wide in wonder.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's excitement. "Believe it. We're about to get on a plane for three and a half hours. If being stuck in a tube with coughing invalids and screaming babies for longer than an extended cut of Lord of the Rings isn't enough reality for you, then I've got nothin'. You're stuck in dreamland."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Now boarding passengers in section two for flight 874 to Dallas... now boarding section two for flight 874 to Dallas."

Burt leaned forward and looked at everyone, "That's us."

Finn led the way, tripping over his own suitcase in his enthusiasm. Carole and Blaine covered their laughter with their hands, hoping Finn wouldn't hear them. He really was an adorable, friendly giant.

The Attendant at the departure counter scanned their boarding passes one by one, and they walked in single file onto the plane. God bless Carole, she convinced Burt to buy seats in different rows, so that Kurt and Blaine could have the last row of the plane to themselves. Carole, Burt, and Finn were about six rows ahead of them, near the wing.

Kurt reached forward and took Blaine's hand as Blaine led them to the very back corner of the plane. Thankfully due to

the design of this particular aircraft, there weren't any seats in their row on the other side of the plane. They literally had the "back seat" of the plane to themselves.

"I think we need to get Carole a few awesome pieces of Cowboys memorabilia, for getting us seats back here," Blaine suggested.

"Agreed. Now I can make out with you at thirty-three- thousand feet without anyone interfering." Kurt tapped Blaine's chin up towards his own, and leaned in.

"Mmm I love the way you think, Mr. Hummel."

They pressed delicately, slowly into each other's lips.

A light tap registered on Blaine's shoulder. "Sweethearts, we're running a little late so we're already taxing for takeoff. Please strap yourselves in so your lovely kisses don't end up on the ceiling." A youthful, uniformed, lovely Latina prompted with a kind smile.

They separated and strapped in. Kurt took his coat off and stuck it under his seat.

"I think she likes us," Blaine concluded.

"Have you seen us? Of course she does," Kurt winked.

"I see you. That's all I need," Blaine's eyes softened as they captured Kurt's.

"Awww is my mushy teddy bear coming out to play again today? I love it when you turn fluffy." Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's bicep that sat on the armrest, and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed his perfectly styled hair. "Mhmm your life-size Teddy is here to stay. Mr. Innuendo is taking a backseat because it's been an entire month since I saw you last," He said low in his register.

"As long as you squeeze in a few 'that's what he said' jokes, I'll survive making nice with your teddy bear tendencies this week."

The plane suddenly jolted to life and accelerated. The boys readjusted to sit forward while they took off. The whistle of wind rushed over the wings, and the wheels lifted off the ground a moment later. Kurt held Blaine's hand and rubbed his thumb over Blaine's.

The plane slowly leveled off a bit and ascended at a more gradual pace. Kurt reached into his bag and dug out the novel he'd begun reading to Blaine the last time they were at home in LA. Blaine pulled out the blanket he'd stuffed into his carry- on, and spread it over the both of them. Kurt got through a page and turned to the next, when Blaine softly whined, "I'm not close enough to you."

Kurt gave it a moment of thought, "Well, the seatbelt light is still on. Hmmm," Kurt fiddled with the armrest, and with a bit of effort it lifted and drew up flush with the back of their seats.

"There, how is that?"

Blaine shuffled his tush around in his seat, loosened his seatbelt, and leaned sideways over to Kurt. He nestled his head into Kurt's lap above the blanket. "Much better. Thank you." He tucked his arms into his chest, and cupped his left hand on Kurt's leg, just above the knee.

Kurt shifted the book from his left to right hand, and rubbed Blaine's side from just under his arm, down to his hip in slow, gentle motions. He continued where he'd left off in the story.

Two chapters later, the pretty Stewardess rolled the refreshments cart to their row and asked what they would like. Blaine looked up and with a sweet smile asked, "Tomato

juice please, with peanuts?"

"Great choice," she replied. As she got the drink ready, Blaine visually searched for her nametag. She thoughtfully pulled down Blaine's tray and set the drink and snack down so he wouldn't have to sit up.

"Thank you, Reina." Blaine spoke in response to her kindness.

Her eyebrow arched, "Well aren't you a charmer? Even got the accent right." She stood back up and rested a hand on her cart. "You're welcome, Sweetness. And what would your Baby Boy like?"

Blaine looked up from his perch on Kurt's thighs, to see Kurt devouring the pages that went beyond where they'd stopped. Blaine couldn't blame him for not paying attention... She did interrupt them at a significant plot point.

"The same, please."

Reina returned her attention to the cart and prepped Kurt's refreshments. This time when she opened the other tray and set Kurt's refreshments down, she placed a stack of napkins next to Kurt's snack and softly spoke, "Ya know, you two are the cutest couple I've seen on my flights in a long time."

She winked and leaned back up. With a content sigh, she stated, "I think that fabulous gay boys like you two are gonna save this miserable world- from itself, and from its fashion faux pas."

Blaine giggled and agreed, "Kurt will save the fashion failures of the world. I'll make everyone live in peace. I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson."

He dug his hand out from under the blanket, and reached to Reina. She took it warmly.

"Reina Sanchez. It's nice to meet you Blaine."

She gave them both an appraising look- it was eerily similar to the one Blaine always made just before he got mischievous. "Don't hesitate to press the call button if you need anything, okay?"

With a squeeze, Reina let go of his hand and made her way back to the front of the plane with her cart.

They ate their peanuts and drank their tomato juice slowly while Kurt returned to where they'd left off, and read aloud to Blaine. When Kurt swallowed his last sip of juice, he retrieved a napkin and wiped his mouth. When he reached to set it back on the tray, he gasped.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked. "Blaine ohmygod. Sit up!"

"What Babe?"

Kurt pointed to his tray. Between the two napkins that Reina had placed on his tray, were two condoms. One package was a metallic purple. The other was black and gold.

Blaine didn't know whether to laugh or gasp, himself. The gesture was really sweet, but-

"Isn't it like, illegal to get it on in airplane lavatories?" Kurt questioned.

"I think the more important question is, why does the Stewardess have these on-hand during flights? And which one of us did she think needed the extra-large size?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt bit his thumb as they processed what Reina had done. Though they were mature in many ways, boys will be boys.

They had a long, magnificent laugh. Cheeks turned completely pink and tears flowed as they tried hard to keep their laughter to themselves.

When they were able to stop giggling and snorting long

enough to take full breaths, they really thought about what had just happened. And what was implied.

"Well, what do we do? I don't want to be rude and just throw them away. These aren't exactly cheap brands," Kurt wondered aloud.

Blaine got a glint in his eye.

"What are you plotting in that delightfully inappropriate head of yours?" Kurt squinted at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, the teddy bear is still alive and well." Blaine leaned in right next to Kurt's ear. "What if we just pretend to use it? Make sure she sees us when we go in, fumble around and make a bit of noise when she's sitting in her seat in the Stewardess quarters behind our row, and then come out with our shirts rumpled, and hair askew."

Kurt's jaw dropped, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but your incessant need to turn everything into sex, is actually useful today. I'm so proud of you Bee."

They Eskimo-kissed and waited for Reina to make her way down the aisle. When she did, they made their move. Blaine went in the bathroom first, making sure to catch her eye. She smiled in acknowledgement. Thirty seconds later, Kurt hopped up and entered the lavatory. He flashed the condom in his hand with a smile as he reached for the door handle. Reina winked.

Kurt closed the door behind himself and locked it. The bathroom was tiny- more like a closet than anything.

"How do people actually accomplish sex in here? Besides that every surface crawling with germs, there isn't much room to do anything but stand..."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow at Kurt. He blushed. "Oh..."

"But yes, it does take a lot of practice to get it right at such," Blaine suggestively cleared his throat, "hard angles."

"Hello Mr. Innuendo, it's nice to see you again. I hope you've got Teddy with you."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in both of his hands, "Oh you know Teddy has power over Mr. Innuendo."

Smooch.

They smiled into each other's eyes for a moment, before

remembering why they were here in this elf-sized bathroom.

Kurt tore open the package and tossed the wrapper in the trash. "Okay so we can't leave this empty, or she'll know we faked it- or that you didn't come, and I bet they change the trash out after each flight."

"Hey hold up. Who said I was topping? I'd love to ride you, Hot Stuff."

Kurt flushed a bright pink, "Thank you Blaine, but that's not- okay- never mind." He huffed, trying to get his scrambled thoughts back in order.

Blaine tried to hide his smile at Kurt's flustered behavior, and helped, "Okay what do we have on hand that could work? You packed your lotion... I've got my facial cleanser that's white... but it's in our suitcases. Ugh."

Blaine pondered. He was not about to jack off in front of Kurt for the first time- in a bathroom- on a plane. To satisfy a sweet, but far too assuming, Stewardess.

"Spit." Kurt replied.

"I was hoping I could swallow, actually." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and kissed his neck.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Teddy, but I mean spit. We can

spit into the condom."

Blaine's eyes lit up in triumph, "Oh Kurt you are a genius."

Kurt unrolled the condom while Blaine made several remarks about how well his hands handled the latex. For the next few minutes, they breathed heavily and moaned in sync, taking turns working up saliva in their mouths and spitting into the condom that Kurt held up between them.

"I can't believe I'm faking sex on an airplane," Kurt joked in a whisper .

"That's what you get for being such a hot boyfriend. Even the ladies want you to get off," Blaine teased.

Kurt sighed, "Ah yes, the hard knock life of a fabulous, young, gay man," he mused. "I'm the gender-swapped version of Annie."

When the condom had enough spit to look sufficiently used, Kurt tied it off and washed his hands in the sink.

"You ready for the big finish?" Kurt asked, sliding up against Blaine's torso and fisting Blaine's shirt in his hands.

"Sure Babe, what are you-"

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt up like window blinds, and latched his mouth soundly onto Blaine's pierced nipple. He moved so quickly that Blaine had no time to adjust his thoughts or anticipate the sensations, so he cried out despite his surroundings and circumstances.

"Aww fuck- Kurt, that feels so... mmmright there... unnh... don't stop..." Blaine pulled at Kurt's hair; breathing labored and moaning between severed sentences, trying hard to stay standing beneath Kurt's brilliant mouth.

Kurt reached his hand to the other bud and gave a light squeeze. He got the reaction he wanted. There's no way

Reina hadn't heard that one.

Thanks to Kurt's spontaneity, they both looked sufficiently haggard to exit the bathroom without further ruffling. Kurt stepped out first. He smiled and mouthed, "Thank you," to Reina and took his seat.

Blaine was still reeling a bit from the onslaught to his nipples, so he fuzzily smiled at Reina a moment later when he emerged from the bathroom.

"You need to warn me before you go for the jugular, Babe," Blaine whispered to Kurt as they settled back into their seats.

Kurt laughed and patted Blaine's leg, "Now where would the fun in that be?"

Blaine grumbled.

The rest of the flight was spent reclined and cuddled together. When the plane landed, Reina nodded to the boys as they exited the plane. With a wink she greeted them, "Thank you for flying with Virgin America. We hope to see you again soon."

Both boys' faces went blank. Kurt pulled out his boarding pass as they walked the long hall to the terminal. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ohmygod Blaine. We just had fake sex on VIRGIN AMERCIA AIRLINES."

Blaine burst out laughing and had to lean on his knees to stay standing. Kurt turned redder than a rose.

"Only us, Blaine. Only we could manage to do that."

"We're a special breed. It takes some serious talent to do that without noticing."

When they caught up to Kurt's family in the terminal, Carole

gave them a questioning look, but they dismissed her with, "You don't wanna know."

After picking up their rental SUV, Burt drove them to the hotel. The boys had planned to end up sharing a large suite with Kurt's parents and brother, but they were happily mistaken when they reached the check-in desk and were told, "Here are the keys for each of the three rooms rented out to Burt Hummel on the third floor. I wish you a wonderful stay in Dallas, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."

Kurt and Blaine gaped at each other. They were getting their own room.

Carole noted their surprise and soothed, "Dears, you're more than old and mature enough to have your own room together. Here are your keys. You're in room 311, two down from us. Finn is in 319. We'll meet you down here in an hour to get dinner."

They walked hand in hand to the elevator with their suitcases in tow.

"Kurt you have the most incredible parents ever."

Kurt smiled as they entered the elevator and pressed "3." "They are pretty special."

"More like flawless- at least when it comes to us." Blaine corrected. "My parents were tolerant, but they never would have treated me this way."

"You've never talked much about your parents. I'm guessing there's good reason for that," Kurt gently pushed.

Blaine nodded. "The simple fact that I no longer have a relationship with them beyond cordial conversations with my mother on holidays, and a bank account that my father funnels money into, is why you never hear about them."

"So they don't know about us?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know if they'd care enough to want to hear about how happy you make me."

Kurt tugged Blaine out of the elevator and led the way to their room. He unlocked it with the key card, and rolled his suitcase in next to the closet. He sat on the bed and waited for Blaine.

"Are you sure they're so callous, as to not care at all? Maybe telling them that you have found someone you love, will soften them." Kurt rubbed his hand down Blaine's back when he joined Kurt on the bed.

"I don't think I'd want to subject you to them, even on their best days."

Kurt back-tracked carefully in soothing tones, "Okay Bee that's just fine. I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Blaine leaned into Kurt's side, "Thank you."

Kurt held onto Blaine for a moment, before suggesting they clean up and wash their hands of everything they touched on their way to Dallas.

Kurt offered to wash Blaine's face with his Clarisonic, and he couldn't refuse. He sat on the bathroom stool and watched Kurt scrub his face gently, being careful to keep the soap out of his eyes. Blaine loved the way Kurt's eyes lit up whenever he shared things that meant something to him. It was beautiful and he never wanted to dim that light.

Blaine stood and rinsed his face. After drying it on the towel next to the sink, he went to his suitcase and got his toothbrush and paste. Kurt washed while Blaine brushed. When Blaine was finished, he flopped onto the bed and waited

for Kurt. A few minutes later, the bed dipped and Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side.

"Power-nap time?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes closed.

Much too soon, their time was up and they wandered downstairs together for dinner. They ate at a famous Texas Steakhouse, and discussed what to do for the evening. Finn wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep. Kurt wanted to see a movie. The other three had no preference, so they split up. Carole went with Burt and Finn back to the hotel, and Burt let Kurt drive the rental to see a movie with Blaine.

"I'm not gonna lie- I just wanted to get you to myself for two hours, before I have to share you with my family for another full twenty-four hours," Kurt confessed as they stood in line.

"Do you really want to see a movie then? We could just sneak back to the hotel and relax in the room if you want."

Kurt did start to notice that they were getting more "looks" from strangers here than they got in LA, so he agreed. He didn't want to deal with homophobes tonight.

They drove back to the hotel and dropped the car keys off at Burt and Carole's room.

"There weren't any great movies playing, so we're just gonna head to bed early," Kurt told Carole.

"Okay. Sleep well you two. I'll come knock in the morning when it's time to go if I don't see you downstairs for breakfast."

"Thanks Mom."

Carole stepped into the hallway and gave them both big, warm hugs.

When they returned to their room, Kurt removed his jacket and announced, "I feel gross."

Blaine laughed and tossed his scarf on the bed. "Gross like you don't feel good, or you need a shower?"

"Shower," Kurt winced, plucking at his shirt like it was sticky and covered in mud.

"Get your PJs out and I'll run you a bath. We've got quite a bit of time left tonight, so I'll read to you while you soak, if you'd like. It's about time I returned the favor," Blaine offered with a wink and a smile.

"Best boyfriend ever award goes to you," Kurt slumped onto the floor and dug around in his suitcase. The length and business of the day finally caught up to him, and he was exhausted.

"Takes one to know one, Love." Blaine leaned down and kissed the top of Kurt's head on his way to the bathroom.

"Oh- take my bubble bath!" Kurt hollered from his spot on the floor, and tossed the bottle onto the bathroom tile.

"Got it."

Kurt entered the bathroom a moment later. The tub was almost full, and there was a mountain of fragrant bubbles forming on the surface of the water.

"Thank you Blaine."

"You're very welcome. Give me a shout when you're ready for me to come in." Blaine gave Kurt an easy smile as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

The rich scent of the lavender bath bubbles relaxed Kurt, and the near-scalding water loosened his muscles and seeped the comforting heat down into his bones. Blaine had returned to the bathroom a while ago and continued reading the story

they'd enjoyed on the plane. Kurt loved being on the other side of their bath time together. There was something soothing about having Blaine with him while he floated in the tub and played with the bubbles. Growing up without siblings, bath time was a solitary affair all his life. Then suddenly Blaine burst into his life, and everything slowly turned upside down in the best ways. Bath time was his new favorite routine to be toppled and made over by Blaine.

Blaine paused before he began the last chapter of the story, and offered to wash Kurt's hair. Kurt eagerly obliged. Being a hair stylist, he was always on the giving end of head massages. It was wonderful to flip the coin and receive the gesture. He nearly fell asleep from the hypnotic massage of Blaine's fingers gliding through his scalp, spreading the fancy shampoo, and then conditioner, through his hair.

Kurt soaked, and Blaine read aloud, until the water was lukewarm and the story was over.

Blaine chose to shower after Kurt was dressed and left the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged pink and clean, with his hair wet and curled into perky, short ringlets. He was drying his ears with the towel, when Kurt turned to him and asked, "Bee, could I cut your hair again sometime? I really enjoyed it when you let me last time."

"Sure. I definitely like the way you cut it, better than my usual stylist. She does a good job, but you've just got something different about the way you do it that makes it nicer."

They settled into bed together and picked a movie from the choices on the tv screen. Kurt in particular was thrilled to finally see the movie they chose, as the opening credits rolled. Ten minutes into it though, Blaine heard a tiny snore come from the head on his chest. Blaine finished the movie so he

could give a review of it for Kurt in the morning.

"Are you ready for the eleventh annual Thanksgiving Day game with our Cowboys?" Burt clasped his hands together and rubbed his palms in anticipation. Everyone cheerfully gave their agreement. They'd all ordered and eaten breakfast from the hotel room service, deciding it would be faster than fighting through the crowd for the complimentary breakfast the hotel offered.

"We've got everything for the day packed in the car, and Carole and I bought the food last night that we'll be cooking for the tailgate. Let's go, Hummels!" Burt winked at Blaine to let him know he was included in the sentiment.

Tailgating was unlike Blaine had ever experienced. The closest thing he could equate it to, was like participating in the World Quidditch Cup- with RVs, trucks, and a thousand plastic picnic tables, instead of magical tents. The parking lot was full to the hilt with football fanatics, passionately dressed (and undressed) humorously in their team's colors. There was more BBQ being cooked down the rows and rows of tailgaters than Blaine had ever seen or smelled before, too. Brisket, ribs, pork ribs, fried turkeys... the list was nearly endless. Carole made wicked BBQ ribs for the family, and Burt took care of making the sides.

One by one, Kurt pulled his family aside and painted their faces in blue and white streaks, stars, and Cs. Finn wanted to go shirtless this year and have Kurt paint his chest blue and add several huge white and silver stars on his chest. Despite logic, and the cool weather, Kurt gave in. Kurt painted his face half blue and half silver, with the dividing line going right down his nose. Finn added a fluffy short wig to complete his look. Carole asked for a few little stars next to her eyes, and streaks below them the way the players wore it. Burt got

streaks below his eyes, big Cs on his cheeks, and a big multi- colored star on his balding head.

When it was Blaine's turn, Kurt tugged lightly on his jacket sleeve and said in his ear, "Bee, do you want some war paint? I know you're not a cowboys fan..."

Blaine stopped him, "I'd love some. Today I'm an honorary Cowboys fan."

Kurt sat him down in a lawn chair and painted streaks under his eyes, and a star on each cheek.

"How do I look?"

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's thighs and leaned forward, "Mmm delicious. Can I have you for lunch?" Kurt's eyes were smoldering.

Blaine wasn't about to stop him, "Yes you may. But only if I can have you for lunch, too. I could really go for a hot, beautiful boyfriend right about now."

Kurt pressed their lips together. With eyes closed, Blaine lifted his arms and wrapped his hands around Kurt's neck. Kurt's tongue slipped across Blaine's lower lip, causing Blaine's fingers to move up and into his hair. He lightly pulled at the soft strands as he let Kurt run his tongue over his own, and felt it slick across his perfectly straight teeth.

"Damn, I didn't know we'd get a show with dinner," A young female voice blurted out as they passed the Hummel's tailgate spot.

"Well, at least they're hot. Otherwise, it's just gross," a different female voice replied.

Kurt felt the hands in his hair tense. "Don't. Just focus on me."

A male voice, dripping with disgust, chimed in, "That shit

needs to stay in San Francisco. Isn't there a fag colony out there to contain all the rainbow boys?"

Blaine gently pushed Kurt up and off of his lips, and began to rise out of his seat, but it was unnecessary. Burt had beat him to it. "Unless you'd like to sit down and get to know my family, you'd better keep moving. And shut your ignorant, homophobic mouths until you comprehend the filth that you've let pass through your lips."

Surprised by the confrontation, they gave Kurt and Blaine one last dirty look, and walked away.

Blaine was fuming. The kiss was forgotten.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt's fierce tone forced Blaine to look up.

"Their ignorance and hatred have nothing to do with us. They're projecting their fears and the indoctrination of their parents, onto us. No one can break what we have. You and me, remember? That's all that matters."

Blaine nodded, but was shaken. It had been a long time since he'd been the target of hate and epithets.

"You're beginning to sound like a therapist, Gorgeous." A little light returned to Blaine's eyes.

"I have an incredible instructor who teaches by example," Kurt flirted, hoping to fully ease Blaine back into the light.

"What can I do for you? How can I make it better?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine stood and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips. "When does the game start?"

"In an hour or two. Wanna get some food, and then we can head up to the stadium early?"

"Yes. I need to move, to clear my head."

Blaine stretched and flexed his muscles while Kurt scooped up a heaping plate of the amazing early dinner that Carole and Burt had cooked. He brought it back to his seat next to Blaine with one set of utensils. His brows furrowed when he saw that Kurt had only one knife and fork.

"Let me feed you, Bee."

Blaine tried to relax and recline back into his chair and let Kurt take over. Kurt took his time feeding them both, being sure to distribute all the good stuff evenly between them. By the time they had emptied the plate, Blaine was smiling and laughing again. The incident was behind him now.

"How about we go up to the stadium and pick out something for Carole? And of course, you need to be properly dressed in Cowboys attire," Kurt poked at Blaine's stomach that was covered by a plain blue tee.

"I look forward to you dressing me, Sexy." Blaine propositioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Down boy- my public displays of affection stop at making out." Kurt gave Blaine as sideways glance and hooked his arm at Blaine's elbow. They began the long walk through the parking lot and into the stadium.

The merch table they approached (one of many around the interior of the building), was teeming with fans scrambling for commemorative items. Jackets, jerseys, and hats were the most popular. It was chaos in its best form.

Kurt and Blaine slowly inched up to the counter. Blaine decided on a hat, and they both chose the jersey of Carole's new favorite player that had joined the team this season, as Carole's thank-you gift. As Blaine would soon learn, it was pertinent not to say that anything was "cool" or "awesome"

without Kurt getting it for him. They walked away from the merch table with three large bags of gear. Kurt had bought him the ultra-fancy winter coat, a sweatshirt, PJs for when he visits New York ("I can easily fit these in my luggage when I go back," Kurt had justified), a beanie, and a jersey of Kurt's favorite player (so they could match, of course).

"That was very generous of you, Love. Now I won't stick out like a sore thumb... I guess I should probably switch my loyalty to the Cowboys now."

Kurt laughed and held Blaine's elbow in his hand, "You need to do no such thing. At the very least, your wardrobe will be ready for the next Cowboys game my dad takes you to."

Blaine smiled brighter than the sun, "You think he will?"

Kurt snorted, "He was practically making heart eyes at you every time you made me laugh this morning at breakfast in their room. Yes, I'm sure this will be the first of many games you attend, if you'd like to go."

Blaine nuzzled his nose on Kurt's cheek as they walked up the stadium steps to their seats. "I would love to."

They found their seats and settled into them. Kurt opened the merch bags and pulled out some of Blaine's new gear. "Alright Bee, take your jacket off."

My. Innuendo returned, "Oh feeling dominant today? I wouldn't mind submitting, but we're still in public Babe."

Kurt sighed, "Really, Anderson? Does your sex-saturated mind know no bounds?"

"I don't know- do you want to test the limits?" Blaine leaned to his side and licked a stripe up Kurt's neck.

Kurt shivered. And snorted.

"Just take your clothes off and put the jersey on."

Blaine removed his jacket and slipped the Jersey over his blue shirt. Kurt gave him the sweatshirt next, and then the beanie.

"Now you look like a Cowboys fan." Kurt noted happily while he stuffed Blaine's regular coat into the now empty bag.

Blaine scrunched up his face, "I feel weird though, like I'm betraying my Raiders. I feel like I'm letting down the entire Raider Nation."

Kurt kissed his cheek. "But you're making your boyfriend really happy. And unless Kyle Boller shows up at your doorstep, there are plenty of ways that I can thank you for your loyalty, better than that entire team can."

Blaine grinned in surprise, "You really know your football."

Kurt smirked and pulled seductively on the strings of Blaine's hoodie, "And I doubt Jason Campbell or Carson Palmer will show up either."

"You know all three starting quarterbacks of a team you don't even root for. Damn boy, where have you been all my life?"

"Waiting for you," Kurt pulled the strings and Blaine took the hint. Their lips met sweetly, pressing gentle kisses with lips parted. The bit of time they had to themselves with relative privacy (they were sitting in a venue that was slowly filling up with one hundred thousand strangers) caught up to them, and they made good use of it. Blaine reached out and ran a hand up Kurt's nearest thigh, massaging the jean-clad muscles all the way up to the inner hinge of his hips. Kurt's breath hitched, and he whispered Blaine's name in protest, not for the line Blaine had crossed, put the open arena of people that could see if they only looked.

"Don't." Blaine rebuked gently. "Just focus on you and me."

Kurt smiled, all air having aborted his lungs. "Using my own words against me?"

Blaine bit his lip and gazed into Kurt's baby blues. He whispered against Kurt's lips, "Since when did pleasure turn into torture?"

Kurt furrowed his brows and looked down at his hands, "When we added several thousand potentially homophobic people into the equation."

"Hey," Blaine's tone softened further as he pulled Kurt into his side. "Are you still shaken from those silly people in the parking lot?"

Kurt sighed, "A little. I just don't want to provoke another epithet today if I can avoid it."

Blaine rubbed his palm along Kurt's arm, "Okay. Thank you for clarifying how you feel. I won't initiate beyond holding hands and cuddling while we're here- but know that you can do whatever you're comfortable with, at your pace."

Kurt snuggled his face into Blaine's neck and wrapped his arms sideways around Blaine's middle. "Thank you Blaine."

He rubbed Kurt's back with both hands, "You're welcome."

A moment later, Kurt stood and rotated his hips and swung his leg around until he was straddling Blaine's lap and clutching his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine held Kurt close.

"Hey guys!" Carole called with a wave.

At the sound of her voice, Kurt shifted, but stayed in Blaine's arms and lap.

The time flew by with everyone reunited in the stands. The national anthem was sung by a chart-topping Diva, and the

game began. It was tense from the start. The opposing team was a fantastic match for the Cowboys. Each played to the other's weaknesses, and the touchdowns were few and far in between. Blaine loved watching Kurt and his family launch out of their seats and cheer with each significant play by the Cowboys. He laughed when they booed at bad calls and terrible plays. He'd never done anything like this with his family, so it was fresh and awe-inspiring to watch Kurt's family enjoy a game together so enthusiastically- and even more so- get along during the entire trip.

In the end, the Cowboys won by a single point, making their victory extra sweet. All the way back to the hotel, The Hummels went over the best plays, discussed how close they'd been to defeat, and tried to decide which game they wanted to attend in the remaining season.

When they arrived at the hotel, they quickly packed up their things and headed to the airport. As usual, Carole wanted to cook Thanksgiving dinner the day after the game, so they went straight to the airport after the rental was packed with their belongings.

Too tired from a exquisitely long day, the boys paid no mind to anyone on the plane as they boarded. Luggage was stowed and Blaine's blanket was thrown over them both. Kurt retrieved two sleep masks from his bag and handed one to Blaine.

"You think of everything. Thank you, Kurt."

In unison they slipped the masks on, tucked themselves

beneath the blanket, and drifted into a well-deserved sleep.

An unknown amount of time later, Blaine woke. He lifted his mask off his face so he could find his phone and check the time, when he noticed something unusual: both his and Kurt's

trays were down. They each had what looked to be tomato juice and peanuts.

Blaine's brows furrowed.

"Oh, Sweetness, you're up! I'm glad you were able to rest. You two were completely out when I came around for refreshment requests, so I left you with what you asked for last time."

Blaine looked to the source of the sound, and saw-

"Reina! Wow, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for the juice and peanuts, you really didn't have to."

"It's my pleasure," She noted with a smile. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

Blaine swallowed a big gulp of refreshing tomato juice, and hunched back down into his seat.

Both boys were shaken awake by the touchdown of the plane. Blaine noticed that the trays had been locked into the seats in front of them and their juices were gone, but sitting on the top of Kurt's bag were two cans of tomato juice.

"She really likes us." Blaine confirmed with a silly grin.

"Of course she does," Kurt mirrored their conversation from their first flight with Reina.

When they got to the open door of the plane, Reina was there once more to send them off with a kind greeting. Instead of merely offering a smile in return, the boys each gave her an affectionate hug.

"Goodbye my pretty ponies. I truly hope to have you on another one of my flights soon."

The drive back to the Hummel home was a comfortably quiet one. Finn had fought off sleep for the entire plane ride,

desperately trying to finish the book he'd bought at the game that covered the Cowboys' entire team history. He completed it, but it left him out like a light once his head hit the headrest in the back seat. While he slept, the rest of the car's occupants quietly reviewed the day's events, and what they had planned for the coming weekend.

"I would love to stay for Thanksgiving dinner, though I do have to work on Saturday to make up for the time I took off," Blaine noted aloud.

Carole gave a nod of understanding, and Kurt nuzzled farther into Blaine's side. "I wanted to spend Saturday with you," his voice hinted of complaint.

"You still can, you know." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "You'll stay home?" Kurt hoped.

"No, but you can come with me," Blaine suggested, trying hard to keep his tone neutral- and failing completely.

"I can do that?"

Blaine chuckled and rubbed the hand that was grasped in his own. "Sure. I can tell my clients that you're considering becoming my apprentice, and offer them the opportunity to help by example, to teach you the ropes of piercing."

Kurt jumped in his seat, "Blaine that would be so cool! Oh! I'll need to plan a special outfit for my day at your work."

Blaine soaked up Kurt's enthusiasm like a sponge. He couldn't help egging Kurt on. "Ya know, tomorrow is the biggest shopping day of the year. How about I take you out in the morning and treat you to an outfit?"

Kurt squealed, completely forgetting the sleeping giant in the back seat, "Thank you, thank you! My California wardrobe just doesn't have the same eclectic feel that I would want to

show off for at your shop." Kurt leaned forward towards the passenger seat and asked, "Mom is it okay if I go shopping with Blaine for a bit after I help you prep for dinner tomorrow?"

Carole happily agreed. "Certainly, Dear."

Just before they arrived home, Carole called an order in for Chinese. The LA traffic worked in their favor, bringing them home just a few minutes before dinner knocked on their doorstep.

Kurt reached for his and Blaine's entrée cartons, a smaller one full of rice, and two sets of chopsticks. "Do you mind if we eat in my room? I might fall asleep with chopsticks in my hands, if I'm not careful."

Burt laughed and Carole waved them towards the stairs. They trudged up the stairs. Too tired and lazy to carry their luggage, they left everything besides their dinner downstairs. When they entered Kurt's bedroom, Blaine informed Kurt to get comfortable on the bed, and he fed them both. One dinner and one movie on the laptop later, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Without warning, Kurt's bedroom door swung open. "Guysgetupit'stimetomakeTurkey!" Finn yelled animatedly into the room, looking like a puppy anticipating going to the park.

"G'way Finn," Kurt mumbled from beneath the sheets. "But-"

"Unless you'd like to watch the new signed jersey you bought yesterday, burn in flames, go'way. We'll be down in a minute."

The door immediately, silently closed.

"You're hot when you're commanding," Blaine mumbled into

Kurt's hair as they snuggled closer. Blaine's leg hitched over Kurt's hip and rested on his super comfy tush.

"Mmm I'll remember that."

Cuddling in the sheets eventually gave way to showering, brushing teeth, and padding downstairs and into the kitchen to help.

Carole was already hard at work in the kitchen when they came in. "Good morning guys. I hope you slept well."

Kurt hummed in agreement. Blaine nodded with an adorable yawn.

"Good. I've got breakfast on the dining table if you're hungry. When you're done eating, if you'd like to help, Kurt could you get started on the dough for the rolls, and Blaine could you chop the vegetables I've set aside? They're washed and ready for you."

They sat at the dining table and scooped big plates of waffles, eggs, and fruit. Kurt poured a glass of orange juice to share. Carole's cooking was better than Blaine's favorite breakfast diners that he swore by. He was swiftly learning that nothing compared to homemade meals in the Hummel home.

The guys took their places in the kitchen and set to work. It was a lot of fun cooking with Carole. She told stories of her childhood, and the mishaps of the holidays while raising Finn. The best story was when Carole found a melted, smoking toy car in the middle of the turkey on the Thanksgiving that Finn was five.

"Thank you for all your help boys. I've got it from here. Go enjoy the insanity of Black Friday shopping."

"Are you sure Mrs. H, because I'd be happy to stay longer if you need," Blaine kindly offered.

"Thank you Blaine. I've got two more of my boys still in the house that can help if I need it. Have fun!"

Blaine expected to have to cling to Kurt's hand for dear life, and fight their way through the crowds to get to the stores Kurt wanted to see. He forgot the caliber of stores that Kurt shopped at.

"See? This isn't bad at all." Kurt pointed to the half-filled parking lot of the upscale cluster of stores in the middle of Hollywood.

"Thank you for only wearing high-end designer clothes." Blaine praised. "I would brave hell and high water for you- even overcrowded malls on the busied shopping day of the year- but I hugely appreciate you for not making me do it today."

Kurt laughed and patted the hand that rested on his thigh. "You don't ever have to worry about me dragging you to a strip mall. Promise."

Kurt parked the car and told Blaine which stores he wanted to scope out. He'd known since the summer which winter collections he wanted to purchase from, but hadn't had the time since school kept him so busy. With Blaine's blessing, choosing one outfit turned into replenishing Kurt's (and Blaine's) winter wardrobe. Half of the clothes Kurt picked out for himself today would stay at Blaine's house for when he visited.

An hour into shopping, Kurt was beaming at the money they'd saved (though "No price is too high for excellent fashion," Kurt told Blaine), and Blaine was carrying seven bags of clothing. They'd spent ample time in Burberry, Bloomingdales, and Ed Sherman so far. What he didn't expect was- "BCBG? Babe you know that's a brand aimed at women,

right?"

Kurt raised a judgmental brow at his boyfriend and asked, "Have youseen the Tina Twist-Side leggings? They were made for these legs."

Kurt was right. The problem with the leggings was, all they made Blaine want to do was slowly peel them off Kurt's succulently thick thighs, and perfectly carved calves. The sexy rows of cutouts in the fabric like tuxedo stripes made Blaine's mouth water and his fingers itch to touch the pale perfection peeking out of the skin-tight, curve-hugging fabric.

"Blaine? What do you think?... Blaine?" Kurt modeled the leggings as he twirled and posed in the full-length mirror.

"I uh..." Blaine gulped. "They're nice. Yeah." He cleared his throat.

Kurt sauntered over to Blaine's seat in the aisle of the dressing room. "Just 'nice' huh? Are you sure?" Kurt stood right in front of Blaine, leaned down, and pressed a languid kiss to his lips, running his hand down Blaine's chest, abs, and right next to the spot in his jeans that was getting tighter by the millisecond. Blaine sat dazed and completely turned on as he watched Kurt sway his hips back to his dressing room stall.

He entered and turned back to Blaine. "I don't know if I really want these, Blaine... I'm not quite convinced they're worth-"

"God- please I'll buy them if you want, just- you have to get them. Kurt." Blaine had risen from his seat in the middle of his sentence, and realized he was begging his boyfriend to buy pants.

He sat back down and turned bright red, a fever flushing from chest to forehead- but not from embarrassment.

Kurt faked needing convincing, completely reveling in his triumph over Blaine's senses, "Okay... but- I think if I get these, I want a pair of heels to go with them. Sneakers are too casual, and men's dress shoes are just too big and clunky."

Blaine wiped the drool that had slipped beyond his lip, "I'll- I'll buy the shoes."

Kurt grinned and tucked back into the stall.

At the checkout counter, Blaine bought two pairs of the leggings for Kurt, "Just in case the dry-cleaner loses one, or Aurora snags one of the threads."

They wandered from store to store, casually browsing through dozens of racks of clothing. Blaine had nearly forgotten about Kurt wanting heels when-

"Blaine that's it- Gucci. I know they'll have what I've got in my mind."

They wandered to the back of the store where the shoes were on display. Blaine felt like a kid lost in a grocery store. How does one tell a good heel from a bad one? They all looked pretty good to him.

"Blaine!" Kurt practically skipped over to Blaine with a heel in hand.

The women's shoe was a black leather boot that cutoff just below the ankle. The leather was smooth and nearly seamless. The shoe had a slight platform on the base, and a small hole was cutout in the center of the toe. The heel itself was skinny and sky-high.

"These are the ones! They're exactly what I wanted! They're a flawless blend of masculine and feminine."

Blaine couldn't help giggling in joy from Kurt's excitement.

"Well, try them on, Gorgeous. I wanna see you in em."

Kurt rushed off to the Attendant at the shoes sales counter and asked for his size in them. The woman didn't bat an eye, and retrieved the pair in his size.

Blaine wished he could personally bless the genes that made Kurt's feet slightly petite for a man, because if these shoes on his feet weren't the hottest thing he'd ever seen...

The extreme height of the heel made Kurt's thighs flex fuller to keep him standing upright, and Blaine could see Kurt's calves shifting and pulling against his jeans as he walked. His legs elongated with the heels, looking like they went for miles.

Kurt admired his own feet from where he stood, and looked to Blaine for approval.

"YES- yes Kurt they're stunning. If you don't buy them, I will." He nodded vehemently.

"Have I stunned you into silence except to agree with me? No biting, sexual comments? This is a first," Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed, "Just give me a moment to regain full use of my brain, and I'll come up with one."

Kurt stalked over to stand above a seated Blaine, and cooed, "Aww you poor thing, did all your blood go to your head?" Kurt glanced down to Blaine's suddenly uncomfortably fitted jeans- for the second time about an hour.

Blaine's eyes darkened. He pulled Kurt down by the collar and whispered heavily, "You better fucking believe it. You're a sex kitten in those sinful heels. There's no way you're getting in my bed with those on unless you wanna pop that cherry of yours."

Kurt swam through a haze of lust that he'd never felt so thickly before, and took one more walk around the shoe

section to make sure the heels were comfortable enough. When he returned to sit next to Blaine, he removed the shoes (disappointing Blaine) and bought the pair (making Blaine deliriously happy). Blaine secretly bought a second pair in Kurt's size while Kurt looked through the men's clothing section of the store. Those heels were so blisteringly hot; Blaine would do all he could to make sure they would last for decades.

Just after two o'clock the pair returned to the car with nearly two dozen bags between them. The best part was that they'd saved an average of fifty percent on nearly everything. Even with the high-end brands, Kurt barely spent a week's worth of salary on a season's worth of clothes for both himself and Blaine.

"Thanks again, Love for the new clothes. You really didn't have to..."

"Between the new J Brand Kane line of straight leg jeans that flared a bit at your ankles, and the Diesel slim jeans that held your ass up like it was a trophy, there was no way I was letting you leave Bloomingdales without a pair of each style in every wash- and two each in the black." Kurt smiled and continued, "and of course what skinny jeans are complete without a few button-downs... and couture sweaters... And simple v-necks that look sexy as hell on you."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's uncontrollable spending on his behalf.

Kurt spit out as they stuffed the bags into the back of his car, "I might have snuck a few scarves into the mix for you when you weren't looking."

They climbed into the car and headed back to the Hummels for the belated Thanksgiving dinner.

"I'm blown away at how well you shop. The way you worked

those racks of clothes like they were your bitch- excuse the phrase-"

Kurt laughed richly.

"But really- you owned those stores. You knew what you wanted, you found it, and you got everything on sale. I feel like we just robbed Saks Fifth Ave, with the insane amount of money you saved."

"I'll give you my tips and tricks next time we shop for clothes. Deal?"

"Deal." Blaine smiled with puppy eyes, and took the hand Kurt didn't have on the steering wheel.

They drove in silence for a moment, when a luscious thought crept into Blaine's mind.

"Tonight after dinner when we go back to our place, is there any way I can convince you to wear those erotic leggings and sexpot heels for me?"

Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine while he drove. "Only if you talk dirty to me."

"Ooohh am I about to see another side of Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt shook his hand from within Blaine's, and deftly popped open a few of Blaine's shirt buttons. "If you play your cards right, you just might get lucky."

He suggestively revved the engine of his Cayenne, looking Blaine up and down slowly and licking his lips.

He smoothly slammed on the gas when the light went green.


	14. Chapter 14

Although Kurt had seen Blaine pierce his body before, it was a whole new experience to watch him pierce strangers.

Kurt liked it. A lot.

Blaine worked confidently and mildly with each client, gauging their experience with body modification, and adjusting his interactions with them accordingly. For some, he verbally walked through all the steps one by one to ensure their gained knowledge and relaxation. For his "regulars" who felt nearly at home in Blaine's room, the procedure went more quickly, with more discussion about their current lives, than the work Blaine was performing on them.

So far all but one of Blaine's twenty or so clients that day were happy to have Kurt observe while Blaine pierced them. By the seventh piercing, Kurt had memorized the general procedure that applied to piercings.

What Kurt didn't expect, was for the control Blaine diplomatically, subconsciously used to accomplish each modification, to be heady and intoxicating to him. He was glad he'd worn the leggings and heels to the shop. He hoped it would set off Blaine as much as Blaine's sharply focused concentration and implied authority over his clients were revving him up.

Around five o'clock, Blaine started cleaning his tray off from the latest client that had just left. Kurt couldn't keep it in anymore and confessed, "Watching you handle and take control of all these bodies with a palpable level of self- assurance and care is excruciatingly hot."

Something had changed in Kurt. The inner confidence in

himself had morphed into an outward expression. He really believed in his ability to win over Blaine. The few moments in the dressing room with Blaine, and trying on the heels for him, made Kurt see that he had a strong, powerful effect on Blaine that had nothing to do with his heart. It bolstered Kurt and made him want to test the waters a bit more. He wanted to walk the talk that they'd been tossing back and forth for the past few months.

"Really? I didn't peg you as a sub..." Blaine suggested playfully.

"Maybe I want to be tamed into submission."

"Damn, Baby Doll, you... I..." Blaine's knees nearly gave out where he stood. "You've never talked to me like this until yesterday at BCBG. You know I'm up for whatever, whenever, but where did this all come from?"

"Seeing the way I really affected you in these clothes, just sparked something in me. Your reaction made me truly believe that I'm attractive and fully capable of being a sexual being- being sensual and sexy for someone else, and it making an impact."

"You definitely made an impact. I swear I stretched my goddamn jeans out with the way you kept me hard all afternoon yesterday... And all day today for that matter."

Kurt's face hinted at confusion.

Blaine noticed.

"Do you really not know? I can barely keep my head straight and take care of my clients with you sitting in my chaise, stretching out like a fox, daring to wear the tightest pants I've ever seen. They're so tight, that they can't even wrinkle from the strain on the fabric. And yes, I've been sneaking not so subtle glances when you're not looking. It's like those leggings

literally were made for your legs. And don't even talk to me about the heels."

Kurt blushed, electrified at the words pouring out of Blaine's mouth like a faucet. Blaine disinfected the tray while they both processed their conversation in comfortable silence.

"Blaine, you know how you're telling your clients that I want to be your apprentice?... I think I actually do."

Blaine's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" Kurt nodded.

"I would love to teach you. Are you thinking of actually working as a Piercer, or you just want to learn?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"That's okay. You don't have to decide today. When the next client comes, would you like to help me set up?"

Kurt beamed. "Yes."

"Well, truly the main thing you've got to learn besides sterilization, and gaining a thorough understanding of anatomy in relation to proper piercing placement, is simply how to properly insert needles, particularly in relation to the individual anatomy of each client."

"Bodies are different?" Kurt puzzled aloud.

Blaine gave him a really? Face.

"Oh- duh. I mean- of course I know that everybody is unique; I just didn't realize that different body types included changing the way you pierce." Kurt blushed.

"It's okay Baby Doll. For some piercings it doesn't make a difference, and for others, it's the difference between a smooth, easy piercing, and hitting an artery."

Kurt blanched. "Really? Wow! Which piercings are like that?"

Blaine tossed out the paper towel he'd used on the tray, and moved to the sink. "Facial piercings in particular are very near arteries- tongue, Madonna, Monroe..."

Blaine washed his hands and grabbed a bag of gummy bears from his cabinet.

"Uh Blaine? What do gummy bears have to do with piercing?" Blaine gave a toothy grin, "Just watch, Baby Doll."

Blaine grabbed a wrapped, sterile needle from his drawer, grabbed a gummy bear from the bag, and sat next to Kurt.

"Notice my hand placement, and how my left hand is supporting the side of the gummy bear that will have the exit spot of the needle, and how the space between my index finger and thumb are centered over the needle?"

Kurt nodded, watching closely. His interest was too peaked to make any cracks about Blaine piercing a gummy bear.

"With most piercings, I use forceps to support the skin being pierced, but I don't want to contaminate a sterile set with a sugary snack."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Then just push straight forward with the muscles in your arm, not your hand. All the muscles in your fingers are used to keep the needle straight and steady. Add the jewelry right behind the end of the needle as it slides through, and voila, Mr. Bear has a new piercing."

Kurt giggled, "You're ridiculous, but I love it. And that seems pretty simple."

Blaine stood and motioned towards himself. "Come to the sink and I'll teach you proper hand-washing."

"Is there really a special technique?" Kurt doubted.

"Technically you don't have to wash the way I do, but it's the most effective way to get rid of germs. C'mon Babe, come stand next to me."

Kurt stood from the chaise and crossed the room to meet Blaine. His heels clicked on the floor heavily.

Blaine shamelessly watched Kurt's legs walk over to the sink. "Sweet inventor of spandex, you are going to kill me in those shoes, Kurt."

"Not if my leggings kill you first," Kurt smoldered, loving the way Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him.

"You can touch me, ya know? I'm your boyfriend for more than just cuddling and serenading."

Blaine gladly took the invitation and pulled Kurt flush to his chest. His hands smoothed over the fabric below Kurt's waist, and hugged the curves of his ass, down to the back of his thighs as far as his hands could reach without crouching down.

"Happy to see me, Anderson, or is that a phone in your pocket?" Kurt teased, a thrill rushing through him at the hard evidence pressed into his lower abdomen.

Kurt slid his arm between them, palmed briefly, and scraped his nails vertically along the crotch of Blaine's jeans.

Blaine's eyes nearly stuck in place as they rolled to the back of his head.

"Fuck-Babe we can't... I..."

"Yes we're at your work-but you don't have any clients right now. And we're alone in the back room of the shop. Just... give in to me a little bit." Kurt didn't know where his words were coming from, but he hoped he could keep it going, because Blaine was eating it up like he'd been starved for

years.

A light tap sounded on the door to Blaine's room, and the boys jumped apart. The receptionist stuck her head in.

"Blaine since the shop's been so quiet today for tattoos, we're thinking of closing early. That work for you?"

Blaine straightened his shirt, "Yes, that'd be fine. I've gotten about two dozen clients anyway, so I'm good. I'll finish cleaning up and be out of your hair."

"It was nice having you in today, Kurt." The receptionist pointed out with a smile.

"Thank you."

When they got home, Kurt swayed his hips as he climbed the stairs in front of Blaine. He sauntered into their bedroom and flitted around the room, lighting a few candles and dimming the lights down to nothing. When he'd lit enough to satisfy himself, he scooted back onto the bed, stretching out and putting his hands behind his head. He wiggled his heel-clad feet.

"Well, Blaine, are you gonna make good on that threat you gave me yesterday?"

Kurt watched, confused, as Blaine's face fell. "Bee? Are you alright?"

Blaine's eyes fell to the floor.

"I've gotta be honest Kurt, I don't know what the hell I'm doing." The cocky exterior had chipped away, and a completely different side of Blaine shone through. Blaine used his hands in motion to help him speak, "I love you in these clothes, and it's intoxicating to hear you speak like you've got the world on a string, but at the same time it's intimidating and scares the shit out of me."

Kurt sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, letting his legs dangle off. He removed his shoes and set them to the side. He patted the mattress. Blaine slouched into the bed next to him.

"Blaine, I know we've talked a little bit about our past experiences... I've told you that I've had boyfriends that I got handsy with, but that I'm still a virgin. What about you?"

Blaine paused, the wheels in his head spinning so fast that if he were a car, his tires would be smoking and peeling out. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, in this moment. Having this conversation.

"Blaine?" Kurt took his hand. "Are you a virgin?"

He closed his eyes, and with a sigh, nodded; just enough for Kurt to register the movement.

Kurt shoved Blaine's shoulder, tipping him backwards onto the bed. He laughed lightly, surprised at the morose behavior his boyfriend displayed, simply because he hadn't had sex yet. Kurt rolled over onto his stomach and halfway onto Blaine.

"Blaine, look at me."

Sad coffee browns met cheerful cerulean blues.

"Blaine there is nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with waiting, or giving it up at sixteen. There's nothing wrong with being inexperienced, or going around the block twenty times by the time you graduate college."

Blaine wasn't convinced, but Kurt could tell he was listening.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face tenderly. "How far have you gone, Blaine?"

Blaine tried to pull his face away, but Kurt wouldn't let him. Kurt's voice dropped into a feather-light tone. "Hey Bee it's alright. I'm not judging you. Is there more to this that you

haven't told me?"

Blaine licked his lips slowly, debating heavily if he should tell Kurt the epiphany that hit him like a dump truck the night before. "I've only gone as far as we have, with each other."

Kurt took a moment to sort through his memories of them. Besides palming each other and Kurt mouthing Blaine's chest and stomach a few times, they hadn't gone very far.

Kurt's tone softened further. "That's perfectly okay, Bee. Can you tell me why that is?"

Blaine sighed, deciding to tell him everything, and looked miles into Kurt's eyes. "When I was taking a particular psych class in college, the professor covered the ways that people communicate best- particularly in regards to love and affection. There are certain... methods, and everyone has one or two that are their most dominant."

Blaine paused to gather his thoughts.

"There are five general ways that people communicate love," Blaine picked up Kurt's hand that held his cheek, and counted them off on Kurt's fingers, "Words of affirmation, quality time, communication, gift-giving, and physical touch."

It was wonderful to see Blaine's psychological training take over; allowing him to step back from the situation and see more clearly what was going on in his own head.

"My dominant method is giving and receiving touch. It's so dominant, that I don't have a second one that comes close. I figured out in that class, that the reason why I've been so hesitant to really get close to anyone, especially physically, is because of my childhood. I naively gave everything I could to my parents- I loved them completely. Besides my sister, they were my whole world. I got a hug from my parents every morning before school, and at night before bed. When we'd

watch movies, I would cuddle into my mom's lap, and she would run her hands through my hair. When she'd pick me up from school every day, she would kiss both of my cheeks when I ran into her arms." Blaine took a deep breath. "When everything changed, they cut off all physical contact with me. It felt like being choked until just before falling unconscious, releasing until I got my bearings back- and then choking me again."

"Bee I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered.

"So I want physicality with you- so much- but I'm afraid that once I finally give in and really open up that door to you, that you'll leave me just like they did."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed his palm. "Blaine Anderson, what am I wearing around my neck?"

Blaine smiled, "The necklace I gave you."

"And when do I take it off?"

"Only when you shower," Blaine smiled a little wider.

"And how often do I tell you I love you?"

"Every time we talk." Blaine blushed, knowing logically that he had nothing to worry about.

Kurt pressed Blaine's palm into his heart. "You have me, body and soul. Changing our level of physicality won't change that- except to bring me even closer to you."

"I'm afraid you'll break me," Blaine's voice faltered as he spoke the words aloud.

"God, Blaine I would never. Unless you tell me to walk out your front door and never come back, you are stuck with me forever ."

Blaine giggled, still not fully believing him, stuck in his fog of

self-doubt.

"Blaine there's a reason why I've been hinting and joking and teasing about a little blue box for months. I'm not saying tomorrow, but someday, I want to marry you."

Blaine's breath hitched, his eyes turned glossy. "Really?"

"Yes Blaine- are you kidding? I don't throw those words around casually like I'm ordering coffee at Starbucks. I knew- I knew the moment I saw you, that I wanted you. And the more I learn about you, the more time I spend with you, and every time I have to leave you for New York, the answer becomes more and more clear in my mind. I don't want to look elsewhere. Everything I've ever wanted is right here in this room."

Blaine had settled a little, but Kurt knew it would take more than just words to prove that he wasn't going anywhere. Over ten years of touch deprivation would not be cured overnight, but Kurt didn't mind taking his time to make everything right, and make Blaine feel secure in their relationship.

"I think the best way to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere, is for you to let me get close to you physically. I'm not saying we should do the dirty tonight, but start consciously heading in that direction. How do you feel about that, Bee?"

Blaine nodded, "I'd... I'd like that."

Kurt looked sternly at Blaine, willing the words he was about to say, to stick in his mind, "I want you to take control. Tell me what you want. Demand it of me."

Blaine tried to regain his confidence. He took a calming breath and gently ordered, "Sit up and take your shirt off."

"That's more like the foxy Blaine I know," Kurt praised, and obliged with the removal of his shirt.

He watched as Blaine took off his own shirt and lay in the middle of the bed.

"But Babe you know right that you don't have to do anything that you-"

Kurt cut him off with a fierce look. Blaine knew when to shut up and do what Kurt wanted him to. This was one of those moments.

"I want to hear you tell me exactly what you want, in that tone of confidence you use on me that turns me into an incoherent heap of sexual tension so hot that I melt into the floor in a pile of molten lava. Got it?"

Blaine nodded. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Gorgeous." "Good."

Kurt waited patiently while Blaine made up his mind about Kurt's next move.

"I want you to touch every uncovered inch of my body that's new to you. Don't pay attention to my arms or chest. And don't skip any part of me that you've never touched before- I want you to focus on those areas. I want to see your muscles flexing over your chest and torso as you move around and over and on me."

Kurt beamed as he watched Blaine come back to life.

"I want you to strip me slowly. Peel off my jeans. Touch every inch of bare skin they reveal. Tell me with your hands how much you love me. And I want to hear it. Tell meeverything

that you love about me."

"Finally."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to Blaine's lips. He sucked Blaine's plump bottom lip into his mouth and kneaded it between his tongue and teeth, teasing and nipping until Blaine relaxed completely. Pulling back a bit, he complimented, "I am so proud of you, Blaine."

He left a trail of kisses down the center of Blaine's chest, over his navel, and to his jeans. Kurt popped the button of his fly open, and looked up with love as he let down the zipper.

He slipped his hands beneath Blaine's waist and shuffled the jeans over his tush. "I love you, Blaine. I love how trusting you are with me."

Kurt tugged the fabric down Blaine's thighs one by one. "I love how smart you are. I love the way you've incorporated what you learned in college, into your daily life."

Kurt scooted farther down the bed and slid the right pant leg completely off. "I love how enthusiastically you share your knowledge with me."

Kurt removed the left pant leg, smiling up at Blaine with warmth and affection. "I love how adorable your feet are. Every time you're barefoot around me, I can't help wanting to nibble your little toes."

Blaine arched an eyebrow and smiled wide as Kurt lifted Blaine's foot up and nibbled his pinkie toe. Blaine couldn't help giggling at the tickle of Kurt's teeth on his sensitive foot. He set the foot back down and tossed the jeans onto the floor. He crawled to sit next to Blaine's left leg and wrapped his hands over Blaine's thigh.

"I love how you give your full attention to me whenever we're

together- like we're the only two people in the whole world."

Kurt massaged the dense muscle in his hands, kneading it like bread dough. Blaine mumbled incoherently at the sensation, his eyes falling closed in simple pleasure.

His hands curved around to the back of Blaine's thigh and rolled the hamstring in his hands. "I love that you do everything with passion- and you're living the life you want, and doing what you love."

"That's what he said," Blaine interjected with a wicked grin.

"I love the way your mouth is as dirty as my hands after I garden, but you treat me like a king."

Kurt moved his hands down to the calf before him and continued his massage. "I love that whenever we're together, you're always touching me- whether it's leading me by the small of my lower back into a room, holding my hand, or wrapping your arm around my waist."

Kurt switched sides and mirrored his massage on Blaine's right leg.

"I love the way you dote over Aurora. I love that your heart was so big that you couldn't leave her on the sidewalk alone and unable to fend for herself."

"I love that you are just as silly as you are serious, and you know when to be each one."

"I love that you are so thoughtful. You take the job of being a boyfriend to the most beautiful extreme. In the last month, I've had the most amazing dinners that I've ever had. And you kept it a surprise, and you've never brought it up to brag or ask for repayment. All you did to clue me in on what you'd done, was ask a few more times in that first week than usual, what I'd had for dinner. I had to verbally torture it out of you

to find out the truth."

Kurt had completed working over Blaine's legs, and straddled Blaine's thighs. He moved to massaged Blaine's stomach, but Blaine caught his hands. He held them for a moment, golden browns piercing into baby blues. And then he moved Kurt's hands between and above his legs, holding them still over Blaine's barely-clothed bits.

"Could you just- stay there for a while? And keep talking?" Blaine's eyes besought.

"Of course, Bee. Thank you for telling me what you want."

Blaine moved his hands off of Kurt's and rested them at his sides on the bed. Having Kurt's hands there, gently pressing their weight where he'd never let anyone else get near, was amazing. It was so much more than sensuality for him. It spoke of trust, of love and comfort, of opening up and laying himself out completely for Kurt to see. It was intimate and lovely and everything he'd never thought he'd have; because he knew that if he could let Kurt in this far, let him get this close, that there was nothing left standing between him and his bliss. Seeing Kurt take such gentle care of him, accommodating his needs, easing his fears, and consoling rather than patronizing or judging him, was what Blaine needed to know for sure that Kurt truly was the one.

Every few moments, Kurt would add another trait to his list of "loves" about Blaine, as he watched Blaine mull over his thoughts.

"I love the way your hair curls in ringlets, even when it's cut short."

"I love the way your lips plump even further when we make out."

"I love the way you take care of me when I'm down. I love

that your work as a Piercer isn't just your job- you turn it into poetry- even utilizing it to take care of me."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you."

They settled into a soothing silence, gazing into each other's eyes. Looks of love and adoration were exchanged between them. Beneath Kurt's hands, Blaine had completely relaxed into the love he felt; letting go of his fears of intimacy and fully accepting Kurt's declaration of love and commitment to him.

The heat in the room faded a bit, and Blaine realized what they'd just shared together; how much he'd exposed his heart and vulnerability. It was empowering to him that Blaine had opened up, and Kurt wasstill here. His biggest weaknesses were out of the closet for taking or leaving, and Kurt took them all.

It was almost too much to take in, that his decade of fears was unfounded in Kurt's arms, and he suddenly needed to protect himself just a bit. "As much as I'd love to be in my underwear with you all night, I think it's a little too much for me," Blaine carefully pointed out, with a soft expression in his eyes.

"Bee you poured out so much honesty with me tonight. I am so very proud of you. Thank you for letting me in." Kurt grabbed Blaine's PJ pants from the closet and handed it to him with a smile. Blaine put them on.

Blaine wasn't sure whether to keep going, or just go to bed, so Kurt prompted, "Is there anything in particular you've stopped yourself from doing to or with me lately?"

Blaine smiled to himself. The fear and hurt from early that night was gone, and the Blaine that Kurt knew, was fully

back. "Actually, I've been dying to peel those leggings off of you since you tried them on yesterday."

Kurt wasn't sure what to expect, but it absolutely wasn't something so forward after what Blaine had revealed to him tonight, and being overwhelmed after opening up so fully to Kurt physically. He wasn't one to complain, though.

"I'm all yours. How did you envision it in your head?"

Blaine pushed Kurt off of him and Blaine rolled over onto his stomach. His enthusiasm peeked through his eyes. "I imagined you lying in the center of the bed..."

Kurt moved to the middle and laid back.

"And you had those heels on."

Kurt lunged over the side of the bed and grabbed the heels. He slipped them on quickly, and returned to lie back in the middle of the bed.

"What's next, Bee?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Blaine turned to face Kurt's feet. "I'd take your heels off slowly, making eyes at you the entire time."

And he did.

"Then I'd crawl up your mouthwatering legs and straddle your thighs."

Kurt caught his breath in his throat as Blaine crawled towards him and sat on his legs. His hands moved to the waistband of Kurt's leggings and slipped his fingertips beneath the stretchy fabric.

"And..." Blaine started, but didn't finish, as his hands took over for his brain. His thumbs pressed into the fabric hooked into his hands to hold it taut, and pulled it down, exposing the top of Kurt's underwear. Blaine skimmed his fingers around to

the small of Kurt's back and glided the leggings down below his ass. With every move, Blaine took the opportunity to touch and press and slide across Kurt's skin. Kurt's breathing picked up as he watched Blaine shuffle the spandex down past his hips, and Blaine's fingers ran right over the beginnings of his erection.

"Fuck, Blaine- give a guy some warning," Kurt scolded, but his tone spoke only of heat and flame, begging him to keep going.

He put his hands flush onto Kurt's hips and pushed the leggings down just until the tops of Kurt's thighs were exposed. Kurt swallowed a moan as Blaine's face leaned down and his teeth bit the waistband of his underwear, pulled it up a few inches off his skin, and let it fall back down with a snap.

"God Blaine, if I didn't know better, I would call 'bull' on you not knowing what you're doing," he huffed. "Because the way you move, the way you use your hands on me, is inebriating. You've barely done anything and you've already got my heart doing backflips and my pulse pounding in my ears."

Blaine smiled in surprise, and focused even more intently to the task at hand.

"I've wanted to touch you, really touch you, for so long."

Kurt reached down and lifted Blaine's chin to face him. "Then

touch me."

At the sound of his words, Blaine's hands curved into Kurt's now naked upper inner thighs, and pushed the leggings down to Kurt's knees. Kurt watched with hooded eyes as Blaine sat back at the foot of the bed and took Kurt's left heel in his palm. He lifted Kurt's leg up, bent it gently at the knee, and removed the pant leg completely with a drawn out, deliberate tug. He repeated the action on Kurt's right leg, and tossed the

pants on the floor.

"At the rate you're going, you're not even going to be able to get me out of this bed, let alone your life," Kurt wheezed.

The innuendo was back in full force, clear and strong all over Blaine's face; in his hands; in his swagger.

"So you'll really let me do what I want tonight?" Blaine's eyebrow raised in question.

"Not just tonight, Bee. It's like you've said- whatever, whenever. I know where I stand when it comes to loving you. I know I want you forever. So how fast or slow we go at this point, makes no difference to me."

"Good." Blaine stated firmly, throwing Kurt off kilter in the best way. He knew that tone, and it was a promise that whatever was coming to him, would blow him out of the fucking water.

Blaine surged forward and laid down flush on top of Kurt. Their mouths met, biting and sucking and force and need and love built-up; and every last physical expression of love that they'd held back from each other in the last few months came pouring from their open lips, their clinging hands, and their hips. Blaine tangled his fingers roughly into Kurt's hair, and Kurt gripped Blaine's ass in return, desperately; relishing that only a thin layer of fabric stood between his hands and that perfect backside he'd fallen in love with eight months ago.

Throwing caution to the wind, Blaine bent his legs slightly and ground long and deep between Kurt's legs and over his barely-clothed erection. The feeling was hot and cold, a rush and a free fall from thirty thousand feet, igniting their senses and triggering a release of endorphins that left them both aching for more. Blaine ground again, and Kurt's nails dug into his biceps.

"Ohmygod Blaine. Ohmygod." Kurt swallowed gulps of air, drowning in the entirely new, intense feeling.

"Say it again." Blaine demanded, grinding into Kurt again, dragging his hips against Kurt's.

"Blaine," Kurt let out in a rush of air, as if his lungs were being compressed.

Blaine smiled. "Who, Kurt? Who is making you fall apart? Whose body is on top of yours?"

"You, Blaine." Kurt whined and whimpered and whined again, volume rising with each thrust; mouth gaping open, eyes shut, and brows furrowed, "Uuaah... -exhale- –gasp- you."

Blaine humped and ground and ran his hands over every inch of Kurt's skin that he could find; pulling and pinching and kneading and caressing in ragged, swift, energetic sweeps of fingertips and palms; while keeping his mouth anchored onto Kurt's.

They were both flushed red and sweaty and deliciously overheated in the dark candle-lit room. The world fell away and nothing existed for them in that moment, except each other .

Kurt was panting and gasping for breath, his nails leaving angry red scratch marks in Blaine's biceps that beaded with tiny drops of blood under the pressure. He dug his heels into the mattress and lifted his hips to meet Blaine's thrusts; haggard, erratic, and needing the sensations against and in and through his dick more than he needed air.

Just when Kurt thought he couldn't take any more before coming all over himself and Blaine, everything stopped.

"Blaaaaiiine?" Kurt moaned, "What are you?..." Kurt groped for purchase against Blaine's arms that had shifted from his

grasp, clutching at air in defeat.

Blaine stopped grinding into Kurt. He sat back and ran his hands down Kurt's chest and abs, and to Kurt's underwear. He held the elastic band in his hands and looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"If you want permission, you have it." Kurt confirmed, chest heaving and breath flowing in and out audibly as he watched Blaine carefully pull the fabric down over Kurt's erection, his thighs, calves, and off of his feet.

Blaine tossed the underwear on the ground and returned his attention to the newly exposed skin.

"You're beautiful," Blaine spoke in a tone that echoed of worship.

Kurt giggled, causing his erection to flop around in the air. "Seriously, Blaine? You're sweet, but dicks are anything but pretty."

"Except for yours."

Kurt knew Blaine was being serious, so he let the compliment settle without argument. Blaine looked Kurt up and down a few times in reverence, before slipping his hands between Kurt's thighs, and spreading his legs softly apart. Kurt bent his legs open at the knees, keeping his legs limp and loose on the bed. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's inner thighs, unable to get over how impossibly smooth the skin was; kindling a hiss sounding out from Kurt's slightly parted lips. Blaine rubbed his thumbs over the hinge of Kurt's legs, ghosting the sides of Kurt's balls.

"Just put your hands on me already," Kurt complained in desire.

Blaine palmed his hands over the gorgeous porcelain skin that

rested just above Kurt's erection, below and between his hip bones.

"You shave, or wax?" Blaine wondered aloud. "Wax," Kurt whispered.

"No wonder your skin is so unblemished. How are you so fucking perfect, Kurt? How in the world did I win you over?"

Kurt gathered a few seconds of clarity and coherency to catch Blaine's eyes, "With your amazing personality, your smile, that sexy body of yours, and the way you can literally charm the pants off of me in a way no one else ever has or will."

Blaine touched his fingertips to Kurt's penis experimentally; feeling the skin and pulsing blood; the size and shape of him, mapping him out with his hands.

"Mmmff... I promise Kurt Junior will not bite you, Bee."

Blaine laughed, dropping his forehead onto Kurt's left thigh. When he recovered, he joked, "I dunno about 'Junior,' but I'm glad he won't bite. Thank you, Kurt. Like I didn't know that already." Blaine smirked and playfully smacked the side of Kurt's butt.

"Now, if you don't mind keeping your verbal interruptions to yourself, I was about to give you a handjob."

Kurt gave an exhilarated smile, "By all means, Bee. Please do."

Blaine leaned over to the nightstand and pulled open the top drawer. He reached inside and dug out a bottle of lube.

"If you're wondering why this bottle is half empty, yes- I've used it all while thinking of you."

"Aww well aren't you just presh," Kurt giggled.

Blaine lightly smacked Kurt's side. "Hey now, be nice."

"Make me," Kurt challenged.

With a little lube squirted into his hand, he reached and took hold of Kurt's erection.

"MMmmfuuuck," Kurt mumbled, surprised at how much stronger the sensation was without fabric between them.

"Not so cocky now, are ya," Blaine teased as he slowly pumped Kurt in his hand.

"Actually..."

"Hey, that's my line!" Blaine joked. "That's what he said," Blaine beat Kurt to it, with a warm smile.

Blaine watched Kurt's face as pleasure washed over him in waves. He pumped and twisted, squeezed and tickled (on a whim) to figure out what Kurt liked and what he should steer clear of. It was a powerful feeling to take confident, snappy, quick-witted Kurt and dissolve him into a mess of a man; writhing, sweating, and crying out in the sexiest little noises Blaine had ever heard. And all it took was his hand. A swell of affection bloomed in Blaine's chest as Kurt neared the proverbial ledge, and he couldn't help himself- he leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to the head in his hand.

"SSsshit Bee," Kurt hissed. "Good?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine kissed once more... and once more... And down the underside of his shaft, and back up... pumped him again while taking the whole head in his mouth and swallowing around it, licking and twirling his tongue around Kurt like a lollipop until-

"Blaine ge'offI'mgonna-"

Kurt came, wet and smooth, salty and sweet into his mouth,

shooting to the roof and coating the back of his throat. Blaine swallowed after each liquid release, loving the build and relief of pressure against his palm as he held Kurt's erection through to the end.

Kurt woke the next morning just as the rising sun peeked in through the windows. Laying on his stomach and sprawled out on top of the duvet, Kurt inhaled and nuzzled into the pillow he had cuddled to his face. All at once, the events of the previous night came flooding back to him.

Now he understood why there was a hand caressing his naked butt.

"Really, Blaine? I don't think my ass is that great."

Blaine was laying at a ninety degree angle to Kurt on the bed, facing the profile of Kurt's body, his head close to Kurt's hips. Blaine had been running his right hand reverently over the pair of naked globes, back and forth from the small of Kurt's back, to the juncture at his thighs, for quite a while now. Blaine helplessly marveled at their perky shape.

"No Babe, you don't understand. You have the most perfectly round ass I've ever seen. You don't even have to flex for it to be that way... And you have the cutest freckles on your right cheek," Blaine tapped his fingertip on each one of them, giving each one its due attention. And then he planted a single loud smooch on the adorable cheek.

"I just want to touch them all day," Blaine mused aloud.

"I'll stay in bed with you as long as you want, so you can enjoy my ass- as long as you feed me before noon," Kurt reassured with a bit of love and humor.

"I just might take you up on that, Love." Blaine smiled, completely content and free of the stress of the last ten years.

"Had I known my backside would convince you that getting physical wouldn't make me run for the door, I would have stripped down for you a while ago."

Blaine gave an appraising glance.

"Okay maybe not, but I'm glad it's all out in the open now, and I'm happy to help you see that I'm not going anywhere. And if getting naked works for you, then it works for me."

"I'm gonna hold you to it," Blaine teasingly warned. "You damn well better hold it against me."

"And in you?" Blaine intimated.

"Yes. Please."


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt could barely contain his excitement as he prepared everything in his New York life for his absence for the next eight days. Kurt put a hold on his mail at the post office. He confirmed with his casts in theatre that he would be gone and unavailable for anything until he got back into NY.

He cleared out the fridge of perishables, and gathered the trash from each room and collected it into the kitchen bin. Pouring out the small bin from his inspiration room, he smiled as he watched the remnants of his piercing practice slide out and into the large bin.

Three days after Kurt had arrived back to New York from Thanksgiving break, two big boxes were delivered to his door. A little confused that the packages were from Blaine with no word from him about the contents, he laughed and clapped in excitement when he discovered the boxes were full of piercing supplies, practice "dummy" body parts, and literature on proper piercing technique. Blaine even included a few bags of gummy bears as a joke.

Kurt animatedly skyped Blaine that night, thanking him for the surprise gifts, telling Blaine how thrilled and motivated he was to learn and practice, and how it would be a great daily break from the stress of finals. Each night they worked together on skype, choosing one piercing per skype session, to discuss and practice. Blaine praised Kurt at his natural affinity and ability to quickly learn and perform proper piercings.

"If I'm not careful, you could take over for me at Honourable!" Blaine commended.

Kurt laughed him off, "You're such a brown-noser!"

"Am not," Blaine beamed. "You're a great student. It makes my job as your teacher, very easy."

"Thank you for teaching me. I would love to try it out for real sometime, but I doubt I could convince my theatre geeks to go under the needle," Kurt mused.

"Well... since I am your teacher, who better to practice on?" Blaine offered.

Kurt's eyes lit up, "Are you saying I could..."

"Pierce me when you visit for Christmas? Yes."

Blaine's eyes twinkled, loving Kurt's reaction to his words: covering his mouth in shock, flailing his arms in the air, and jumping up and down on the bed, shaking the laptop and the webcam with his mattress-wiggling celebration.

Kurt flopped back down in front of the camera.

"Really, Bee? You'd let me try on you?" Kurt's eyes filled with wonder.

"I'd be honored to be your first client, Babe."

"Thank you, Bee."

"Now go get some sleep. You've got finals starting Monday, and you have two days left to prepare. I don't want to be responsible for you flunking your twenty-minute monologue performance from memory, because I kept you up too late with body modification," Blaine teased with a wink.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, Baby Doll."

New York was dusted in a stunning layer of snow when Kurt made his way to the airport. Traffic picked up heavily as he neared the airport. He waited until Christmas Eve to leave for

LA; not able to find a way out of rehearsals, last-minute client emergency appointments, and the sheer difficulty of getting a flight at such late notice during the biggest air travel season of the year.

When he finally made it to the airport and inside the double doors, the security line was so long, that Kurt wasn't sure he would make it through in time. The line crawled at a snail's pace, inching forward every few minutes. He tapped his shoe on the ground impatiently, and checked his phone for the time, too many times to count. He even sent a few texts of complaint to Blaine about the dreadful number of people in between him and the plane.

When he reached the security check point, he stripped off his jewelry, removed his shoes, hauled his suitcase onto the conveyor belt, and packed everything into a tray at record speed. Once he gathered his things and threw his jewelry into his suitcase (there was no time to put it on), he ran at full speed to his terminal. Kurt made it to the gate just as the last call was made for passengers.

He lost himself in a book to try to convince the time to move faster. For as much time as he spent on planes, it never got any easier to sit in one tiny chair with one hundred strangers, for nearly four hours each way.

Blaine stood alone on the passenger pick-up sidewalk when Kurt exited the airport. They smiled when each recognized the other, and met halfway. Blaine wrapped Kurt into his embrace, and Kurt melted into the body, the heart, the man he'd missed for four long weeks.

"It's so nice to have you home," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear .

"I missed you. Thank you for picking me up."

"Always."

They walked to Blaine's parked car in the short-term lot, with arms wrapped around each other's waists. Light conversation about the day's events ensued as they headed to the Hummel household. The drive was easy due to the lateness of the hour, and as was becoming tradition, Carole hurried out of the house when they pulled into the driveway; too anxious and excited to wait until Kurt and Blaine knocked on their door .

Hugs, kisses, and pleasantries were exchanged with all, including Finn. He decided to stay home with Carole and Burt this year instead of visiting his girlfriend's parents for the holidays. After the reunions finished and everybody settled down, Carole asked all of her boys to gather near the Christmas tree. Kurt tugged Blaine along and sat on the floor next to the tree. Finn and Carole joined them on the carpet. Burt stayed seated in his recliner, just outside their semi- circle. Carole passed out the traditional Christmas Eve gift she'd bought for all of her boys, including her newest. She took a moment to explain while all they unwrapped their presents.

"Blaine one of the Hummel Christmas traditions is to receive a new pair of PJs on Christmas Eve-"

"Cool! Spiderman PJs! Thanks Mom!" Finn interjected happily.

"You're welcome Sweetie." Carole turned back to Blaine, "And we wear them together on Christmas morning. Since you're a part of the family, you've got your own pair. Kurt helped me pick them out, so hopefully you'll like them."

Blaine side-eyed Kurt, causing him to giggle.

Kurt promised, "Trust me, you'll like them. It wasn't the most fashionable of choices, but your enjoyment of them matters

more."

He carefully unwrapped the PJs and turned them over. The pants were a rich purple, and the shirt had-

"No way- did you? Kurt I can't believe you got me Justin Bieber PJs!"

Kurt blushed, "Well, I know you love his songs, and I'll admit, they're catchy. Besides, do you know how hard it is to find music-related PJs? Nearly impossible. And I couldn't find any PJS for artists from earlier than the last few years- so my first and second choice of The Beatles and Jimi Hendrix were out."

Blaine reached over to hug Kurt, "I know how hard it must have been to stoop to the Biebs. I appreciate your sacrifice," He joked with a laugh. "Thank you Carole, for the PJs, and the sentiment behind them."

Carole gave a warm "You're welcome," in response.

Blaine set down his PJs and looked expectantly at Kurt- but he didn't have any PJs in his hands. "Did you not get any?" He wondered aloud.

"Actually, since I picked out everyone's PJs, I didn't bother wrapping mine. I'll change into them when we go to bed."

Burt chimed in, "Speaking of bed, I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the hay." Burt looked affectionately to Kurt, "It's good to have you here, Son; and you too, Blaine." He nodded and shuffled up the stairs.

"Sleep sounds really good. Blaine do you mind if I head upstairs?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all. I'll join you."

Blaine said goodnight to Carole and Finn, and followed Kurt upstairs with his new PJs in his hand.

They changed into their PJs in Kurt's room, and cuddled up beneath the covers of Kurt's feather-soft bed. Sleep passed over Kurt and Blaine swiftly that night. The rest was deep and comforting, with the knowledge that they would have a full week together before the next semester started, and pulled them apart.

When the morning came, Blaine tip-toed downstairs and retrieved Kurt's Christmas present from his backpack. He silently retreated back up the stairs and snuggled back into bed with Kurt. The dip and motion of the mattress stirred Kurt into wakefulness.

"G'morning," Kurt mumbled.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine replied.

"Mmmmerry Christmas." Kurt wiggled over to Blaine's side and rested his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair. "Can I give you your present here?"

Kurt nodded, eyes still closed.

"You've got to be able to see it, to open it, Silly."

Kurt smiled and opened his eyes, "Okay, okay, I'm awake. My eyes are open."

Blaine gave Kurt the filled Christmas gift bag, and Kurt rolled over onto his stomach to open it. Beneath the tissue paper, Kurt found a book of poetry, a vegetarian cookbook, and a bottle of the high-end bubble bath that Kurt loved so much.

"I know how much you love cooking, so I thought we could cook more meals together. I know you only eat meat occasionally, so you could teach me alternative eats? And the poetry- you love reading it, and I love listening to you read. I would love to make reading to each other during bath time a

tradition for us. And the bubble bath is self-explanatory. I have another gift for you, but it's not something that can be shipped- so it will be a little belated."

"You're so thoughtful Bee. Thank you. I love the gifts."

Kurt set them to his side and gave Blaine a few long, sweet kisses that briefly turned heady.

"Mmm if you keep that up, I won't be able to leave the bed for a while. And we don't want Finn to interrupt anything..." Blaine contemplated.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and flopped back onto his pillow. "Ugh yes- and I'm actually surprised he hasn't burst into the room yet. Usually he's awake by six am to open Christmas presents... Can I give you your present now, too?"

Blaine's eyes lit up, "Yes of course! I wonder what you got me!"

Kurt leaned across the bed behind himself, to his nightstand, and pulled a package out of the top drawer. The festively wrapped box was slim and rectangular. Kurt handed it to Blaine and glued his eyes to Blaine's face. He hoped the reaction Blaine gave would be explosive.

He should've known he had nothing to worry about.

Blaine unwrapped the box and removed the lid. A small envelope sat inside. "Hmmm what could this be?" Blaine playfully commented.

"It must be something made of paper- oh concert tickets! For U2... and they're..." Blaine breathed, "They're..."

Kurt helped, "Front row. You have two front row tickets to U2's only Southern California tour stop this year."

Blaine stared in disbelief for an extended, suspended moment- and then let it out. "Ohmygosh Kurt how in the

world? This is the best gift ever! Thank you SO much Babe- and you know you're going with me to the show. This is perfect- you're perfect!"

Blaine carefully replaced the tickets back into the envelope, and the envelope in the box. He gingerly set it on the nightstand and tackled Kurt into the mattress with a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Kurt."

"You're welcome, Bee. I know you've wanted to see them all your life, but never could make it to a show. Now, you'll finally get to go."

They cuddled in serene silence for a few moments, until they heard the heavy footfalls of Finn walking around in his room. The gentle giant was awake.

"Want to beat him to it, and go downstairs?" Kurt winked.

Blaine agreed.

With wishes of "Merry Christmas" passed around in the living room as each family member woke and came downstairs, Carole offered to make her special Christmas-morning breakfast treats.

"Can we skip breakfast for after presents?" Finn asked. He was forever a child in the cutest ways.

Burt grunted, and Carole laughed, "I think we can wait thirty minutes for breakfast."

"If everyone wouldn't mind, could you open the presents from Blaine and me first?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look. Kurt had signed all of the presents he bought for his family, "With love, K + B" to include Blaine in the festivities a little more, and not feel like the odd man out. Kurt winked, and Blaine went with it.

They all agreed, and Kurt handed out the gifts. Carole went first.

Carole opened her box and pulled out a stunning floor-length dress that was a perfect complement to her figure. "Oh Kurt, Blaine, the dress is gorgeous!" Carole looked at the tag, "BCBG, I should have known. Thank you."

Burt was next. "Alright! Cowboys tickets to their last home game before the playoffs!"

Kurt supplemented, "There's just two tickets, one each for you and Mom. I reserved spots at a Bed and Breakfast Inn just outside of Dallas the weekend of the game. Mom, you've got a few spa appointments after the game, and Dad I reserved a tour for you of the ins and outs of the stadium after the game. You'll get to meet your favorite players."

"Wow, Kurt that's great! Thank you very much. I'm sure we'll enjoy the trip."

Carole beamed at both boys. "Thank you two for the gifts. They're so sweet of you."

Finn was next. His gift box was quite small, leaving everyone wondering what it could be. He pulled out a small slip of paper .

"What is it, Finn?" Carole asked.

"It's a..." he spoke as he read, "blank check written to... The Musician's Friend?"

Kurt explained, "I know you've wanted a new drum set for a while. I wanted to get you one, but I don't know the first thing about drums- so you, me, and that check are going to get you whichever set you want, with all the extras."

Finn leapt out of his pile of present by the tree and tackled Kurt onto the carpet in a hug, "Thank you Kurt, this is so

awesome!"

Kurt hugged Finn back, and patted him on the back, "You're welcome Finn. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? It's perfect!" Finn exclaimed.

Blaine silently excused himself out of the room and walked out the front door.

"Kurt, is Blaine okay?" Carole worried.

Kurt sat up off the floor and puzzled, "I'm not sure. He had a really hard adolescence without his parents... He may be having flashbacks. I'll go talk to him. Please, go ahead and open the rest of your presents without us. We'll be in soon."

"Okay Sweetie. Let me know if you need any help," Carole offered.

"Thank you Mom. I will. He should be okay."

"Bee, what's wrong?" Kurt stepped out the front door and closed it. He walked up behind Blaine, took a few paces down the porch steps, and sat next to him.

Kurt placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

Blaine rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together. He blew on them to keep them warm. "I just... being with your family on Christmas should be wonderful. You have the perfect family and I'm lucky to have them in my life, but all it's doing is reminding me of Christmas when I was a kid. When Christmas meantsomething. When it meant more than a day off of work, alone in my apartment with Chinese takeout."

Blaine stood from the steps and stalked onto the lawn. Kurt followed.

"I'm sorry, Bee-"

Blaine whipped around, cut him off with his voice, and a hand that shot up in front of his face, "No. NO. Stop apologizing for the shitty life I've had. I'm tired of hearing your commentary on my childhood, and the crappy relationship I have with my parents. We've talked a lot in the last month about me, my parents, my sister, my problems, myawful past, my broken home."

Blaine roughly ran his hands through his curls.

"I appreciate it Kurt, but I don't want to hear how sorry you are for me. I'm not some charity case. I don't want your pity- besides, it's not your fault. It has nothing to do withyou. This is my life. My misery. Stop putting yourself into the picture that you were never in!"

Kurt blanched and took a few seconds to come back around to formulate a response, "Blaine, you put me in the picture when you walked into my life. But you don't have to talk about any of this anymore. I know your parents are worthless and there's nothing left between you all but a bank account. I'm not the one who brought it up though, so if you wanna drop it, just drop it."

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt with fierceness and fury that Kurt had never before seen, and hoped he would never see again. "Well, excuse me for wanting to get this off my chest without wanting a response from you. I didn't ask you to come out here and console me. I didn't ask to be saved. I was handling it just fine without you."

"From the way you're reacting to me, and to spending Christmas with my family, you're not."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Blaine bit back, venom coating his voice.

Kurt treaded gently, but held firm, "Well, you're clearly not

over the fact that your parents physically and emotionally abandoned you ten years ago. You're not over that you don't spend holidays with them, even when your relationship with them is shot to hell; and that it's never been the same since your sister's passing. You're also not over your sister's death that was twelve years ago."

Kurt deliberately softened his voice, "Honey that was nearly half your lifetime ago. It's understandable to not be able to cope on your own. But there comes a point when you just can't continue carrying the crosses that weigh you down. They aren't a torch to carry, they're a burden you were never meant to bear."

Kurt rubbed his hand down Blaine's back. "I know what it's like to feel so overwhelmed, that you feel like some days it's all you can do just to survive- but you've been barely surviving this for long enough. I get that although you're happy to be with me and my family, the holidays are a tough time for you; and it's a struggle to get through. But there's nothing wrong with needing help to overcome these obstacles, Bee. There's no shame in asking for support to get over the shit that's happened to you. Please, just let me help relieve you of these burdens. Set them down, and let them be. Let's move on and make our own memories together."

Blaine shook off the hand that had moved to hold his forearm, and the one on his back. He took a dazed step back. "You think- you think this whole thing is just an obstaclein my way? Having no family is an obstacle? And not just by death- b y choice on my parents' part? Boy, if only I could live so callously as to see this as a pebble in my shoe... And I've had no one to lean on until I found you."

Blaine put his hands out between them and counted off on his fingertips, "I've had to do everything on my own- figure out

how to shave, and what the hell puberty was; I had to figure out by myself that girls don't get it up for me," Blaine gestured crudely with his hand, "and come to terms with being a sexual and social outcast until I was able to accept myself and let others do the same; even then I was too screwed up to let anyone get close to me- even for a one night stand. I had to learn how to balance a check book on my own, I taught myself how to take care of my house, I learned the ropes of high school and college- alone. And then you come crashing into my life, change everything around I thought I knew, and bring along a ready-made family that you're all too happy to share with me. I'm sorry, but not all of us can live like the Brady bunch."

Kurt knew it was Blaine's insecurity, his fears, his pain from the last decade, that was talking- but it didn't make it any easier to hear. A few hurt, angry tears fell down his cheeks. "So you think I've lived a fairytale all my life? Is that it? I'm too sheltered to understand what it means to feel lonely and alone and worth nothing to the only people I want to care about me?"

Kurt knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't go toe to toe with Blaine while he was so vulnerable, but he couldn't stop the words that spit out of his mouth, "Sorry to wake you u p Blaine, but my life has not been a cake walk either. Remember how I grew up in a homophobic state? Remember how I couldn't let me be me until I moved to New York when I was eighteen? Oh and that little near-death-experience my dad had? It's called a heart attack."

Kurt crossed his arms and took a step towards Blaine, "At least I had a sweet mom to comfort me and take care of dad when he was in the hospital, and when he was released and stayed on sick leave for two months at home. Oh whoops I

forgot- my mother died when I was little boy. I had no one but myself to rely on when my sole parent was flirting with death, and took two months to recover from it. And don't even get me started on the transition it was to gain a step mother and brother and finally, truly accept that mom wasn't ever coming back. So don't you dare preach to me that you're the only one in this family that knows what it is to hurt-"

Kurt's voice broke. He talked through his tears, barely above a whisper, "Do you know Blaine, how many days I spent waiting and watching out my front room window for my mom to drive home in her station wagon from work, after she died? In my naïve childish mind, I thought that if I wished hard enough, if I hoped enough, and prayed enough, that she would come back home. The day after she died, I put a penny in my shoe- and every time I felt that penny beneath my toes, I said a prayer that she would come back. I kept that penny in my shoe for a year. Think of how many steps a day you took as a child, Blaine. Count up a prayer for each one. I said thousands upon thousands of prayers for just one thing. All I wanted was my mom back- not a new Nintendo, or a bike, or a Sony Walkman. I just wanted my mom. How many of those prayers worked, Blaine? Not a single one."

Blaine's rage had all but left him. His heart broke to see Kurt this way.

Kurt continued, tears hanging onto his eyelashes, and his nose turning a soft pink, "And you know what? After four- hundred-and-seventy-three days of waiting at that window after school, and praying every day for three-hundred-sixty- five of them, I learned two things: the first: life sucks ass. And two: get the fuck over it. Because if you don't, your pain, your anger, your resentment of God and your family, and everyone around you thatdares to be happy in your

presence, will crush you, consume you, and eat away at you until you have nothing left of you except the fury and bitterness and agony; until you're just a shell of the man that I know is in you."

Kurt waved his arms and let his hands punctuate his words as he spoke, "Your parents abandoned you. They gave up on you and selfishly fended for themselves at your expense, and for that I hope they pay dearly. They screwed you over in depriving you of physical affection, and I hate them for hurting you so deeply in such an important way. But we're working on it together. And you are so damn much more than those assholes that don't deserve the title of 'parents.' You don't owe them another goddamn second of your life."

Kurt took a quick breath, "Haven't you wasted enough of your life on them? Let. Them. Go. Not because you forgive them, and not because what they did is okay, but because you are so much more than them. You have so much more potential than they ever saw in you. Don't let them hold you down anymore. So they've forgotten about you? Forget about them. You don't need anyone in your life that isn't willing to move mountains, tear down walls, and give it all to you, and give up everything and anything for you. And Blaine- the two people that gave you your body may not give you what you need, but the person that will do those things, and that amazing family you need, and crave, is right here. We are right. Here. Bee."

Kurt pointed to the front door and pleaded, "The family you've always wanted, bursting at the seams with love for you, and pride, and acceptance of you, and the physical affection that you need, is in this home, waiting for you to let them in. Stop breaking your own heart by keeping everyone you love out of it."

Kurt stepped to Blaine and took his hands into his own. "I've told you before, and I will tell you until you believe it. I will never walk away from you. I will never treat you any less than the perfectly imperfect, handsome, strong, sexy, smart, talented, brilliant man, friend, and boyfriend that you are."

Kurt didn't know what else to say to convince Blaine, but he gave it everything he had.

"Let yourself give all that love I know is in your heart. Set it free, and let my love in." Kurt struggled to breathe, "Please," Kurt very nearly begged.

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took out my misery on you. I think I unconsciously do it because I know you're the only one who cares- really cares, and listens, and I know you'll stay no matter what I confess to you. When I broke down in our room over Thanksgiving, you were so gentle and kind with me. I've never been cared for that way... and I don't think I said it enough: thank you."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a tight hug, "You don't ever need to thank me, but you're so very welcome, Bee. And I want you to know that I'm so very proud of you for growing into the incredible man you've become, all on your own. That takes a strength that most people simply don't have. I love you Blaine. Nothing will change that."

Kurt paused to give Blaine a tight squeeze.

"Do you feel better now?"

Blaine nodded, pressing his chin into Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go back in and finish opening presents? I have connections in high places, and I happen to know that the rest of your presents are quite fabulous."

Blaine laughed and pulled out of the hug, slipping his arm around Kurt's waist. "Were you involved in these purchases?"

Kurt led them up the stairs. "No comment," but his smile gave him away.

The rest of the morning was spent lazily opening presents and watching their favorite Christmas specials. The mood in the room lightened back to its normal energy, with the excitement and warmth of Christmas added on top.

Kurt and Blaine snuggled on the couch together, Finn sat on the floor against the couch, and Carole and Burt worked in the kitchen for the afternoon, on dinner.

Dinner was a decadent affair, with three courses and five full stomachs at the end of dessert.

Once all the leftover were divided and packaged, Kurt and Blaine went home. They left their luggage and presents in the foyer, and padded upstairs. They got ready for bed and met on the bed.

"I have one more gift for you, Love. Well besides the one that can't be shipped."

Kurt perked up, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, "It's not a big present, but it's important to me."

Kurt jokingly made grabby hands, and Blaine handed him a small box.

"It's probably not what you think, but I hope you like it," Blaine replied.

Kurt unwrapped the box and removed the lid. Inside, on the bottom, was a shiny metal key. It looked quite ordinary.

"Follow me?" Blaine asked.

Blaine led Kurt to the front door and stepped just outside. Kurt thought maybe Blaine was taking him somewhere by car that the key would unlock, but Blaine turned back to the closed front door as they reached the doormat.

"Try the key, Babe."

Kurt slipped the key into the door, and turned to the left. He felt a click against the key. With a twist of the handle to prove it was locked, it hit him that Blaine gave him his own key to the house.

"I want you to come and go as you please, even more so than you already do," Blaine nearly whispered.

Kurt left the key in the lock and pulled Blaine in for a hug. "Thank you Blaine. This is the sweetest present ever... besides your necklace, of course."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and hummed into Kurt's shoulder, "Thank you for accepting it. That's a gift for me, too."

Kurt unlocked the door and they went back inside. Kurt dug out his keys from his bag in the kitchen, and added the house key next to his own apartment key.

Blaine padded up next to Kurt. "I was thinking... if you'd like, you could pierce me tonight."

Kurt dropped his keys on the counter. "Are you sure?" Kurt was suddenly nervous at the prospect of poking a hole through Blaine's body, now that the opportunity was hereand right now.

"Of course, Babe. I trust you. And I'll walk you through it."

"Okay," Kurt exhaled with a smile. "What do you want pierced?"

"I was thinking, my other nipple. Are you up for that?"

Kurt tried to swallow the fears that were stuck in his throat, "Sure."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him upstairs. Blaine went through the supplies in his closet, with Kurt, taking what they needed and refreshing him on the basics.

"If you're alright with it, I'm going to show you on your body, how the procedure goes. I know you know all the steps, so this is to freshen your memory and build you confidence."

"That would be great, Bee. Where do you want me?"

Blaine cleared off the nightstand and sanitized it. The supplies were set out in order of use from left to right. "Go ahead and lay down on the bed like you did last time, except on your back this time."

Kurt did as instructed.

"Do you want me to demonstrate on your right or left?" "Right."

Blaine washed his hands in the bathroom, and slipped on a pair of gloves when he returned to the bed. "I'll disinfect your skin, and then make two dots on your areola to mark where I want the needle to enter and exit. Like we discussed on skype, with women, you'll pierce right through the nipple bud. With most men's buds being so small, the needle is pressed behind the bud. There's more flesh to work with, the placement is more secure and sturdy, and quite honestly the piercing looks much better this way."

Blaine circled the swab of disinfectant on Kurt's nipple.

Kurt hissed, "That's cold."

Blaine gave a relaxed smile, "Sure is. All those nerves make the bodily reaction stronger here than most other body-mod locations on your body.

Blaine took a sharpie and placed two dots on his areola, just to the sides of the bud. He grabbed a mirror from the bathroom and held it up to Kurt. "Note how the placement of the dots is centered between the top and bottom of your bud, and just a hair away from the base of it."

Kurt nodded.

"There are a few ways to pierce nipples. Some prefer going 'bare-handed,' which is a tricky, more risky choice. Some prefer to use a small plastic cone to catch the needle as it exits, in an attempt to prevent piercing your own fingers, and the chest of the client in case they move during the pierce. The third is to use special forceps that are quite small and work well for men's nipples since they are so little and rigid. I prefer forceps. I feel like I have the most control while using them, with the best protection to the client and myself since the 'receiving' hand is clamping the forceps instead of pressing against the exit location of the needle."

Blaine retrieved the forceps off the nightstand and held them out to Kurt. "Take a good look at them. Notice the open- ended shape of the ends- how they're almost like two tiny forks. This helps ease the removal of the forceps- you don't have to slide them off the needle this way. The more movement on nipple piercings, the more pain the client will experience- so I work to eliminate as many opportunities to cause pain as possible."

"When I clamp the nipple, I'll center the dot on both sides, with the forceps, and then hold firmly." Blaine reached back and grabbed the needle. "Then I'll line up the needle point with my dot, and eye it from a few angles to make sure everything is lined up and properly set up for a quick insertion. I make any adjustments needed, and then at this point I would tell you to take a deep breath, blow it out, and I

would push the needle through in a straight li-"

Kurt lightly rested his hand on Blaine's left forearm that held in place the forceps. "Would you do it?"

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. "What?"

"Pierce me. Please?" Kurt's eyes were bright and hopeful.

"You really want a nipple piercing? I think it'd be super-hot on you," Blaine winked.

"Yeah, just go for it before I change my mind."

"You are the bravest, sexiest, most spontaneous man alive and I fucking love you."

Blaine ran back to the closet and took out a few new pieces of jewelry he'd just gotten in the mail that he thought Kurt would like.

"Love which one do you want?" He held out the plastic- wrapped options in his palm for Kurt to see.

Kurt pointed, "This one."

Blaine smiled, "I thought so." He sterilized the piece and twisted the ball off the barbell.

Blaine lined up the forceps again and re-checked that everything was in place for the piercing. When he was sure, he brought the needle up and held it in place.

"The sensations on this one will be significantly stronger than what you've experienced with your ears and belly button; so when you breathe out, I want you to say slowly in your head, 'this too shall pass.' By the time you finish the sentence, the needle will be through and I'll be sliding the jewelry in place."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Take in a deep, filling breath and slowly blow that air out of your lips like you're blowing up a balloon. Ready?... Deep

breath in... and blow the pain away."

Blaine wasn't kidding. It hurt. He tried to focus on his

breath. This too shall pass.

With a little tug, the jewelry followed the path of the needle.

"I was right when I called it in April," Blaine beamed at Kurt.

"What?"

"You were made to be modified. I've never seen anyone take a nipple piercing that well."

Kurt looked down and saw the new bit of metal in his body. It felt foreign, but somehow it fit. It felt right, like it should have been there all along.

"I like it," Kurt observed simply.

Blaine tipped Kurt's chin up, "I'm glad. Thank you for letting me share what I love with you. It never gets old; it never feels 'normal.' I love it every time we get to talk shop, orplay shop."

Blaine disinfected Kurt once more, and cleaned up the supplies he'd used. He tossed them in the bathroom trash and washed his hands.

"Thank you Bee."

Blaine walked back into the bedroom and tapped Kurt's lips with his own. "My turn?"

Kurt's whole face smiled, and he hopped out of bed, wincing when his pierced skin stretched.

"Easy, Love. Take it slow."

They switched places and Kurt followed all the steps. Blaine helped Kurt get his bearings and remember what he'd forgotten in his nervousness. They'd gotten all the way to the actual piercing of Blaine's body, when Kurt froze up.

"Bee I'm so afraid to hurt you. I'm afraid to get it wrong."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face that was hovering over his torso. "Kurt, look at me. You have it in you to do this. I believe in you. And I know what I'm getting into. Take a deep breath, line up the needle, and press straight through like you're hemming your pants."

Kurt nodded and licked his suddenly dry lips.

Even when Blaine was the "Piercee," he reached out to comfort and support Kurt.

"Babe, you've got this. Deep breath in, center the needle, and push on your exhale."

Blaine watched Kurt's face with love and awe as he bit the bullet and pushed the needle through.

There was a beat of silence when both of them checked the piercing. Kurt had pierced straight through both ink dots.

"Holyshitthatwasamazing," Kurt exclaimed. "You did a fabulous job, Kurt."

Kurt released the forceps and grabbed the piece of jewelry Blaine had set out for himself.

"Now you're going to slide the needle out while you press the jewelry in on the other end."

The skin was tighter and tougher around the needle than he expected. He tried hard not to wiggle the metal as he switched the needle for the jewelry, but he slipped up a few times.

"God I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt gasped as he fumbled a little bit.

Blaine reached up and ran his hand through Kurt's hair to sooth his nerves. "Shhh it's okay. Just do what you've been

practicing all month. You've got it."

Kurt squeezed his eyes closed and sighed. A few slow breaths passed through his lungs. When he opened his eyes, he set his face in determination, bit his lip, and finished exchanging the jewelry for the needle. He grabbed the ball and twisted it on the end.

"Very well done, Kurt. Very well done."

Kurt sanitized the piercing and the surround area. His hands

shook a little from residual adrenaline.

"Wow, I can't believe I just did that... I wish I could touch it," Kurt spoke longingly, his face full of awe and wonder, while he visually took in the new piercing.

Blaine took Kurt's right hand in his, and slipped the glove off. "Your hands are clean. Go ahead, Sweetheart."

Kurt's eyes widened in awe, "Really? Bee I don't want to get any germs in it-"

Blaine pressed a finger to Kurt's lips to silence him. "I'm asking you for physical affection. Will you give it to me?"

Kurt's expression softened and warmed. "Yes."

Kurt laid down flush against Blaine's side, and rested his head on Blaine's chest. He touched, and explored, and inspected the new piercing the same way he'd done when he first experienced Blaine's original nipple ring. And he had done that. He had created the beautiful piece of art in Blaine's body. IT was overwhelming and empowering and pushed his heart into his throat in the sweetest way.

Kurt sniffled, and his breath hitched.

Blaine cupped his cheek, "Baby Doll, are you crying?" His tone gave way to love and gentility.

Kurt nodded.

"Why, Sweetheart?"

He blinked away the tears that brimmed, "Just... the piercing means a lot to me."

Kurt twirled his fingertip on the top of the bud. "Piercing you means a lot to me. I feel like a thousand new stiches sewed my heart to yours, making the bond even further unbreakable than I thought possible."

Kurt wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Thank you for letting me in, Bee- even farther. God, I love you. I love you Bla-"

Blaine pulled Kurt up on top of his body and swallowed the words on the tip of Kurt's tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tell me again where we're going?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's leg with his free hand as he backed out of his driveway. "We're going to The Green Door. It's an eclectic club with décor that's inspired from sixteenth-century luxury homes. I figured the atmosphere would be up to your standards. Plenty of celebrities have frequented the place, so it's anything but run-of-the-mill."

They drove past the venue to search for parking, and Kurt couldn't help but gawk at the line that strung down the block and wrapped around the corner.

"Um, Blaine, the line is like a hundred people long..." He noted with worry.

Blaine was undeterred, "That's why you've got me. I know the right people, so we get to skip the line."

Kurt was thankful that he'd headed Blaine's advice and literally dressed to the nines. It was New Year's Eve after all, and he wouldn't ever pass up an opportunity to wear the best, more form-fitting clothes he owned. And he couldn't lie- he was thrilled to get to show off Blaine as his boyfriend in public for the first time. Half the reason people went to clubs was to show off- themselves, their friends, their lovers- and Kurt was happy to keep the tradition alive.

Kurt looked over to Blaine while he navigated the packed parking garage. Blaine was dressed sharply, with simple layers and solid colors. His gorgeous midnight curls scattered in the beginnings of short, sculpted ringlets; just long enough to breach his hairline and frame his face. The glasses he had chosen for the night, were the fuck-me frames that were by

far Kurt's favorite pair. They were black and slender in shape, but the frames themselves were a perfect thickness, surrounding his eyes and making more pronounced their rich brown color.

It was a thrill to walk right next to the line of people waiting to get into the club. It felt like all eyes turned to him and watched him take the long walk to the club's double doors. A mix of interest, jealousy, and indignant expressions passed over the sea of faces. Kurt couldn't help it- he put a little extra swing in his step, and swayed his hips a little more pointedly as the attention to him and his boyfriend increased. He held tightly to Blaine's hand.

They reached the mammoth of a bouncer at the door. Kurt was expecting Blaine to have to give some code word, or say he was with so-and-so in order to be let through.

Apparently Blaine had a lot more clout than that.

"Mr. Anderson, it's good to have you back. It's been a while..." The Bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and stepped aside by the time they approached the first people waiting in line.

Blaine held Kurt's hand a little tighter and pulled him through the small opening. That was easy, Kurt mused. He took another step towards the entrance, but the hand holding his, kept him back.

"It has! I've missed being here." Blaine looked over to Kurt in acknowledgement, "This sinfully sexy piece of gorgeous I brought, is the culprit for my absence." Blaine tugged a bit on Kurt's hand, and Kurt nodded his head- a little embarrassed at the nick name, and footing the blame. "Abram, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

The Bouncer reached out- Kurt blinked- reached out his hand towards him. What in the world kind of reputation did

Blaine have to get this kind of cordiality and respect? "Abram Thompson. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt took the large, soft hand in his own palm and shook it. "Likewise. And thank you for letting us skip the line." Kurt pointed to his clothing, "There's no way my Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen could risk being in line for hours, with the threat of rain tonight."

Abram chuckled. "It's no problem. Mr. Anderson is always a special guest, so anyone he brings, is treated equally."

Abram gestured towards the double doors. "Have a great time tonight, and happy new year."

They returned the parting greeting, and stepped inside.

The place was packed. Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise at his surroundings. There was so much to take in, that his eyes and ears didn't know where to start. The first thing he noticed was the pounding, slow hip hop that resonated so heavily that his very clothes were vibrating to the beat. The floor shook, the chandeliers gently rattled to the bass; their sound drowned out, but their crystals shooting gorgeous flickers of light and tiny rainbows on the walls of the dark, dimly lit room. The atmosphere was thick with celebration and intoxication. Blaine made sure they arrived just half an hour before midnight so that the club would be full by the time they got in.

The décor was elegant and played up the more famous design aspects of seventeenth-century homes. It almost felt like they'd stepped back in time, and brought the makings of a club with them. Thankfully though this club sold alcohol, the standard was "eighteen and over." Kurt would have been stuck outside, or risk getting caught, otherwise. The bar was slammed with patrons trying to make even merrier than

they'd been. Instead of heading for the bar though, Blaine tugged Kurt into the very center of the dance floor. Kurt recalled with gratitude that Blaine promised earlier in the evening that he wouldn't drink, so they could enjoy everything sober together.

Though he wouldn't always freely admit to it, Kurt was a hip hop fiend. The pumping rhythm, the slick rappers and soulful crooners, made Kurt's knees weak and hips roll and sway like he was a male Shakira.

Blaine noticed.

"Damn, Baby Doll, had I known you had moves like this in your back pocket, I would have brought you here months ago," He spoke into Kurt's ear.

Blaine's hands searched out Kurt's hips, and held them as they swayed to the beat.

"Well, now you know," Kurt winked.

A few more songs flowed through the deafening speakers, as Kurt and Blaine got to know each other's dancing styles. Kurt was all about his hips, and his movements were fluid. He had a hint of mischief and sex appeal, but it wasn't too much. Just enough to keep Blaine's attention only on him. Blaine was more of a full-bodied dancer. His spine was impressively limber, and he had incredible control over his hips. There was even a bit of footwork and arms mixed in. What Kurt couldn't get over though was Blaine's swagger. On the dance floor, the man had moves and charisma in spades. Kurt did his best to ignore the few looks he caught from strangers around them that were aimed at Blaine... But he couldn't help wanting to stake his claim.

"Alright alright alriiiiiight, ya'll it's one minnit til 2013 so grab ya glasses, pull ya friends, lovas, and sexy strangas close, cuz

we about ta count it diiiizzzzoooown!" The DJ's voice boomed when the song ended.

Kurt smiled widely at Blaine and held out his hand. "I'm so excited, Bee!"

Blaine took the hand he was offered, and wrapped Kurt in his arms. "Me too."

"Here we go ya'll! 10...9...8...!"

They yelled out the numbers together, wordlessly competing to see who could be louder with each new number.

"7...6...5...!"

Blaine cupped Kurt's hand and stopped counting. Unsure what Blaine was doing, Kurt stopped as well and turned to Blaine. He looked straight through Kurt's eyes, and said, "I love you."

Kurt beamed and returned, "I love you too."

"...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The crowd screamed and cheered in excitement, but Blaine and Kurt didn't join in, because Blaine had stepped one foot between Kurt's and leaned in to press a warm kiss to his lips. Kurt breathed in through his nose sharply in surprise, having forgotten the midnight-kiss tradition. His hands came up and locked at the nape of Blaine's neck, smoothing down the coiled hair and anchoring there. His jaw dropped a bit and sucked Blaine's pout into his mouth, tasting salt and chapstick, and Blaine.

"Grab ya Sweethearts, ya Baby Mommas, and those Sugga Daddies, cuz we gon' slow it down and throw it back fo a minute." The DJ called out as the beginning of 112's "Cupid" trickled through the club.

Blaine removed his lips and replaced them with the pad of his right thumb, swiping it slowly, lovingly across Kurt's bottom lip

as Kurt's jaw fell open gently, and circled over his upper. Kurt couldn't understand how such a simple movement could fog up his brain and leave him heady and weighted, waiting for more, but he loved it.

He let his eyes slip closed, being swallowed whole by such a light touch against his mouth. Blaine kept it up for a moment, then said in Kurt's ear, "Dance with me?"

Kurt nodded, still fuzzy and warm from Blaine's ministration.

Blaine rested his right hand on Kurt's hip, and used the other to hold Kurt's right hand. Blaine pulled Kurt close, nearly flush chest to chest. With Blaine taking the lead, they turned in unhurried circles, swaying and stepping together in time to the silky smooth ballad. The pounding subwoofers and lyrics infiltrated their bodies, and took over their thoughts. The hand on Kurt's hip ghosted under his shirt and gently massaged the bare skin just above his low rise jeans. Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, resting on his left temple so he could see their intertwined hands. He knew it was the music, and the atmosphere that egged him on, but Kurt could see them together. He could see birthdays and Christmases, making each one better than Blaine's last; and marking milestones and achievements. He wanted each new year to be with Blaine.

The song slowed to an end, mixing with the intro of "Candy Shop," and Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. They separated, but only just, and changed their moves to match the tempo and energy of 50 cent. The sultry beat and loop got their bodies undulating. Blaine pulled Kurt's hips right against him and rutted them together. It was a high to see Blaine this way-so loose and relaxed and open- and there was no way in hell Kurt was going to waste it.

He ground against Blaine roughly, shimmying and shaking his

shoulders to the music, mouthing the lyrics and throwing dark bedroom eyes directly at Blaine. Kurt put his hands in the air and popped his hips rigidly, and Blaine would have sworn in that moment that he was dating a closeted belly dancer. Kurt had an insane amount of control over his body, and it showed. The boy had some sick moves that Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from. He stood for a moment in shock, jaw dropped, as Kurt popped and locked, dropped, and dougied around and against Blaine, fluidly moving in circles around him. It was fucking hot, and Blaine salivated at the hidden talents that Kurt was letting show. After the second complete turn around Blaine's body, he noticed that he wasn't the only one captivated by Kurt's dance-floor seduction. Far too many pairs of eyes close to them flickered and focused on his Baby; with surprise, interest, and more than a few full of lust. Afraid that soon someone would cut-in, Blaine knew he had to stake his claim.

Kurt stood back in front of Blaine, with those loose hips rolling and grinding, legs spread and feet parted, dropping down to his ankles and swooping back up in one long thrust up Blaine's legs and meeting his hips. Blaine ran his hands from the button of Kurt's jeans, up his torso, and wrapped his hands around to the nape of Kurt's neck. Pulling him in, he laid a fierce, wet kiss on Kurt's mouth, swallowing the moan in Kurt's throat. Blaine moved to Kurt's ear and nipped the lobe, "You are so fucking hot when you dance. I swear the entire room is watching you in a haze of their own lust."

Kurt shivered when Blaine's teeth scraped over his ear, and his tongue lapped once more at his lobe. Warm, wet muscle circled the edges of Kurt's steel tunnel earring, and he bit his lip as Blaine gathered it into his mouth. Blaine lapped the lobe and jewelry just behind his teeth, and sucked on it like hard candy. Kurt gripped the shirt at the small of Blaine's back to

stay upright. Jealous, territorial Blaine was delicious, and Kurt wouldn't mind eliciting these emotions in Blaine more often.

Possessive hands found Kurt's back, and groped down to his ass, gripping and massaging the dense, malleable muscle. Eyes closed and mouth open with head thrown back, Kurt was lost to the sensations, blissfully unaware of anything around them but Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

Blaine looked around to the nosy onlookers pointedly, making eye contact with them all to assert his authority and claim over Kurt. Some backed down, and even more just kept on watching.

Blaine stepped up his game, moving his entire body languidly, suggestively; pressing into the hot body just inches from his own. Kurt brought his arms up and wrapped them loosely around Blaine's neck, settling in to grind and roll against Blaine. Near the end of the song, Kurt finally looked up and noticed that all eyes were no longer on him, but on his boyfriend who'd been showing off control over him. Blaine's attempts at staking his claim over Kurt had backfired, and now he was the focus of attention. Kurt was having none of that.

Just at that moment, the song switched to one Kurt knew very, very well. In fact, he'd spent a year of high school creating and practicing a dance routine to it. Thank God for small miracles, Kurt thought.

"Ride" by Ciara drove through the speakers, and with hollers and screams of excitement, the packed room melted into a molten flow of bodies stirring, touching, and rocking to the sultry beat.

Kurt stepped into his muscle memory and began moving around Blaine, rolling his hips in circles, rolling his shoulders,

dropping to the floor and inching his way back up in ways that left everyone watching, completely hard. A few pretty women even discreetly wiped drool off the corners of their own lips.

Meanwhile, Blaine couldn't move, barely coherent enough to take in the commanding, aggressive, confident man that was working him over like it was as easy as breathing. This side of Kurt was new and unbelievably sexy. Unbeknownst to either of them, a circle began forming and widening around them. Apparently the white boy with black girl moves was intriguing enough to make everyone stop and take notice. Even the DJ caught on and turned the volume up a bit more to egg on the porcelain whiz kid.

When the chorus rolled around the second time, Kurt noted he had an audience of a few hundred, as well as more space to move.

He took well advantage of it.

Kurt circled around Blaine, pressing an open palm around his waist, over the small of his back, and returned to face his boyfriend. Kurt gripped Blaine's shirt just below the collar, and guided him down to a crouch, then a kneel. Blaine sat on his own feet, his legs pressed onto the floor, and watched Kurt straddle him, grinding his hips into his own, rolling in circles from side to side, and up and down, leaning back on one hand and getting his legs twisting and turning into it. A few yells and woops of approval sounded from the crowd as they looked on.

Kurt pushed Blaine's chest and let him gently fall back flush onto the ground. Kurt crawled up his body and pressed showy, open-mouthed kisses to his lips, down his neck, and over his chest as he popped a few buttons loose. Blaine's shirt fell open and Kurt ran his hands over the bare skin, while scooting back to sit over Blaine's straining erection in his

ludicrously tight jeans. Taking a page from Janet Jackson's stage antics, Kurt sat and pressed his weight over Blaine's hips, grinding and humping Blaine as the lyrics to the chorus rang out, "He love the way I ride it, he love the way I ride the beat; ride, ride the beat. How I ride it," punctuating the "ride"s with sharp thrusts.

The whole crowd erupted in a string of hollers, claps, and "oooohhh"s as Kurt thrust once more, and pulled Blaine up to stand. Blaine finally reciprocated and brought his head just an inch from Kurt's, and they watched each other's bodies bump and rub together, with hands splayed and running over everything they could reach.

When the song ended, instead of the next song pushing through the room, the DJ hollered into the mic, "Boy, that was siiiick. Since you got the whole place in yo hand, whut song you wan' next?"

Kurt blushed and called, "You got 'Pony' by Ginuwine?"

Everyone noisily cheered on his song choice, and the DJ agreed, "You got some fine ass taste in music for a white boy. You got it."

Everyone began dancing again, though attention was still kept on Kurt and Blaine. Once the attention died down a touch, a striking, brave girl walked up and began moving with them. The sweet smile on her face proved that she just wanted a good time with both of them, so they let her join. She slipped between them and Kurt worked her over the way he'd done to Blaine. Urged on by Kurt's ease, Blaine put a hand on her hip and lightly ground into her ass. She in turn reached back and cupped his neck, pulling him in close. Their bodies rolled and swirled together, flush from chest to hips.

Kurt would happily admit that Blaine was smoking hot. He was

sensual. He could take control over bodies in his shop like it was nothing. And damn he had swagger like he had ten pounds of dick between his legs. But watching him confidently handle a woman on the dance floor? Kurt discovered he had a new kink.

It was all too common to go a little overboard at clubs- the music pulsing through your body, the sexy dancing, the high of being sensual in a dark room full of beautiful people; was a surefire combination for being more daring and doing things that wouldn't be done in anyone's right mind on a sunny Monday afternoon. That's why they'd shown off on the dance floor just a moment ago.

But Blaine never saw it coming.

Something came over Kurt, and Blaine watched as he leaned in, hands resting on her hips, with his left hand over Blaine's. Looking for her approval, he carefully danced against her body, making sure she was comfortable.

And then he kissed her.

With tongue.

Blaine blinked in shock, not only that Kurt had just kissed a girl, but that it made him hard as a rock. He had no clue what was going on between them, or within him. A rush of nerves and testosterone skipped through his veins at the sight of Kurt French-kissing this girl, and he couldn't stop himself.

He leaned a few inches forward and mouthed her neck.

Holy hell.

Blaine didn't know what the fuck they were doing- well, they knew what they were doing- but to a woman, instead of to each other, was heady and intoxicating and empowering. The nameless girl lightly scratched Blaine's scalp in response,

and ground into Kurt's hips. The skin beneath his lips and tongue was very smooth. She must take pride in and care for her body the way Kurt did. Or maybe women were just naturally softer. Hell if he would know.

Blaine could feel the heat from Kurt just a few inches away, and the warmth that radiated off the aroused girl between them, got him sweating. There was something about Kurt and Blaine working together to get someone else off, that peaked his interest, as well as his jeans.

After a moment of lapping and sucking the warm, soft flesh beneath his lips, Blaine felt a finger tip up his chin. He looked up to see Kurt plant a steamy kiss to his lips. The girl caught on and slipped behind Blaine, mimicking the position he'd been in a second before. Soft, gentle lips found the smattering of sensitive skin down the vertebrae of his neck, and his body prickled and nerves fired sharply through his neck; directly down to his erection that he had thought couldn't get any harder. The touch of her lips, and velvety smooth tongue was unlike Kurt's: a little smaller and gentler, though just as firm and demanding as Kurt's could be.

Kurt cupped Blaine's jaw and kissed him hard, pressing his needs into Blaine's own, hoping he would take the hint and take them home. Lost in Kurt's touch, he barely registered the girl behind him running her hands over his hips and down his waist, stopping just above his jeans where they met Kurt's.

The song faded into a current hit by a female rapper, and the girl reluctantly pulled away. Blaine turned to stand next to Kurt and face her. She wiped her mouth.

"Thanks guys. That was fabulous. See ya around?"

Before they could reply, she walked away like she'd just

bagged Ryan Gosling, swinging her hips and clicking her stiletto heels on the ground pointedly.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and snuggled him close. Their foreheads touched.

"What the hell was that, Babe?" A tone of amusement tickled his tone.

Kurt blushed furiously, "Um, I honestly have no idea. I love that song, and having the whole place watch us go at it for an entire song..."

Kurt tried to gather his thoughts neatly, "I mean, for two gay guys to get that kind of positive attention is unreal. And hell she was confident enough, I figured why not see what how the other half feels?"

Blaine dipped his chin for a quick kiss. "Wanna get out of here?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine took his hand and wove through the crowd and out the front doors.

"Early night, Mr. Anderson?" Abram called.

"Yeah, wanna keep my Baby to myself tonight. Too many vultures in there."

Abram laughed and waved him on, "Come back soon."

Blaine smiled, "We will."

The hint of exhibitionism they'd displayed to a club full of captivated onlookers had gone to his head, and Kurt realized he wasn't ready just yet to go home. Never before had he been able to be so open, free, and out, in public with a boyfriend before. It felt incredible to feel normal. To be seen as nothing more than a couple like everyone else.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, causing him to look back,

"You okay Babe?" His eyes were soft and relaxed; clearly feeling what Kurt was in that moment.

"Can we stay out longer? We've still got a few more days to hole up in our bedroom if you'd like... I just really enjoyed our display in the club, and I want to show you off a little more."

Blaine half-smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Sure. What do you wanna do?"

They decided to have a second dinner at the 24 Kitchen. Sarah was there again, and was their waitress. The meal was scrumptious, and the company even sweeter. Kurt couldn't help letting his mind wander during the quiet moments of their meal, back to the club. Blaine seemed so free and weightless, like Christmas morning never happened. He was back to his old self, and even better.

Unaware of Kurt's inner conversation, Blaine winked after stuffing a bite of French toast in his mouth. He reached out and cupped his hand for Kurt to take on the table.

After all these months, holding hands was still a treat for Kurt. Having someone who really loved him, want to touch him and be close to him for more than things below the belt, was indescribable. He'd met plenty of gay guys in New York, but most only wanted one night stands- no commitments. Lust was the name and the goal of the game for them.

Love was all Kurt wanted.

And with Blaine, he got it in abundance.

Both of their stomachs were full to the point of bursting- Blaine's with sugary and fatty goodness, and Kurt with healthy, light tastiness. Blaine took the check, with a protest from Kurt about never getting to pay for anything, and he left a substantial chunk of cash on the table so they could leave without a further wait.

Arriving home just after two-thirty am, the pair trudged up the stairs, with Aurora trailing behind. They peeled off their outer clothes once they entered the bedroom and left a mix- and-match pile on the floor by the closet.

"I need a shower, but there's no way I can stand for another half hour after wearing that mistake of an outfit," Kurt thought aloud.

Blaine's brows furrowed in question.

"The jeans. They were too tight for me." Blaine's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline.

"I know. I didn't think it was possible either." He huffed, and then switched to a smile. "Besides, I don't want to leave you. I've got one more day left with you and I don't want to spend any of it apart from you," Kurt lightly complained. He flumped into Blaine's open embrace.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back in relaxing strokes, easing Kurt's ache to be near him.

An idea struck him.

"Baby Doll, how about you take a bath?" His tone was gentle and reassuring next to Kurt's ear.

A muffled voice pressed against Blaine's shirt, "But I'd still be away from you," he whined.

The hands continued soothing Kurt's tense back, "What if I joined you?"

Kurt's body stilled.

Shit.

Shit. Shit! I just blew it, Blaine chastised himself. That crossed the line. I should have known that Kurt was a little more bark than bite, than he put on-

"Really?" Kurt's head had lifted off of Blaine's chest, and his eyes were lit with curiosity.

Ugh thank God. "Yep. Any chance to get you naked, Hummel. I'll take it," Blaine hoped his innuendo would cover his instant of panic. It did.

"You really want to?" Kurt nearly squeaked in exhilaration and disbelief.

"Yes, Silly," Blaine replied, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Kurt's hands rose into the air and flailed along with his words, "It's just, a really intimate thing, and I don't want to push you faster than you're ready to-"

Blaine silenced him with a laugh, "Babe, I've had your mouthwatering dick in my mouth. I can handle a bubble bath with you. In fact, I would love one. Indulge me?" He asked with the biggest puppy eyes Kurt had ever been given.

"Of course-" Kurt started, then stuttered, "W- would you wash my hair?"

Blaine quickly stepped to the armoire and turned on a R&B ballad compilation cd. Blaine pointed him in the direction of the bathroom, gave Kurt a starting push, and held onto his shoulders as they walked, "Anything you want."

Blaine filled the tub with water and plenty of bubbles while Kurt watched from his perch on the wide bathroom countertop. He lit a few candles and incense for ambiance, and dimmed the lights until they were off. When the tub was full and faucet turned off, Blaine shrugged his shirt off and walked with bare feet to Kurt. He settled his hips between Kurt's legs and planted his hands next to Kurt's thighs.

"Bath time?" Blaine suggested with a kiss.

"Kay." Kurt's smile was as wide as Niagara Falls.

Blaine lifted his hands and suspended the edge of Kurt's shirt in his fingertips.

"May I?"

Kurt grinned, "Thought you'd never ask."

Kurt held his arms in the air as his shirt rose up his torso and over his head. The fabric brushed against his nipple, and he hissed.

"Sore?" Blaine tenderly inquired. He pressed a steadying hand to Kurt's thigh. Kurt placed his hand atop Blaine's.

Kurt scrunched his nose with eyes closed, and shook his head. "Just a little."

"Feels good?"

An exhale shuddered out from Kurt's lips. He nodded with jaw lax. "Yes."

"I can't wait until it's healed. I'm dying to give you the pleasure you give me with mine." Blaine nipped Kurt's exposed neck and inched him forward off the counter.

Kurt's hands reached out and caught Blaine's hips for balance as he stood. "How long?"

Blaine's fingertips found Kurt's fly, and released the top button. "If it heals properly: about two months."

"Damn. I was hoping to let you play with it for Valentine's Day."

"Maybe your magical modification-loving body will be healed by then. It'd be a stretch, but it's possible."

Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's shoulders and held on while Blaine unzipped his jeans and crouched to tug them down off each leg. Kurt moved gingerly, calculating each step while he

held onto Blaine. He was absolutely as stiff and sore as he'd let on. And Kurt was right to feel uncomfortable- there was a seam line etched into Kurt's inner thighs from the tip top of his legs, down to his ankles, in unbroken pink lines. Blood rushed to his legs with the sudden release of pressure from the pants, and the lines turned an angry dark pink. Blaine understood Kurt's desire to be fashionable, and look good for him, but hurting himself for it wasn't okay.

Blaine delicately ran the back of his hand down Kurt's inner thighs, caressing the irritated skin. "Babe, you know you'd look good to me, in a trash bag, right?"

The feather-light touch soothed Kurt's abused skin; a marked contrast from the restrictive jeans he'd been wearing all night.

"Yeah," Kurt responded breathily with eyes closed.

Blaine slipped his head between Kurt's calves. From ankle to crook of his thighs, Blaine unhurriedly kissed every inch of pink skin on both legs. Kurt's nails dug into Blaine's shoulders.

"I know it was unintentional tonight since those jeans were new, but when you can choose, please allow yourself to wear comfortable clothes with me."

In the midst of Blaine's declarations, Kurt noted the difference between jealous Blaine and tender Blaine. Kurt loved that his boyfriend was so completely multi-dimensional. He wasn't just a great dancer, or an incurable flirt. He wasn't just a sappy romantic, or a bookworm. He was all of those things in equal and complimentary measure. Not to mention, he balanced them all so well.

Not wanting Kurt to be buck naked with him still half-dressed, Blaine chucked his jeans and underwear off in one go. He then helped Kurt step out of his underwear. When they were

both bare, Blaine unhooked the clasp of Kurt's diamond necklace and set it gently on the counter.

Kurt took Blaine's outstretched hand and padded to the tub together. "You always know the right thing to say."

Blaine held Kurt's hand steady as Kurt lowered himself into the tub. Blaine scooted in behind Kurt, against the tub. "Because, the right person is listening."

Kurt nestled back onto Blaine's chest, slotting the nape of his neck into the spot where Blaine's neck met his shoulder. He made sure his nipple piercing stayed above water.

The music floated into the bathroom from behind the closed door, calming them both. The fiery hot water loosened and lengthened their muscles. They soaked in comforting silence, focusing on the release of muscle tension and the feeling of their bodies shifting, breathing, and existing against each other .

When Kurt was lulled into near meditation, Blaine retrieved a glass cup from the ground at the tub's side. He guarded Kurt's forehead as he scooped up a bit of water and ran it over Kurt's hair. When it was sufficiently wet, Blaine grabbed the shampoo he'd bought for Kurt and squeezed a dollop into his hand. With a gentle massage, Blaine worked the shampoo into a lather from forehead to neck. A few hums of appreciation rumbled in Kurt's chest. Shampoo was rinsed away, and conditioner was worked into the thick brown hair. After it sat for a few minutes, Blaine rinsed it away as well.

"Bee?"

"Yes Love?"

"Have you ever played the tub Pictionary game?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple, "I haven't. Care to teach me?"

Kurt's hands emerged from the bubbly water and wrapped over the lip of the tub. He pulled himself up and turned around to face Blaine.

"It's the same as Pictionary, except instead of pencils and paper, we use fingertips and backs. Here, I'll show you."

Kurt scooted to the far end of the tub so Blaine could twirl around to face his back to Kurt. He drew a happy face on Blaine's back to demonstrate.

"What did that feel like?" Kurt prompted.

Blaine turned his head back to Kurt. "A happy face... That's a really cute idea, Love."

"Wanna play?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. My turn?"

Kurt agreed and they both spun around. Blaine took a moment to think, and then Kurt felt a fingertip press lines and swirls on his back.

"A pumpkin?" Kurt guessed.

"Yes!" Blaine was surprised Kurt got it- he was trying to be tricky!

They switched around and Kurt drew a simple cat on Blaine's back.

"Um... a cat?" Blaine hoped. "Mmhmm."

They switched back and forth a dozen times, with each drawing getting a little more challenging to guess.

Kurt finally got stumped. "That was so many lines, I don't have any clue!" He laughed.

Blaine caved, "It was a guitar."

Kurt giggled, "Oh that's what all those straight lines were!" Then a pun came to mind and he couldn't suppress it, "There's just not a whole lot of straight in this house, so I didn't have much experience to base it on."

Blaine splashed water at Kurt, sloshing a wave onto his chest.

Kurt pushed back, and soon the lip of the tub was overflowing with water as they battled.

In the middle of their water fight, a cry sounded from outside the bathroom door.

"I think that's Aurora," Blaine spoke.

"I'll let her in," Kurt decided as he stood, his smooth porcelain body splattered with chunks of bubbles. He turned away from Blaine to step out. Blaine playfully slapped Kurt's bare butt cheek.

Instead of smacking back, Kurt turned his face to Blaine's and replied smugly as he stepped out onto the tile, "They're irresistible, I know."

An extra sway in his hips emerged as Kurt walked to the door. Blaine whistled appreciatively at the flawless pail globes that flexed in time to Kurt's steps. And those legs that went on a roadtrip down to the ground.

Kurt let Aurora in and closed the door once more to keep the heat in the room. She trotted over to Blaine to make sure he was okay. What was it about kitties that made them nervous when their owners sat in bathtubs?

Blaine reached a bubbly hand out to Aurora, and Kurt had déjà vu. He'd been in this position before, although he'd been dressed last time; reading poetry to Blaine. He was glad for the step forward they'd taken. It felt natural and simply right.

"Bee, I'm ready to sleep. Join me?"

Blaine nodded and unplugged the tub. "Yeah that sounds good."

Kurt grabbed a towel for himself and handed another to Blaine. Kurt dried quickly so he could pick out Blaine's PJs for him. Walking out to the chilly bedroom, Kurt crossed his arms and rubbed his hands on his biceps to create some friction and heat. He tip toed into the closet and found Blaine's Bieber PJs. He grabbed a plaid set for himself and returned to the bathroom.

"Every time I see those PJs, I am reminded how much you love me," Blaine noted with a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

They dressed in the bathroom and braved the cool bedroom to huddle into the bed sheets. Blaine hurriedly turned up the heater, turned off the music, and snuggled under the covers next to Kurt.

Beneath the toasty covers, and against each other, they fell asleep swiftly.

Blaine was the cheese.

.

Blaine woke mid-morning with breath fanning on his chest, that wasn't his own. He cracked open his eyes to see Kurt's chin perched on his chest.

"Morning Bee."

Blaine rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then simultaneously ran both his hands through Kurt's sleep-mussed hair. He lightly scratched Kurt's scalp.

"Hi Beautiful."

"Aww, that's a new one if I recall correctly." Blaine gave a sleepy smile. "Well, you are."

Kurt rewarded Blaine's compliment with a kiss.

"I want to make you breakfast. How do crepes sound?"

Blaine's tummy rumbled at the thought. "My stomach is excited. It's a go."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's stomach and sat up. "Okay. Come downstairs with me?"

Blaine scooted off the bed and took Kurt's hand and wiggled his eyebrows. "Only if you come first."

Kurt chuckled and tugged Blaine downstairs.

"As dirty as it is, I love your mouth," Kurt pointed out when they reached the kitchen.

"Well you're in luck because my mouth fucking loves you," Blaine replied and nibbled the base of Kurt's neck.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders up towards his neck and squeaked, not expecting the onslaught to his nerves.

Kurt made crepes while Blaine made Kurt melt. Whenever Kurt was standing stationary- to mix ingredients, wait for crepes to cook, etc- Blaine seized the moments to cover Kurt in little kisses and caresses to his chest, torso, crotch, and cheeks. Kurt didn't want to say it out loud, but he noticed how much more open and comfortable Blaine was now with physicality. What he wanted, he did. There was no holding back- but the touches and kisses weren't solely full of lust. This morning they were kind, and sweet; with each sensation ministered, a love declared.

"Ohmahgah less opehn arrowhn resauran," Blaine slurred through a bite of crepe.

"I'm glad you like them," Kurt laughed and set a few more crepes on Blaine's plate.

"Yoo gon' eeaht?" Blaine wondered.

"After your kitchen-sink-sized stomach is full, I'll consider eating. And you won't convince me to eat right now. I'm enjoying watching you happily scarf down the crepes too much to distract myself with my own plate of food."

Blaine smiled hugely, trying to contain the three full bites of crepe in his mouth as he did so. Kurt pressed the side of his index finger up flush against Blaine's chin, and set his thumb on it's edge.

"Have I told you that I love you yet this morning?" Blaine shook his head cheerily.

"Then, I love you."

Eventually Blaine began slowing down, and Kurt took it as a sign that he could start eating as well. Breakfast dishes filled and emptied a few more times with food until both boys were sated. Dishes were forgotten where they'd been left, and the two shuffled upstairs. A movie was chosen and spoon sizes were decided when they snuggled up on the couch. Kurt got big spoon this time- a rare treat.

When the credits rolled, Blaine rolled over where he lay to face Kurt.

"What would you like to do next?"

Kurt took a moment, and noticed the shelf of textbooks in one of the bookcases. "Could we have our psychology textbook date now?"

Blaine's head perked up, "You remember that?"

Kurt stroked his hand down Blaine's cheek. "Of course I do. Can we?"

Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt with him. "Certainly. Come help

me pick a textbook."

Kurt looked over the rows of textbooks. "Cognitive psychology? What's that?"

"It's the study of internal processes- how we think, perceive, remember, and solve problems."

"Cool," Kurt replied with vigor. "Wanna try it?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. Hey, how about we take this outside? We could walk to the park if you'd like?"

It was only a little chilly outside, so Kurt agreed.

The walk to the park was lovely. The weather was typical for Los Angeles winters- comfortably cool and full of sunshine. Only a few clouds polka-dotted the sky above them. Kurt loved seeing the quieter streets in Blaine's neighborhood, off the large and bustling main streets he'd spent so much time on. The homes were lush and gorgeous, their grass still green despite the season.

Being a warm afternoon, they weren't the only ones out and about on foot either. Some walked their dogs, others pushed their babies in strollers (couture ones, of course). The atmosphere was cozy and friendly even though they were in the middle of the area known for reclusive celebrities and obnoxious Plastics.

Twenty minutes into their leisurely walk, they reached the small park and found a great bench to recline on beneath a large cotton tree. Blaine sat up straight with his book open in his hands, and Kurt's head used Blaine's thighs as pillows. Kurt stretched out horizontally onto the rest of the bench.

"So do you want an overview, or specific topics under the cognitive umbrella?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine from his lap, "Whatever your favorite topics are. Let's start there."

"Kay." Blaine agreed, and flipped through the book with a clear destination in mind. "Flashbulb memory is my favorite thing I learned about in cognitive psychology. It's simply put, like taking a picture with your mind, and keeping it as a memory. These memories are clear, strong mental pictures of a significant moment in time, particularly when you hear a striking piece of news- like when you found out you got into NYU, or when I met you-"

"You have a visual memory of when we met?" Kurt smiled brightly up to Blaine.

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek with his thumb, "I do. It's one of the most distinct memories I have."

"Awww, you're presh."

Blaine warmly smiled and continued, "Flashbulb memories fall under the autobiographical memory category. They occur when something surprising, shocking, or deeply significant, happens to or around us."

He picked up the book and read aloud, "The principal determinants of a flashbulb memory are a high level of surprise, a high level of consequentiality, and perhaps emotional arousal."

"That's fascinating. Wait- were you emotionally aroused," Kurt air-quoted, "when you met me?"

Blaine laughed, "Don't flatter yourself!" He quipped- but caved. "Okay, okay- yes, you definitely struck a chord in me. One that no one else has."

"I am pretty unforgettable," Kurt remarked. "Well, Romeo, what else can you tell me about cognitive psych?"

.

When it was time the next morning to head to the airport, Blaine insisted on taking Kurt's suitcase to the trunk for him.

"A gentleman never rests," Blaine explained.

Kurt just smiled and added Blaine's impeccable chivalry to his list of favorite qualities his boyfriend possessed.

The last week flowed through their conversation as Blaine drove Kurt to the airport. It had been incredible to spend more than a day or two together at once. They'd grown closer, thrived through Blaine's breakdown and blowup, had a blast on New Years Eve, and Kurt voiced that he'd loved their psychology date the most of all. Learning more about Blaine, and his passions, would never exhaust Kurt's interest.

They pulled into the familiar off-ramp and made their way through the maze of lanes towards the airport drop-off.

But Blaine took the left lane instead of the right. "Bee, where are you going?"

Blaine tried to hide his smile. "Can't I walk my boyfriend to the airport entrance?"

Kurt smiled.

"Please pardon my selfishness in stealing a few more moments with you."

Kurt squeezed his hand in response, and Blaine parked the car in the... long-term lot.

Before Kurt could ask, Blaine hopped out of his seat and walked determinedly to the trunk. Kurt followed swiftly behind, and caught sight of a second, unfamiliar suitcase being retrieved and set down next to Kurt's on the asphalt.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt's voice was full of confusion

and concern.

Blaine reached into the front pocket of the second suitcase. "Do you remember that I offered to print out your plane tickets for you?"

Kurt nodded and took the papers Blaine handed him. His brow furrowed, "Did you accidently print two... tickets..."

Kurt looked closer at the papers and-

"Ohmygod you're coming to New York with me?"

Blaine could barely get out a "Yes" before Kurt jumped into his arms, clinging to him for dear, happy life.

He couldn't help loving the jump-hug that was becoming an airport habit. Kurt's wide-eyed and bushy-tailed love and enthusiasm for Blaine warmed his heart.

"This is part of the surprise that I couldn't ship or wrap for you," Blaine explained.

Kurt slid down Blaine's body and stood upright. Taking his suitcase in his hand, he kept his eyes on Blaine as they walked together to the airport entrance.

The plane tickets were wrinkled and crumpled from excited love.

"What's the rest of it? How long are you staying?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine took back the tickets and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. He took Kurt's newly free hand. "The rest is still a surprise, but I promise it fits around your work and school schedule. And I haven't bought a return ticket yet because I don't want to stay any longer than you can have me around. I planned on staying through Wednesday morning at least-"

"Blaine that's only two days from now-"

Blaine just smiled back, "Yes it is. I don't want to burden you with my presence while you're starting back at school."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's assumption, "You're more of a distraction than anything."

Blaine tried to hide a little frown.

Kurt gripped his hand. "A beautiful one. Now, what can I do to winkle the rest of your surprise out of you?"

Blaine licked his lips and gave Kurt his most serious smolder. "I can think of a few things."

Kurt took the hand that was in Blaine's and smacked his chest with them, "God Blaine, you're such a man."

The hand that whacked Blaine's chest, was quickly pulled back and the force brought Kurt's chest against Blaine's. Kurt's lips molded to Baline's for a moment.

Kurt pulled back and barked, "You know, if you wanna have fake sex again, all you have to do is ask. But I'm not doing it in the middle of the parking lot." Kurt winked.

A laugh barked from Blaine's throat, "Is your exhibitionism and agoraphilia stint over?"

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest, circling his fingertips over the nipple rings, "Oh, such big words we're using today. My Bee is so smart."

Kurt kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"You like big words?" Blaine said in surprise. "Mmhmm." Kurt pecked the center of Blaine's lips.

"Well, usually people's interest in sesquipedalian words attenuates with my immoderate use of them, since most people assume it's pretentious and auspicious of me to use such florid language in everyday conversation. So I tend to

excoriate myself and retrench my verbosity, hoarding it for mental self-conversations."

Kurt gripped the lapels of Blaine's jacket, barely able to keep standing. "Fuck, Blaine," he very nearly whispered, choking on the words that Blaine's spouted as easily as breathing.

Blaine's eyes lit up, mischief in them.

"Remember when I told you that you had the ability to charm the pants off of me?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow and smiled, "Yes?"

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, eyes shut tight. They opened and met chocolate browns. "I'm pretty sure your grandiloquent and fustian speech will do the same thing."

"Challenge accepted."


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt happily towed Blaine down the runway towards the plane. "I still can't believe you're coming with me for a week in New York!"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "I've got each day planned out, with time set aside for you to prepare for your first day of classes. I hope you don't mind me commandeering your schedule for a few days."

The line slowed to a stop on the tunnel to the plane. Kurt turned back to Blaine and whispered in his ear, "You can commandeer my ship anytime, Captain."

Kurt bit his lip and smiled mischievously, watching for Blaine's reaction.

Blaine scooted forward and whispered back, letting his breath ghost over Kurt's ear, "I love how progressively dirty your mouth and mind are becoming. And I'll steer your ship any day."

The line surged forward, and they followed single-file onto the plane.

"Welcome aboard Virgin Ameri- well, my pretty ponies, I'm so happy to have you again."

Kurt and Blaine looked up, recognizing the unforgettable voice, and the unusual nickname. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and took hold of Reina's, "Ohmygod, Reina!" Kurt gasped in delighted surprise, and kissed her cheek.

"How are you?" Blaine cheerfully asked, stepping forward behind Kurt, and greeting her with a hug.

"Wonderful now that I've got you two Romeos on my usually

exhausting cross-country flight. Go get settled and I'll see you in a minute." Reina winked and sent them down the aisle.

Blaine followed Kurt just over halfway down the aisle to their row. "I can't believe we got her again. I've never seen the same stewardess twice, and suddenly we get her three times in a row," Blaine happily noted.

They sat together near the back. Thankfully the mid- afternoon flight wasn't nearly full, so only a few people were scattered around them.

Kurt dug out the Sudoku and crossword puzzle books he'd brought to pass the time on the plane. The two snuggled close beneath a shared blanket and took turns being the scribe. Blaine helped out whenever Kurt got stuck.

"Would you like the usual?"

Kurt looked up to see Reina with her refreshments cart. "Yes please, for me. Blaine?"

Blaine agreed.

Reina opened their trays and set down two glasses of tomato juice and bags of peanuts.

"What's bringing you to New York, Sweetness?" she asked Kurt.

"I'm going back for school, and Blaine is staying with me for a few days."

"What's your major?" "NYU- musical theatre."

"Good for you, that's a rigorous program... Hold up, you two beauties don't live together?"

Blaine jumped in, "We met in LA where I live, and we've spent most of our time together there. Kurt visits when he

can."

Reina gave them an appraising look. "Alright I'll let it slide for now. You two were clearly made for each other, so I hope you live together in the same state soon. Preferably New York."

Kurt was puzzled, "Why New York?"

Reina released the brakes on her cart. She smiled sweetly down to both boys, "Because that's where I live." With a wink, she rolled to the next row.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "I wonder what she meant?"

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe she wants to spend time with us on the ground."

Late in the afternoon the plane landed amongst a flurry of snowfall. Kurt had almost forgotten that winter was still alive and well outside of Southern California. New York apparently was more than happy to remind them.

Blaine pulled Kurt's jacket out of his suitcase and slipped it around his shoulders while they waited for a cab. "Here you go, Love."

Kurt uncrossed his shivering arms and put the jacket on fully. "Thank you."

Blaine reached for Kurt's zipper and connected the ends. "You're very welcome."

He pulled the zipper up to Kurt's neck, and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's bright pink lips and cheeks.

"I forgot how much your body dislikes the cold," Blaine reminded himself.

Blaine turned back to his own suitcase and retrieved his jacket. Just as he zipped it up, the cab pulled to the curb.

"That's us." Blaine tapped the trunk and it popped open. He

convinced Kurt to get warm in the cab, and moved to the rear of the cab to stuff the suitcases in the trunk. Nearly slipping on the icy pavement on his return, Blaine gripped the door frame and slid into the cab.

The driver quickly rejoined the post-holiday traffic and inched toward Kurt's home.

The traffic was even slower than normal, and Kurt was starving. Grabbing his phone from his bag, he asked, "Chinese, American, or Italian?"

Blaine took a second to figure out where Kurt's thoughts were headed. "Oh- Chinese?"

"Perfect." Kurt scrolled through his contacts and dialed the restaurant.

"I'd like an order to go? Uh- Kurt... Hummel... Yes that's the correct address. I'd like two number fours, a number six, and nine, two sides of fried rice, one white, and wonton soup. That's it. Thank you!"

Cool fingers rubbed and squeezed Kurt's thigh, "Is there a party I don't know about?" Blaine teased.

Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket and giggled, "No, I just want to have enough food to last us a day or two of cuddling and lazing around in case the weather stays like this."

Blaine tried to hide his disappointed frown.

"Hey, Bee-" Kurt tipped Blaine's chin up and caught his eyes, "I'm excited for whatever you have planned for us- I just wanted to be prepared since my fridge is completely out of perishables at the moment."

The smile returned.

Blaine asked, "How about we grab a few groceries on our way home."

"I'd love that."

A few blocks from home, Kurt's favorite market came into view. Kurt paid the cabbie and they took their suitcases from the trunk. Hand in hand they entered the little market. They quickly realized that with the addition of suitcases, they couldn't hold hands and shop at the same time. So they split up and grabbed whatever groceries looked good. Kurt stuffed his basket full of fresh veggies and fruits, dairy and bread. Blaine got all the junk food they both liked, but he knew Kurt wouldn't choose: popcorn, chocolate (bars, kisses, and caramel cups), chips (three kinds), Martinelli's, sugary cereal, and ice cream.

They met in line to pay for their food.

"Ohmygod Blaine you're going to slip into a diabetic coma this weekend, I can feel it."

Blaine laughed, "We're having a blast this weekend and that includes a little junk. I wanna keep that trunk of yours round and delicious." He leaned in and nipped Kurt's earlobe, stretching it slightly and lapping the tip of his tongue against the pierced flesh.

Kurt rolled his eyes in feigned irritation, "As long as we get some walking in this weekend, and you keep that up, I'll forgive you your dietary sins."

Blaine unlatched his mouth and whispered against Kurt's ear, "Deal."

Blaine pressed a few warm, plush kisses down the column of Kurt's neck as they inched forward in line. A smile painted Kurt's face and stayed put while they paid for their groceries.

The short walk to The Corner was frost-bitten and slushy with newly fallen snow. Blaine held Kurt close to his side to share his warmth. In return, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's

shoulder. Kurt's building came into view and they walked a little faster, looking forward to getting out of the cold. A bit of black ice hidden beneath the dust of snow on the sidewalk caught Blaine off guard and he slipped, feet flying out in front of him in the air, groceries elevating and hands slapping back to catch himself before his head could connect to the sidewalk.

"Ohmygod Blaine are you okay?" Kurt dropped his groceries and crouched down at Blaine's side. The worry in Kurt's voice made Blaine open his eyes.

"Yeah... just... my hands..."Blaine winced. He lifted them up and up-turned his palms.

Kurt looked down to Blaine's hands. They were bright red and had a few cuts releasing steady streams of blood.

"Bee, let's get you inside and I'll clean your cuts, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt gripped Blaine's bicep and helped him to slowly stand upright. Blaine reached down for his groceries, but Kurt stopped him.

"No, Honey, I'll get them. Hold your hands up above your heart, for me."

Blaine did as he was told, turning his hands in towards his chest. He didn't want to attract any further attention to his injuries. The embarrassing fall was more than enough humiliation.

Kurt took all the grocery bags in one hand, and wrapped his other arm around Blaine's back for support.

The walk through the lobby and down the hall to the elevators was a careful, ginger one. Kurt took his time with Blaine, knowing from personal experience how much falling

backwards onto icy, snowy pavement can hurt from head to toe.

Once the elevator doors closed them in, Kurt looked over Blaine's hands thoroughly. Blood had trickled down his palms and wrists, soaking into his shirtsleeves. The cuts were a little deeper than he'd expected, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

They approached Kurt's door and Kurt dug out his keys from his pocket. Pushing the door wide open, he quickly set the groceries on the kitchen counter and helped Blaine to the couch. Kurt removed Blaine's jacket for him and set it on the coffee table. Blaine sat down slowly, easing into the cushions.

"Is anything else sore besides your hands?"

Kurt took off Blaine's shoes and methodically rolled up Blaine's sleeves.

"Um... just my ass." Blaine tried to crack a smile, but it fell short.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Kurt disappeared down the hall. He grabbed his first aid kit that he'd put together with Carole's instructions last year. Slipping into the closet to grab a set of PJ bottoms and a V- neck, Kurt rushed back down the hall and grabbed a few bags of frozen peas and corn from the fridge.

"Bee, let's change your jeans."

Kurt held his hands out for Blaine to take. With effort, Blaine stood and took a few steps away from the couch. Kurt opened and shuffled Blaine's jeans down to his feet. When he stepped out of them, Kurt scanned Blaine's legs front and back for any cuts or bruises. Thankfully, there were none. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's outer thighs in soothing strokes.

"Blaine, can I check your adorable tush for cuts and bruises? Your fall was very hard."

A twinge of embarrassment colored Blaine's tone, but he was pliant and willing. "Sure, Baby Doll."

Kurt pulled the waistband back several inches from Blaine's body and cautiously dragged them down and away from Blaine's skin. Dark bruising had already formed on his cheeks. Kurt pressed a feather-light kiss to each globe, and lifted the underwear back into place.

"You've already got some bruises."

Blaine cursed under his breath.

Kurt set a few bags of frozen veggies on the couch where Blaine had been sitting. Blaine held Kurt's shoulders and put his PJ bottoms on.

"Go ahead and sit on the peas, please," Kurt said lightly, hoping to lift Blaine's mood. It worked.

Blaine sang a lick of Michael Jackson when he sat, "You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable, I'll sit on yooou."

Kurt giggled and went to the kitchen and washed his hands thoroughly.

"Only you would have the mental catalogue big enough, as well as the fortitude to find a song that fits the situation- while you're bleeding."

He dried them on a paper towel and returned to kneel at Blaine's feet. Quickly Kurt sorted through his first aid kit. Slipping gloves onto his hands, he retrieved the sterilizing solution. Blaine watched with hesitancy as Kurt wiped down his hands with the medical grade disinfectant. The deeper cuts stung and Blaine scrunched his eyes closed, trying not to show his discomfort- which was silly, since he knew that of all

people, Kurt would care least about him looking manly, and care most about his pain. But old habits die hard.

Once the blood was wiped away, Blaine noted with unconcealed distress, that one of the cuts went right through all the layers of his skin, down to his muscle. Kurt searched for any debris, and found none in the wounds.

With a calm voice, Kurt noted aloud, "You're going to need more than band aids for a few of these."

Adrenaline, the flight-or-fight kind, jump-started its travel through his arteries. "Fuck. A trip to the ER was not in my plans for our weekend," Blaine mumbled.

"We don't need to go to the hospital," Kurt gently voiced. Blaine's brows furrowed. If I need stiches, how could I get

them done without going to the ER? It's not like Kurt-

While digging through his first aid kit, Kurt stated, "Carole taught me a lot of basics in emergency care a few years ago. Twice a year she quizzes me and teaches me more procedures. How to suture little cuts is my specialty."

Blaine bit his lip.

"Are you okay with me sewing you up? I have no problem taking you to the ER if you-"

"No- no hospitals. I trust you," Blaine nodded with a gulp. He didn't get along with sterile, ghostly hospitals one bit. They scared the shit out of him.

"Thank you."

Kurt pulled out a spray can and pointed the nozzle at Blaine's upturned palms. "This spray will numb your hands so you don't feel it when I suture."

The spray tingled and burned. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's

hands once the spray had covered his palms. Kurt returned the can to the kit and pulled out a small clear tube of liquid with what looked to be gauze in one end of it.

"This is liquid glue meant for closing superficial cuts," Kurt explained. He held the back of each of Blaine's hands to steady them as he swiped the glue over all but the deepest cut.

Kurt discarded the clear tube next to the disinfectant he'd used a moment before. Blaine closed his eyes and let his head flop back onto the couch, severely not looking forward to having a needle sewing his skin together. He felt stupid and embarrassed for slipping on the sidewalk, and the urgent medical care he needed put further salt into his wounded pride.

A gentle voice snapped Blaine out of his nervous thoughts. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt kneeling in front of him with a neck tie in his hands, and gloves off. "Since we don't have the proper equipment or an extra set of hands to help hold you still, I want you to relax into the couch."

Blaine tried.

"Thank you. I'm going to tie your wrist to your thigh to hold it still while I close your cut. If it hurts too much, or if you can feel the needle, I'll use the numbing spray again."

Kurt slipped the tie under Blaine's right knee and tied a tight, secure knot. Swinging the knot back under Blaine's thigh, Kurt prompted, "Try to pull your hand up, please."

He tugged, and his right arm was completely immobile. Kurt smiled inwardly in approval. He slipped his gloves back on and gathered the needle and thread in his hands.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, his nose, his lips. "Anytime you want me to stop, or take a break, let me know. I'll go as

quickly as I can."

Blaine nodded, trying to be brave. Some things defied age and gender. Needles were one of them.

Kurt tucked down over Blaine's hand and made the first puncture. Blaine watched through squinty eyes as the curved needle surfaced on the other side of the cut. It felt weird seeing the needle and thread pass though his palm, without any sensation to confirm the truth of his sight. Kurt tied off the stitch with a few loops around and over the pointed forceps. With a snip from the scissors, the first stitch was complete.

Kurt found Blaine's agitated eyes, "How was that, Honey?" Blaine licked his lips. "Um, fine. I couldn't feel it."

"Good," Kurt smiled.

It only took a minute for Kurt to complete six more stiches. The shock had worn away, and Blaine patiently waited for Kurt to finish the last stitch. Blaine took a large, cleansing breath when Kurt tied the last knot. Kurt wiped Blaine's hand once more with disinfectant, and covered the largest cut with a band aid. He put latex gloves on Blaine's hands. Now that they were clean and secure, Kurt removed Blaine's bloody shirt and replaced it with the V-neck.

"You're all set for the night, Bee."

"But-"

Kurt removed his own gloves and put a hand on Blaine's knee. "The best thing you can do for me right now is to rest and get better. I can take care of dinner, okay?"

Blaine blinked in defeat, sighing and settling back into the cushions. Kurt took Blaine's ankles and swung them over to stretch out on the couch.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt remembered the Chinese takeout they'd ordered an hour before. He was suddenly grateful since ordering instead of cooking worked out very much in their favor.

Kurt paid the deliveryman and took the bags to the kitchen. "Do you want a little of everything?"

Blaine replied in the affirmative.

A bit of shuffling and clanking of dishes later, Kurt had put the groceries away and brought out a big plate of food and a tall glass of Martinelli's. He sat down next to Blaine's thighs on the edge of the couch.

A fork full of garlic chicken was lifted to his mouth. Blaine accepted the bite.

Kurt lovingly looked on as Blaine chewed. He couldn't help but smile back at his sweetheart of a boyfriend.

A bite of fried rice met his lips this time, which he took in. Blaine munched thoughtfully.

A third bite approached his lips.

"Baby Doll, are you going to eat?" Blaine tried to place his hand on Kurt's knee in a soft gesture, but pulled back his hand as soon as it met Kurt's jeans, wincing and hissing.

"Blaine, you can't feed yourself- I'm not going to have dinner while you're waiting to eat. I promise to eat when you're done." Kurt tenderly moved a wild curl from Blaine's forehead.

"Eat with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and smiled, looking down to his lap. "If it makes

you happy."

Blaine's eyes sparkled for the first time since he'd slipped on

the sidewalk. "It would." Kurt obliged.

When Blaine couldn't eat another bite, he touched his gloved fingertips to Kurt's cheek. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled warmly, "You're welcome. I'm happy to help." Kurt moved to stand but Blaine's fingers ever so lightly tugged his shirt. Kurt sat back down.

Blaine lifted his hands towards Kurt, "Not just dinner- thank you for saving me from a trip to the hospital."

Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek. "You're very welcome. What would you like to do? Oh- I hope you didn't make any plans for tonight..."

Blaine sighed and slumped back into the couch, "Nope, not til tomorrow."

Kurt gathered the dinner dishes and took them to the kitchen, "We could watch a movie, cuddle by a fire in the fireplace, take a bath, play a game of checkers..." Kurt gave a sly smile and raised his eyebrow, "Or you could use your puppy eyes to get a foot massage..." Kurt winked.

Blaine's eyes lit up.

Mission accomplished.

"Can we do it all? I don't think I could choose just a few." Blaine shrugged his shoulders sweetly and made huge heart eyes.

Had Kurt had any will power, it would have crumbled against the force of Blaine's irresistible expression. "I don't see why not. What would you like first?"

"How about in the order you suggested them?"

Kurt stood to put away the forgotten containers of Chinese

food in the fridge and returned to sit next to Blaine's outstretched legs. "You've got it. Mind if I change into PJs first?"

Blaine shook his head.

"If you feel up to it, you can pick a movie from the library, or I can choose for you if you don't want to get up."

Blaine winced at the thought of moving, "How about you pick? You know what I like."

Kurt changed into his softest sleep clothes and searched through his library to find a light, funny movie to cheer Blaine up.

"What did you get?" Blaine asked enthusiastically when Kurt returned with a dvd in his hand.

"Nu-uh, it's a surprise," Kurt teased while he started up the entertainment system and inserted the disc.

Skipping through the previews, Kurt got to the opening credits and let the movie play.

"Anchorman? I couldn't have picked a better movie myself." Blaine praised. "Ohmygosh when Jack Black kicks the dog- and Will cries in the phone booth, I die every time. I'm gonna need some tissues for my tears!"

Kurt padded over to the couch, but wasn't sure where to sit while keeping Blaine as comfortable as possible. Blaine noticed his inner dialogue.

"Babe, how about I lay on top of you? That way we can cuddle, and all of my sore spots will be out of harm's way."

Kurt helped Blaine sit up; then stand. "You're a genius."

Kurt moved the frozen veggies onto the floor and sat down. He scooted back and lifted his legs to spread out on the

couch. He patted his hip to invite Blaine over. Without hands, Blaine managed to straddle Kurt's hips.

"Love, can you help me?" His face spoke of hesitance.

"Sure." Kurt put his hands palm forward against Blaine's chest, near his shoulders. Blaine leaned onto Kurt's hands and slowly came down on top of Kurt. Blaine let his hands fall at his sides and tucked his head beneath Kurt's chin.

"We're an amazing team," Blaine mused.

Kurt kissed his forehead, "That we are." He grabbed a few frozen veggie bags from the floor and gently set a few onto Blaine's tush.

"Is the rest of you feeling okay?" Kurt wondered. Pale fingers sifted through Blaine's curls, rubbing soft circles into his scalp from hairline to nape.

"Um, my muscles are getting sore from the adrenaline rush, and flexing to catch myself, but I don't think I have any more bruising than what I've already got."

"Kay."

The movie absolutely made Blaine forget his slip outside Kurt's apartment. They took turns quoting their favorite parts, and each sang a different harmony for "Afternoon Delight" with the cast. Palming along Blaine's back melted into massaging, releasing muscle tension and soothing Blaine into a lovely state of relaxation.

When the credits rolled, Kurt tipped up Blaine's chin and puckered his lips. Blaine scooted up on his elbows and met Kurt's pillow-soft mouth with his own. Though Kurt's intention was for a chaste, quick press of lips, Blaine wanted more. His lips parted and pulled Kurt's bottom lip between his own. Blaine bit down to hold it steady, then rolled his tongue over

the flesh repeatedly in slow, pulsing strokes, molding and licking at the immaculate smoothness. Kurt hummed deeply, surprised at Blaine's forwardness considering the dull, constant pain he was in.

A gloved hand reached up and fingertips held Kurt's chin. "Honey please don't hurt your-"

Blaine suctioned his mouth right over Kurt's to drown out his words.

"Really, you don't have to- aaauuuhh –gasp-"

Blaine put his weight on his elbows into the couch next to Kurt's ribs for leverage, and ground into Kurt's hips, rutting right over Kurt's penis with his own. The soft fabric of their PJs allowed for sharper, stronger sensations than their previous jean-clad frottage on New Year's. His move worked, and Kurt stopped trying to compensate and compromise.

He rolled and pushed, pressed and dug into Kurt's hips with his own, loving Kurt falling apart beneath him. Quickly Kurt broke into a sweat, his breaths turned to gulps, and his hands clutched at Blaine's shirt, clearly still trying hard not to hurt him amidst the ecstasy that Blaine bestowed upon him. His mouth fell open and his head rolled back, further exposing his neck. Blaine took advantage of Kurt's transparency, moving faster over Kurt's body and latching his mouth onto Kurt's neck.

With each exhale, Kurt's voice grew in volume and length, plenty of open mouthed "auuw"s and "oh god"s spilling from his lips and vibrating against Blaine's torso. Kurt's fists gripped the bottom hem of Blaine's shirt as he came, good and hard. He could have sworn he had stars in his eyes as he floated down through his orgasm, coming back to earth.

"Damn, you just made me come with only your clothed dick.

How are you real, again?" Kurt huffed in languid satisfaction.

Blaine smiled, pleased that he could take care of Kurt for taking such excellent care of him. "It's like I said the other day. I have the right person with me. You make everything so easy- even the things I once thought were impossible."

Kurt pulled Blaine down for a steamy kiss, taking over and asserting dominance. With a swipe of his lip, Kurt teased Blaine's mouth open and dove inside, tasting the velvety smooth skin of his cheeks. He touched each tooth with his tongue, memorizing their shapes. He tickled the roof of Blaine's mouth, eliciting a little giggle in Blaine's throat.

Kurt released Blaine's mouth with a pop.

"Thank you for taking care of my hands," Blaine whispered.

"Thank you for taking care of an erection I didn't know I had," Kurt joked.

"Anytime." They said to each other in unison. They each laughed in surprise at their twin responses. Blaine let his arms fall lax and snuggled back down onto Kurt.

They focused on each other's breathing for a moment, taking the opportunity to enjoy the silence together.

"Can we go to bed early and cuddle the rest of the night? Maybe play checkers in bed?"

Kurt ruffled Blaine's curls. "That sounds wonderful."

Blaine sat up and moved back off of Kurt's hips. Kurt sat up and helped Blaine to stand. Once Blaine was up, Kurt helped him to the bedroom. Blaine gingerly rolled to lay down on his side of Kurt's bed, and Kurt hurried out to the living room. He scooped up the used veggies and tossed them into the freezer for the morning. He took out the remaining frozen bags and carried them to the bedroom.

"Blaine would you like more veggies?"

Blaine looked to the bedroom door and agreed, "That would be great. Thank you Love."

"You're welcome."

Blaine rolled from his side onto his stomach, and Kurt placed the bags on Blaine's butt. When they sufficiently covered the bruised area, Kurt fluffed the pillows on Blaine's side and tucked them under Blaine's head and chest so he could be comfortable without having to lean on his hands for support.

Kurt left the bedroom in search for his checkers game. He scanned his bookshelf in the library for the game. "Yes!" He exclaimed, pulling the board game out from beneath Monopoly and Pictionary. Walking quickly back to the bedroom, he sat on the bed carefully to not jostle Blaine.

"I found the checkers if you'd like to-"

Blaine was asleep on his pile of pillows; his hands resting at his sides, palms up. Kurt smiled at his sweet, beautiful boyfriend. He let himself watch his Sweetheart sleep for a few long moments before he retrieved a thick blanket from the living room and brought it back to bed. He gently threw the opened blanket over Blaine's still body and tucked the sides and ends in around him. Tip-toeing to his side, he turned off the light, lifted the covers, and snuggled as close as he could to Blaine without touching his sore, bandaged body.

He hoped tomorrow would bring a better day.

.

The morning came slowly, peeking in through the windows and letting the pair rest until well into the day. When sleep could no longer cover Kurt, he woke up gradually, coming to consciousness and bringing the events of the previous day

back with it. He woke with a smile on his lips and hearts in his eyes to see the love of his life next to him, drugged with REM sleep, body limp and sated from satisfying rest. A tiny bit of drool gathered on the pillow beneath his slightly parted lips.

Breakfast was a similar affair to dinner the night before, though Blaine had insisted that he could eat left-handed now that he felt better. In turn, Kurt promised that he would let Blaine try to feed himself tonight if he was good and let Kurt help him throughout the day. Blaine grudgingly agreed.

They mutually decided to stick to Blaine's surprise plans for the weekend. Kurt cleaned Blaine's palms again, and gave him winter gloves to wear instead of latex. When they were dressed and ready (Kurt dressed them both), a cab was called and they headed off to the Museum of the Moving Image.

The museum was part history and part exhibition, which made for an amazing experience. There were movies to watch, a cool section dedicated to "behind the scenes," to show what movie sets and gear looked like, and many other unusual exhibits. It was a great place, but honestly Kurt focused more on Blaine than the museum.

Of course, Blaine could tell.

Blaine wiggled the elbow that Kurt had been holding fast to for the last two hours, "Baby Doll, thank you for being so concerned, but my hands will be just fine."

Kurt frowned, "I know, but... I don't know..."

Blaine took a step in front of Kurt and faced him. "Love, worrying will only waste the day away. It was only a few cuts, and you took care of them beautifully."

Kurt blushed and looked down to his feet. Blaine ducked his head down to catch and hold Kurt's eyes.

"Now let your amazing medical work do its job, and let me do mine- by making your weekend wonderful."

Kurt nodded, and they walked to the next exhibit.

"The Jim Hensen exhibit was awesome!" Blaine nearly bounced out of Kurt's hold as they left the museum.

"I have a feeling I'd be living here until March, if you lived in New York." Kurt chided.

"Hey, don't dis my muppets," Blaine jokingly threatened.

Blaine didn't have any surprises until the next day, so they wandered aimlessly around the city, stumbling upon cute shops and eating at a delicious mom and pop restaurant. At the end of the day, Kurt gave Blaine a bath and washed him head to toe- eliciting a few choice innuendos and inappropriate comments, interspersed with talk of gratitude and "I love you"s.

.

"Are you ready yet? C'mon Babe, your hair is perfect... let's go." Blaine snuggled up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, perching his chin on Kurt's shoulder. The man looking back at him in the mirror was clearly not moved by his statement.

"Two more minutes, Bee. I'm sure you'll survive them."

Kurt continued spraying his hair and manipulating it with comb and fingers.

He didn't notice Blaine's eyes roll back, but he did see Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and collapse to the floor behind him with a heavy, sickening thud.

"OHmygod Blaine! Ohmygod can you open your eyes? Can you hear me?"

Blaine was unresponsive, limp on the floor.

"Shit- maybe you got a virus or an awful microbial in your cut-" Kurt was talking a thousand miles an hour to himself, switching into survival mode and shoving his emotions down. He checked and confirmed that Blaine was breathing without obstruction and his pulse was normal. His skin color was a little flushed, but he was generally a bit more warm and pink in the morning, than the rest of the day.

"Temperature- temp-" Kurt moved to his medicine cabinet and retrieved the thermometer. He slipped a cover on the little stick and gingerly propped open Blaine's mouth. He slipped the device beneath Blaine's tongue and carefully closed Blaine's mouth around it. When it beeped, Kurt removed it from his mouth and read the numbers.

"Normal." Kurt furrowed his brows and grabbed his phone. Shaky fingers managed to press speed-dial 3. "God, Carole please have your phone on while you're teaching your lecture this morning... Blaine would shoot me if he woke up in a hospital..."

The phone rang a few infuriating times. Kurt bit his thumbnail in anxiety.

"I told you I couldn't survive waiting for your hair to be done."

Kurt looked down to the source of the voice. Blaine was smirking widely, a knowing, smug grin smeared all over his face.

"Ugh- you- you asshole!" Kurt yelled, ending the call and tossing his phone at Blaine.

Blaine scrambled to grab the phone before it hit the tile floor. "Aww, did I actually scare you?"

Kurt looked away angrily from Blaine's sparkling eyes, "Yes,

you dimwit. What made you think that would be funny? That I would find humor in you collapsing on the floortwo days after slicing your hand open? As if I haven't had an undercurrent of anxiety over your injuries since Thursday..."

Kurt was breathing heavily, trying hard to come down from the panic and adrenaline that had kept him from breaking down right alongside Blaine just a second before.

Blaine reached up and ran a gloved hand over Kurt's back to soothe him. "I'm really sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to scare you- truly. I won't fake fainting again- promise."

Kurt frowned at Blaine, "You'd better not."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Cross my heart." He scooted forward and pulled Kurt closer. "C'mere."

Kurt wanted to fight it, wanted to punish Blaine for scaring the shit out of him, but his worry and relief were too powerful and he let Blaine pull him in, Kurt's mouth already open and tongue waiting, pressing at the back of his bottom front teeth in anticipation for when their lips collided. Kurt bit Blaine's mouth angrily, hungrily, tasting his lips and dipping inside to find Blaine's tongue. Kurt crawled lithe and fluid like a jaguar over Blaine's body, pressing him backward and down onto the tile floor. Aligning his hips with Blaine's he thrust to emphasize the weight of his words between his continued kisses, "Don't you ever... pull that shit with me... again."

After three hard thrusts, Blaine was harder than stone and heavy-breathing. Kurt stood from the bathroom floor- intentionally leaving Blaine hanging.

Blaine whined at the weight that lifted from his body- namely his hips- and scraped his limbs off the floor.

"Babe please don't leave me like-"

Kurt gave his bitch face and remarked, "That'll teach you not to fake illness again, won't it?"

Blaine nodded fiercely, "Yes- I've totally learned my lesson. Now can you-"

Kurt left the room and gathered his bag and keys. "Let's have breakfast out this morning. Are you coming, or not? Oh right- you're not. Let's go."

Blaine pouted at the evil glare Kurt gave to emphasize his double-meaning. Without waiting for a reply, Kurt walked to the front door.

Blaine tried to will away the blood between his legs, begging it to go back to his brain. He followed Kurt meekly out the front door with his proverbial tail between his legs.

Breakfast was great, and Blaine was able to use his left hand with little trouble. He was still hesitant to use his right, due to the stitches. He didn't want to jostle anything, hoping it would heal faster if he just left it alone.

Today's destination was the Children's Museum of Art.

Blaine was practically bouncing out of his skin in excitement. "I really did set this up for your enjoyment, but KurtIamsofuckingexcited! They have KEITHHARING in the main exhibit- I'mgonnadiiiiiie!"

Kurt just laughed and pushed Blaine into the museum's entrance. "I'm happy that you're so happy about it. Keith Haring must be some artist to get you this jumpy."

Blaine's hands came out and helped him talk animatedly, succeeding in pouring out his passion for Keith, "Kurt you don't understand- he was integral to the show during our years of watching Sesame Street; he started an art revolution, stating that art was for everyone, not just the

over-rich, entitled high society of America; he opened his own store called The Pop Shop and sold his art on shirts, accessories, and posters, making it affordable for everyone no matter their demographic and income; He pioneered HIV and AIDS awareness because he was out and proud and created his own AIDS awareness foundation when he was diagnosed. He worked with Andy Warhol, Madonna, Grace Jones, Timothy Leary, and Yoko Ono; His art was made in public, andfor the public- creating art for anti-drug and safe-sex campaigns, charities, and hospitals; No other artist before him had ever been as open, frank, and accessible as he made himself."

During Blaine's impassioned drabble, Kurt had paid for their tickets and asked the ticket attendant to direct them towards the Keith Haring exhibit. Kurt tugged Blaine along by the elbow and led him to the start of the Keith Haring section.

Blaine stopped dead.

He sucked in a small gasp.

Kurt looked over to see tears shining in his eyes. He watched, stunned silent, and let go of Blaine's elbow when Blaine stepped forward. Blaine walked slowly to stand in front of what looked to be a cartoon-style painting of a baby crawling on all fours. The piece seemed familiar, but Kurt couldn't quite place it. He moved up next to Blaine, not wanting to miss his surprisingly strong reaction. He folded his arms and gazed at his boyfriend, loving how much he seemed to adore the piece.

After a moment, Blaine whispered with a halted voice, "Kurt- this... this is the original Radiant Baby." Blaine reached his hands out, wanting desperately to touch it with his gloved hand, but knowing he couldn't.

Kurt puzzled a moment, but Blaine continued, "It's the most

iconic, most recognized piece that he created in the entire decade of his career."

Kurt whispered gently, "I had no idea that you loved art this much. I've seen advertisements all over the city for Keith's work. He's in half a dozen permanent exhibits here..."

Blaine's eyes tore from the painting and fastened to Kurt's baby blues.

"We can go to them all sometime if you'd like," Kurt offered.

A hug suddenly pressed around his waist, forcing all the breath out of his lungs.

"I take it that's a 'yes'?" Kurt giggled and ran his hands over the plane of Blaine's back.

Blaine nodded and pulled out of the embrace. "Next to keeping yourforever, there's nothing that would make me happier ."

He gathered Kurt's hand in his and together they moved through the rest of the exhibit. After taking in a few more paintings, Kurt asked, "This is the guy whose art is in your hallway, right?"

Blaine agreed.

"...And in the living room..."

Blaine nodded, looking over a piece that had a couple with a heart floating between them. Kurt took a moment to scan the rest of Blaine's home in his mind.

"...and pretty much every room in your home?" Kurt lightly prodded; curious.

Blaine squeezed his hand, and lovingly looked over to Kurt, "Our home. And yes. His work, and life, have had a significant influence on my own."

They wandered through the other exhibits, enjoying the permanent collection of children's artwork that spanned the last eighty years. It was neat to see how children's art styling had changed over the decades. Though all the exhibits and hands-on activities were fabulous, Kurt's favorite part was watching Blaine slip down the slides that were positioned next to every set of stairs. Kurt felt like he was dipping his toes into Blaine's childhood, seeing him so completely joyous over something so simple.

Deciding to get some exercise, they chose to leisurely walk the few miles back home. The sun was out and had melted much of the snow that had fallen a few days before. Though it was a bit more than chilly, Kurt and Blaine kept each other warm.

When they passed FAO Schwartz, Blaine stopped and stared. "Baby Doll, is this the FAO Schwartz?"

Kurt revolved them around to face the storefront.

"Yep. Wanna go in?"

Blaine's eyes blew wide, "Yes!" Kurt grinned. "Floor piano?"

"I love you," Blaine kissed Kurt soundly, before pulling him into the store.

When they got inside, Kurt took over since he knew where to find the instrument. There were a few kids playing with it when they arrived in front of the keys. They were jumping, and running, and one girl even skipped across the enormous keys. The cacophony of notes didn't faze Blaine- he was too focused on the fact that he was here, to notice the less than musical notes. The children cleared away by the nudging of their parents, and Blaine walked up to it.

"Get up there before someone else does, Bee." Kurt gave Blaine a little push.

He stepped up to the keys and pressed one hesitant foot on middle C. It rang out short and loud.

"Wow." Blaine looked up, and happy hazelnut met joyful sky blue.

"Go on, give it a go," Kurt prompted.

Blaine took a few steps, getting his footing and figuring out the spacing of the keys. He thought through the songs he had memorized on the piano, and picked out the melody of one of his favorites.

A few notes in, Kurt figured it out and sang quietly along.

Imagine there's no heaven, it's easy if you try No people below us, above it's only sky Imagine all the people

Living for today

They continued through until the end of the verse. Blaine hopped over and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "You're amazing, Gorgeous. Thank you for singing."

Kurt blushed and Blaine returned to the keys. He knew he only had a minute left before he needed to let those waiting have a turn. He went down to the lowest note and turned sideways. Dragging his feet methodically across the white keys, he moonwalked all the way up to the highest note. The waiting patrons cheered him on. He gave a silly bow, and stepped down off the piano.

"That was fun. Thank you, Babe." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and hooked his arm around Kurt's elbow.

"Anytime. It's only a two mile walk from the apartment-" Blaine's face blanched.

"Oh come on, that's nothing in New York terms. We can come here whenever you'd like- well, when you're visiting." Kurt tried his best to hide his sigh, knowing that this weekend together was temporary- nowhere near permanent.

With FAO not too far behind them, Blaine stopped again. This time, it was for Kurt.

"Love you've gotta go in with me. Please?" Blaine tugged at the lapels of Kurt's jacket.

"But I'm going to want everything in the store and will subsequently have no money left for visiting you- and then where will we be?"

Blaine smirked and Eskimo-kissed his silly boyfriend, "Then you'll just have to move in with me and let me be your Sugar Daddy."

Kurt relented and let Blaine escort him into Tiffany and Co. Having obviously been here several times before, Kurt went straight for the good stuff- engagement rings. The diamonds' quality and clarity of the diamonds on display were unsurpassed, and the cuts were to die for. The lighting it the store was specifically designed to make every facet sparkle and refract and reflect light- never failing to make Kurt drool. He stalked the clear-glass counters, looking for his favorite pieces, knowing he'd never spend the kind of money on himself that it took to get him a flawless ring from his favorite jeweler. Kurt didn't notice Blaine's absence, completely sucked in by the flawless trinkets just out of reach. As he rounded the circular counter back to the beginning, he noticed a woman sliding in a few new displays of particularly rare, large diamond jewelry. Among them were his favorites- yellow diamonds. Since the day Blaine had given him the rare diamond necklace as a gift, he didn't have eyes for any other diamonds but yellow.

"They're stunning, aren't they?" The sharply-dressed woman prompted as he reached the display.

"Yes, they are. The yellow diamonds are to die for. I have a serious weakness for them."

The kind woman chuckled and asked, "Would you like to try anything on?"

Kurt put his hands up, "Oh no- I couldn't. I mean, it's not that I'm not interested, I just have no occasion to wear them for."

"Come on, live a little- you're in Tiffany's for goodness sake."

Kurt looked up and the woman- her nametag read Heather- was smiling wide.

"There's nothing wrong with trying on beautiful jewelry. Which ones stick out to you most?"

"Um, well- the cushion cut one on the left..."

She took the ring out and set it on a velvety tray.

"And the modified-brilliant cut just below your hand there..."

She retrieved the ring, "You know your diamonds, Mr... ?"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

"Mr. Hummel. Would you like any others?"

"I love them all, truthfully," he joked. "Oh geez um, how about that one?"

She organized the rings on the tray and slid it closer to Kurt. "You've got great taste."

"Thank you Heather. You certainly must too, getting to work here!"

The woman laughed him off and let him try on the rings one by one, taking their time to study and compare each one.

"I like the modified rectangular shape of this one. But I love

the unusual trapezoid shape of the flanking white diamonds on the other ring."

Heather agreed, "The modified rectangular is big and beautiful but I like the look of the cushion cut contrasted with the trapezoid diamonds better, too. And I think it fits you better."

Kurt smiled, "I bet you're good at picking out suitable rings for people, just by interacting with them."

"It's true. You seem like a perfect blend of masculine and feminine. This ring is also a perfect blend of the two."

Kurt's jaw dropped. She was absolutely right. "Wow, you're good."

Heather started to reply, but Blaine stepped up behind Kurt and wrapped an arm around his back and squeezed his side. "I lost you! I should have known you'd disappear on me in here. What are ya doing?"

Kurt nuzzled Blaine's cheek. "Trying on impossibly perfect rings with Heather."

Blaine reached out, "Blaine Anderson, it's nice to meet you Heather ."

"The same to you. Your partner has exquisite taste in diamonds."

"He does too, actually." Kurt slipped his fingers into his shirt collar and fished out his necklace. He dangled the pendant.

Heather smiled wide, "Oh, I love the bezel collection. Blaine did you choose it for Kurt?"

He nodded.

"We actually just got a few new pieces in that line. Would you like to see them?"

Kurt enthusiastically agreed.

"Would you like to put a hold on any of the rings for possible purchase today? If you're interested, I don't want you to lose them to another guest while you're here."

Kurt waved his hand, "Thank you, but no. Not today. Maybe someday." He looked to Blaine and gave a warm smile and a wink, "You're gonna be mine sooner or later."

"I'm already yours," Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "Kurt, Blaine; if you'll follow me."

Blaine kissed the shell of Kurt's ear before being led to another display counter.

"This is our newest selection of Bezel-"

"Ohmygoood," Kurt nearly moaned from visual orgasm.

Heather giggled, "I think I made a right choice in showing you the latest in the collection."

Blaine hugged Kurt from behind. "Which ones, Baby Doll?"

"Um, the necklace closet to your hand- yep... and the simple ring, and the yes- wow you're good, Heather." Kurt pointed against the glass, forgetting that he shouldn't leave fingerprints behind for Heather to clean later.

"I'm paid to make lucky guesses. I've done it long enough, that I no longer need the luck." Heather set the items down on a new velvet tray and encouraged, "Go one, try them on."

Blaine picked up the necklace and opened the clasp. He brought it to Kurt's chest and wrapped the chain around his neck. Closing the clasp, he smoothed the chain down and stepped to Kurt's side to see it on him.

"You know, this is the necklace I picked out originally for you- but I was afraid you'd think it was too much."

Kurt touched the necklace with his fingertips, and looked up

from gazing down at the piece lovingly. "Yes, it would have been too much, but I love it."

"Then it's yours." Blaine pulled out his wallet and handed over a card to Heather. "Can you ring up this purchase, and leave an open tab for anything else Kurt chooses today?"

Heather took the card and nodded, "Certainly. I'll swipe your card to open a queue, and be right back."

Kurt could have sworn his jaw was on the floor. "Bee you don't-"

"I saw that smile a mile wide and three stories tall on your face when you saw that necklace- there's no way you're leaving without it."

"But-"

"Hey, when I ask you for something, when I need you, when I want you, you're always here for me, right?"

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, knowing he'd lost the battle over Blaine's checking account.

"Let me return the favor with a few fun baubles that I know you'll enjoy. Just pretend this is my hospital payment for Nurse Hummel taking care of me the other night. Those stays are a minimum ten grand, correct? Not including any actual work being done on patients?"

Kurt reluctantly agreed.

"Good- then the necklace will begin to cover your bill," Blaine winked and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek. "I love you, you know."

Kurt pressed his hand onto Blaine's. "I really do."

Heather returned and discreetly handed Blaine his card.

Kurt slipped on a simple ring to his right ring finger, and tried

really hard not to gush over it because he accidentally snuck a peak at the price tag. But Blaine saw right through him.

"Heather, can you add the ring to my tab, please?"

She smiled politely, "Certainly."

Before she could leave, Blaine asked, "Would you like anything else, Love?" He lightly scratched his fingertips along Kurt's back.

"Thank you, but no. These two pieces are breathtaking. I'm thoroughly satisfied."

"Could you close my tab with the items we've chosen?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, I'll be back with your receipt in just a moment."

They wandered a bit through the parts of the store Kurt hadn't seen yet that day. Heather returned a moment later with a receipt to sign. Blaine scribbled on the proper line and handed the store's copy back to her. With a kiss to her cheeks from Blaine, and then from Kurt, she wished them well and waved as they left the store.

"She was really nice." Kurt mused.

"She was nice and very helpful. And she had you pegged!" Blaine teased.

"Well, I apparently have no poker face, which helps."

Blaine hugged Kurt's side as they walked home. "That's a good thing, though. It comes in handy."

"Really? When?" Kurt wondered, skeptical.

"You know when your body goes rigid, and your eyes roll back-"

Kurt hid his face with his hand as they walked down the crowded sidewalk. Blaine was talking at a normal volume, but

he could have been yelling it out in Times Square for all the blushing Kurt was burning in.

"...And your mouth opens in that beautiful O shape? That's when I know I'm doing something right."

"Geez can you keep your pillow talk in the bedroom, Blaine?" Kurt shushed.

They stopped to wait at a crosswalk. Blaine nipped Kurt's neck, mumbling against the soft, sensitive flesh.

"I'll stop talking about it here if you'll let me make you forget your name tonight."

Kurt shivered. "Deal."


	18. Chapter 18

"Why are you going through my underwear drawer?"

Blaine poked his head out of Kurt's closet, "It's part of today's surprise."

He tucked back into the closet. "I'm so glad you own one pair of loose pants. And women's underwear."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I've told you before- fashion has no gender- and those loose pants aren't meant for public-."

Blaine giggled quietly to himself. Kurt's passion for clothing was adorable. He came out of the closet with a sexy pair of black lace boy shorts from Victoria's Secret, a white Banana Republic fitted knit sweater, and jet black gaucho pants- ankle length.

And Kurt's sexy heels were hooked onto Blaine's forearm. "-consumption. What are you doing?"

Blaine smiled, "Getting you dressed."

Kurt's finger imitated a windshield wiper, "I appreciate the effort, but there's no way I'm wearing my yoga pants in public. Let alone the obvious fact that they don't go with the heels-"

"-but the coat and underwear do." Blaine wiggled his eyes.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose in disdain. "I have a feeling you're not going to let up until I wear that monstrosity of an outfit, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Consider this the second half of repayment on top of the jewelry, if it makes you feel better. I promise, you'll be thanking me before the day is over." Blaine winked

and tossed the clothes on the bed next to Kurt. Kurt surrendered with a sigh and slid off the bed.

"I can't wait to see you in those boy shorts," Blaine mused, licking his lips absentmindedly.

"Blaine, those are my cheekies, not boy shor- why are you laughing?"

"They're called 'cheekies'? Really? That's adorable" Blaine giggled, a fist covering his mouth, trying to bite down his laugh.

Kurt huffed and stripped pointedly. "Yes, Blaine. I'll show you."

Kurt stepped out of his PJ pants and underwear, and stepped into the black lace. He turned his back to Blaine and lifted the hem of his shirt up to his lower back.

"They're called 'cheekies' because the bottom half of my cheeks are exposed. Boy shorts cover the entire cheek."

Blaine stopped laughing.

"Blaine?"

Kurt turned to see a dazed and confused Blaine, staring where his ass had just been. Blaine stood and walked over, wrapping his arms around Kurt and settling his hands on the exposed, round flesh beneath the cheekies.

"Me likey," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. "Please tell me you have more- or Victoria is still selling this secret?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "She still is. She sold me this pair just a month ago."

Blaine squeezed the flesh in his hands, "Good. I think we'll be making a detour on our way this morning."

Kurt dressed in the awful outfit Blaine had chosen for him.

After zipping up the heels, he looked himself over in the mirror. If he tried to ignore the fact that he was wearingyoga pants, it actually didn't look half bad. If he squinted.

"If I end today completely humiliated from wearing this outfit all day, you owe me that second ring I didn't get," Kurt threatened.

Blaine bent over laughing, and heartily agreed- knowing he would win.

As promised, Blaine and Kurt stopped at the closest Victoria's Secret on their way to... wherever Blaine was taking Kurt.

"Gorgeous, lead the way to the cheekies," Blaine smiled and held the door open for Kurt.

Kurt wandered through the maze of large rooms, straight to the display. There were a stunning twelve different solid and dual-color kinds.

"Boo what size are you?" Blaine began shuffling through the red cheekies.

"Um Large... which colors do you want?"

Blaine grabbed two of the red, and moved to the purple section on the display table, "All of them." Two purple pairs were added to his left hand, and he sorted through the nude ones, "Two of each."

Kurt blushed, "You realize you're spending almost three- hundred dollars on my underwear, right?"

Blaine paused his search and looked up. "You've seen your ass and thighs in them, right?"

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, appreciating the compliment thoroughly.

Blaine set down the chosen underwear and snuggled close to Kurt, not wanting to make him uncomfortable with public talk of money. He leaned his cheek against Kurt's and whispered, "Besides, you know I have plenty of money- enough to last us the rest of our lives without working another day at your salon or my tat shop. Enough to take trips to Tiffany's with each new season. I haven't touched the money at all until I met you, so the interest over the last ten years has considerably raised the original and compounding sum. Let me spoil you, please? This is my last chance to for a little while. Please?"

Kurt couldn't say 'no' if he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Bee. I know I shouldn't worry about your money. You ca-"

"Our money," Blaine gently corrected.

Kurt gulped, "Our money. You can do whatever you want with

it."

"Thank you Love."

Together they found two pairs of the remaining styles until they held twenty-four pairs of underwear between them. A spunky young woman offered them a VS shopping bag which Blaine gratefully accepted. All the underwear was tossed in, and Blaine wandered the store, looking for anything else he thought would look good on Kurt.

"Are there any others that you really like, Love?" Blaine prompted.

"Actually, there's a pair of hiphuggers I've been wanting to try..." Kurt scanned the room and found them in a corner of black lingerie.

"These," Kurt lifted the pair and showed off the back. A "V"

was cut out of the top of the backside, with crisscrossed "laces" across the V. It was basically ass cleavage.

"Holy shit, Babe. Yeah we're getting three of those," Blaine flipped the tags to find three in the right size, and quickly set them in the shopping bag.

"What else?"

"Those are my favorites. I haven't really delved into any other styles."

A heart-polka-dotted thong caught Blaine's eye. "Bee I wouldn't have enough room in there for..."

Blaine looked up with sparkling eyes, "Come on, clothes designer, I bet you can make these work."

Kurt half-smiled and gave in, "Fine, but that means I have to wear them when I'm with you- and you better appreciate it."

Blaine beamed and gently squeezed Kurt's ass in his left palm, "I'd expect nothing less."

Blaine took two of each pattern in that style of thong and put it in the bag. He checked his watch.

"We've got thirty minutes until we need to be at our meeting place. Can we go? I promise to bring you back whenever you want new pairs.'

Kurt loved how blindly generous his boyfriend was- not because he bought him ridiculous things on a whim like underwear and thirty-thousand-dollar rings, but because it proved just how truly sweet, selfless, and thoughtful he was. "You've bought me more than enough to last me the rest of the year, I will be perfectly fine with what you've chosen. Thank you Bee."

Blaine tugged Kurt to the checkout counter. When it was their

turn, Kurt set the bag on the counter and fished out the contents for the cashier.

"Oh, these are my favorite!" She exclaimed, scanning the two dozen pairs of cheekies. "And I bet you look fabulous in them." She winked at Kurt.

Blaine's eyebrows rose in reaction. He expected a much different reaction to two men shopping together in a women's lingerie store. "How did you guess?"

The girl waved him off and gave him a knowing glance, "All of my co-workers couldn't take their eyes off the two of you since you came in. They've been giggling and eyeing your choices in garments. The few men we get coming in here are typical hetero guys who haven't a clue. They're timid and shy, and have no idea what they want. Your Sweetheart tugged you along like a caboose, with a destination in mind. Fashion defies gender and sex anyway, so if you can flaunt it, why not rock it?"

Kurt was blown away by her explanation and stance on gender roles and clothing. He reached out and offered his hand for a hive five.

She took it enthusiastically.

After the total was announced- I can't believe Blaine is spending this much on underwear- Blaine swiped his card. "Well my dear, you've just earned yourself two loyal customers."

She handed Kurt his bag of intimates, and pushed her stylish glasses up with her fingertips.

"Thank you guys. Enjoy those together," With a parting wink, she watched them walk out of the store.

"Ohmygosh Jewel, I can't believe how cute they were," A co-

worker came to the counter and gushed.

"I know, they were absolute perfection together. I'd totally tap them both- simultaneously." Jewel sighed longingly.

"Too bad they bat for the other team."

"All the best ones do."

.

Blaine led Kurt down several blocks and circled Central park for just a fraction of the perimeter.

"Blaine what could we possibly do that involves an appointment in Central Park?"

But before Blaine could settle his confusion, a large group- at least two-hundred people large, were gathered in a circle around one person standing on a bench with a megaphone.

The man with the megaphone raised a hand to hush the crowd. "Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming out to the thirteenth annual No-Pants Subway Ride!"

The crowd cheered. "Blaine no you didn't-"

He squeezed Kurt's hand for reassurance, watching Kurt's facial reaction. He hoped Kurt would be up for it.

"I've wanted to do this for years, but none of my classmates would do it with me."

Blaine couldn't believe it- Kurt was elated that they were here, about to take their pants off and ride the subway with thousands of other New Yorkers, spread out all over the city. How in the world did he catch someone so perfect for him?

"How many of you have done an NPSR before?"

Most of the crowd hand a hand up.

"Who is here for the first time?"

Kurt and Blaine were among a small chunk of newbies.

"An extra welcome to you all. For those of you who know the rules and guidelines, you're welcome to get a head start now. The recommended starting point for our group is the One. If you're visiting from out of town, talk to the person next to you, and they can help you out. If you'd like a refresher or you're new, stick around and we'll give you the low-down."

Kurt barely heard the directions and rules, for his complete joy and excitement over what they were about to do. Blaine listened intently, though stealing a few glances Kurt's way throughout the speech. This was spontaneous and daring, unheard-of, and yet so well known. To be a part of a movement so much bigger than himself, was an awesome feeling.

"And the last note before we go- you can take your pants off whenever you'd like and put them back on again at any time. We'll meet back here afterward to do a massive group shot with everyone all over the city that's gone pant-less today. You're welcome to come back to participate in the photo if you would like. Happy NPSR everyone!"

They followed the sea of people to the right Subway entrance, and went down the steps to the underground.

Butterflies were performing Olympic laps in the pool of his stomach, but they were born of thrill and anticipation. When they reached the landing and waited their turn, Blaine whispered, "Do you want to change here, or in the car?"

Kurt wanted to be an exhibitionist and do it in front of thirty people in the car, but he decided to take baby steps. "Here."

Kurt slid his stretchy pants down his legs and off of his heels. This would have been nearly impossible had he worn his usual skintight jeans.

Blaine offered his shoulder and Kurt held on while he stepped out of his pants. He gathered them off the ground and handed them to Blaine to put in the VS bag for safe-keeping.

"You were so right, Bee. Thank you for making me wear those ridiculous pants."

Blaine smiled and nipped Kurt's earlobe, "You're very welcome. Thank you for having a little faith in me." He reached his gloved hand down and palmed the exposed tush, "And now you know why I wanted you to wear your most fetching underwear."

Kurt turned and held Blaine in his arms, "So you can show me off?"

Blaine reached around and held both cheeks in his hands, "So I can show you off."

As the next train pulled up and passengers filled the car, Blaine asked, "Are you still doing okay? No last-minute hesitancy?"

Before Kurt could digest the question, he nodded.

With a kiss to his cheek, Blaine stepped forward and brought Kurt on the crowded car with him. Kurt was grateful that so many other people getting on the car were like him- half naked, or about to be. It was nice to not be alone. When the car filled, the doors shut and the train moved. Since they were one of the first onto the car, they got seats. Once the train began moving, Blaine stood and removed his pants. He tucked them into the VS bag and patted his leg. Kurt stood and sat sideways on Blaine's lap.

Blaine's legs were warm; a stark contrast to the icy cold subway seat. Blaine slipped his hand beneath the knit coat, and under the tank that Kurt had sneakily slipped on before they'd left the house, and trailed his fingers in lazy shapes over Kurt's lower back. The sensation sent chills over Kurt's pale skin, making the faint hair on his thighs stand up. Blaine noticed the change, and slipped off his left glove. Turning his hand palm-up, he ran the backside of his fingers over the goose-bumped flesh.

It was little moments like this one, that made Kurt sure that he would run down the aisle if they ever made it that far- spiking his boutonniere in celebration when the ceremony was complete. Blaine had the dirtiest mouth he'd ever heard, but he was also the sweetest man he'd ever known. He was a romantic at heart.

The rest of the ride was fun, and the two enjoyed the liberation of going without pants for half an hour. When they returned back up to Central Park, they skipped out on the photo and walked the last few blocks home.

Without pants.

.

Back in the apartment, Blaine warmed two plates of Chinese food while Kurt hand-washed his new intimates. It felt so domestic, and so right. Simple. It made Kurt feelwhole.

Dinner was delicious and their shared bath was divine. Kurt lovingly cleansed Blaine's body for him while Blaine pressed as many kisses to Kurt's skin as he could: forehead, arms, shoulders, chest... It was moments like this one, when Kurt thought nothing of giving of himself to help Blaine care for his body, not teasing him for slipping on the ice, or telling him to suck it up and wash himself with hurt hands, when Blaine

wanted to get on both knees and beg for Kurt's agreement to be his husband.

Monday morning came too soon. Kurt set his alarm twenty minutes early so they could snuggle and kiss and touch and taste before he had to go to class. The day would be shorter than typical since it was merely an introduction to each class, but it didn't make leaving Blaine in his cocoon of pillows and comforter, hair askew and lips plump from heavy sleep and heady make-out, any easier.

The day crawled for Blaine. It wasn't miserable, but it wasn't pleasant either. He passed the time perusing Kurt's library and watching a few movies. He was so anxious to have Kurt in his arms, that he braved the first real use of his hands, and cooked dinner in time for it to be ready when Kurt came home.

The slam of wood into the wall startled Blaine into looking towards the front door. Kurt rushed in and let the door close itself, wrapping Blaine in his arms and holding tight.

"How was your first day back?"

Kurt Blaine a hug and kiss, and helped with dishing out dinner and taking it to the coffee table. "Good. This semester is going to be busy. With all of the rehearsals, and the heavier load of classes I'm taking, I'm not sure if I'll be able to visit you much at all this semester."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, "We'll figure it out, and make it work. Don't worry."

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to make it okay- make the distance between them for the next five months seem shorter and smaller than the massive expanse that seemed to roll out long and lonely and winding before him-

"It's like what someone once told me: you have me, Kurt.

Time and distance won't change that." Blaine winked and smiled.

Kurt loved the use of his own words- that Blaine remembered from so long ago.

Dinner was delicious and their three rounds of checkers in bed were as epic as the Super Bowl. Chips were thrown, clothes were rent, voices cried out, and even a wrestling match ensued at one point, though neither would be able to remember the next morning how or why it started. The wrestling turned to cuddling, and cuddling faded into sleep.

The day both of them had put in the back of their minds arrived bright and early. They didn't waste a second of their last hour together. They brushed and flossed side by side, with Blaine doing his best impressions of Jim Carey in the mirror. Kurt giggled and snorted, nearly getting toothpaste up his nose in the process. They ate breakfast at the nook of the kitchen, resting their joined hands on Blaine's thigh. They had a few minutes left before Kurt absolutely had to leave, so they snuggled on the couch and tangled every limb together. Kisses were pressed to faces and necks, hands memorized, lips were licked and nipped, and crystal blue held onto rich brown.

Hand in hand they exited Kurt's apartment... the elevator... the building.

"I love you, Blaine. I love you so much," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear amidst their fierce hug.

Blaine frowned, his lip quivering as he tried so hard to hold back his tears, "I- I love you Kurt." His voice lilted with emotion, betraying his will to be strong for Kurt.

Kurt pulled back just enough to cover Blaine's lips with his own. Once. Twice.

"I will see you tonight, my love. We'll have a Skype date and you can tell me all about your clients you get today."

Blaine smiled, loving Kurt's optimism that sprouted out of his own tears. "And you can tell me about your first real day of classes. I'll show you how much Aurora has grown..."

Kurt wiped Blaine's tears, and then his own. He sniffed, "And I'll tell you to put down the MilkyWay and eat the chicken noodle soup I saved in your freezer, instead."

Blaine recalled the day he'd looked into his freezer and found homemade food in there that he hadn't made. He made an off-hand comment to Kurt on Skype that night about a 'soup Santa' who had left food in his fridge. Kurt had laughed and said he'd made the soup for Blaine just in case he got sick that winter and Kurt couldn't fly home and take care of him. Kurt later decided the soup was also a remedy for tough days.

Blaine ate soup when he got home from New York that night, full of assurance that this was not the end of them, but a continuation of their journey to come together.

.

January passed quickly for Kurt, full of meetings, read- throughs, costume designing and initial fitting, and actual classes. Work turned from an obligation to a relief from the demanding theatre schedule. He loved his clients, and they returned it in heaps.

He'd been so caught up with school that he'd completely forgotten about Valentine's Day besides mailing Blaine's present, until he noticed a beautiful plant at his doorstep the night of the holiday. A large brown shipping box as set next to the potted plant. Curious, Kurt scooped them both up and took them inside.

The tag on one of the limbs claimed it was a Spindle Tree.

Kurt quickly googled it on his phone.

Spindle Tree meaning: your image is engraved on my heart.

There was a note tucked next to the trunk of the tree. He picked it up and read:

My Love,

You have done more for me in our short time together, than anyone else in this world. Your love has done wonders to heal my soul. For that I am forever grateful.

Though I cannot be with you in body on the day of love, know that my heart is always with you, and every day is a day of love for me, to you.

I love you dearly.

Blaine

Kurt gasped and put his hand on his heart. Catching his breath and wiping the tears from his eyes, he set the little card down and opened the package. It was addressed to him, with Blaine's address in the top corner. He cut the tape carefully, unsure what he would find inside and not wanting to accidentally cut anything within. He lifted the tabs to reveal several boxes of varying sizes, each ribbon-wrapped with a bow and tag on top.

A note tucked into the side of the box read:

Sweetheart,

I love you from head to toe, inside and out. Since I cannot bestow verbal and physical love and affection on every bit of you tonight, I hope these little gifts can do so for me until we're together once more.

XOXO Blaine

The first box Kurt picked up was the smallest. The note read:

For your thick, gorgeous hair.

Inside the box was a gift card to the fanciest, most fashion- forward and expensive salon in all of New York City. A sticky note on the card said: Let me know if you like the salon and the stylist. I hand-picked her for you. If you enjoy her work, I'll set up three more appointments for you throughout the semester on dates and times of your choosing.

Kurt had a feeling these would all be little gifts with big price tags. He took a steadying breath and picked up the next box.

The note read:

For your ocean-blue eyes. (P.S. Let yourself take the train to work sometimes, so you can get some leisurely reading in between school and work)

A Kindle was inside this one, with a list of fifty of Blaine's favorite books that he'd downloaded to the device for Kurt.

Yep. Little gifts, big price tags. If Kurt hadn't been so touched by Blaine's thoughtfulness, he would fly to LA and kill him for spending so much money on him- and the box was still ninety-five percent full.

For your adorable button-nose.

Two hyacinth bulbs in separate small starter pots were just beginning to sprout in the soil. Kurt knew they would smell incredible when they bloomed. He gingerly set them aside and grabbed the next box.

For your pillow-soft lips.

A lip-care set complete with buffer, scrub, and lip balm, from a brand in Italy apparently, since he could just barely make out the foreign script on the bottles.

For your sharp, witty, talented tongue.

A box of French chocolates imported from Paris, as well as a few European cheeses and the location of an authentic bread shop just off Broadway (with instructions to give his name to Lola the head baker, and three loaves would be his- already ordered and paid for).

For your delectable, adorable ears.

Five pairs of 8g tunnels, plugs, and spirals in a rainbow of colors. God, when Blaine went all out, he went all out.

For your sinfully long neck.

This box was big and blue. Blue blue. Kurt lifted the lid slowly, nervous as to its contents. Inside was a gorgeous silk scarf set on top of two necklaces securely set in the iconic display box. One necklace was a platinum chain with a diamond encrusted "B" pendant. The second was "T&Co" diamond-lined pendant on a platinum chain. There was also a set of yellow- and-white-diamond cufflinks. For your Theatre debut this spring.

Kurt fell over and threw kickyfeet in the air. How the hell did he get someone so incredible as Blaine? This was all just ridiculous and Kurt was sure he'd be waking from a perfect dream in just a minute.

He put the "B" necklace on, stunned by the weight and size of it. He'd have to ask Heather if she knew anything about the purchase of the piece. Kurt looked back into the shipping box and noted that he was not even halfway done. Geez Blaine, way to spoil you boyfriend. Kurt wouldn't admit it to himself, but he loved- more than the gifts themselves- the thoughts, the care, and the love behind them.

For your over-worked, under-loved hands.

A new set of winter gloves, and a note stating that there was more to come involving his hands, in another box.

For your beautiful torso.

Kurt nearly fainted when he opened the enormous box-

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! ohmygod- Blaine!" He yelled and squealed to himself in complete, utter joy.

The Alexander McQueen jacket he'd been secretly drooling over for months- a striking houndstooth floor-length coat- was set on top. He'd sworn to himself not to buy it since the three-thousand-dollar coat was nearly an entire week's salary (well, during the school year. He made more than double per week during the summers when he could work full-time). Working at the Salon and being in such high demand was a blessing for his bank account, but that didn't mean he was going to frivolously blow money left and right just because he could. Blaine is so getting laid for this when we finally cross that bridge. Beneath the mouthwatering coat was a thick brown thermal cardigan and a gorgeous black organic cotton sweater .

Kurt hugged the McQueen coat to his chest once more, and continued with unwrapping the rest of the presents.

For your sexy hips.

There was practically a drawer-full of French, Italian, and

English unmentionables.

Kurt's head was swimming at the not so subtle hint, not to mention the French lace and Italian garment tags. Not only was Blaine a big spender, he sure as hell knew how and where to shop.

For your mile-long legs.

Three pairs of super-skinny McQueen jeans. A pair of rainbow

knee-high socks for the winter (because Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't be caught dead wearing them- but he also knew that Kurt couldn't resist wearing the ridiculous socks simply because Blaine had bought them for him). Several pairs o f normal, knee-high couture dress socks meant for cold winter months, and thermal pants so thin that even you can fit them beneath your jeans.

Kurt was up for the challenge.

For your cute little toes.

Three pairs of sexy, couture heels from Alexander McQueen, DSQUARED2, and Sergio Rossi, with instructions to please only wear the Rossis with me. The McQueens were the shoe equivalent of a punk leather jacket, with "lapels" folding down over the toes, and a gold skull-adorned zipper up the side. The DS2s were leather stiletto pumps wrapped in black lace. The Rossis were nude stiletto pumps that he'd seen on A-list actresses at red-carpet events and movie premieres. His feet were going to kick in excitement when they stepped into such couture footwear.

Thankfully, Kurt had reached the last box- though it was the biggest. He couldn't help running numbers in his head and his gifts had more than surpassed the total cost of a decent luxury vehicle. Though Kurt earned a fabulous salary at his job, he never would have spent so much on himself- and never thought someone else would ever deign to bestow so much generosity onto him.

It was all he could do to not pass out.

For your whole, flawless, perfect-to-me body.

On the top of the contents sat a smaller box. Inside was a gift card with a metallic strip on the back- Kurt read the attached invoice (with no price on it, of course) that detailed the

treatments purchased in his name: weekly hour-long massage appointments each Saturday night at Bliss for the entire length of the semester; also included in the package were weekly manicures, bi-monthly facials and body-wraps, and monthly waxing- all of which Kurt could choose whichever treatments from the spa menu that you'd like. Beyond that, my tab is permanently open so you can add any and all services to each appointment that you'd like. Furthermore, I encourage you to make mid-week appointments whenever you can find the time and desire to do so. An actual "menu" for the Spa was tucked beneath the gift card. Kurt looked it over, completely blown away by the plethora of services offered at Bliss. He nearly choked on his own spit when he laughed out loud over the waxing section meant for men- it was called "He-wax."

Under the little box for the Spa gift card, was a Burberry checkered robe; three sets of Burberry checkered PJ pants with coordinating white tees, and a light blue Hanro PJ set to match your stunning eyes.

Having finished opening all the outrageous, incredible presents, Kurt fell back onto the floor with a thud. His mind raced through all the ways Blaine would take care of him this semester even though they couldn't be together in-person. Weekly treatments, warm PJs, lip balm, knee-high socks, the Kindle for the Subway...

He scrambled off the floor and grabbed his laptop from his messenger bag. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Blaine while his computer woke up on his coffee table.

"Hi Gorgeous, happy Valentine's Day," Blaine purred. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bee."

"Did you get the package I sent?"

Kurt smiled and jumped around his living room. "Yes! Blaine it was amazing. I don't even have the right words to tell you how much I love everything you sent."

Kurt opened Skype and flopped onto the couch. He twirled a lock of hair between his fingers.

"I'm so happy that you approve of them all."

Kurt laughed, "Approve? Of course I approve. I'd never say 'no' to anything you wanted to give me... Did you get my gift?"

Blaine nearly squealed into the phone, "Are you referencing the original Keith Haring piece that's hanging above my bed, and the fucking signed Keith Haring watch that's already in a shadowbox on my wall? Yes I did, Baby Doll and you fucking killed it. I know how difficult it is to find originals, let alone convince the owners to sell- whatever you did to get them to, I appreciate it so, so much. Thank you for them both. They mean even more coming from you."

Kurt smiled like a Cheshire cat and pumped his fist triumphantly in the air, elated that he'd hit it out of the park.

"Love can you model some of the clothes I got you? I've been dying to see you in them."

Kurt kicked his feet in the air and rolled off the couch, too excited and love-drunk to care that he looked a fool. "Yes, totally. Call me on Skype in five minutes. Love you."

"Love you too."

The line clicked and Kurt rushed over to the heaping piles of presents. He gathered the McQueen jeans, white tee, cotton sweater, houndstooth jacket, a pair of open-back panties (ohmygod they're so fucking cute and sexy), and Rossi heels. He dressed quickly, rushing to his full-length mirror in the

bedroom and adjusting everything until it was just right.

The incoming-call ringtone sounded from Kurt's laptop. He walked with large strides to catch it. Sitting on the couch properly, he pressed "accept."

"Hey Gorgeous, it's good to- wow." Kurt blushed, "Do you like it?"

Blaine licked his lips, unblinking. He couldn't stop staring. "Kurt can you stand and twirl for me?"

Kurt obliged. He turned the laptop perpendicular to the couch and stood in front of the camera. Taking a slow twirl, he heard Blaine whistle in approval.

"I did even better than I thought. You look ravishing, Boo."

"You did very well. The jacket is flawless. Can I show you what else I've got on?"

Blaine nodded, speechless.

Kurt made a point of slowly taking off the jacket; unbuckling the straps down the front, sliding the coat off his shoulders, and tossing it smoothly onto the arm of the couch. Noting Blaine's silent, obviously peaked interest, Kurt showed Blaine the sweater. He gave a little spin, and then removed the top until all his torso was covered by was a thin white tee. Kurt lifted his right foot and bent his knee to rest the heel on the coffee table, just within Blaine's view.

"The shoes you bought me were exquisite. I promise to only wear these when I'm with you."

Blaine's mouth had suddenly gone dry. "Love, could you do a little walk for me?"

"Sure."

Kurt walked away from the camera for about ten steps, and

sauntered back.

"Daaamn Baby Doll. Between the jeans and those heels, I could travel across the country on those two lanes you call 'legs.'"

Egged on by Blaine's enthusiastic reactions, Kurt slipped off his shoes and commented, "I really love everything you bought me, but can I show you one of my favorite things?"

"Of course."

Kurt lifted his shirt up and off his body, setting it gently on the ground.

Unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper, Kurt hooked his thumbs over the waist of the jeans and inched them down his legs. He made a point to sway his hips a little with each tug, keeping his legs straight as he bent down all the way to his ankles. He took off the heels, stepped carefully out of the jeans, and slipped the shoes back on.

His laptop was completely silent.

He twirled so Blaine could see the sexy, sweet underwear he'd been hiding beneath the clothes.

"What do you think?"

Kurt had his ankles crossed to emphasize and accentuate his shape.

Blaine stared blankly at Kurt's succulent, exposed ass beneath the fuck-me-sideways ruffles.

Damn, he was great at choosing lingerie.

"I think I'm going to rub myself raw tonight with the image of your ass in that lingerie and your feet in those heels."

"So, you like them?" Kurt couldn't hide his smile of relief.

"Do I li-" Blaine's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Yes

I like them- enough to want to tear them off your hips and fuck you senseless for days."

A beat of silence.

"Babe I'm sorry, that was crude. I shouldn't have-" "Really?" Kurt's tone was light and happily surprised.

Blaine blinked and back-peddled, not expecting that reaction. "Yes, God yes Kurt. And it's not really about the clothes at all, though they emphasize your curves immaculately... O f course I want to fuck you senseless; but I also want to make love to your mind, seduce your heart, and unravel you slowly until you're open and baring it all to me. I want to burrow into every part of you and stay there for an eternity."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He had no inkling that his silly idea to strip for Blaine would leave him fighting back happy tears.

He didn't know how to respond to something so pure and so emotionally right on the surface. Blaine's sentiments grabbed him by the heart and clutched in the most euphoric way.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt gently replied behind his hand.

"You don't need to say anything, just- and I hate that this is through Skype, but- I'm ready. I'm ready to give all of me, and have all of you." Blaine's eyes were wide and soft, hopeful.

His mind emptied of everything but Blaine's words. "Do you mean...?"

Blaine reached a hand up and caressed his laptop screen. He whispered sweetly, "I want to make love to you, Kurt."

Kurt fell to his knees in front of the coffee table. He covered

his eyes and cried anew. After a few gasping breaths, he said without uncovering his eyes, "Can you say it again?"

Blaine's face melted into an easy smile, his hand still outstretched to the screen.

"I want to make love to you, Kurt."

Blaine watched, overjoyed and helpless as Kurt bent over, sitting on his heels and hovering over his thighs. His bare back shook with sobs, weeping into his hands. Kurt's breath snagged on the inhale, and whooshed out on exhale.

"I love you, and I want to share that love with you."

Kurt wiped his eyes and sat back up. His faintly pink, love-

swollen face shined with shed tears.

"Will you let me give you the gift of me?"

Kurt's chest hiccupped. He managed to smile brightly and choke out through his sobs, "Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of February, and all of March passed even faster than the month previous. From seven in the morning to midnight, Kurt was slammed with work and school. Rehearsals were as constant as his need to shower. He'd kept up with Blaine via text and Skype, even occasionally calling while he rode the Subway home from work. It was tough, but his busy schedule allowed the time without Blaine to pass easier.

The opening night of his first production this semester was tonight. April first. He couldn't help but think of the more important day it was- the one year anniversary of meeting Blaine in his shop. He was sad that he couldn't spend it with Blaine, but he hoped that soon enough they'd make up for all the important dates they spent apart.

Blaine texted him throughout the day to keep informed on all the comings and goings, and last-minute hurriedness that is the day of the first performance of a show.

When the lights went down and the curtains opened, Kurt stepped to the middle of the stage. The spotlights gradually turned on to imitate the sunrise.

Though Kurt was happy to make his debut, all he wanted in that moment was for Blaine to share this night with him.

With only a few missed lines by the supporting actors, and just one wardrobe malfunction, the performance went swimmingly. Kurt got his own standing ovation apart from the ensemble cast. The familiar rush, the immediate response of the audience throughout the play, and especially at the end of the night, was a welcome sensation. After congratulating each other on their performances and sharing a toast, Kurt walked

to the men's dressing room and began changing out of his costume.

When he'd removed his costume and was stepping into his McQueens that Blaine had given him for Valentine's Day, a knock sounded on the door.

"Kurt, someone who was in the audience tonight is here with flowers for you."

He blushed, "Aww that's so sweet. Send em in."

The door opened wide.

Kurt looked up to see who the kind patron was that- "BLAINE?"

Without waiting for an explanation, Kurt buttoned his jeans and slammed into Blaine, pulling him completely in the room and hugging the life out of him.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Blaine cooed into Kurt's ear.

Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's back, cupping the nape of his neck.

The changing-room door shut quietly behind them.

"Ohmygod I can't believe you're here! You saw my performance!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world."

Kurt moved his arms higher, resting them on Blaine's shoulders and hugging his neck. His back shuddered and a few hiccupped breaths pressed at the base of Blaine's neck.

"Sweetheart?-"

"I miss you so much, Bee. All the time." Kurt whispered, sniffling and blinking tears out of his overflowing eyes.

"Me too, Darling. Me too."

Kurt climbed Blaine's body like a tree, latching his thighs and shins onto Blaine's hips. In turn, Blaine slid his hands down to support Kurt's legs and he walked them over to the couch. He carefully bent down and sat on the worn, cushy sofa.

Kurt tucked in tighter to Blaine, molding to match the curves and shape of him.

"I've got you... I've got you Baby."

Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, wanting to never leave the tight embrace of the only person whose mere presence knocked him off his feet and made his heart grow bigger to contain the love he felt.

Suddenly remembering that Kurt hadn't taken his makeup off yet, he jolted up, his spine standing erect. He looked down at the collar of Blaine's white shirt.

"I got makeup on your suit, Bee- I'm so sorry. I can-"

Blaine shushed Kurt with a little kiss. "Don't worry about it. I can easily get it cleaned."

They held each other's gaze for a long, tender moment- really taking each other in now that the rush had faded to a bearable hum.

"How long are you here?" Kurt asked. Please say forever. Say you're never leaving.

"For now? Just tonight. I could only get a half-day off today since I've been missing so much work. The back-up Piercer is getting a little peeved. I need to go back tomorrow morning."

Kurt bit his lip in conflict. It was like a waterfall in a desert to have him here, but when that waterfall dried up again tomorrow, he'd have to start the process of dehydration and drought all over again.

"I'm sorry Love, that it's not longer-"

"No, no-" Kurt wiped his eyes, "No this is wonderful, Blaine. Thank you for coming. The first thought I had when the curtains opened tonight, was that I wished you had been here to see me. And you were. It means everything to me."

Blaine could still see the tug and pull going on in Kurt's mind, and he didn't want to waste a second on anything but their togetherness for the next ten hours.

Blaine rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Kurt's thighs. "Can we go home?" he asked lightly, unsure if Kurt had plans with his cast tonight.

"Yes, yes of course," Kurt wiped his eyes in wide swoops, "I'll wash my face and then we can go."

Kurt unraveled his limbs from around Blaine and scooted off his lap. Blaine watched quietly while Kurt fished out his facial cleanser and theatre-makeup remover from his bag on the counter. Sitting down to face the mirror, he quickly wiped down his face with the remover, and then the astringent. He tidied his area and turned to face Blaine, bag in hand.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him out of the dressing room. Kurt received several compliments and congratulatory salutations as they wove through the maze of patrons and actors in the lobby. It was exhilarating and exhausting because he wanted to enjoy the praise, but all he cared about was getting out of the building and taking Blaine home.

Kurt straddled Blaine's lap on the ride home. He buried his face in Blaine's neck once more, not caring about anything or anyone but the man that was filling his senses and holding him tight.

When the Subway paused at their destination, Blaine gently prompted Kurt that they'd arrived. He sat up to help Kurt

step down off of his lap, but Kurt whimpered a plea to carry him the last few blocks home.

Like he'd decided once before, there was nothing he would ever deny his Love.

When the apartment building came into view, Blaine paused whispering affirmations of his love, to ask Kurt to trust him- and shift onto Blaine's back. Kurt obliged, curious as to Blaine's intent.

"Hold on tight, Love."

Blaine stuck his arms out wide at his sides and sped up to a run, making airplane engine noises and spinning around in occasional circles down the sidewalk, all the way to the front door .

Kurt shrieked and giggled, hanging onto Blaine's chest and gripping Blaine's hips with his legs. When they reached the building, Kurt hopped down and entered the lobby, lighter and happier. Being a weeknight, the lobby was quiet and empty. Their footsteps reverberated off the bare walls down the glass-lined hall. Kurt couldn't keep his hands off Blaine in the elevator. They stumbled up to Kurt's front door and Blaine unlocked it, having fished the key out of Kurt's back-pocket in their tumbling and tangling on their way up.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked. "I would love to eat."

"Pizza leftovers okay for you? I got in late last night and only ate a slice."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll get the plates and cups."

Together they worked around the kitchen preparing their quick meal. Blaine poured two glasses of juice and set out the dishware while Kurt heated several slices in the microwave.

When it was hot, Kurt split up the slices in equal portions on the plate and took them to the coffee table. Blaine grabbed the napkins and cups.

They took their time to eat, not wanting to rush the night.

They would savor every moment of tonight.

Kurt discovered that he loved to watch Blaine chew. His plump lips puckered to keep his mouth closed, as his jaw moved up and down. With each bite, he briefly closed his eyes, fanning his lashes against his cheeks. He loved the way Blaine licked his lips after every swallow of food. Watching his larynx lift and press with the movement of food was mesmerizing.

The next thing either of them knew, Kurt had pounced on Blaine and devoured his mouth, his throat, spanned the length of his collarbones-

"Whoa- Babe-" Blaine spoke between kisses-

Kurt's hands were everywhere- sliding around and down shoulders, squeezing hands, coming back up to caress pierced nipples, torso grinding into hips that weren't meeting Kurt's thrusts-

"Love- Love, slow down- hold on-" Blaine uttered in the softest voice he could muster.

He had that gut feeling that he was treading very delicate territory.

Kurt pulled back and hovered over Blaine's prostrate body.

"Sweetheart, why are you so aggressive with your affection tonight?"

Kurt couldn't answer, so Blaine tried to aim closer to the mark.

He ran his left hand through Kurt's hair.

"I'm all for getting rough if you want it, but this is not like you... Baby Doll, what's got you so worked up?"

Kurt could feel it coming. He knew, but he had to try anyway.

"You said you were ready, and I'm ready, and we've only got a few hours-" Kurt dove back down, hoping to capture Blaine's lips with his own.

Two soft, pliant hands stopped him, cupping his cheeks and holding him just a few inches away.

"Oh Sugar you don't think I came here just to have sex with you, right? I would never use you that way."

Kurt hiccupped, fighting the stupid tears he knew were hiding behind his eyes, just waiting for the axe to fall. "No, I know that you wouldn't, but it's been so long since I've seen you and I need to feel you, I need your body on mine-"

He tried again to reach Blaine's lips, and this time Blaine gave in- but only for a moment.

Blaine separated their mouths, feeling Kurt's desperation rise. "Kurt, look at me?"

Aching blues met teddy-bear browns.

"I love you. You know I do. I love you more than this. You deserve a romantic atmosphere, premeditation, sexy clothes and candles and roses; soft music and gentle seduction. You deserve to be taken slowly, reverently; an entire first night- and every night- devoted to nothing but loving, caring... easing every ache, filling your needs, bringing to life each wish and fantasy..."

"But Blaine I don't care about that right now-" Kurt wailed, "I just need you; I need you-" Kurt turned his cheek into Blaine's palm; weeping and bare-boned.

Kurt's ribs felt like knives, snagging and scraping his lungs with every breath.

His throat was raw with emotion.

He didn't know where this was coming from, but he couldn't stop it.

Blaine held up Kurt's face and bore his eyes right through his Love's, trying with everything he had to reach Kurt's heart. He spoke with a tone as light and gentle as a brush of butterfly wings, "And you have me. I am here tonight for you- anything and everything you want from me, is yours- except sex."

Kurt wept harder, his tears dripping down and over Blaine's hands in a torrent. The sting of rejection poked a hole in his heart, barely beating and bleeding out. Kurt wanted to ask "why?" but his voice was stuck in his broken heart.

Blaine elaborated, "But not because I don't want it, that I don't want you, or not wanting to have that closeness and intimacy that only comes from literally becoming onewith you- Because I do."

Kurt sniffled.

"There is nothing more in this world that I want, than to share my entire being with you. And that is why I cannot accept the beautiful, precious gift you offer so freely, likethis. I care for you so deeply, that I cannot bear to love you... and leave you."

Kurt's heart raced at Blaine's words. In his haze of rejection and desperation, he completely misunderstood Blaine's meaning.

"You're- you're leaving me? Why?"

Blaine was quick to rephrase, "What I mean is- I don't want

to make love to you, and then leave you alone tomorrow morning, until June. That's not fair to you, or to me. I have this feeling in my gut telling me that once we cross that bridge together, we'll be inseparable beyond what we've experienced in the last year. Living apart will tear my heart to pieces. And I don't want to leave you lonely for another two months after such an incredible high in our relationship."

Kurt took a shuddering, cleansing breath, and sighed. He nodded.

"Okay. I understand."

Kurt reached to the coffee table and grabbed Blaine's unused napkin. He blew his nose loudly, forcing Blaine to stifle a giggle at the sight and sound. Kurt set the tissue back on the table. His nose was adorably pink from irritation.

"Can I still cuddle you?"

Blaine laughed, "Ohmygod, I'd be offended if you didn't!"

Kurt smiled, his tears slowly drying. "And maybe a bath together?"

Blaine rubbed Kurt's cheek, "I'd love one."

The smile widened, growing more genuine and relaxed, "And letting our hands wander?"

Blaine snuggled Kurt close, "Mmm I like where you're headed."

Kurt bit his lip, "and a blow job?"

Blaine pulled Kurt down and purred into his ear, "You bet your pretty ass you're getting one. Or two... or-"

At those words, Kurt abruptly stood and pulled Blaine off the couch, tugging him swiftly toward the bathroom.

By the time they fell asleep in a tumbling heap of overspent,

worn-out limbs, both were sated and felt fully loved.

.

Three weeks later Kurt was situated behind the theater curtains again, waiting for the opening-night show to start. Unlike the first play which was spread over two weekends- adding a second full weekend of performances due to popularity- this run was only for the weekend because finals were just a few weeks away. It meant after Sunday's matinee performance, he could use the next two weeks to focus solely on cramming for finals and writing out personal evaluations (the best and worst part of theatre-major finals, because Kurt was his worst critic).

This time when the curtains parted and the spotlights came on, Kurt didn't have to wish and wonder- he caught sight of Blaine in the front row, just a little right of center.

The cast for this play had more seasoned students (mostly juniors and seniors), so the entire show flowed beautifully without any hiccups or mishaps.

Blaine was escorted back to the dressing room and waited patiently on the couch once more, while Kurt dressed down and removed his makeup.

This time instead of going straight home, they decided to go out.

"I know you're not a big meat eater, and all of the 'best' restaurants are an herbivore's nightmare. With a little research, I found a restaurant that's supposed to be one of the best alternative-eats in the city. Would you be up for trying it?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand appreciatively. "Yes! Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Blaine kissed his cheek, "You're welcome."

They took the Subway so they could get to the restaurant with enough time left over before it closed.

"This is it," Blaine mentioned and pointed to a two-story restaurant with mood lighting and a nearly packed house. Gorgeous planters full of beautiful spring flowers were dispersed in front of large windows. Kurt looked a little closer and noticed that the wall was actually four large windowed front doors, connected with hinges, to make the wall.

The décor was a bit more elegant for vegan dining than Kurt was used to. Usually these establishments were centered around patio seating with plenty of trees and winding vines- all with a hint of whimsy.

This was much more "New York" than "hippie," and managed to have a relaxed feel rather than stuffy.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt while still holding his hand. After a moment of waiting by the Stewardess' podium, they were seated and given dinner menus.

Hands were held atop the dining table.

"Everything looks amazing. I'm so starving that I could probably eat everything off the menu," Kurt half-joked.

Blaine smiled, thrilled that he'd made a winning restaurant choice for Kurt.

"Good. Order whatever you'd like, Love."

Kurt licked his lips and commented, "The herb-baked Tofu sounds heavenly... Ohmygod they have polenta fries! I hope you don't mind if I have a food-induced orgasm tonight."

Blaine chuckled and looked up from his menu. "Mmm as long as I get to finish what your dinner starts," Blaine winked, gazing through his lashes. He leaned over the table and

lovingly pecked Kurt's lips.

A few moments later, a waitress came by to take their orders and give them each a glass of ice water.

"You were incredible tonight," Blaine complimented.

"Thank you."

Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hand, "You were so completely in your element. You captured everyone's attention and held it tight through the entire show. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his lap, "Well, there might be another reason for that."

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up. His face grew more fervent, "I mean it. You've got quite a gift for acting and storytelling."

Kurt blinked for a moment.

"Thank you."

Dinner arrived beautifully plated and perfectly warm. Kurt's tofu was exactly what he'd expected it to be: perfection. Blaine's risotto was light and creamy.

When their plates were empty and the bill was paid, they took the subway back to Kurt's.

.

Letting all thoughts of the outside world fall away, they easily fell into their bedtime routine.

Blaine ran a bubble bath while Kurt chose a book to read from his library.

Kurt joined Blaine in the tub and laid back flush against his chest.

Blaine's eyes moved along the pages, and his hands kneaded

Kurt's neck and shoulders, as Kurt read to him in relaxed tones. He narrated a delightful story of fantastical wizardry, daring adventure, and courage under the threat of certain death.

Once they'd reached the fourth chapter and the tub had gone cool, they stepped out and toweled off.

Sitting on a bathroom stool, Blaine let Kurt wash and moisturize his face. The sensation and love behind the simple gesture was palpable. It filled Blaine's heart to overflowing.

Kurt retrieved Blaine's saved toothbrush from his box of toiletries labeled, "For Bee."

This time Kurt made faces in the mirror, and Blaine actually did snort toothpaste up his nose from laughter.

Being the awesome boyfriend that he forever was, Kurt brought out his neti pot and patiently taught Blaine how to rinse out his nose. Kurt hid his giggles behind his hand when the blue foam dripped out of Blaine's nose and into the sink. It was absolutely disgusting, but so hilarious and so Blaine.

When they walked out of the bathroom, Blaine tackled Kurt into bed in a storm of kisses and strokes, gentle touches and hot breath on suddenly hypersensitive skin.

Kurt didn't ask how long Blaine was staying, and Blaine didn't offer up an answer.

They didn't worry about tomorrow, or next month, or forever. All that mattered was now.

And they gave, and spent, and released, and swallowed until the sun rose.

.

Semester finals were over in the middle of May. Kurt knew he

had done well, and looked forward to receiving his semester grades that summer. As much as Kurt wanted to rush back to Los Angeles and stay tucked into Blaine's embrace for the next three months, he had important tasks to take care of before he left to visit California.

He had worked closely with the receptionist at The Honourable Society since March, compiling photos of Blaine's standard and complicated piercing work. He contacted the Piercer that gave Blaine his apprenticeship, and the current owner of The Honourable Society; and requested letters of recommendation. The day after his last final, Kurt spent a full afternoon on the floor of his living room. Meticulously laying out the photos in piles of duplicates, he put together three complete, identical portfolios of Blaine's best work.

Prior to creating the portfolios, Kurt sifted through the internet, news articles, body-modification magazines, and user-review websites to determine the best shops in New York. Three shops in particular kept popping up on best-of lists, top-ranked-artist interview profiles, and consistently had the best reviews from real clients.

Putting on his best authoritative voice, Kurt dialed each shop individually and spoke to all three owners directly. Describing himself as the manager and agent for "Mr. Blaine Anderson," Kurt told them that the renowned Piercer was considering a move to New York- and that their shops were in his top three preferred businesses he would like to work with. Even though two of the three shops did not currently employ piercers, the sterling reputation and steady stream of clients associated with Blaine's name made them sit up and listen. All three shop owners didn't hesitate to accept appointments with Mr. Anderson to discuss the possibility of forming business relationships and accepting him into their shop as a full-time

resident Piercer. Kurt requested these meetings all on the same day in June, so that Blaine could visit each shop back- to-back and have a clear picture and sense of atmosphere of each shop simultaneously fresh in his mind when he was done.

Fist-pumping and throwing his phone on the couch in excitement, Kurt turned on his in-wall stereo system and blasted a few high-energy songs to dance around the room to. He sang along loudly, not caring if his neighbors heard. Rihanna came on two songs into his celebration, and he turned the heat up on his dance moves. Shaking his hips and rolling them like an ocean wave, he caught site of his phone flashing with an incoming call. Kurt skipped to the couch to grab his phone and answered in a yell above the music.

"Hey Beautiful... What are you doing?"

Kurt rushed over to the stereo and turned the volume nearly down to mute.

"Umm... Nothing..." Kurt tried to silence his heaving breaths.

"Mmhmm... I'll let it slide."

"So, what did you need?" Kurt was sure he'd spill the beans if he talked much longer to Blaine. The victory was too fresh for him to be able to keep his lips zipped.

"I just wanted to make sure I got your flight arrival correct." Kurt nodded, "Okay yeah it's um- hold on let me check."

Kurt scrolled through his email to find the confirmation. "June first. Flight 8224. I get in at two o'clock, so you can sleep in."

A smile was in Blaine's voice, "Aww you're so considerate- though I may not be able to sleep. I'm going to be way too antsy to see you."

Kurt knew Blaine was joking, but a pang of panic punched

him in the stomach, "You'd better sleep in, Bee, because once you pick me up, it's all over. You're not going to sleep for days."

"Mmm is that right, Sweet Cheeks?" "Yep your ass is mine."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"Oh- Baby I gotta go- my six o'clock appointment is here. I love you!"

"I love you Blaine."

They never said "goodbye" when they talked. It was born out of not being able to voice it at the airport last summer- it felt too raw and too final- so they eventually chose to end their calls, skype chats, and visits with "I love you."

And Kurt loved it.

The six o'clock flight was almost painful. He could have sworn the sun was tired too, barely peeking out over the horizon, draped with unseasonal clouds when he slumped into the cab at four AM.

When Kurt left his apartment that morning, he knew he was up too early because Starbucks wasn't even open yet. Thankfully everyone on the flight was just as exhausted from their interrupted sleep, so all but a handful of passengers slept. Kurt was in the majority. Not even digging out a book to read, Kurt went right for the sleep mask in his bag and promptly fell asleep in his seat.

Kurt woke when the pilot announced their imminent landing. The plane jerked a little as it touched down, jolting Kurt into full wakefulness. When it was safe to get off the plane, Kurt walked swiftly out to the parking lot and called Carole for his

car's location. Traffic was a nightmare as always, but Kurt made it to Blaine's home right at nine that morning.

Thank heaven for time zones.

Kurt left all his belongings except his keys, wallet, and phone, in the car; taking every precaution to make sure Blaine stayed asleep until the right moment. He gingerly turned the house key in the lock and cringed when it clicked. Inching the door open only wide enough to let himself in, Kurt tip-toed through the house to Blaine's music room. Passing the bedroom on his left, Kurt saw that Blaine was in fact still asleep. YES! Perfect!

Kurt tipped the vase over that held the Studio room key, just enough to let it slide out. He gave the key and knob a quick turn and propped the door to Blaine's studio completely open. He crossed his fingers and toes that even though the walls were padded with sound-absorbing foam, the piano would be loud enough to reach their bedroom. He opened up the piano lid to its highest post, and settled into the piano bench. He took a moment to refresh his memory in his mind, and hovered his fingers over the opening notes.

He sent Blaine a text.

Good morning Bee. Can't wait to see you. There's a surprise in your music room waiting for you.

He began.

The chords sounded wonderful on the baby grand, and the tone was loud and clear. He was sure that Blaine would wake from it if the text didn't do the job. Just as the intro gave way to the first verse, a tired, fluffy-haired Blaine poked his head into the studio with a smile.

Kurt sang.

Been a long time since I came around, Been a long time but I'm back in town,

This time I'm not leaving without you.

You taste like candy when you kiss me, oh I'd give anything again to be your Baby Doll This time I'm not leaving without you.

You said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bed with your high heels on

Sit back down on the bed where we

Made out the first time and you said to me this

Blaine giggle at the lyrical changes. His eyes sparkled.

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my chapstick on your face

Something, something about my cool New York guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

Kurt could barely get out the last chord of the chorus before Blaine's mouth fastened onto Kurt's.

Five months with only two evenings spent together, crumbled behind them. Blaine practically lunged to the piano bench, standing behind Kurt and gently tipping Kurt's head back. There wasn't time to wait for Kurt to turn around, or Blaine to sit on the bench net to Kurt.

Blaine held Kurt's head in his hands, running the pad of his thumb gently across Kurt's cheek. Kurt gripped the bottom hem of Blaine's white V-neck behind his back, pulling down hard and anchoring Blaine where he stood. It was an incredible sensation to not only feel the lips and tongue and face that he'd longed for and dreamed of for so many months,

finally pressed against and into his own; but this kiss was new and different and delicious. Being able to press his tongue flat against Blaine's, quite literally tasting each other at the same time; was heady and satisfying.

After a few long moments of tasting and sucking on each other's bottom lips, savoring the taste and feel, Blaine swiveled his body around to straddle Kurt's legs on the bench. Sitting down on Kurt's thighs, Blaine sifted his fingers through Kurt's hair and pulled back just long enough to say, "That was beautiful. Thank you," before diving back into Kurt's embrace and kissing him languorously.

Sometime in the next half hour, Kurt released his grip on Blaine's shirt and held it loosely. Blaine paused their kiss in response.

"I was thinking," Kurt suggested in an affected, deep voice, "that I could model the lingerie you bought me in January... and February..."

Blaine's heart kicked into overdrive.

Altogether nervous as a sitting duck, and more excited than a five-year-old at Disneyland, Blaine briefly lost his voice and nodded mutely.

"I...I'd love that," Blaine managed to whisper.

Blaine dismounted Kurt's legs and led him by the hand out of the music room. Kurt excused himself to get his suitcase downstairs. Blaine took the opportunity to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he was done, Kurt still hadn't returned upstairs, so Blaine hopped in the shower for a quick wash. He hummed to himself while he wet his hair.

The door to the shower opened with a thunk as the groove in the glass released its hold.

Blaine wiped his eyes and saw through the steam that Kurt was naked and stepping into the shower with him.

"Hey Bee," Kurt greeted, a little shy. "I couldn't wait to see you again. I hope you don't mind."

Blaine wouldn't have any of that shyness. Not in their home.

"Thank you for joining me, Gorgeous." Blaine reached out and rested his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt closed the door behind himself and shuffled closer to Blaine.

"You're so fucking stunning, Kurt," Blaine spoke against the base of Kurt's neck. He mouthed the skin, licked and sucked deeply.

Kurt bit his lip and stifled a moan at the touch. It had been so, so very long since they'd been able to feel each other. It was like they were starting over, like everything was new and fresh. Nerves were loaded and ready to fire at the slightest stimulation. Kurt's skin was nearly crawling with anticipation, every inch of him screaming for attention and contact from Blaine's wet mouth, his strong hands, his anything and everything.

Kurt wished he could soak up every moment of their time together, the way the sponge had soaked up the soap that Blaine was rubbing in circles over Kurt's body. When Kurt had been lathered from head to toe, front and back, Blaine squeezed thick foamy soap bubbles onto his hand and set the sponge down. Sliding his hand between Kurt's legs just above his knees to give a bit of warning, he lifted his hand up until Kurt's balls were cupped.

Even though he knew what was coming, Kurt's body jerked in response, startled at how on fire he was. Blaine rolled Kurt's balls in his hand like marbles, causing Kurt to nearly lose his

footing. Desperate hands flew up and gripped Blaine's shoulders. A second, soapy hand was added, stroking Kurt's erection in slow, short motions. The soap was extremely slippery, heightening and enhancing the nerves Blaine teased.

For the first time ever, Blaine moved his head down Kurt's chest, inching closer to Kurt's pierced nipple. Kurt looked down through hooded eyes, knowing where Blaine was going. Fierce chocolate browns held anxious, ready sky blues.

Tongue met areola in a soft swirl.

A cry of desire shattered the silence.

A little flick of the tongue swayed the bud. Nails dug into tan flesh.

One tentative suck.

One moan that hinted at the edge of insanity.

So completely lit on fire by the onslaught of sensation, Kurt breathed through his mouth, panting and gasping for some semblance of oxygen.

Blaine sped up his ministration to Kurt's erection with sure, swift strokes of his hand.

Like a bomb going off in the middle of the night, Kurt came loud and long.

Blaine held on while Kurt released, letting the warm liquid cover his lower abdomen, and slowly drip down his legs.

It was special and intimate and breathtakingly beautiful to watch Kurt fall apart so completely, unabashedly before him. Not a hint of embarrassment or hesitance painted Kurt's face, nor his body. The only thing in his atmosphere in the moment was pleasure, full-force and full-throttle.

As the last bit emptied out of Kurt, his legs lost their strength

and gave out. On instinct, Blaine pressed his body to Kurt's, holding him against the glass wall. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Kurt's waist. Blaine watched Kurt come down and settle into contentment.

Kurt put out his chin and caught Blaine's lips with his own. It was gentle and sweet, sated and relaxed.

"I'm ready to model the lingerie."

.

Five minutes later Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed with only underwear and PJ pants on. His hair had been toweled dry, with only a few drops of water dotting his shoulders and back.

Kurt stepped out of the closet with the pair on that he'd worn when they Skyped on Valentine's Day.

"Wow, Babe those look even better in person."

Kurt walked down a short, invisible runway from the wall to the bed, pausing and jutting out his hips as he posed. He turned to walk back down his runway, when hands gripped his hips. Kurt held in place while the palms and fingers glided over his ass, taking in the shape and feel of them.

"God, I've missed your perky, plush ass."

Kurt giggled and wiggled his hips. Blaine let go and Kurt returned to the closet for another pair.

"This is one of the cheekies that you bought for me," Kurt explained as he came out.

They were so delicate, and so sexy. They fit Kurt perfectly- not just in size, but in style: soft and gentle, intricate and complicated- yet simple at the same time. Elegant.

"Those are lovely, Kurt. Sweet and sensual."

Kurt bent down, hinging at his hips, for a kiss.

Blaine obliged.

"I'm glad you like them. The next one is my favorite." Kurt sashayed back to the closet. He emerged a moment later in black satin panties with the V-cutout and crisscrossed ties with no bow in the back.

Blaine was so instantly and fully hard in the split second that his eyes first took in the ass-cleavage, that he nearly cried out in pain.

Kurt walked down his runway to Blaine, and stopped to pose. He turned around and faced away from Blaine.

"I love the crisscross bit, it reminds me of the ties of a corset."

Blaine held the sides of Kurt's ass.

His body craved the hint of skin that peeked through the fabric.

He kissed the skin above the first "X" of satin, at the apex of Kurt's cheeks.

Hot sparks coursed down Kurt's legs at the sensation, warming his body from toes to abdomen.

Warm lips pressed into the off-kilter rectangle of skin below the first, his lips pressing at the divide of skin, to kiss both cheeks at once.

A surprised hand shot down and gripped Blaine's right forearm, clinging and asking noiselessly for more.

Blaine kissed the next bit of exposed flesh down the center of the panty. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth, he slipped his tongue between Kurt's cheeks and licked a gentle swipe northward.

Kurt all at once moaned and choked off his own cry, reaching out his other hand for Blaine's arm and holding on for dear sensual life.

Blaine held fast to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his torso below his hips for support, bringing Kurt's ass right up to his face.

He licked again, this time dipping a little more.

Kurt hummed and nearly jumped out of Blaine's arms, trying to get Blaine's mouth in farther, closer, deeper- anything to keep the sensations rolling through his body and sending his mind into oblivion.

"Babe?"

Kurt wheezed, "Yeah?"

Blaine licked a long stripe between Kurt's cheeks, all the way up to the apex.

"I think it's time."


	20. Chapter 20

A lightning bolt of desire struck Kurt, and he couldn't hold back any longer, "Bee... you've made huge strides with physicality that I am damn proud of..." He nearly whined to get his words out, barely holding onto coherency beneath Blaine's ministrations to his ass.

He continued, "Thank God you're ready because I can't live anymore on long bouts of chastity that are –gasp- occasionally interrupted by brief, incredible moments of intimacy with you. I need more, Blaine. All I want is for you to bone me until I bleed."

Blaine gripped tighter to Kurt's hips and swung him around to flop face-first onto the bed. Blaine straddled the back of Kurt's knees and returned his soft lips and warm, wet tongue to Kurt's ass. Kurt growled in sexual frustration, hips rutting into the duvet, arms flailing at his sides, needing something to grasp, and face turning pink in the flush of blood and hormones that took hold, "I want your hands... and teeth..." Kurt swallowed a gulp of air, "and body all over me, weighing me down; pressing me into your –exhale- mattress until all I can see- aauuh- and feel –exhale-" Kurt gripped the hand on his right butt cheek, "and breathe is you."

Blaine sat up onto his heels and looked down at Kurt. He knew that Kurt wanted him, wanted this, but to hear him speak so fervently, and sure of what he wanted, was heady and surprising.

Kurt took Blaine's stillness as an opportunity to roll over and scoot off the bed, taking Blaine with him. His pleading eyes bore into Blaine's. His voice grew soft, yet intensified.

"I can see in your eyes that you're surprised. Bee, how can you not know that I've been aching and waiting, desperately, for the day that you have your way with me? Weren't my tears on my living room floor proof enough for you?" Kurt's tone was gentle and calm, full of patience and understanding.

The pain, the distilled, boiling need in his voice all but broke Blaine's heart. But heat and flame quickly took over in Blaine's abdomen, to realize and see for himself, in-person, that he could leave Kurt this frantic for him, his touch, his comfort.

His body.

Kurt stepped forward, taking Blaine's right hand in both of

his.

"...don't let me breathe unless it's on you."

Kurt heavily exhaled, letting his breath ghost over Blaine's exposed neck and collarbones peeking out from his deep v- neck. Kurt pressed Blaine's palm into his chest, running it up along his collarbone and pressed it into his throat, his voice vibrating into Blaine's hand,

"...or move unless it's against you,"

Kurt reached out to the hem of Blaine's shirt, slipping his

hands beneath,

"...and around you,"

Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist to the small of his back, pressing him forward until their hips met, slid his hands firmly down and around Blaine's ass and cupped his cheeks. Kurt deftly dragged his right hand beneath Blaine's left cheek and abruptly hitched his leg onto his hip. Kurt slipped his hand between them and cupped Blaine's balls

(eliciting an intoxicating jolt and moan). His voice dropped to a whisper that made Blaine's entire body stand at attention,

"...and inside of you, until I'm black and blue and blushing red from the roughest, most dominating sex either of us will ever have."

Blaine's eyes toggled from Kurt's eyes to his mouth. He licked his lips.

Kurt's chest compressed and rose violently, gasping for air, proving how much he ached for exactly what he'd said. Kurt wiped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. His hand still clutching Blaine's thigh into his hip, his left cheek in his other. Disbelieving of the speech that poured out of his own mouth as easily as maple syrup, he looked up from the chest hairs he'd been studying since his mouth closed. Kurt was surprised to see Blaine's eyes turn black, his face stoic and fierce.

Blaine nodded once, his voice rang quiet, firm, and deep, "Okay."

Even though Blaine was the one to prompt their impending intimacy, Kurt wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't an easy agreement to rough, uninhibited couldn't tell if Blaine's word was a promise or a threat; but before he could decide, Blaine lunged to close the foot of space between them and pressed him against the wall. Frantic, determined hands reached out and roughly framed Kurt's face. Deliciously thick, soft lips dove onto Kurt's mouth; biting his pout, licking from crease to crease of his lips, and teasing him open until their tongues lapped and savored languidly. Large hands palmed and massaged Kurt's back, relieving his ache for Blaine's touch. The leg still hooked onto Kurt's thigh proved to be an excellent position when ohmygod- Blaine slowly, heavily rutted and rolled his

dick right over Kurt's, and damn if that wasn't the most glorious sensation he'd ever felt. The energy, the intention was wholly different from their time at The Green Door, and their curious explorations and experimentations last fall in Blaine's bed. The outcome of intimacy that he'd wanted with Blaine for so long, was finally, finally the bright, blinding light at the end of the tunnel.

Kurt's hands flitted between fisting Blaine's waist and tangling Blaine's curls in between his fingers. Deep, sharp exhales fanned pink cheeks, bare chests heaved audibly and unevenly against each other, and Kurt couldn't believe it. Finally- thank Godhe broke the dapper shell, the last shreds of fear of intimacy were completely destroyed, and got to the raw Blaine; The Blaine that didn't hold back and acted on his desires without second-guessing.

His thoughts were cut short when Blaine nipped and stretched Kurt's lower lip as if he were pulling salt water taffy; pressing Kurt's lip down into his mouth against the pad of his tongue. Blaine's eyes were blazing with fire, holding Kurt's attention with a look so hot, he swore he'd need sunscreen to endure it.

"Blaine," Kurt whined when Blaine released the lip he'd held captive. He answered Kurt's cry by fisting the sides of Kurt's panties and ripping it open- seams popping and itty bitty fabric falling silently to the floor.

"Not sorry," Blaine growled against Kurt's lips as the couture panty dropped and his mouth latched to Kurt's neck, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Mmmff," Kurt hummed incoherently in response as Blaine's arms squeezed the breath out of his lungs, not giving a single fuck about the ruined underwear. His eyes shut tight, pinpointing all his attention to the way Blaine was deliciously,

methodically invading his space. Kurt struggled to stay standing beneath the pressure and presence of Blaine. Somehow Blaine seemed larger than life like this. Bigger than his body had been five minutes before.

His palms groped northward to lay flush against Blaine's taut torso, gaining leverage to hold himself up against Blaine's weight. Abs flexed and relaxed beneath Kurt's eager hands. Blaine gave another roll of his hips, sending sparks shooting erratically from Kurt's stomach to his curling toes, and up to his goose-bumped scalp. With his body completely bare against Blaine's barely-clothed hips, everything set Kurt's nerves off. The oversensitive nerves that Blaine teased, fired like canons through his core- it was too much and not enough, and he grasped and scratched at Blaine's back, needing relief and release and a break all at once. Kurt's head fell back hard onto the wall, and eyes shut closed, mouth hanging open. His breaths pushed and shoved in and out of his lungs in short, heavy, loud gasps. Kurt absolutely lost himself in the heady euphoria of Blaine overtaking his senses the way he'd shamelessly begged for.

Blaine cupped the nape of Kurt's neck and walked them backwards towards the bed. Blaine moved to hold Kurt's face at the base of his ear, cocked Kurt's head to the side and trailed damp, deliberately messy French kisses on his neck from collarbone to earlobe. Porcelain skin suctioned tightly into Blaine's mouth; A trail of deep red circles grew in his wake. Hot breath cooled the searing bruises Blaine made, creating a mouth-watering blend of warm and cold on his overheated skin. Kurt grasped and pulled at hem of Blaine's PJs, whimpering in triumph at the results of his forwardness. When Kurt's knees hit the bed, Blaine stilled and leaned his forehead on Kurt's. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair, cupped the back of his neck, slid down and came to rest on

Kurt's heart.

Unsure what made Blaine stop, Kurt searched his eyes. There was a fire like before, but it had stilled and centered into a deep, abiding smolder.

"Kurt, I've been dreaming of this moment with you for so long. Going hard and fast with you will be amazing, and you have no idea how I want you this way, and every way you'll let me have you," Blaine's eyes begged Kurt to hear his sincerity, "but after we ride rough, I want to find your ticklish spots, the things that make you shiver and moan, and learn how to completely undo you one touch at a time. I don't want to miss a single inch of you. Would you indulge me in taking all night to figure you out?"

With a breathless, expectant smile, Kurt agreed, "I would love that."

Blaine shined. "Good." His eyes darkened once more. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here," Kurt confirmed as he stepped forward and locked his lips onto Blaine's. Eyes fluttered closed and long black lashes tickled Kurt's cheek. Loving arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's thighs, lifting him off the ground to straddle Blaine's waist as he lifted Kurt onto the bed.

Blaine climbed into bed with Kurt still in his arms, and set him down in the middle of the mattress. Kurt's hands moved straight to Blaine's PJs and tugged on them.

"Eager to get me writhing beneath you, Hummel?"

Blaine gulped when Kurt didn't make his usual snappy remark accompanied by a smack on the arm. Instead Kurt looked right through him and melted his bones, "You've got that right, Anderson. And you will beg for me the way I did for you, before this night is over."

"Getting cocky now, Gorgeous?" Blaine only half-teased. "I like this commanding side of you."

Kurt moved for Blaine's briefs, but Blaine grabbed his wrists. "Uh-uh Sweet Cheeks- my turn."

Blaine slid of the bed and stood. Kurt watched as Blaine looped his fingers over the waistband of his briefs and dragged them down his legs, past his knees, and slipped off of his feet. The underwear fell to the floor

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine walked towards the armoire across the room and opened the left door. Kurt watched as he turned a knob and pressed a few buttons. A sensual, meditative ballad Kurt didn't recognize began thumping through the in-wall speakers that surrounded the room.

Kurt sat up and rested his weight on his palms. Kurt looked endearingly irresistible with his hair askew and his cheeks colored like bubblegum. He tried to calm his breathing, the sudden separation making him nervous.

"Listen closely to the words of the song, Baby," Blaine lovingly instructed as he padded over to Kurt with a swagger that could impregnate the very bed sheets they were about to get tangled in.

"And you should know," Blaine continued, licking his lips and crawling across the bed to straddle Kurt in a way that made Kurt's legs quiver, "that these walls are completely sound- proof. Don't hold anything in, because I'm going to take care of you until your voice is as raw as your ass is about to be."

Kurt's mouth gaped open like a kitchen window in the springtime. Blaine playfully pushed Kurt back down, and he buckled back onto the mattress with a flop. Kurt watched, speechless, while Blaine slid his hands down between the

mattress and the bed frame at Kurt's feet. Blaine crawled across the bed like a black panther, preparing for the kill. Something was in his hands.

"Are those...?" Kurt started, as Blaine pulled out two sturdy canvas loop-handles up from beneath the foot of the bed, which were connected to two long canvas straps and bolted into the foot of the wooden bed frame. Blaine gave Kurt a wicked smile and confirmed, "These are for you Gorgeous, in case you want a little extra leverage when I'm buried inside of you."

Kurt gulped, turning one of the handles over in his hands. "Damn, you're prepared."

After taking a second to think, Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have a business on the side that I need to know about?"

Blaine laughed heartily and smiled. "No, Dearest. I put these in for you. I hope it wasn't too forward of me to want you to make it into my bed someday- for more than cuddling and sleeping."

Kurt wrapped the handle and strap around his wrist until it was taut and hovering above the bed. He gave a tentative pull. The strap stayed firm in the bed frame, and his own strength pulled his body towards the foot of the bed. He untangled his hand and looked back to Blaine on his knees in front of him.

"If this is a dream, don't you dare wake me up, Blaine Everett Anderson."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pressed it onto his fluttering heart, "Trust me, this is as surreal for you as it is for me. And the only waking up I'll be doing, is in the morning after I make you breakfast." Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

With a few giggles, and plenty of kisses from head to toe, they snuggled and nuzzled for a moment.

The feeling and knowledge of their buff bodies tangled together was almost more than Kurt could take. He looked to his left for a brief reprieve. The pile of clothes gathered at the bedside caught Kurt's eye. It was the most beautiful thing he thought he would ever see.

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's neck. His hands ran from hip to ribs in slow, reverent strokes. Blaine took Kurt's hand and glanced up through thick eyelashes into deep ocean blues.

Blaine dipped his head down to press Kurt's lips to his own. Deliberately messy, wet kisses passed between them, deepening when Blaine's hands ran the length of Kurt's torso.

"You're still as perfect as the first time I saw all of you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I want nothing more than to fill you up with the richest, deepest, loudest, most wanton pleasure you'll ever experience- over... and over... and over again."

Chills dripped down his spine, and his mouth watered at Blaine's words, as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine continued in a fervent murmur, "I want to make you pant, and whine, and scream from a relentless tidal wave of sensual satisfaction that my body creates in, and on, and over you."

"Prove it. Show me what you feel for me- what you want for me." Kurt looked pointedly down at his own erection.

Blaine was about to ask, but Kurt answered his thoughts. "We have our whole lives for foreplay. I've hoped, and wondered, and waited over a year to make love with you. I don't want to wait another second for you to make me yours- completely."

In one swift, succulent move, Kurt ran his hands from Blaine's knees, up his alert inner thighs, slid his index finger between Blaine's cheeks, cupped his balls, and teased with fingertips from base to tip.

Blaine choked off a gasp. "Mmmm you want me to go right for the jugular, Babe?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow and nodded, proud of Blaine's deduction ability. Blaine reached for the lube on the bedside table and squirted a bit on his fingertips. Kurt returned the lube to its perch as Blaine rubbed the liquid around his fingertips to spread and warm it up. Blaine kneeled in front of Kurt's now spread legs. "Tell me if it becomes too much too soon, and I'll rev you up a bit more before penetration, kay?" Blaine softly prompted. His cocky exterior had melted away, and with it grew a side of Blaine Kurt had only seen bits and pieces of before.

Kurt nodded in agreement.

Blaine grasped Kurt's right ankle with his dry hand.

"I did a little research, and usually the first time is easier when the receiver in the pairing, puts their knees up to their chest."

Kurt scrunched his nose, not liking the visual that created.

Blaine chuckled a bit and continued, "I know that's not the most romantic of positions and thought you might object, so I found a compromise."

Kurt watched with curiosity as Blaine set Kurt's right, and then left ankle, on his shoulders. Kurt smiled in approval.

Scooting a little closer to Kurt's newly positioned body, he spread Kurt's cheeks and slipped his finger around until he found the right little spot. He looked down to Kurt with a soft

smile, and slowly circled the muscle with a fingertip. He took a moment to rim the skin at the surface, allowing Kurt to adjust to the feeling. Blaine gave the tiniest press to test Kurt's responsiveness and reaction.

Kurt was eager, but his body was tense.

"Relax, Love" Blaine hummed in a low, soft tone. He took Kurt's right hand in his left. "Pretend you're melting into the bed like chocolate on a hot stove, head to toe, and my hand will only guide you further into liquid bliss."

Kurt smirked and couldn't help lightly ragging, "Isn't that the whole point?"

Blaine chuckled along with Kurt. When they laughter settled down to gentle gazing, Blaine voiced, "Yes it is, and laughter works just as well as meditation for relaxation."

Kurt was about to ask why that was, when he realized that the tip of Blaine's finger had slipped inside right when Kurt had stopped giggling- at the height of his relaxation. The sensation was new and unusual, but Kurt didn't mind. He squeezed around Blaine's finger experimentally. Curious to feel more, Kurt sat up on his left elbow, grabbed the wrist between his thighs, and slowly pushed up. In return, Blaine let his finger go loose and pliant to bend to Kurt's will.

With Kurt in control, Blaine's finger glided easily to the hilt.

"Wow," Kurt breathed. He locked eyes with Blaine. The finger inside him gently bent and curled, twirled, and stretched. Kurt's breaths grew fuller and longer. Blaine watched Kurt's expressive face with awe.

Kurt had never been more stunning.

"Li- lift your middle finger, please?" Kurt asked between hitched breaths.

Blaine moved to align his middle with his index, pulling out a bit, before carefully easing the two back inside Kurt. The sensation was of tightness, and feeling full in a way he'd never had before. He breathed heavily, distinctly, chest curled inward with his face just a few inches from Blaine, as Blaine scissored deep inside of him.

Seeing Kurt like this was overwhelming. Sure they'd shared tender moments of intimacy several times before, but it was nothing like this. Kurt was intensely, profoundly, acutely unraveling before him.

They layers continued to peel away as Kurt flopped back onto the bed in ecstasy. The new horizontal angle of Kurt's body allowed for more freedom of movement for Blaine's hand, so he began to pump his fingers in and out carefullly, while pressing and circling the pad of his thumb to the base of Kurt's erection.

Whimpers of pleasure drifted from Kurt's lips like incense, wafting through the room and thickening the atmosphere with love and heat. Kurt's arms thrashed and clutched at the bed beneath him, pulling the ruffled sheets nearly out of their tucked corners, squeezing the pillow up around his head and moaning loudly into the feathers, needingsomething to take the pleasure out on. Blaine nudged the hand that was covering Kurt's face, and Kurt took it- gripping ferociously. Kurt's fingers trembled in Blaine's grip. Blaine couldn't believe the unabashed vocal, physical, and facial expressions that rolled off of Kurt in waves beneath his ministration. Making Kurt feel so much pleasure, felt indescribably good to Blaine.

"God Blaine, if your hands are this amazing, I don't think I'll survive actual sex with you," Kurt tried to joke, but a part of him was serious. He didn't know sensual gratification could run this deep.

Blaine giggled.

They shared a knowing look.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and leaned across Kurt's torso to retrieve a condom and lube from the bedside table. Kurt squeezed his eyes closed in disbelief that they were here, about to cross a threshold he'd never before breached, but had dreamed of and ached for and masturbated to for a year.

He and Blaine knew that this was both of their first times, but he didn't want to be babied through it. He wanted Blaine with him, undiluted, full-force, wild, uncontrolled, and as unpredictable as a hurricane- not a teasing sprinkle of rain clouds. Thank God Blaine felt the same. And he sure as hell wouldn't mind the foreplay he just knew Blaine had planned after they had their first round of sex tonight.

Kurt's thoughts snapped back to the present moment when Blaine resumed straddling Kurt's adorable naked hips, and lifted the square package to his mouth to tear it open. A gentle hand squeezed Blaine's thigh.

"Bee?"

Warm chocolate met winter blues. "Yes, Love?"

Kurt ran his palms along Blaine's thighs as he paused; Blaine sensed what Kurt was going to suggest; his expression said he was willing.

"I'm clean. I know you're clean."

Blaine smiled wide. "Absolutely." Blaine leaned forward to

peck Kurt's lips.

Kurt slid his hands up to the axis of Blaine's thighs and massaged his thumbs deeply into that extra sensitive spot at his base. Blaine's eyes compressed shut, and he let out a

shuttering breath, his jaw relaxed and dropped open a bit.

"Then we don't need latex. I want to feel every bit of you in me. Not that."

Blaine opened his eyes, and Kurt could swear he saw hearts in them. "You're such a romantic. I love that about you," Blaine consented as he discarded the unopened condom onto the floor, and reached for the bottle of lube. With a quick swipe of the slippery clear liquid from head to base, Blaine wiped his fingers off on the hand towel Kurt had brought (which he'd had monogrammed with an adorable "K & B") and aligned his body with his Love. He reached down and cupped Kurt's face in his hands, pressing plump lips down onto pale pink ones. Calloused fingertips ran down flawless porcelain canvas, the column of a stunning neck, crossing over collarbones, circling and squeezing erect pink nipples, dripping like water down abdomen, twirling fingertips around his navel piercing, and ghosting down to Kurt's thighs. A pillow was set below Kurt's cheeks to create an easier angle for their bodies to meet in. Gentle hands parted Kurt's legs and ran from knee to hip, relishing in the impossibly soft skin below him.

Leaning down to steal another kiss, Blaine watched Kurt's expression closely as he reached down and separated Kurt's cheeks. He centered his body on that beautiful, prepped spot on Kurt that he'd been dreaming of for months.

"I love you." Blaine whispered just before he pressed slowly, firmly into Kurt's perfect body. Kurt gasped and flinched at the intrusion- a mix of foreign discomfort and overwhelming pleasure humming somewhere beneath the pain. Damn, Blaine's head felt so blunt and big, thick and soft to the touch. No description could do justice to what he was feeling.

And they'd only just begun.

"Look at me?" Blaine asked reverently when his tip breached the ring of contracting muscle.

Kurt forced his eyes open to see a love come over Blaine, with an intensity that he'd never seen before. They held each other's gaze, Blaine stroking his jaw, worshiping the man beneath him, until his head was fully nestled into Kurt's warmth.

"I love you," Kurt spoke with a content smile.

Blaine beamed brighter than the sun. "I love you more."

Blaine left a kiss on Kurt's lips, and resumed carefully rolling his hips into Kurt; breath shallow and eyes full of emotion.

Soft push, and wait.

Gentle nudge, and pause.

Kurt marveled at how exceedingly temperate and patient Blaine was as he eased the introduction of his body into Kurt's own.

After a moment or two of calm, quiet pushing, serene waiting, and a bit of friction, they were no longer two separate beings.

In every sense, two had become one.

Blaine brought down Kurt's legs from his shoulders, and

settled them on the bed beneath his own.

He straddled Kurt's legs and hooked his ankles beneath Kurt's thighs. He brushed his open hand across Kurt's stomach, below his belly button, and down to run his hand along the line where Kurt's body met his own. Worshipful hands caressed the hinges at his hips. Thank God Kurt waxed, so Blaine didn't miss a single inch of beautiful skin around Kurt's gorgeous, erect penis.

He took hold of Kurt and massaged from base to tip.

Being this close to the man he loved most, so much more than himself, was overpowering.

Knowing that Kurt wanted him here, wanted to make and share the depths of love with him, was something he never thought he'd have with anyone- let alone someone as perfect for him, as his Love.

His eyes brimmed with moisture, looking up to sweetly hold Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's eyes shined with marvel and awe as he took in Blaine's unexpected, tender reaction to their union.

He lifted his thumb to catch the single tear that crested and fell from Blaine's eye, and took the tear into his own mouth.

They didn't need to speak.

What they felt was outside the confines of language.

Blaine unhooked his legs and eased his body down to blanket Kurt. The new weight sinking him into the mattress was welcome and warm. Every curve, bump, and arch of Blaine's body was settling into Kurt's very bones, and for a split second he wanted to stay like this forever.

And then Blaine moved.

Fireworks were going off in his ass, shooting sparks up his spine all the way to his skull, sending shivers to his shoulders, and vibrating his legs into jelly. His toes curled and ankles flexed as he felt Blaine pull back, the ridge of his head dragging and tugging deliciously on the ring of muscle at his entrance.

"God- Blaine- can you-? exhale-"

Blaine guessed, scooting in half an inch and pulling back, feeling the muscle contract right below his head.

"That, Baby?"

"-gasp- yehhs-" Kurt hissed.

He pressed in just enough, and pulled back in tiny strokes, repeatedly tugging at the muscle. He watched Kurt heat up and melt into that chocolate he'd suggested a bit ago.

Blaine softly kissed the hands that gripped his bicep.

He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride and satisfaction at getting something right. For all the research and self- experimentation and exploration he'd done in preparation for this, he still felt like he had no idea what he was doing, hoping he could think on the fly and catch Kurt's subtle (and hopefully some not so subtle) reactions to each touch and tease that he tried.

Once Kurt was sated with attention to his entrance, Blaine switched to taking full, long dives, letting his body disappear into Kurt's with an easy rhythm.

They were in the comfortable middle; no longer nervous. They let their instincts and desires take control over their minute hesitations and naivety they'd had when they started.

Overwhelmed by sensation, lust, and love in tandem, each took turns mouthing nipple piercings, chests, shoulders, necks, and mouths, enjoying thoroughly wrecking each other one at a time.

During a particular ministration to Kurt's pierced nipple, Blaine noticed that Kurt was still wearing the diamond necklace he'd bought last summer. With a flash of thought, Blaine tucked the diamond pendant into his mouth. He brought it up just far enough that he could catch Kurt's eyes with his own. Kurt stared at Blaine's lips and tongue as he rolled and laved at the precious jewelry in his mouth, that meant so much more beyond just a brand or a price tag.

With the diamond still in his mouth, Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt's, opening them and dropping the diamond and chain onto Kurt's waiting tongue. Kurt gently bit down to hold the metal and rock in place, while Blaine nipped and licked his lips. The jewelry tasted of metal and Blaine, a bit of mint left over from earlier that morning. He rolled the platinum and gold over his tongue, noting the texture of the chain, and the smooth feel of the diamond's head.

And then Blaine's tongue was on top of his, laving at the contents of his mouth, pressing the pendant into his tongue, rolling it around his teeth, slipping it beneath Kurt's tongue and leaving it there while he ravished Kurt's lips until they were swollen pink.

Slipping his tongue beneath Kurt's, Blaine secured the chain back into his mouth and sucked the spit off.

He set it back onto Kurt's chest with a chaste kiss.

Long before he was ready to end their first union, Blaine could feel that he was approaching that glorious ledge. He wouldn't jump until he'd taken care of Kurt's descent first, so in a split-second of experimentation, he grabbed Kurt's left leg, hooked the ankle onto his shoulder, and pushed Kurt's right leg to lay between his own.

"Ohmygod Blaine-" Kurt yelled in response to the position change, gasping for air like he was stuck underwater. A fresh sheen of sweat emerged from Kurt's pores (which Blaine would soon learn was a consistent, tell-tale sign of impending orgasm for his Love).

Blaine knew he'd found the holy grail when Kurt turned frantic, writhing beneath him and blindly scrambling to grasp the canvas handles that had slipped off the bed during their buoyant, raucous romp atop the duvet. Blaine quickly reached

behind and to his side to retrieve the lost handles, and placed them in Kurt's hands.

"Thank -gasp- you-" Kurt breathed out, his smile towards Blaine cut off by a silent "O," his prostate being pressed at just the right angle again.

Somehow Kurt found the coherency to wrap the straps around his hands and pull- hard and long- forcing his body down onto Blaine's as he pounded into him.

"More, more, Blaine-" Kurt wailed, all decorum having flown out the door.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed his forehead, redoubling his efforts to take Kurt over the cliff with him. He took hold of Kurt's penis, but Kurt lightly shoved his hands away.

"No- too much. Just this." Kurt pressed his hand into the space where their bodies met.

Over and over Blaine pushed into Kurt, trying so hard to bring him to orgasm with penetration alone, but it just wasn't enough in their current position. A light bulb went off in his mind.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up through sweaty eyelashes, half-lidded and oh so close to coming.

"Pull with all your strength on those straps. And clench as tightly around me as you can, for as long as you can hold out."

Kurt wanted to ask why, but did as Blaine asked instead; trusting.

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine slowed down. And oh. The combination of intense pressure, reduced speed, and gripping Blaine inside of him, brought a high beyond what his wet

dreams could ever convey. There was something so altered, so delectable about Blaine slowing down. From Blaine's tip to base, Kurt could feel every ridge, every swollen vein that Blaine rubbed into him. Every nerve Blaine triggered inside of him felt like fire crackers, pulsating hot sparks all the way up his spine.

Kurt wanted to scream out in gratitude to the gods for Blaine's utter genius and spot-on intuition, but all he could do was mumble incoherencies as he felt the pressure build. Just as he reached the ledge, he called out, "Blaine –sharp exhale- I'm- gonna-"

Blaine didn't miss a beat. A firm hand lifted and wrapped around Kurt's base, and Blaine bent down to cover Kurt's head with his lips. The extra touch was the last straw, and Kurt came hard onto the roof of Blaine's mouth. Blaine pressed a steadying hand into the mattress as Kurt bucked his hips in midair into Blaine's mouth. With each spurt, Blaine swallowed the sweet and salty mixture. After a few more thrusts of his own, Blaine released deep into Kurt with a stifled moan. Once Kurt stilled, Blaine licked Kurt's erection clean and let the now flaccid penis out of his mouth, and set it down on Kurt's heaving stomach.

"Blaine, that was,amazing," he panted, slowly floating through the clouds of orgasm.

Blaine laid his body half on top of Kurt, and his fingertips found his belly ring.

"Thank you."

"Mmm no, thank you Blaine. That was perfect."

Blaine's fingers lightly twisted and twirled the belly ring and navel beneath it. "Really?"

"Yes."

As Blaine's entire body came down from the high, he arched up onto his hands to pull out of Kurt.

"Don't- don't leave me," Kurt softly cried out. He pawed at Blaine's hip, wishing for Blaine to stay inside him.

"Never," Blaine promised with a kiss to Kurt's forehead. He inched back down and lovingly covered Kurt's body with his own.

Feeling one with Blaine post-orgasm was more than Kurt could describe. It was beautiful, and simple, and so precious. They were one in a way that any cuddling they'd done before, couldn't compare to. That extra bit of contact, connection, between them and literally in his body, brought joy bubbling up from his heart and sent a few gratified butterflies to his belly. It was contentment, and peace, and comfort. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's smooth, damp back, praying to Aphrodite that this moment would never end.

Blaine nursed his favorite spot on Kurt's neck, eliciting candy- coated shivers and whimpers and a few scratches to his back. Kurt instinctively flexed and contracted around Blaine's soft flesh in response, massaging the length snuggled inside of him. The sensation was different from when he was hard and stiff, pumping into Kurt's hypersensitive, blood-swollen body. Unlike the euphoric high that came with frantically grasping towards orgasm, this was gentle, light, and nearly tickled with delicate sensation.

With a spot of inspiration, Kurt rolled them over, clinging tightly to Blaine's sweetly sticky back to keep them connected. Blaine settled with a content sigh into the mattress and pillows, and Kurt rested atop Blaine's hips. He rocked a bit to get his bearings.

Blaine reached out and lightly scraped his nails on Kurt's

thighs, "God, Baby you're gonna make me hard again." His voice huffed out with a bluffing groan. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, pressing his eyelashes flush to his cheeks.

Kurt laughed, relaxation painted down his own body in beautiful colors from head to toe, "That's the whole point, Bee."

Kurt leaned down and peppered little kisses across the plane of his chest, nuzzling his nose into the loose, curly fuzz along the expanse of honey-colored skin; all the while thrusting and grinding into Blaine's hips in unhurried rolls and dips. His lips pressed over each nipple piercing, lightly licking and flicking the flesh and metal with his tongue; nibbling and scraping lightly with his teeth. Not having to do the work of being on top, allowed Blaine to focus all of his attention on just feeling, and God did it feelheavenly. The simultaneous stimulation of his two most sensitive areas made him tingle and shiver and feel cold even though he was very, very warm.

Not wanting to lay still and only take, Blaine pushed through the fog of euphoria and squeezed a dollop of lubricant onto his palm. He warmed it up and gingerly gathered Kurt in his hand, hoping this time Kurt could handle simultaneous penetration and a hand job, since he was on top and in control this time.

Blaine was rewarded with Kurt's legs stuttering halfway down on the current thrust. Kurt's mouth let go of his nipple with a pop, his back arched up, and his head dropped back between his shoulders. His mouth gaped.

"Shi-fffuuu- Blaine," Kurt's voice drew out, his hands gripping the sheets to keep his body upright and seated on Blaine.

Pushed on by Kurt's obvious enjoyment, Blaine added a drop of lube to his other palm, and took to massaging Kurt's

erection like he would Kurt's hands. Long, heavy, smooth presses of palms and fingers that cupped the inner corners of Kurt's thighs, down to the base, then wrapped hand-over- hand diagonally around the shaft in fluid motions; gave way to runs of fingertips on and around the head.

Abruptly, Kurt's breathing lengthened and deepened, with inhales audible and exhales vocal. His rhythm up and against Blaine picked up, taking on an urgent air. Blaine pumped Kurt's length and rolled his balls in his palm as he watched in awe as desire fully took over Kurt's body, his facial expressions, and his entire consciousness. Everything fell away and only yearning was left- to feel, and taste, and fill- to pursue and be pursued.

Kurt leaned back a bit to change the angle and fucking hell right there was the golden snitch he'd been searching for, for the last thirty minutes of play atop Blaine. The angle was just right and his prostate exploded, with the gathering of nerves firing like a match lit in an armory. His body flushed with a wave of intense heat, and a coil tightened in his balls and abdomen, pulling and curling taut. Kurt humped frantically, jaggedly in his haze of pleasure, driving full force off the now familiar ledge he'd crested less than an hour ago.

He was so lost in the dual onslaught of erotic sensation that he forgot all about the potential mess, and came all over Blaine's chest, thrusting into Blaine's hands, and down onto Blaine's hips.

Blaine couldn't hold out any longer and came forcefully into Kurt as Kurt's last spurt dripped out of him and down Blaine's forearm. Sparks flew behind their eyelids, their bodies humming and buzzing with pleasure at its peak, turning into slippery, boneless jelly beneath the perfectly crushing weight of ecstasy. The release of pressure left them supremely

deflated and sated.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they floated down from the high. When Kurt began resurfacing from the fall, Blaine rolled them over and lay sprawled out on Kurt, neither caring about the mess they made between them with Kurt's cum. His toes wiggled and mingled with Kurt's, with one knee between his as well. Blaine could feel the cool sliver of metal press firm into his navel, a reminder of the first bit of intimacy he'd ever shared with his Love.

Blaine made lazy patterns with his fingertips in Kurt's delicate patch of chest hair, letting Kurt slowly sink into blissful oblivion. With slowing breaths, Kurt opened his eyes, closed his lax jaw, and smiled lethargically up to Blaine. Blaine reciprocated, causing Kurt to giggle and unconsciously clench around Blaine, forcing a sharp intake of breath from Blaine's lips. This time around, Blaine's overused, unaccustomed body reacted even sharper to the very same sensation he'd felt earlier that night.

"God- Kurt- can you do that again?"

Blaine's hands clutched at Kurt's waist, reveling in the overload of stimulation to his fading erection. The tiniest twinge of pain accompanied each constriction of blood flow back into the core of his body, but it heightened the senses and added a bit of adrenalin to the exhilaration. Kurt smiled and flexed rhythmically as Blaine slowly softened inside of him. Blaine bit his lip and closed his eyes, falling heart-first for the sweet pressure and mild kneading Kurt's body bestowed.

Kurt's heart fluttered to see Blaine dip into sensations that he alone was responsible for igniting.

Blaine snuggled onto Kurt like a blanket, shuffling to get comfortable. The movement shifted their connection and

Blaine felt himself beginning to slide out. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed the hand towel. He tenderly pulled out of Kurt, vigilant to not rush the movement. Once they were two separate beings again, Blaine quickly wiped himself off from chest to thighs; then carefully, thoroughly wiped Kurt down from torso, to perineum, to lower back. The gesture was wonderfully sweet, and Kurt couldn't help but beam at the tender care Blaine cradled him in. How in the world did I get so lucky? Blaine left the towel beneath Kurt's cheeks to catch any cum that might leak out, and curled up into Kurt's side.

They laid snuggled together for a length of time, content in the afterglow. Kurt lazily ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, enjoying each hum of satisfaction that vibrated through Blaine's closed lips. Slowly the haze and sleepiness faded, and Blaine wordlessly sat up. He moved to lay perpendicular to Kurt, moving his mouth over Kurt's piercing. His hot, strong tongue darted out and flicked Kurt's ring. Kurt's hand flew out for something to hold, and ended up clutching Blaine's left butt cheek.

He chuckled at Kurt's lightning-fast reaction to his tongue. "I really should mouth your navel more often."

Kurt nodded vehemently, and answered with a breathy, "Yes," massaging Blaine's ass tightly in his hand.

Blaine ducked down and returned his ministrations to Kurt's navel. He rimmed the edges slowly, circling the sensitive flesh with his tongue buried inside. Kurt bucked when Blaine nipped the ring and sucked it into his mouth, laving it across his tongue and running the metal across the back of his teeth. Blaine noted the blood rushing back down Kurt's body, giving rise to his penis next to Blaine's face.

Kurt wheezed out in one heavy breath, "Mmmfff I could let

you do that all night without complaint."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's stomach, "I would love to spend an entire night making out with your navel sometime soon."

Once the skin was red and warm from irritation and stimulation, Blaine backed off and nuzzled back into Kurt's side.

After a minute or two more of cuddling, a wicked glint formed in Kurt's eye. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you thinking, Sweetness?"

Kurt slithered down Blaine's body, "Mmm nothing much. Lay on your back, Bee."

Blaine obliged eagerly, curious to see what Kurt had planned.

Kurt pressed open Blaine's legs, bent his knees, and planted them into the mattress.

"Do your best to hold still. And I want to hear you, Bee. Got it?"

Blaine nodded. He watched in rapt silence and seized breath as Kurt held the backs of his thighs in his hands and lowered his face down between his legs. Blaine's head fell back into the mess of pillows as he felt the first swipe of Kurt's tongue across his balls.

"K-Kurt," Blaine struggled to voice, fingers grasping at Kurt's hair. Kurt gently took the hand in his locks and pulled it to rest on the bed, and linked their fingers together. He squeezed.

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you need."

Kurt dropped his head back down and slowly lapped from perineum to base, licking all the way around Blaine's balls, for a few moments, watching as Blaine unraveled chaotically

above and beside him. Legs bent and stiffened beside him, and hips tried so hard to stay still against his face. Kurt opened his jaw a little wider and enveloped Blaine's entire package in his mouth. The warm, wet sensation flooded Blaine's brain and short-circuited his thoughts until all he could see and feel and experience was the mouth that tea- bagged him into delirium.

Kurt rolled the balls in his mouth, savoring them like jawbreaker candy. His tongue wound round them in slow motion, swallowing his spit around them. Blaine's pants and moans filled the room, echoing off the walls. His legs tensed and he gripped Kurt's hand with all the strength he had. Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's base, exhaling into the red skin as he alternated rolling and swallowing his balls. Kurt watched, fascinated, as Blaine's erection grew and stood tall. Barely a minute later, he felt the pressure in Blaine's balls, build in his mouth.

"Kurtohmygod, unf-"

Blaine's fingers dug into the palm of Kurt's hand. He quickly freed Blaine's balls and took Blaine's head into his mouth right when the first release rocked his body. Kurt swallowed the hot liquid as it filled his mouth. The warmth soothed down his throat, and settled into his stomach. Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand when the last bit left his body. Kurt moved to lay down on the mattress, but he was pulled on top of Blaine and quickly brought down for a slow, sensual kiss.

"That was," Kiss. "incredible," Lick.

"Baby Doll."

Kurt blushed with a smile.

Blaine cupped his face with both hands. "Thank you. Thank you... For everything."


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt woke to a kiss on his cheek.

When he opened his eyes, Blaine inched forward and relocated to Kurt's mouth.

"Good afternoon, Love," Blaine rumbled in a deep, sleepy tone between pecks.

The events of the morning flooded Kurt's memory, and he blushed.

"Ohmygod, I fell asleep after sex, didn't I?" Kurt turned bright pink and covered his face with his elbow.

Blaine chuckled and removed Kurt's arm and held his hand. He nuzzled Kurt's nose.

"Yes you did- and so did I."

Kiss.

"How long was I out?"

Kiss.

"Less than an hour."

Kiss.

Feeling less horrified about his behavior since Blaine had fallen asleep too, Kurt admitted as Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms, "Mmm I'm still a bit sleepy."

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple. "Give into it, Sleepy Beauty." Kurt giggled, "Isn't it 'Sleeping Beauty'?"

Blaine gave a half smile, "Yes but you're not asleep yet." When Kurt woke a second time, he knew without looking that

the bed was empty except for him. Kurt rolled over to face Blaine's side. In place of Blaine's body, was a purple box. Aurora was batting at the bow on the lid.

"Come here, silly girl," Kurt scooped up Aurora, and the lid came with her; the ribbon having snagged onto a nail on her front paw.

Kurt removed the ribbon from her paw and set her on his chest beneath the duvet, letting it drape around her head so she could see what he was doing. He lightly tossed the lid aside on Blaine's half near his pillow. Grateful that the box wasn't blue- because Blaine had more than spoiled him enough already to last a lifetime, Kurt reached a hand out from the perfectly warm covers and grabbed the box. It was very light and no rustling sounded from the contents as it shifted.

"What do you think it is, 'Rora?" Kurt asked a curious Aurora, watching the box intently from her perch on Kurt's bare chest.

Inside the box he found a small handwritten note: "I love how particularly, and elegantly you take care of yourself, as well as those you love."

Kurt smiled and his heart warmed. The gesture was spontaneous and sweet. It was nice to know that the way he dressed and preened himself didn't go unnoticed- enough to leave a note about it.

He gave Aurora a few scratches, and then set her aside on the bed. He set the box down beside her and sat up. He scratched his scalp and ran his hands through his hair, taking a moment to fully wake up. With a yawn and a stretch of arms, he looked to the door, wondering where Blaine had gone. Maybe he was getting coffee or something. Late

breakfast, perhaps?

He couldn't hear anything going on downstairs.

On the floor in the doorway sat a red box, just like the one in his hands. Kurt's eyes caught sight of it just as he finished his yawn. Curious to know if it was like the purple one, Kurt lugged his body out from the covers and pulled on his underwear that had earlier been discarded on the floor. Remembering that it had been torn to bits, and realizing that there's no way it would stay on, he feigned a sigh and retrieved an unbroken pair of regular briefs from the closet. Even though he was rather contented in Blaine's- their- home, it didn't feel right to wander around buck naked. Blaine's windows were too big for that.

He walked over to the little red box. Crouching down to retrieve it, Kurt lifted the lid. He was right- another note was in this one too. "The unconditional love you give has lifted my spirit and healed my soul. You've brought joy and vitality to parts of my life where there was none."

Kurt clucked his tongue and lifted his hand to his heart. He knew they loved each other, but he didn't know it had such a nurturing, emollient effect on Blaine. He set that box down where he'd found it and looked down the hall to his left. He didn't see any boxes in that direction, so he turned to face the stairs. An orange box waited for him at the top of them. When he arrived at the top step, he saw a yellow box at the foot of the stairs below.

The orange box's note read, "Your passion for everything in life teaches me to enjoy every moment of each day."

Kurt was really starting to wonder where these notes were leading, and what they were for. They were beautiful and sentimental, but felt kind of out of the blue.

Maybe it explained Blaine's unusual absence.

The yellow note at the bottom stair read: "You are so smart

and so sharp. Nothing gets past your notice and I love it."

Okay something was definitely up. Four little love notes praising him for his character traits? Kurt looked up from the box to see if there were more. He couldn't see any in the living room, so he moved to the kitchen. In the hallway next to the kitchen island, a green box sat on the floor. The note inside said, "The calm, assuring energy you live in and emit every day, is an anchor and a comfort that I have come to look forward to, and rely on for my own peace and happiness."

That was... wow. They really were close, weren't they? It had happened so naturally, so gradually, that he hadn't perceived until this moment, how far they'd come and just how profoundly they loved and relied on each other now.

A dark blue box sat just three feet from the last, edging into the front room and entryway to the front door. The note inside read, "Kurt you have blessed and enriched my life with a rainbow of gifts, with the most significant being represented in the boxes you've discovered on your walk- of love, passion, comfort, and most of all- simply, yourself. With a humble heart, I'd like to offer you a gift in return- the most significant one I possess."

What could that be? Kurt wondered. Blaine had given him more than what his dreams could have come up with. The presents he'd been given through the past year were generous and kind, but all he wanted was Blaine. Kurt padded down the hall to the front room. Maybe Blaine was outside? Or-

"Hi Kurt, would you sit down please?"

Whoa. This definitely wasn't what Kurt was expecting. Okay he had no clue as to what this was leading up to, but it sure didn't involve Blaine dressed like he was about to attend a Broadway show.

Blaine was in the nicest outfit Kurt had ever seen on him. It wasn't overly fancy, but it was well put together, and certainly dressier than his usual clothes. Blaine was holding a bouquet of fragrant flowers, a mix of many local and exotic kinds. He was perched on the small front-room couch.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"Just come sit Boo and I'll explain everything."

Kurt crossed his arms, remembering his undress, and sat next to Blaine. The armful of assorted, colorful flowers, were offered, and Kurt took them.

"Babe, do you know what today is?" Blaine's eyes were gentle and hopeful.

Kurt smelled a few of the blossoms. "June first?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes. One year ago today, you walked into my life for the second time. I knew by the end of that night, that I never wanted you to walk out again."

Kurt smiled wide and took Blaine's hand.

"We got along so quickly and easily. We had so much fun every time you were here last summer. I couldn't get enough of you. I counted down the days for every visit you made. There were even some nights when I wondered if you were just a waking dream of mine."

"Aww, really?" Kurt asked.

Blaine agreed. "The first time you came over to my house, I knew I wanted to have you forever. There was just something about you, about us, that I could feel beyond what

little I knew. It was so hard to not ask you to be my boyfriend then and there, but we decided to take it slow. Nothing could have been a better choice than the one we made- and the choices we've made together since then."

Kurt leaned over and gathered Blaine into a hug. "Thank you Bee, that was beautiful."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. "You're very welcome... though I'm not finished just yet."

Kurt slowly released Blaine from his arms and sat up straight.

Wait a minute- Blaine wasn't-

"I love you, Kurt. I love your laugh, your smile, your heart. I love how zealously you do everything. You even make cleaning the house together an adventure. I love it when we cook together, and play together. I love when we work together. I love how you're so intelligent and resourceful- even sewing my hand when I slipped on the ice."

Kurt lifted Blaine's hand and kissed the long, hairline-scar on his palm.

"I love how you know me better than myself, and still manage to love all of me. I love the way your hand fits into mine. Most of all, I love spending my days with you- and I don't ever want that to end, so-"

Blaine scooted off the couch and knelt in front of Kurt on the floor .

Deliriously shocked and joyfully surprised to the point of being dumbstruck, all Kurt could manage to do was grip Blaine's hand like a lifeline.

"I love you Kurt. I love you fully, with all that I am, and all I'll ever be. Will you do me the greatest honor of letting me love you as your husband?"

Tears streamed down Kurt's now-pink cheeks, "Bee are you-"

Kurt's eyes glued to Blaine's free hand as he retrieved a blue box from his jacket pocket.

"Kurt Hummel, will you mar-?"

Kurt let the forgotten flowers fall from his arm to the couch, and surged forward to gather Blaine into a fierce hug, nearly making Blaine fall backwards onto the floor with the force.

"Yes! Yes! Ohmygod yes!"

Blaine held Kurt to his chest, feeling the hiccups and gasps in

Kurt's ribcage, mirror his own.

Kurt gripped Blaine's clothes at his back, trying futilely to let Blaine sink into his bones. Blaine reciprocated, holding on just as fiercely, squeezing Kurt's ribs and cupping the base of his neck.

He said 'yes.' I can't- how in the world did I get so lucky? Blaine thought to himself.

Tears dripped freely onto Kurt's bare shoulders and Blaine's jacket.

"I love you," Blaine whispered with a broken tone, his voice betraying him for his tears.

"I love you more," Kurt answered, stuffed up and sniffling.

It took a few minutes to let out their emotions and come back down to earth- though both were still floating.

When they let go and looked each other in the eyes, Blaine wondered, "Do you want to see your ring?"

Kurt sat on the floor next to Blaine, wiped his eyes, and sniffled, "Sure."

Blaine turned Kurt's palm over and set a trademark light-blue box in it.

"I hope you like it," Blaine did his best to sound innocent and unsure.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, "Bee you could have gone our entire lives without giving me anything but you, and I would be the happiest man on the planet."

Kurt removed the lid and tipped the box over to set free the fuzzy box inside. "Anything more than getting you for forever is just icing on the cake -gasp-"

Blaine couldn't hold back his Cheshire-cat grin at Kurt's reaction. It was absolutely everything he'd hoped for.

"Blaine it's the one I tried on when you visited! How did you ever guess that it was my favorite?"

Blaine took the box from Kurt's hand and took the ring out. "Do you remember the lady that was putting out that display of rings at the counter you were perusing?"

"Yes... Heather?"

Blaine placed the ring onto Kurt's left ring finger, and Kurt admired the bright, heavy rocks, "Mmhmm. She was my accomplice. I stayed back when you rushed into Tiffany's. I asked her to bring out the best yellow diamond rings that they had in their vault-"

"Wait a minute, did you plan it?"

Blaine kissed the ring-laden finger and with a bright smile, continued, "I explained to her that I wanted to propose, but wasn't sure which ring in their collection would be your favorite. She agreed to put out the most unique yellow diamond designs just for you, just for that moment."

Kurt's eyes grew wide in realization, putting the pieces together, "So... she wasn't putting out a real display?"

"No, that kind of jewelry doesn't sit out for public viewing."

Kurt blanched.

Blaine beamed.

"Wait so she was spying on me, for you?"

Blaine agreed.

"Oh you sneaky, conniving man!" Kurt feigned offense. "Your sneaky, brilliant man," Blaine reminded.

"Fiancé," Kurt corrected with a heartfelt smile. He leaned over and kissed Blaine good and proper, letting his mouth express physically what he didn't have the words to convey.

What started out as a small, simple kiss, turned warmer- mouths opening wide to take each other in with long, slow bites; igniting the participation of Kurt's hands on Blaine's face; thumbs running back and forth over tear-stained cheekbones.

"God I love you Blaine," Kurt breathed into Blaine's mouth. "I can't say it enough."

Kurt delved back into the kiss again for a moment. When his thoughts formed more clearly, he unlatched his mouth from Blaine's and caught his eyes, "'Love' doesn't cut it- there isn't a word strong enough to tell you how much I love you."

When the words sunk in, Blaine roughly, messily pushed Kurt up against the couch. "Up," he growled, helping Kurt get back up onto the cushions. There was a tangle and flurry of limbs, hands grasping and pulling down into each other; feet digging into the furniture, seeking skin... touch... leverage.

Blaine blanketed Kurt's bare body and let his lips meet Kurt's once more; cupping Kurt's neck just below his jaw, feeling Kurt's quick, robust pulse beat in his palms. In return, Kurt tugged Blaine's shirt out from his skinny jeans and groped up Blaine's stomach to his nipples, squeezing and lightly twisting

and massaging the skin and jewelry in the pads of his fingertips.

A low, guttural moan vibrated out of Blaine's throat, "I've missed you so much- even my nipples are happy to have you back."

Blaine's downright serious tone, coupled with an adorable confession, broke the mood- and Kurt laughed heartily. Kurt sat up, pushing Blaine upright with him. "Hmm I should give them a proper reunion kiss, then."

Kurt pushed Blaine back against the arm of the couch and inched the shirt up to Blaine's collar bones. Making sure that Blaine kept watch, Kurt made a show of leaning down to Blaine's left nipple. He scraped his teeth in small bites around it, riling Blaine up until he was wiggling and begging to just kiss them, please.

Lifting his head, Kurt kissed Blaine's round, full lips, loving the way they plumped and rouged whenever Blaine was turned on. Licking Blaine's open lips in a circle, Kurt nibbled his way to Blaine's scratchy chin, and traced the sharp edge of his jawline. He could feel Blaine's heartbeat speed up and pound harder as he moved down the tan, slightly scruffy column of his neck. Blaine purred when Kurt's lips sucked his larynx, loving the unusual feeling of literally having his voice kissed. Kurt couldn't ignore Blaine's succulent collar bones. He licked long swipes from the base of Blaine's neck, out to the tip of both shoulders, and finally reached Blaine's left nipple. Taking it all in his mouth, Kurt wet the skin and then breathed on it in hot, slow exhales. His tongue swirled around the bud and ran over the jewelry, leaving Blaine breathless and hands searching for leverage.

Two soft, warm hands ran down Kurt's back, slipping beneath Kurt's underwear and squeezing, pulling, kneading his ass in

heavy, sure strokes. Kurt was surprised at how easily Blaine's hands maneuvered beneath his clothing to get to his bare skin.

Then reality hit.

Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's chest.

"Blaine- you proposed to me while I was in my underwear!" He groaned into Blaine's torso.

Blaine laughed heartily, "And I would have proposed to you naked had you not put on your underwear."

Kurt turned beet red and hid his face in his hands. Blaine took them both down and held them in Kurt's lap.

He rubbed his thumbs over Kurt's knuckles.

"Think of it this way- it will be a great story to tell our grandkids," Blaine replied without really thinking. Kurt's surprised expression made him want to punch himself for his indiscretion- they hadn't talked about kids yet and-

"Oh Bee, you want to have children together?" Kurt's eyes shined with tears once more. These ones were just as happy as the last.

"I would love to someday, if you would."

"I would. So much."

Blaine stood from the floor and joined Kurt on the couch. "Why today?" Kurt asked.

Blaine twisted the ring around Kurt's finger, disbelieving that Kurt was his Fiancé. "Well I knew I wanted to propose to you sometime this summer. I'd sorta planned it out around certain events..."

Blaine suddenly felt a little embarrassed- would Kurt remember his words from last summer and fall?

"What events, Bee?"

Just above a whisper, Blaine explained, "Well, you told me last year that I had to put a ring on your finger before you put out, but I just couldn't propose to you if there was any chance that you felt it was only so that I could bed you,"

They both cringed a little at the term.

"Blaine you know I would never think that," Kurt soothed.

Blaine agreed, but continued, "I wanted you to be sure that my proposal was completely out of love, and nothing else. So I decided once I got the ring, that whenever we made love for the first time, if you didn't leave me for being such a bad lay," Blaine joked, to which Kurt smacked his chest and barked, "Blaine Anderson I would never!"

Blaine continued, "Would you let me finish?" Blaine lightly chided. "I planned out how I wanted to propose so that when the time came..."

Kurt faked a frog in his throat and coughed, "Sex!"

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's neck, "Yes, so that after we had sex, I'd be ready to ask for your hand."

Kurt sat up and pressed a long, loving kiss to Blaine's mouth. "You've had it since you held it the first time. And my heart, too."

"Awww you're mushy this afternoon," Blaine cooed. "Sweeter than apple sauce."

"So you're mushy like a teddy bear, and I'm somehow- apple sauce when I'm mushy?"

Blaine got off the couch and took Kurt with him, "Mmhmm. You're sweet and a little spicy, and entirely delicious. And you go great with ham."

Kurt reached back to the cushions and grasped the bouquet. They walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

Smelling the flowers, Kurt asked, "So, is this where you tell me that your bed has turned from a sandwich into Christmas- dinner leftovers? You're ham and I'm apple sauce?"

Blaine smiled and rubbed Kurt's shoulders as they walked back upstairs to their bedroom. "See? I told you you'd become just as good of an Anderson as me."

Kurt set the flowers on the bedside table and crawled back into bed. He tucked under the covers, rolling over onto his back to watch Blaine wiggle out of his outerwear clothes, shoes, and socks, down to a t-shirt and jeans; and moved toward the bed. With a smile, Kurt lifted the covers up and Blaine crept in beneath them. He snuggled up to Kurt and pressed his cheek to Kurt's forehead.

"I've got a few more surprises for you, if you'd like them," Blaine rumbled into Kurt's ear.

With a shiver, Kurt replied, "Sure." He was so happy, he would say 'yes' to just about anything today.

Blaine wiggled out from the cocoon of blankets and went into his closet.

"You're not coming out again, are you? I thought we covered your sexuality already. The ring is enough proof for-"

A pair of underwear shot out from the closet, flying right at Kurt's face. It landed with a light thunk on Kurt's head.

"Oh God please tell me these are clean," he whined over the raucous laughter wafting from the closet. He gingerly pulled off the offending piece of clothing and tossed it on the floor. Blegh.

"That'll teach you to question my sexuality," Blaine reproved

with a smirk. "As if my constant hard-on for you isn't enough." He tucked his head back into the closet and came out holding a tray laden with plastic-wrapped jewelry and piercing supplies.

"Am I getting new piercings today?" Kurt contentedly mused, eyes lit up with curious anticipation.

"If you'd like them, then absolutely. I got you a few engagement pieces. I figured it was a good excuse to switch out the old jewelry and give you some new ones."

"I love the sound of that. Can I see what you got?" Kurt scooted forward to the edge of the bed to take a peak.

Blaine cleared off the bedside table with a little help from Kurt, and set down the tray.

"Oooh they're gorgeous," Kurt ogled.

"Check em out Babe and see if you want them. I have a few alternatives picked out in case you don't love these ones."

"No, no these are fabulous... Wow, is this the belly ring?" Kurt picked up what looked to be a long, tiny chain with a solid "stem" leading to a solid, shiny heart. The other end of the chain was a heart, covered in what Kurt assumed to be diamonds.

"Yes. Usually this style of jewelry is used for earrings, so when I stumbled upon a piece that was made for navel piercings, I couldn't pass it up. I had to see you wear it."

Kurt set it back on the tray and reached for the wrapped tunnels. "These are gorgeous- and definitely bigger than mine."

Blaine quickly washed his hands and returned to the table. Slipping on a pair of gloves, he began to prep the jewelry for sanitation and insertion. "Since you enjoyed gauging last

time, I thought we could go up to a four if you'd like. That particular set of tunnels looks better the bigger you go."

Kurt smiled wide. "I swear it's like you can read my mind sometimes."

Blaine set the tunnels and belly chain into separate cleansing solution cups. "I just pay really close attention when you talk."

Kurt reached out and palmed Blaine's back, "Thank you, Bee. That's an even better gift than anything you could buy me." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's left hip.

Blaine hummed low and deep in response. Kurt took the invitation and lifted Blaine's shirt to expose a strip of skin. He pressed a few more slow kisses to Blaine's waist, and opened his mouth and let his tongue join in when Blaine's voice grew more insistent. He licked the warming flesh with long, flat presses of tongue, listening for vocal cues.

"Damnit- Sex Kitten, I can't put your jewelry in with a raging boner- so you've gotta choose..."

Kurt bit down hard on the now red skin, scraping his teeth against Blaine's waist as he closed his mouth, letting every inch of Blaine's nerves register the sensation before pulling away. He kissed the teeth marks, and in an affected tone, replied, "Jewelry- then sex."

Kurt backed up and lay down on the bed, providing space between them to cool just enough so Blaine could focus. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to will away his own erection from Blaine's reaction.

Blaine finished prepping the tray and turned to Kurt.

"I'm ready for you. May I suggest that we start with your chest? It won't be anything like getting it pierced, but

comparatively, your ears and navel will be completely painless."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Blaine set his gloves on the tray and left the bedroom. He padded down to the linen closet on the first floor. Grabbing a small, soft washcloth from the top shelf, Blaine walked to the kitchen sink and turned the tap to hot. He let it run until steam bloomed. He submerged the towel beneath the stream of hot water. Once it was soaked through, he squeezed out the excess water and rolled it up to hold in the heat.

"Babe this will feel quite hot, but won't burn you," he advised as he returned to the bedroom. He unrolled the towel into its folded square and gently set it down on Kurt's piercing.

The towel was very warm, covering the entire right side of his chest- but not uncomfortably so. Kurt felt his skin warm up and loosen somehow.

"Bee what's the towel for, exactly?"

Blaine put his gloves back on and explained, "The towel will warm up your skin, allowing it to give and stretch a bit more. It will also help release any stray skin cells and such that have built up inside your piercing, and hardened."

Mulling over the process and reasoning in his head, he simplified, "You know how you need to wash your gauged piercings every day to keep them clean and gunk free? That's part what I'm doing with the towel."

Kurt nodded with an easy smile, and let Blaine work.

When the heat of the towel began to wane, Blaine lifted it off of Kurt and set it aside. He sanitized Kurt's nipple and twisted off one end of the barbell in Kurt's chest. Dropping the ball on

the tray and retrieving the new, open nipple ring, Blaine lined it up and traded off lightly tugging the old piece out, and pushing the new one in- never letting the two touch, but keeping the ends close. It certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling, but with the lubricant Blaine put on the new jewelry, it went in smoother than the original piece.

"Normally with most piercings, you'll be able to completely take out the old piece of jewelry before inserting the new one, but I didn't want to risk the hole shrinking back at all on this one."

"Thank you Bee, for your thoughtfulness." Kurt softly replied.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, "I'd give nothing less."

Once the new bar was pushed completely through and the ball replaced, Kurt stood up off the bed and walked to the bathroom to admire the new addition.

He flicked on the light switch and looked into the mirror at the adorable red heart that encircled his nipple. The little rubies sparked in the light.

Blaine strolled in behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "It looks lovely on you, Baby," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt leaned his head to touch Blaine's. "Thank you. Why did you pick a heart?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's unknowing invitation to let all of his mush out. "You have a habit, as do I, of wearing your heart on your sleeve. And I wanted you to remember whenever you see this heart," Blaine twirled a few fingertips around the pierced areola, "that you carry my heart next to yours."

Blaine kissed down the column of Kurt's neck, ending with a heavy bite where it met his shoulder.

Kurt's eyes rolled back and he moaned, lolling his head to the side to give Blaine better access, "God, Blaine can you hurry up so I can get you naked?"

The breathy, low tone made Blaine stifle a giggle. It was so, so hot- but still so adorable and amazing that Kurt could want him this much- and be so vocal about it.

With one last kiss to the hairline at Kurt's neck, Blaine soothed, "Give me five more minutes, and then I'm all yours to do with as you please."

Blaine took Kurt's hands and lead him back to bed.

"Navel next," Blaine instructed. Kurt lay back and waited for Blaine to start.

The lack of pain this piercing would have allowed Blaine to work much faster. Remove jewelry, wash and sanitize, glide in new jewelry. It only took two minutes from start to finish.

The dangling hearts were unbelievably delicate and surprisingly erotic.

"You sure know your jewelry," Kurt complimented.

"Thanks Baby Doll. It looks dead sexy on you," Blaine winked. He removed his gloves, sat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt's thighs, and took a second to marvel. Taking hold of the shiny heart, he teased Kurt by slowly, gradually pulling the chain all the way until the diamond-encrusted heart stopped at Kurt's navel.

Kurt's chest pumped audibly, "Jesus, Blaine—" His head flopped back into the pillows, unable to hold his head up as Blaine switched and pulled the diamond heart back again.

"I told you this piercing would always feel good," Blaine reminded his Love.

All at once Kurt was weighed down by sensation, and wanting

to writhe and be swallowed whole by it.

"I know it's only June, but can I put chain body jewelry on my Christmas wish list?" Kurt couldn't help arching up and thrusting into thin air, the nerves shattering every coherent thought outside of the square centimeter of skin being teased.

Blaine moved the jewelry from his right to left hand, and palmed and pressed against each roll of Kurt's hips.

"Santa has taken note."

"Thank you."

Blaine knew he could spend all day toying with Kurt's irresistible navel, but he wanted to give Kurt his last gift. He stood up from the bed and moved to wash his hands in the bathroom. He returned with clean hands to the bedside table and put on his gloves.

"Gauging time!" Blaine declared.

"You really like working on me, don't you?" Kurt asked lightly.

"I do. Besides all of the reasons I've told you before, it's nice to get to focus all my attention on small parts of you."

Blaine removed Kurt's right tunnel and was thrilled, "You keep your ears spotless. I've never seen such clean, immaculate lobes."

Blaine bent down and tucked the lobe into his mouth. He pressed and flicked his tongue against it, rolling and nipping and sucking; Twirling the tip of his tongue on the small hole in the flesh. His breath was hot on Kurt's ear, warming in rhythmic pattern. Kurt hissed, lost in the small attention that sent waves of relaxing pleasure though his body. Blaine released his hold and sanitized Kurt's now cold ear.

"I'm assuming that's not a normal part of gauging procedure,"

Kurt quipped.

Barking a laugh, Blaine agreed, "You're right. My professionalism slipped away from me for a second of weakness. Please don't report me," He pretended to plead as he lubed up the steel taper.

"I won't- but only if you violate protocol more often on me," Kurt bid.

"Deal." Blaine lined up the taper on Kurt's lobe and instructed, "In and out, Babe."

Kurt breathed in big and exhaled slow. The pressure and heat in his ear felt wonderful. Wow, he'd missed this.

Blaine slid the new tunnels in right behind the taper.

Kurt waited silently, blissed out and melting into the bed, while Blaine prepped his right lobe and pressed the taper through. The tunnel shortly followed.

"How do they look?"

Blaine's eyes flitted back and forth to each lobe. "Even better than I expected. The dark blue-green contrasts excellently with your pretty pale skin."

Blaine wiped down Kurt's ears to remove any leftover lubricant. Kurt enjoyed the body-mod afterglow while Blaine cleaned up his tray and put everything away in its respective places.

The foreign weight on Kurt's left hand had constantly set off his nerves for the last hour or so, reminding him of the leap they'd just taken an hour before- and it reminded him of the one he needed to discuss with Blaine while his confidence was high.

"Bee?"

"Mmm?" Blaine prompted.

Kurt twisted the ring around his finger. "I actually have a proposal for you too."

Blaine looked down to meet Kurt's eyes, "Oh yeah?"

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. "Can I go get it?"

Blaine climbed into bed and snuggled up next to Kurt. His right palm rose up and held Kurt's head to his lips. He kissed Kurt's hair. "Of course, Baby."

He released Kurt from the cuddle and Kurt couldn't help it- he nearly ran downstairs, all the way to the front room where he'd left his bag. Retrieving the large folder, he set back up at a skip, taking the steps two at a time.

Nerves crept back in just a hint as he stepped through the bedroom doorway. He hid the folder behind his back and tip- toed back to bed.

"Whatcha got there, Sweet Cheeks?" Blaine scooted to sit up against the headboard. He couldn't help letting his gaze rise and fall to the new jewelry on Kurt's body. The way the gems refracted the light, the way the hearts swayed between his hips, the bold tunnels, made Kurt even more mouthwatering than normal.

"Somethin for you," Kurt responded with a shy smile.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine atop the covers and handed him the portfolio.

"Hey now- don't be shy. I won't have any of that in our home."

Kurt could see that Blaine's eyes were full of love and kindness, mirroring his words. Blaine tipped Kurt's chin up and kissed Kurt's lips reassuringly. "Now, what's in that big folder of yours?"

Blaine looked to Kurt with curious eyes, and accepted the heavy black folder. Opening it up, Blaine discovered that it was a portfolio of his work.

"Babe, did you make this? It's wonderful." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I've never taken the time to make an updated formal portfolio. This is lovely."

Blaine ran his fingers over each page, touching each photo with fondness.

"Keep going until the end."

When he reached the last of the photos, there was what appeared to be a formal letter in the clear sleeve from-

"Kings Avenue- that's a great shop. Wait, it's addressed to me?"

Blaine looked up to Kurt questioningly.

"Go on, read it." Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own.

"Dear Mr. Anderson, we are pleased to hear..." Blaine continued reading in his head.

"What does this..."

Kurt helped out, "We've both had a difficult time being apart, especially last semester." Kurt rubbed across Blaine's shoulders, and down to the small of his back with an open palm, "and we came to the agreement that we wouldn't want to be apart once we, well-"

"Did the dirty?" Blaine supplied with a half grin.

"Made love, Bee. Anyone can have sex," Kurt feigned offense, to which Blaine forgot about the portfolio, set it in his lap and cupped Kurt's face in his hands.

"We made some amazing love together. You're quite a chef, Baby Doll."

"Ohmygod no more analogies about sex- or I won't be able to do a single damn thing without thinking of that."

"What's so bad about that, hmm?" Blaine's eyes crinkled into an adorable, cheeky grin and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Only that I won't be able to function properly with your body on my brain twenty-four-seven," Kurt mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'll have to-"

"Nope- save the rest of your inappropriate comments for after you finish the portfolio," Kurt lightly shoved Blaine away and pointed to the portfolio.

Blaine suddenly remembered where their conversation had started, and wondered, "Okay so there's a shop in New York that likes my work."

Kurt interrupted, "Three actually."

Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Well, I still have two years of school, and I don't want to spend all that time away from you. You graduated a while ago, so all that's holding you in LA besides the music scene, is your job."

"Okay," Blaine confirmed, waiting for the rest.

"I wanted to ask you to move to New York and live with me, but I didn't-"

"You what?" Blaine's face lit up like the sun, his eyelashes nearly touching his eyebrows in surprise.

Kurt looked down and whispered, "Um, I want you to move in with me?"

Blaine sealed his mouth onto Kurt's, sucking full lips into his own, biting hard and lapping at the trapped, silky smooth

skin.

"Yes, yes I'll move in with you," Blaine began a mantra between kisses.

"Really?" Kurt squeaked, breathless.

"Yes, Love. You, me, and New York." After a lingering look, Blaine let go of Kurt's face and retrieved the portfolio. He flipped through the last few pages, noting two more letters from other prestigious New York tattoo parlors. "So, I'm guessing that you contacted a bunch of shops and scouted out which ones needed piercers?"

Kurt nodded. "I contacted the three top shops in New York City- a few don't even employ piercers in their shops- but they all want you."

Blaine gaped at Kurt's words. "This is incredible. I don't know how you did it. You're fucking perfect, clever, and thoughtful. And really sneaky because you got all of my information, photos, and managed to snag three different shops for me- without me knowing about any of it."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed. "There's one more thing."

Blaine wanted to crack a joke, but Kurt looked so excited, that he couldn't take the spotlight from him.

"You have interviews with all of them next Saturday- if you want them."

The portfolio dropped out of Blaine's hands. Again.

"They're all back-to-back so you can compare all of the shops and owners, with fresh memories of each. I've booked your flight just in case you agreed to it. If you do, we'll fly out together Friday night so you'll be rested for the first appointment at noon."

"Ohmygod," Blaine's hands covered his face and he flopped over sideways with a thump onto the bed.

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's side, "I'm sorry, was it too much, too soon? I can reschedule the appointments, or you can take some time to think about it-"

Blaine rolled over onto his back, letting his arms fall above his head, onto the pillows. He looked up at Kurt with heavy love.

"I love you."

Kurt faltered.

"What?"

"I adore you." Blaine held tight to Kurt's gaze, unblinking and sure.

That certainly wasn't what Kurt had braced himself to hear formed on Blaine's lips. He watched as Blaine's left arm lifted off the pillow towards him, and found Kurt's bent right leg. He rubbed the long, thick muscle in smooth, calming ovals.

Kurt didn't know what to think. But apparently-

"Thank you for putting in all that work, and for wanting me to live with you in New York. I want to go to the appointments you set."

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay," He whispered.

The hand on his leg pressed deeper, kneading the muscle with strong, certain fingers.

"There's something else I want more, right now."

Heat flushed Kurt's neck and face. Kurt had figured out that look on Blaine's face, the one that meant he wanted something involving fewer clothes than Blaine was currently wearing. He really hoped it involved no clothes at all.

"What's that, Bee?"

Kurt let his eyes ease closed and lost himself beneath the hand that moved to the apex of his thigh, lightly brushing against his erection that had literally formed out of thin air. God, Blaine could get him up with just a hint and a brush of fingertips. Kurt shuddered when he felt Blaine's hand move right where he wanted it- sliding fully between his legs and cupping his hardness.

"I want you inside of me."

Kurt's eyes shot open. Though they hadn't talked too much about it, Kurt assumed he'd be bottoming for a while. Honestly, he loved it the two times they'd done it this morning, and wouldn't mind one bit if they kept it up.

But it sounded like fun to switch. Besides, he knew somehow that he wouldn't ever turn down any sort of intimacy with his boyfr-

his fiancé.

Kurt really wanted to make topping Blaine sexy. He wanted to be seductive and make his mere words turn Blaine to dust, but he couldn't deny his naiveté. So he went for honesty.

"Bee?" Kurt scuttled on all fours over to Blaine and plopped down like a starfish across his body.

"Mmhmm?" Blaine lightly sifted his fingers through his lover's hair.

Kurt looked down to Blaine's chest and fiddled with the stray hairs there. "I really want to be smooth, and seduce you like I'm going in for the kill and you're my helpless prey."

Blaine gave a big, toothless grin and his eyes shined. Kurt was so fucking adorable.

"Okay."

Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's chest and looked up to soft,

understanding eyes. "But I don't have a clue what to do- besides the basics."

Blaine guided Kurt's face through the last few inches of space between them and smooched. "Well, we're in the same boat for that, but I may have a solution that suits you."

Blaine gently shuffled out from beneath Kurt and padded out of the room.

"Um, this isn't working for me, Blaine," Kurt joked with thick sarcasm.

A laugh sounded out from the entertainment room, and soon Blaine returned with a few books in his hands.

"Books?" Kurt puzzled.

"Yep. I got these after we had our big skype conversation. They helped give me a better understanding of what we'd be getting into, and what we could get up to," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Kurt to half-heartedly smack his arm.

Kurt laughed, "Only you, Mr. Anderson, could take something meant to be serious and sensual, and turn it into fluff."

Blaine bounced onto the bed and towed Kurt into his side. "Hey, if it isn't fun, what's the point?"

"Touché."

Blaine nestled Kurt's head next to his own. "So past all the basics of health and safety and whatnot, there are several sections with different positions and such, with varying degrees of difficulty."

Blaine leafed through the pages for Kurt to see. They pointed out awkward angles, bad haircuts (well, Kurt did), and possible choices for today that each liked. After a good few

dozen pages, his Love turned a bright cherry red. Anticipating that the photos made Kurt uncomfortable, he was about to intervene with kind whispers and comforting touches, but Kurt spoke up before he could form the first sentence.

"Um- can we try that?" Kurt bluntly pointed to the open page staring back at them, with two naked men tangled up together in a simple form that intrigued and tantalized.

Together they silently read the description, tips, and warnings for it.

"Sure. You think your thighs can handle it?" Blaine lightly teased.

"Do you think your ass can handle it?" Kurt bit back with an evil grin. "From the looks of it, I'll be tickling your throat by the time I'm all the way in."

Blaine leaned in close and nipped Kurt's neck. He hummed into Kurt's ear, "As long as your legs can hold my weight like that, you can tickle my throat anytime- from either end," Blaine leaned back to catch Kurt's eyes; biting and licking his own lips slowly, making sure Kurt watched the entire sweep of his tongue, before he exaggerated a swallow.

Kurt's eyes were hooded, and he was there. No hesitancy. Just surety. Want. All-consuming and setting him on blazing fire.

"Lay on your back, Bee- and grab the lube." Kurt's tone was commanding.

Blaine scrambled to remove his shirt and jeans, nearly somersaulting around on the bed in his excitement.

Kurt stepped off the bed and stalked to the doorway. Before Blaine could protest, Kurt switched off the lights. Shut the blinds. Gathered and lit three candles on each bedside table.

Blaine was down to his underwear when Kurt returned to bed. The tighty whities- that happened to be red- fit him like a glove; constricting the erection that Kurt couldn't wait to get a hold of.

"Off."

Blaine kicked his feet and shuffled the fabric down his legs- chucking them off the bed with his right foot.

"Damn Baby, you seem very confident and relaxed in your skin- and mine," Blaine noted aloud with a wide, sexy smile.

"Thank you. You're to blame for that."

Blaine smiled wide, letting it reach his eyes. He watched with eagerness as Kurt knelt below him and spread Blaine's legs wide, bent at the knees.

"Was it the books?"

Kurt slowly lifted Blaine's backside, and Blaine caught onto his intentions. Blaine flexed his abs to steady himself as Kurt curled Blaine's body in on himself until Blaine's knees were nearly touching the mattress on either side of his head.

Kurt agreed. "It was. Knowledge is power- and it's sexy as hell on you. Researching for our first time? You couldn't have done anything to make me want you more than I do now."

Blaine noted his new position, spine curled in and butt in the air- with legs spread wide open for Kurt- and lovingly grunted, "Did you catch a glimpse of one of the prep pages, Love?"

Kurt agreed, "Yes. Now relax, and let me work you out." Kurt winked and lowered his face to Blaine's parted cheeks.

It was fucking intoxicating to get to see Kurt lap and tease- watching his tongue extend and retract over him; anticipating every single sensation.

"Mmm you're so pretty and pink."

Lick.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine scrunching his eyes closed, his head turned to the side; completely overwhelmed by the nerves trigging shocks and tingles through his body. This position opened him up wide; his cheeks settled and left everything for the taking.

As he continued laving and kissing, he felt Blaine heat up and felt the influx of blood beneath his mouth.

"Fuck- Blaine- I can feel you pulsing."

Blaine shied away, curling in a little more on himself; but Kurt held Blaine's hips securely, and tightly, lovingly took hold of his left hand- not letting him move away. He pressed his lips to the ring of muscle and closed his eyes, focusing in on the steady pump of blood; the flex and release of strength against his lips. The beat on his mouth matched the one in his hand.

Blaine's heartbeat.

The realization was cheesy but so poetic- that Blaine's heart encompassed his entire body, his full being. No matter what part of Blaine he touched, Kurt knew it was reaching his heart.

The searing warmth, steady beat, and heart full of love added up and overthrew Kurt, causing the crushing need to taste, take over. He counted off the rhythm of flex and release, flex and release; Kurt dipped his tongue at the next relief of tension.

"Aauughh... shit!" Blaine panted, his lung capacity constricted by his position. He grappled for Kurt's left leg with his free hand and scratched down the plane of porcelain anchoring his right ribcage. "God, Kurt that's... mmmff... fantastic."

Kurt smiled and pressed his tongue in farther, twirling around inside and nipping at the flushed skin. Ever so slowly, Blaine's body relaxed and opened up for him, allowing Kurt to thrust his tongue in and out, in and out in warm, wet repetitions. It was empowering and unforgettable to see Blaine fall apart beneath him- so much closer to him this way, than when he'd been sprawled out before him early that morning. He thrusted and licked with vigor, trying different angles and curves, flicking his tongue and flexing it straight and solid to figure out what Blaine liked best.

Just when Blaine thought he couldn't take anymore and needed something else, something bigger, Kurt eased Blaine's body back down to the bed and rested Blaine's legs out at his sides, knees bent.

"It's a good thing you're so flexible. Your acrobatic tendencies turned out to be very useful."

Blaine giggled; breathless. "I never thought I'd be this grateful for my ability to do the splits."

"Mmm thank you for unknowingly improving our budding sex life," Kurt complimented with a grin.

Blaine reached out for Kurt's face and he obliged, leaning forward and down, "Thank you for taking full advantage."

After a biting, rough kiss, Kurt removed his underwear and grabbed the lube that Blaine had discarded at his side, in ecstasy. He put a bit on the pad of his thumb and pressed against Blaine's ass, sliding up his perineum, and back down in small circles. Blaine's pulse was getting stronger, his legs writhing at Kurt's sides. Kurt added a dollop of lube to his index finger and carefully eased it in, patiently letting Blaine's body relax around each new centimeter. With another dab of lube and a bit more persistence, a second, and then a third

finger stretched and soothed, relieved and sated. Kurt teased with a few brushes, and then a few hard presses, into Blaine's prostate. Once the volume of Blaine's voice was as loud as the music they usually blasted in Kurt's car, Kurt gently removed his fingers. He wiped them on the designated "Love towel," and reached for Blaine.

"Okay Baby, can you sit up?"

Blaine breathed heavily, making an effort to pull oxygen into his lungs. He was altogether satisfied and needy, lethargic and overcome. "Mm-mm."

"Yes you can, c'mon." Kurt pacified.

With a little help, Blaine sat up in front of Kurt. Kurt noted swiftly that Blaine's need to be close to him was so strong that they'd end up cuddling or just going missionary if he didn't hurry up. Kurt grabbed the book and flipped to the correct page. After scanning the contents, he dog-eared it and set it down. Kurt brought his knees together and sat on his ankles.

"Bee, scoot closer please, and straddle me."

Blaine's smile was soft and fuzzy on the edges as he inched closer to Kurt, eventually resting his butt on Kurt's knees. Kurt lubed himself up generously, and wiped his hand once again on the towel- and tossed it and the lube on the floor.

"Okay I want you to lift your butt and sit on me." "Like sit on you?"

"Yes. I'll help."

Blaine moved even more forward until his torso was flush with Kurt's chest and his legs spread open, and wrapped behind Kurt's back. They fumbled a bit and felt around for each other until Kurt had his hand on Blaine's entrance and lined it up

with his head.

"Okay Sugar, ease yourself down."

Blaine set his hands on Kurt's shoulders for balance, and did as he was told. God it felt so different, so good this way. He'd loved filling Kurt up and making him crumble down to incoherent, overstimulated pieces; and now he understood why Kurt didn't want him to ever leave his body earlier that morning. Feeling Kurt within him, burrowing and creating sensations not just on the surface of him but in his body, was indescribable.

With the vertical position, and with Blaine in complete control, he was able to gradually relax at his own pace, and let Kurt in. Kurt held up well against his weight.

"Ohmygod, Kurt," Blaine whispered when he'd fully sat down. He felt filled to the top, overcome with nerves setting fire that had been long neglected. The spots where his thighs met Kurt's, were singing. His dick was tucked between his and Kurt's abs, giving delicious pressure and bits of friction as they shifted and adjusted to each other.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt and nuzzled his face. He extended his legs out and loosely wrapped them around Kurt's backside, resting his feet on the bed. His heart was full to overflowing. The intimacy and close proximity to each other that the position created, while beingone in body, was exquisite. Poignant. He wanted to stay in this moment forever and never move; stay wrapped up in their cocoon of love, and drown in the physicality and spirituality of it.

"Marry me?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's cheek, their foreheads settled against each other.

Kurt giggled, "Didn't you ask me that already?" "Marry me?" Blaine gently insisted.

"Of course," Kurt whispered back. He tucked his right hand just below Blaine's jaw and splayed his fingers out along the flushed skin. Blaine took the hint and tipped his mouth down to meet Kurt's. Lips plumped and tinged light pink. Breath fanned warm cheeks. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's sides, tickling and teasing until he reached Blaine's ass. He cupped the compressed globes and trailed his hands along the underside of Blaine's thighs until they crossed behind his back.

Grounding his palms into the bed, Kurt tested the water with a little thrust of his hips. Blaine's mouth stilled around Kurt's bottom lip, and a sharp intake of air rushed into his lungs. The movement was slight, only just enough- but that made it all the more intense.

A purr rumbled through Blaine's chest. "Is that good?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine wiggled his hips, eyes shut tight and jaw lax in response.

Kurt stretched up and kissed Blaine's closed eyelids, prompting Blaine to look down to him.

"I want to see you, Bee. Is that okay?"

Blaine smiled leisurely, "K."

Kurt thrust up again, giving a little more force, and Blaine's arms responded by gripping Kurt's shoulders; his throat vibrated louder.

It was hard to keep his eyes open, but he tried hard for his Love. Sky blue watched, enamored, as coffee browns came in and out of view, occasionally fluttering; draped in silky skin and midnight eyelashes.

Emboldened by Blaine's enjoyment, Kurt thrust in short,

strong strokes over and over, catching a rhythm that worked well for them both, and keeping it up until his thighs burned and pricked with strain.

The thick, unrelenting friction of Kurt's body against his erection, and the deep penetration to his ass, was heat and nerves, pressure and pleasure. Nothing else existed in this moment but Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.

Between substantial exhales and full inhales with a slack jaw, Blaine voiced on a few of Kurt's dives, "You're a god... You're Adonis, Kurt... god... bless it..."

Kurt smiled wide, gratified and proud, "Is that a new nickname?"

"Yes –gasp- god yes."

Kurt couldn't help loving wrecked, love-stoned, pleasured- Blaine. He didn't want this to end, and thankfully Blaine didn't either.

"I don't wanna come yet," Blaine hushed, clutching at Kurt's ribcage, trying to calm his body even though it was absolutely futile against the fuck and friction.

"Okay. Would you like to get into the position I picked? We're halfway there." Kurt asked while wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Though Kurt's hips weren't moving in wide, sweeping motions, the weight of Blaine on him, and the resistance he pressed up against to push up into Blaine, was one hell of a workout. If there was such a thing as sexercise, this was it.

Blaine bore into Kurt's eyes and nodded fervently. He hoped that it would relieve the tension that was curling and building within him, so he could hang on a little longer and sink further into Kurt's ministrations before he slid away into orgasmic bliss.

Responding to Blaine's confirmation, Kurt ran his palms from Blaine's elbows, back to the hands that rested behind Kurt's neck. Gathering them in his own, he held them tight while Blaine leaned back slowly, inch by inch, down into the mattress. Blaine's head and shoulders now rested on the bed, his mussed hair cradled with pillows; his back arched up in the air. Kurt opened his legs to settle Blaine's ass between them, and leaving Blaine's thighs to continue resting on top of his own. Rather than having Blaine hold up some of his weight by leveraging his feet into the bed, Kurt told him to extend his legs and relax his weight fully onto Kurt.

Once they shifted and steadied into the position, Blaine let out a moan.

Kurt rubbed his palms from knees to thighs, and rolled Blaine's balls in his hands. "How are ya doing, Bee?"

Blaine's chest seized at the contact. He grunted out, "You're definitely -mmmfff- tickling my throat-" Blaine could see the worry flash over Kurt's face, and he was quick to assure, "- and it's phenomenal."

Kurt moved his hips with a gentle rhythm, learning to use the immobility of the position as an advantage rather than a challenge. Once he felt he had the hang of it, he tried out different moves; pushing his hips into Blaine at left and right angles; pressing down with his hips as he thrust; and rolling up, up, up until Blaine was a thrashing, heaving, sweaty mess from the love his prostate was given.

Watching Blaine come undone was addictive. Kurt wanted to take him over the ledge, so he took Blaine in his hands and kept up his hip-rolls, while he imitated the massage that Blaine had given him that morning. It was swiftly effective. Just a few strokes into it, Blaine came, shooting up a few inches into the air. Had it not been so hot, Kurt absolutely

would have laughed at the sight of airborne sperm. Kurt held gently onto Blaine, anchoring him while he finished his release, and then Kurt focused on getting himself off.

The ledge came into view; he leapt; he fell.

Kurt collapsed backwards into bed. His head slotted between Blaine's legs. His hands found and held Blaine's feet.

"God thatwasamazing," Kurt praised, out of breath and limbs weightless.

"That was all you, Gorgeous. And you fucking nailed it."

Kurt swam through his haze of satiation to nip back, "You

mean- I nailed you?"

"Soundly," Blaine agreed.

They lay in a tangled, contorted heap for a long, quiet moment, letting euphoria pass over them and tuck them into blissful peace.

When life returned to Kurt's limbs, he sat up and maneuvered to the floor to grab the towel. The movement caused him to slip out of Blaine, eliciting a little whine of protest at the emptiness. An attentive hand softly wiped the absorbent cloth down Blaine's chest and stomach, removing the mess Blaine had left. When the towel was discarded, Blaine reached for Kurt with both arms and tugged him down to cuddle.

"Oh boy I'm marrying a post-orgasm cuddler," Kurt noted with teasing sarcasm.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "You bet you are. You're going to be the most loved, sated, cuddled man in all of existence."

Kurt was all out of wit, and full of love. "Thank you," he voiced, smiling and eye alight.

A bejeweled hand tickled and touched its way through Blaine's

chest hair. He looked down to the source of the sparkle in the dim candlelight, and was reminded that Kurt was betrothed. To him.

Blaine brought the hand up and kissed Kurt's ring finger. Holding the hand to his cheek, he offered, "Round three?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi Sweetie how are you?"

"Great! How are you?" Kurt confirmed, trying to hide his excitement.

"Wonderful- it's always a good day when it's Saturday. What can I do for you?" Carole offered with her trademark warmth.

"Actually, I was hoping Blaine and I could take you out to dinner tonight? I know it's short notice..."

A smile leaked into Carole's tone, "Of course, we would love to. Oh- your father jut came in the room, hold on a sec-"

Kurt could hear her place her palm on the phone and explain, "Honey, Kurt and Blaine want to get a bite to eat with us tonight."

A gruff, gentle voice expressed, "Sounds good. What time?" "I'm not sure. I'll find out."

Carole came back to the phone, "What time do you want to get together, Dear?"

"How about seven? I made reservations at Yamashiro."

"Oh that's a fabulous place. We'll see you there around six forty-five?"

"Perfect. Thank you Mama!" "Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt hung up. "Well, dinner is set. I can't wait to see their reaction, Bee."

Kurt looked over to Blaine, and laughed, "Why do you look so nervous?"

"Because I am," Blaine balked.

"You're ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes with a half-smile. "My parents love you. I bet they'll be more excited that you're legally joining the family, than they are for me getting married."

"Pffft. You're on. What are we leveraging?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "If I win, you have to see the LA Ballet with me."

Blaine smirked, knowing that they both loved the Ballet, but made a face to pretend that he didn't like it. "You're on. And if I win, you have to see Avenue Q with me."

"Ohmygod those bastardized sesame street characters on Broadway?" Kurt cringed.

"Mmmhmm. Deal?" Blaine stuck his hand out toward Kurt.

He gingerly took Blaine's hand. "Deal. But you're making up for Adult Sesame Street by taking me to Wicked after, if you win."

"How many times will you have seen it?" Blaine prodded with a warm smile. He loved teasing Kurt about his favorite musical.

"That will be my fifty-sixth time seeing Wicked."

Blaine laughed.

Kurt lightly smacked Blaine on the arm. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with seeing my favorite musical once a week during the school year, when it is playing a few blocksdown the street, from me. How could I resist?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and rubbed his arm up and down in comforting strokes, "Absolutely nothing. I love your passion for live theatre."

"Alright let's go get dressed, Muppet Boy, so we can go tell my parents the good news."

"And have a delicious dinner," Blaine added.

"Yes, yes, I know your stomach is priority number one," Kurt gently pushed Blaine towards the closet.

Blaine looked back at Kurt as they walked into the closet, "Actually, after this morning, I think my priorities changed a bit..."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? What could possibly trump food?"

"Well, and this afternoon..." Kurt was catching on.

"And thirty minutes ago..."

Kurt feigned a sigh and picked out a few things to wear from the stash he kept in Blaine's closet. "Great- you're going to be a sex addict, aren't you? I'm just too good for you to resist."

Blaine removed his shirt, and leaned in for a quick kiss, "You do have an extraordinarily talented mouth..."

Kurt smiled into the kiss.

Blaine let his lips hover over Kurt's mouth, brushing against them as he spoke. His lashed eyes gazed down, unblinking, into Kurt's, "And that ass of your is the most succulent thing I've ever laid my eyes... and hands... and dick on."

Kurt nearly grabbed Blaine and carried him to bed, wanting to screw his dinner plans and screw Blaine instead. But he wanted to share his excitement first. They had the rest of their lives for intimacy (and the rest of the summer, in particular).

"Sugar if you don't stop, we're not going to make it to

Yamashiro." Kurt tried to whine as Blaine's lips and tongue left a trail of spit and kisses down the side of his neck.

"What's so wrong with that, Baby Doll?" Blaine purred right next to Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Nothing- except my parents will instinctively know why we didn't show up- and I'll never live it down."

Blaine tamed his lips and took a step back. He slipped his arms into the dress shirt and began buttoning from top to bottom. "Okay, okay. I'll press 'pause.'"

Kurt dropped his pants to the ground and grabbed the dressy pair he'd picked out. "Thank you. We can press 'play' the instant we get back home if you want to."

Blaine finished the last button of his shirt, and adjusted his collar. He leaned in for one more kiss. "That sounds heavenly. I look forward it."

The two finished dressing and checked each other over. Kurt added a tie to Blaine's outfit, and Blaine tucked Kurt's shirt into his pants, "Because I want to see that sexy waist," Blaine explained.

The drive to the restaurant was traffic-filled as usual, and parking was a nightmare. They walked up the hill of steps to the gorgeous front entrance. When they confirmed their reservation at the podium, Kurt asked for an open-air table near the gardens, instead of a quiet booth in the enclosed interior dining rooms. Thankfully a group of four was just paying their check at that time, so they were directed to a table set right next to the enclosed garden, a short time later.

Just before they were directed to their table, Burt and Carole arrived. In order to not spoil the surprise, Blaine held Kurt's left hand instead of the usual right, and Kurt spun his ring around to hide the diamonds in his palm. Hopefully they

wouldn't see the band.

When they sat down at the table and were given menus, Kurt thought on his feet and leaned over to read Blaine's menu with him. He couldn't take a single chance on his parents seeing the ring prematurely.

"How were your finals, Kurt?" Burt asked as they looked over their menus.

"Great, actually. My self-evaluation with my professor went really well. I got straight As in my theatre performance classes, and I was top of my class in my diction and dialect classes."

"Wow, Kurt that's incredible! Good for you!" Carole beamed.

"I'm so proud of you, Boo," Blaine complimented, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you."

The conversation quietly paused so each could choose what they wanted to eat. Thankfully the waiter came back to take their orders and bring water glasses, before they asked further about Kurt's first day back home. After they'd all ordered, Carole asked, "Did you do anything fun for your first day back in LA?"

Kurt looked over to Blaine, and he nodded back.

"Actually, something really wonderful, that Blaine surprised me with." Kurt bit his lip and smiled hugely. Beneath the table, he quickly turned his ring around to let the diamonds show on top of his hand, and lifted his hand out to show off the diamonds.

Both parents looked to the movement in front of Kurt, and paused.

Carole gasped in excitement- and squealed, "Kurt? Blaine!"

She looked to their smiling, overjoyed faces, and exclaimed, "Oh, congratulations Darlings!" She scooted her seat back loudly and stood, swiftly rounding the table. Not caring about the attention she was drawing from the large room, Carole quickly moved to Kurt and Blaine's side of the table and pulled a half-standing Kurt and teary-eyed Blaine into a big, loving hug.

"I'm so happy for you, my two favorite boys." She embraced them tightly.

Kurt sniffled, letting fall happy tears, but he couldn't help quipping, "What about Finn?"

Carole giggled, "He's been mine all along, so he doesn't count."

The three giggled and let loose from the hug. Carole reached for Blaine and he obliged, letting himself be tucked into a warm, snug hug.

Blaine felt a soft voice in his ear, "I love you so much, Sweetheart, and I am overjoyed to officially welcome you into our family."

He choked up at her loving words, and nodded, "Me too. I love you Carole."

She let go of Blaine and cupped his face. She looked into his eyes and smiled for a moment. She rubbed her thumb on Blaine's cheek, and then turned to Kurt. She offered him a hug, and whispered, "You've got a great catch Kurt. Hold onto him. I can see in his eyes that Blaine loves you deeply, and needs you more than either of us truly understand. Love him, Kurt, the best way you know how."

Kurt agreed, and promised to love and care for Blaine.

The three turned to sit, but stopped when they noticed Burt

was standing by Blaine's side. Carole sat down and left Burt to the boys.

"Come'ere kid," Burt opened his arms to Blaine, and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, son. You're an amazing addition to this family. You've made Kurt happier in the last year, then I've ever seen him." Blaine sniffled, and clutched tighter. "Thank you. Thank you for doing what no one else could- not friends, or family, or counseling. I love you, Blaine."

Blaine blinked the tears from his eyes, and had to breathe through his mouth because his nose was so stuffed from emotion. "I love you Burt," Blaine managed to whisper into Burt's ear.

Burt patted his back and released him, with a long look of love and a squeeze to his shoulder.

"Kurt get over here," Burt smiled. He held Kurt close and said just for Kurt to hear, "I'm happy for you, son. I can see the light in Blaine's eyes, that you put there. Don't ever let it dim. I can see clear as day that you're his whole world. He revolves around you, anchors himself to you. Love him, Kurt- don't ever stop loving him- and you'll have the best marriage two people can have."

Everyone sat back down and settled into their appetizers. Carole couldn't suppress her curiosity and asked, "So, Blaine, how did you propose? And you chose a gorgeous ring! How did you find such a beauty?"

Blaine smiled wide, and obliged, "When we visited Tiffany's in New York a few months ago, I sneakily collaborated with one of the employees, to see which rings Kurt liked best-"

Kurt interjected, "He was so sneaky! I had no idea what he was up to!"

Burt chuckled and chimed in, "Well, I've seen the way you get tunnel vision when you're in your favorite clothing stores, so I bet it was pretty easy for Blaine to make it work. He's a clever, smart man- and you're easily distracted." His words were teasing, but his smile was warm.

Kurt scowled at his dinnerware, and Blaine gave an encouraging squeeze to his thigh.

"So the employee brought out the rings I'd had in mind, since I had a general idea of what Kurt likes. She prompted him to try on the rings. She warmed up to him quickly, which made Kurt talk more loosely with her. She worked him over and Kurt blurted out which ones were his favorites. She convinced him to narrow it down to one. And I bought his favorite ring, right under his nose." Blaine booped Kurt's nose.

"And this afternoon when I woke from my nap, I was in an empty bed," Kurt gave a silly, dramatic glare to Blaine. "There was a box on the bed with a love note inside. I ended up finding half a dozen boxes with love notes in them, in a trail throughout the house; until I reached the front room. Blaine was waiting there on the couch- dressed beautifully, I must say." Kurt leaned over to Blaine, and Blaine winked back. "He presented to me a beautiful bouquet, and gave a perfect speech, and asked to marry me. And here we are."

Carole wiped the tears in her eyes, "That's so sweet, and wonderfully thoughtful, Blaine. You sure know how to woo our Kurt."

Blaine inched his face close to Kurt's, nuzzling his cheek and replied, "I do my best."

Kurt turned his face to meet Blaine's lips with his own, and offered a thankful peck in return.

The lively conversation casually split between wedding ideas

and the current goings-on in each of their lives. Truthfully, Carole and Kurt did most of the wedding-talk, and Blaine and Burt ended up raving about the latest sports stats, spring training, recruits, and college hopefuls.

Dinner was delicious, and dessert was nearly sinful in its rich flavors and decadent ingredients.

Burt offered to pay for dinner, and for once, they didn't playfully argue over the bill.

With a few more hugs and a walk out to the front steps of the restaurant, they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

On the drive home, Kurt decided he wanted to grab some groceries for breakfast tomorrow morning. Blaine was overfull and wanted to lay spread-eagle on the bed as soon as possible. They compromised and Kurt dropped Blaine off at the house, with a promise to be back as soon as possible, to make plans for their LA Ballet visit, as well asAvenue Q. They'd agreed they both won, and indulged each other with what they leveraged in the bet.

The trip to the store was a quick one (well, as fast as one can be in the middle of Hollywood). Kurt grabbed all of the bags for one trip into the house, and shut the car doors with his feet. He dug his keys out of his pocket that he'd stored while he gathered the bags, and unlocked the front door.

As Kurt closed the front door behind himself, a booming, ominous- and oddly, disturbingly musical- thud shook the first-floor ceiling, followed by a loud, guttural cry from the one voice Kurt knew and loved most- Blaine.

Kurt's stomach dropped to his feet and his heart shot into his throat.

He dropped everything in his arms where he stood and sprinted clear through the kitchen and living room, taking the

stairs two at a time and pulling on the railing to get him up faster, faster. The entire run couldn't have been much more than five seconds, but the screams of utter agony and anger made his shoes feel like they were filled with lead, damnit, slugging his movements and impairing his ability to reach the second floor as fast as he needed to. More bangs and the thick sound of tearing echoed down the hallway. When Kurt's panic-stricken eyes surfaced above the stairs, he immediately noticed that the music room's door was hanging open.

Literally.

The top hinge of the door had been ripped from the wall, leaving the bottom hinge to bear the full weight of the door. It leaned at an unnatural angle; having given way for hundreds of songs worth of sheet music that had been torn and tossed out in halves, in fourths, in microscopic pieces; lain out on the hardwood floor, thrown and strewn in heaps and clumps several feet down the hall.

A rhythmic slamming of metal and wood suddenly broke the two disquieting seconds of thunderous silence.

Thank God- at least the newly constant pounding was a sign of life.

As he took the last step to the second floor and stood at the end of the hall, Kurt suddenly felt as if he was in the frontlines of a war zone- unsure whether to tip-toe into the battle or charge in and give vocal warning of his impending presence.

As Kurt neared the broken door, his eyes discerned a small, mangled pile of wood and strings among the mounds of shredded paper- a violin that Kurt hadn't before seen.

Oh, Blaine.

Over the last year, Kurt had learned that there were two

things that Blaine cared about most: Kurt, and music. Only the most horrific of circumstances could make him destroy his music room.

And Kurt knew on instinct what this was.

"Blaine?" He gently called out, trying to keep a calm tone so

as to not rile or startle.

No voice called back, but the hammering stuttered for a few seconds before picking back up again with renewed ferocity. Kurt braced himself as he reached the doorway, steeling for what he might find.

And God it was worse.

The baby grand piano had been overturned, lying on its side. The lid was open flat on the floor, strings exposed and some were crudely cut and bent in unnatural shapes. The bodies of the priceless acoustic guitars Blaine had been given by his parents when he was too young and small to play them- the ones he'd grown into and clung to when he was abruptly, cruelly left an only child; were splintered and shredded from body to pegs; spread out lifelessly on the floor. The strings curled and swayed in disjointing motions above the instrumental remains. Kurt scanned the room for Blaine, and any more damage. The wide glass window separating the sound booth from the studio was shattered, leaving jagged edges in the sill and shards glittering all over the carpeted floor. Kurt's first thought was please God let him be wearing shoes-

He carefully walked over the glass and found Blaine facing the underside of the baby grand, swinging his beautiful 1954 Gibson Les Paul like a golf club, into the belly of the piano.

Thank you God he's got shoes.

Now all he had left to do was fix whatever had broken Blaine.

"I called my parents," Blaine spit.

Fuck. I was right.

His tone was bitter.

Blaine took another firm swing at the piano, making Kurt's ears ring from the shock of earsplitting sound waves.

He continued in chopped sentences, swinging the guitar like a bat in between each one, "I called home, hoping to get them both on the phone since they usually sit on their asses all weekend, every weekend. Turns out they got a separation last summer- when I met you. Of course they didn't tell me. The maid answered my call with 'Meredith Anderson residence.'"

Kurt nearly reached out to touch Blaine, but before he could, Blaine turned back around, facing the piano and lifting his arms to swing. "She couldn't even call me to say they were over ."

Crunch.

"So I swallowed the news and choked out my excitement about you."

Bang.

"Like an idiot I hoped that my mother's heart could have softened to me- to remember her own son. I thought- what's the harm in giving it one last shot? This is the biggest, most wonderful time of my life- maybe this, maybe you are enough to bring her back to life, and back into mine- for more than just occasional holiday phone calls."

The instruments had traded painful places, and the flying guitar was taking a beating from the piano now, having lost its shape and strength under the painfully hard strikes against the baby grand.

"Or at least be happy for the stranger on the phone that happens to have her eyes and curly hair; calling to tell of his engagement to the most perfect man he could have ever dreamed of."

Kurt appreciated the sweet sentiment among the fury, but waited still and silent for the rest of the rant.

"My mother was mildly pleasant, but detached. After I told her I was engaged to you, she said," Blaine changed his tone to represent his mother's voice, "'that's lovely Dear. But I must go, I have my DAR meeting to attend in just a moment. Please send a wedding announcement to the house.'"

Kurt was going to point out the thin silver lining on the dark raincloud, but Blaine read his mind.

"She's just pacifying me, Kurt. Her words mean nothing but lies and broken promises. It's her way of shutting me up and getting me off the phone."

Well, shit.

"I called my father next. I had to call mom back since I didn't have his new number- but of course she was gone- so I had to ask the maid for it. Turns out he lives in Europe now- work transferred him four months ago. Of course they couldn't be bothered to inform their son. Once again."

The guitar took another ear-piercing hit against the piano.

"I knew it was a long shot but you're too goddamn important for them to not know about you, about us. Surprisingly, he was mildly happy for us. It was the most emotion I've gotten from him in ten years. I told him I wanted him front row at our wedding, on my side of the pews."

Kurt felt the pregnant pause before the blow-

"I thought- I thought for one second that he was going to say

'yes.' That he would be there for me now. That he would make up for all those years, and just come to our wedding. I heard his breath hitch. He almost agreed. But instead of answering me directly, he said that he would instruct his administrative assistant to deposit an extra ten million into my savings account, and he would give me a third of his stock shares, as our wedding gift."

"That was very generous of him," Kurt supplied, hoping to point out the positive.

"Yeah, money talks in this shitty semblance of a family. Money says 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry' and 'I'm thinking of you'- but not as a compliment to words and actions and proof. It's all we exchange. Do you see now why my money means nothing to me? Why I want to spend it all on you instead of me?"

Kurt didn't answer. They both knew.

The Gibson was destroyed to the point of uselessness as a bat- so Blaine grabbed the Gretsch behind Kurt, against the wall. Blaine's eyes never rose to meet Kurt's; but Kurt could see the hurt, the betrayal- the teenage Blaine that sat alone in his room afterschool, neglected and solitary- for years- before he got out of high school and out of that prison of a home.

"All I ever wanted was a dad. I just want to be loved- I want my existence to mean something to them, more than a name on legal documents, and a bank account their assistants allocate funds into."

Arms shining beneath the florescent lights, flushed a bright red from the exercise, they gave one last massive, room- shaking smash of guitar and piano. Blaine wiped the sweat from exertion off his forehead and turned to Kurt, the guitar

neck held secure in his right hand.

Kurt looked down to the floor for a split second and caught sight of little dots of red on the floor. He followed them across the carpet and up the wall, leading to a fist-sized hole in the wall. Connecting the dots, he looked to Blaine's right hand and saw red.

Shining, dripping red.

Smeared on his sleeve. Flowing down his fingers. Slip-sliding down the neck of the guitar. Pooling on the frets.

"Blaine- honey you're bleeding," Kurt pointed out, worried. Blaine huffed a sigh and mumbled, "I don't really give

a shit right n-"

Kurt stepped forward. He carefully secured Blaine's right wrist in his palm and pulled the guitar from Blaine's hand. He dropped the now worthless mess to the floor and tenderly lifted up Blaine's hand to get a closer look at the damage.

"You've split your skin over the knuckles, but I can't see the rest of the damage because of the blood. Please, let me clean it?" Kurt's voice was gentle and affectionate, pushing all of his emotion and love into the tone, in hopes of convincing Blaine.

Even in his anger and agony, he couldn't deny his Love anything he wanted. "Okay," he whispered back, his anger choked down and hurt softening his voice.

In his rampage through his music room, all he could see was his parents cutting themselves off from each other, and Blaine; keeping to themselves in their respective offices every night after work. He could hear their dismissive words, telling him they were "too tired" to talk, "too busy" to help with homework or attend school games to see him play. The tidal wave of pain, rejection, and lonely agony of the last ten years

that he'd stuffed down, supposedly gotten over; came crashing into his heart and causing a hurricane within him, wiping out the beautiful structures of love, trust, and security that Kurt had slowly built through the last year.

Kurt's voice and presence brought him back to the surface. "Sugar put your hand above your heart."

He let himself be guided out of the wrecked music room and down the hall to the master bathroom. He felt silly with his arm in the air, but didn't complain. He'd done enough damage already, and didn't want to stress Kurt further.

Kurt pulled out a stool from the counter and set it right in front of the sink. Blaine sat down and hovered his arm over the basin.

"You're lucky I keep a decent First Aid kit in my car, too, or we'd be taking our first trip together to the hospital," Kurt gently chided. "I'll go get it. Stay here and don't move." Kurt could tell by the amount of blood, that he'd need more than just band aids. He jogged through the house and took the stairs quickly both down and up, and retrieved his kit from the car.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say to Blaine when he arrived back in the bathroom, so he decided to just focus on cleaning Blaine's hand. The blood had dripped down Blaine's forearm now, so Kurt moved Blaine's elbow below the faucet and turned the water on. He ran the water from elbow to hand slowly, letting all the red rinse away. Immediately the blood crept out of the cuts and scrapes again. Kurt looked closely at Blaine's hand and clucked his tongue.

"You're going to make me a master at stitching, Bee."

Blaine winced, knowing that meant he'd hurt himself enough to warrant sutures.

"The one on your knuckle is the worst- you must have caught something rough in the wall when you punched. The rest of the scrapes aren't bad."

Blaine nodded once. "I'm sorry, Love," Blaine whispered, ashamed of his childish behavior. "I never react that way. This last denunciation by my parents just made everything flood back. It felt like the final rebuff- if they wouldn't accept or celebrate my supreme happiness with having found my soul mate, then there's nothing I've got left to convince them to love me outside of their checkbooks."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bee."

"I... I just destroyed a roomful of instruments." Blaine weakly protested, watching with nervous eyes as Kurt set up his supplies for sutures and bandaging.

Kurt wiped the new blood from the wounds and sprayed disinfectant over Blaine's cuts. "They're your belongings. You can do whatever you like with them."

Blaine pouted, wanting some punishment, some anger from Kurt to make himself feel better. "...And now you're fixing wounds that wouldn't exist in the first place had I not thrown my tantrum."

Kurt was unaffected by Blaine's search for something to bring them toe-to-toe. He replied while he sprayed the numbing agent, "It gives me an opportunity to practice for when we have our own little tantrums running around the house."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that brightened his face and sparkled in his eyes. He forgot about his need to whine, and asked warmly, "How many do you want?"

Kurt's heart jumped at the change in Blaine's demeanor and tone- not to mention the new subject at hand. "I don't know..." Kurt thought while he sewed the first stitch, "One or

two... Three at the most. I've got to have a little girl to dote on, and curl her hair every morning for school, and read all the books about Prince Charmings and dragons..."

Kurt was a master of distraction, especially when it counted. Thanks to the numbing spray and Kurt's engaging conversation, Blaine didn't notice the remaining two stitches Kurt added to Blaine's knuckle. When the cut was properly sewn shut, Kurt tended to the few nicks on his fingers and the long scratch from pinkie to wrist.

"All done Bee."

Kurt moved to clean up the counter and used supplies, but Blaine grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"You'll be the perfect father," Blaine reverently assured, eyes full of heart and shining with stars.

Kurt reached out and cupped Blaine's face, "Awww Honey. So will you."

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt into his arms and against his chest, letting one of Kurt's feet stand between his own. His bandaged fingers threaded through Kurt's hair, palm cradling the back of his neck. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's right cheekbone back and forth a few sweet times, then dipped his mouth to meet Kurt's.

"I love you so much," Blaine breathed against Kurt's mouth, eyes closed and forehead resting against forehead.

"I love you, Blaine. Nothing will ever change that. Not even a tantrum," Kurt winked.

They held each other close, allowing the settled, quiet moment to seep through their bones and weave into their hearts. Today had been full of the highest high and a deep low. It was a relief to come back to middle ground.

"There's something I want to do, but... I need your help," Blaine prompted.

"Anything."

"I want to write letters of abscission to my parents. And I want to sort through my childhood things and get rid of the belongings that directly involved them."

Kurt was nervous that Blaine would regret this later on in life, but Blaine knew the Andersons better than he ever would, and he would support Blaine in his choice. "Are you sure? You won't change your mind in a few years?"

Blaine shook his head and looked down to Kurt's chest. Looking up, he replied, "Yes, I'm sure. I've wanted to do it for years. Hearing them castoff you as well, was the push I needed to just do it. Will you help me?"

Kurt could never say 'no.' "Yes of course. Just let me know how I can help you."

Blaine scratched the back of his head, "Well, I should probably start on the mess I made in the hall and the music room..."

Kurt smiled, "Don't worry about it. Let's focus on wrapping up closure with your relationship with your parents. We can worry about the physical mess tomorrow."

Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, "You're so good to me."

Kurt kissed back as lightly, "As are you. Do you want to write the letters or sort through your belongings first?" Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's cheek; let his fingertips trace his under- eyes, his mouth; soothing the physical and emotional ache.

"Stuff."

Kurt nodded in understanding, "Okay. Where can we find it?"

"There's a bin in my closet..."

Kurt put away his leftover supplies and tossed out the used ones. After closing the First Aid kit, he followed Blaine to the walk-in closet.

"It's this bin, here." Blaine pointed to a large, gray, plastic storage bin. Kurt stepped forward to carry it out of the room for him. He gripped the concave handle and pulled, but the box was much heavier than he'd calculated. He struggled for just a second before Blaine reached for the other handle and pulled.

Together they carried it to the bedroom and set it on the floor next to the bed. Kurt had a feeling that his tactile Bee would have a hard time touching the items that simultaneously meant and hurt him so much to see, so he came up with an idea.

"Bee, how about you lay on the bed and get comfortable with Aurora, and I'll go through the box? You can tell me to keep or toss each item I take out."

Blaine nodded and left one more kiss on Kurt's mouth. "That would be lovely. Thank you Babe."

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled faintly at the love and gratitude afforded him. "Go get Aurora and I'll start going through the box."

Blaine obeyed and left the room. He found his little Sweetie playing with the sheet music scraps in the hall. There was a decently-sized pile of shreds courtesy of Aurora, mounded a few inches from her flopping, feisty body.

"C'mere Sweetness, I wanna cuddle with you."

The growing fluff ball purred at his touch. Blaine lifted her up and held her like a baby to his chest, resting her head atop

his shoulder. She snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Aww, I love you too." He spoke into her fur and Eskimo- kissed her head. He felt lighter and better already.

His Love was a genius.

When Blaine padded back into the room and made to burrow into the covers on the bed, Kurt had nearly finished pulling everything out of the box. Blaine's body shifted and shuffled a bit under the covers.

Two heavy shoes fell from beneath the covers, down to the floor .

"Whatever you'd like to keep, we can put back in the bin, and everything left on the floor when we're done, I'll gather into a trash bin and toss out for you, okay?"

"Kay." Blaine lay on Kurt's side of the bed, facing his body towards Kurt, with Aurora right in front of his chest under the comforter .

Kurt had no idea which items were easiest to see, and which would be the most triggering, so he decided to just go through all the items in a clockwise manner.

"There's a stack of records... some children's ones," Kurt leafed through the vinyl, "a few pop, classic rock... do you want these?"

"No." Blaine's voice was stilted and short. So much for an easy start.

Kurt quickly set them behind his body and out of sight for Blaine.

"Okay, up next we have a few sports trophies," Kurt said in an announcer voice, hoping to make the painful chore a bit fun.

Blaine giggled and gave a thumbs-up. "Yep, I've gotta keep those. I had so much fun playing community sports."

Kurt loved how suddenly animated Blaine had become at the sight of his trophies. Thinking quickly, he offered, "I wanna hear more. How about you give a thumbs-up or thumps-down for the items, while you talk?"

This would give Blaine a secondary focus while he sorted through his memories, and hopefully make the process easier and faster.

"Okay."

"Tell me one of your favorite memories from playing sports!" Kurt asked enthusiastically, hoping to keep Blaine's mood boosted.

"Oh man- this one year when I was playing soccer, there was this rival team- the... the hornets- and they were an awful team."

Kurt held up a few stuffed animals, and Blaine raised his thumb. Kurt set them in the bin.

"All the boys teams in that age group knew that the hornets played dirty, and won every game they played."

Kurt's eyebrow arched, "How old were you?" "Eleven."

Kurt's eyebrows shot briefly up his forehead, "Wow, competitive much? That's a little young for cheating..."

Blaine laughed, loving how quickly Kurt had taken his side and gotten sucked into the story. "So we had had a winning streak all season up to our game against them. We had ten wins behind us, with one game left until playoffs. Besides the hornets, we were the best team in our age bracket. We were a shoe-in for the playoffs, and wanted to beat the pride out of

the hornets and be number one!"

Kurt fondly looked on and mutely lifted item after item into Blaine's view, and tossed or stored each according to Blaine's dictating thumb. He was beyond grateful that his idea was working.

Blaine pet and scratched Aurora while he talked. "So the big day came. We had a blast warming up and stretching, talking trash and talking a big game. Had you heard us talking, you would have thought we were playing in the World Cup, Blaine dissolved into laughter, knowing how silly it sounded.

"The hornets were tough, but we held our own. We blocked half a dozen goal attempts, and made one. At half-time our coach told us to get closer to our opponents. He matched us up with the numbers on the hornets' jerseys and we were instructed to shadow our assigned team member. This wasn't a common technique for our age group, since it was still supposed to be "just for fun" and not working toward scholarships and scouts just yet."

"Boy, they start young," Kurt interjected.

Blaine nodded and continued, "So in the last half, with two minutes to go, we were tied. I was playing Forward that day, so getting the winning goal was left up to me and two other players. We go the ball down the field and I made myself open. All of the hornets had rushed down the field and swarmed me, trying to get the ball out from my feet. Somehow we all ended up forming a circle. I kicked the ball up and out of the formation, and the ball curved just perfectly enough- and I made the goal!"

Kurt gasped and slapped his hands on his thighs. "That's incredible Bee!"

Blaine tickled Aurora's side with his fingertips, "It was a small

thing for most to make a goal, and it usually was just 'part of playing the game' for me, but that one- that one was memorable."

"I'm so proud of you."

Blaine cocked his head lovingly to the side, and smiled, "Whatever for?"

"You just- you take life by the horns and take risks, you take chances. When the easy route is available, you skip it and take the challenges- and you succeed..."

Kurt looked down and realized he only had one item left.

"No matter what life hands you, you make the best of it, with a genuine smile on your face and hope in your heart. I know you think my optimism anchors you, but you know, yours does the very same for me."

Blaine's eyes grew wet, and he sniffled just a bit.

"This is the last item," Kurt said. He stood from where he'd sat in front of the bin, and brought it over to Blaine' on the bed. He knelt at its side and offered the small, fuzzy box to Blaine.

"Ohmygod," Blaine whispered, surprise and awe colored his tone.

Kurt wanted to ask what it was, but he waited for Blaine to explain. He carefully took the box in his hands, running his fingers over the box and taking it in for a moment. He delicately opened the box and looked inside.

"Kurt, this is my sister's necklace."

Kurt's jaw dropped, and his curiosity and empathy spiked. Blaine turned the box toward Kurt so he could see. Inside was a small silver heart pendant, strung onto a thin chain.

"She got it on her thirteenth birthday. She wore this every day to school, and only took it off when she swam in the backyard pool. It was an early congratulatory gift for her getting into the LA County High School for the Arts."

Kurt lifted his left hand and held Blaine's thigh, unsure what to say.

"Kurt, would you?"

Kurt had lost himself in thought, and when he came to, Blaine was holding the necklace out to him.

"Sure."

Blaine ducked his head a little and Kurt slipped his hands behind Blaine's neck. He blindly clasped the ends together, and let the pendant dangle.

"It's lovely," Kurt complimented.

Blaine gripped the small pendant in his fingertips and watched it for a moment, letting happy memories come back to him and fill his senses.

Kurt took Blaine's occupation with the necklace as an opportunity to clean up the room. He snuck downstairs and got a trash bag. When he returned, Blaine was relaxed back into the bed, head resting on fluffy pillows, eyes closed, and fingers running the pendant back and forth over the chain, making a tiny zipping sound.

It hurt and healed Kurt's heart to see Blaine remember his sister in a positive way. He wondered what Blaine was thinking of- maybe good memories, or the times he recalled her necklace being important to her.

Kurt quietly picked up the items Blaine no longer wanted, and filled up the bag to the brim. He set the trash outside the bedroom doorway. He checked on Blaine when he turned

back into the room, and sighed in relief to see Blaine still comfortable; eyes still calmly closed. His lips were peaceful and soft- no longer tense like they'd been when he found Blaine in the music room. Kurt pressed the bin lid on tight and pushed it back into Blaine's closet. The room looked completely back to normal. All that was left to take care of was the mess down the hall.

"Sugar, I'm gonna take the trash out and grab some ice cream from the freezer. Would you like some?"

"Mmmm yes please. My tummy loves you."

Kurt nearly skipped over to the bed and nuzzled his face lightly into Blaine's navel, tickling the clothed skin, "And I love you too, tummy."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, and cradled Kurt's neck. Knowing what Blaine wanted, Kurt bent down to Blaine's head and bit his lips, sucking the plump flesh loudly into his mouth. With a slurp, he sucked hard and released Blaine's red lips. "I'll bring up your ice cream in a bit."

Kurt took the trash downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a broom. Tip-toeing back upstairs, Kurt swept the ruined sheet music back into the music room. It took a few minutes because of his need to go slowly, softly; but he successfully swept everything without gaining enough attention from Blaine for him to see what Kurt was up to. He closed the broken door as best he could, and took the broom downstairs.

Three kinds of ice cream were on the top shelves in Blaine's fridge: cherry chocolate chunk, vanilla mint, and S'mores. Kurt pulled out all three half-gallon containers and set them on the kitchen island. With a bit of searching, Kurt found a gorgeous clear glass serving bowl. It was just the right size for three large scoops of ice cream to share. Kurt dug out the

oversized ice cream scooper and set to work. The ice cream was a little tough since it had been tucked in so close to the ice machine. After some elbow grease and the full use of Kurt's forearm muscles, two scoops nearly as big as baseballs, sat creamy and smooth in the bowl. The last scoop formed easier than the previous two, and Kurt set it in the bowl. The ice cream containers returned to the freezer and Kurt pulled out the can of whipped cream from the fridge. He turned to face the ice cream bowl and stopped.

"Blaine?"

He stepped off the last stair and made his way over to Kurt, dragging his bare feet, morose again.

There was a folded paper in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

God he'd just spent the better part of an hour bringing Blaine back from his funk, and somehow he'd been thrown back into the pit for Kurt to dig out.

It's a good thing for the Andersons that he didn't know where Blaine's parents lived.

"This was on the floor under the armoire. I don't know how it got into my childhood bin- I thought I'd thrown it away ages ago."

Kurt rounded the island and reached out, "May I?"

Blaine didn't offer his hand, but he didn't pull away either.

Kurt took the paper and unfolded it. The note was formal and handwritten in regal, stiff cursive.

Blaine,

Honesty has always been something we Andersons pride ourselves upon. Being trustworthy and reliable, steadfast and

immovable. Integrity; doing the right thing when no one is looking. I commend you for your efforts and success in such matters. Your grades are outstanding and always have been. Your teachers always say you are the brightest, the kindest, the only one who does not cheat. I am very impressed with your valor and uprightness when no one else is standing with you on such matters- but it troubles me that you recently have chosen to be so forthright regarding certain matters, with me and your mother.

There are some things that are not to be said aloud; some truths that cannot see the light of day. Your mother will disagree with me on this, but her loving heart too often gets in the way of her logic. Though we have given an air of tolerance for those who choose lives that are unlike ours, there are certain things that are not appropriate to discuss- or to be publicly expressed. There are certain things that are not acceptable for you to feel.

I have held my tongue long enough, and cannot keep silent any longer. What you shared with your mother and me about your preference for boys, may well be fine while you are a young, flighty child, but it is not a legitimate lifestyle for adults. I must therefore, with your best interest at the forefront, tell you that you must get this phase out of your system before you graduate high school. You cannot carry these feelings into your college career. It will damage your reputation, create difficulties for you at every hand, and cause you to risk your health and safety daily. Whatever it takes to get these unnatural feelings to expire, I will allow to happen. You are welcome to bring boys over after school unsupervised. You may do with them as you see fit. If the time comes that you need contraceptives, leave a note on my office desk and I will purchase them for you. If you'd rather watch than participate, I will make those necessary purchases

and will leave them next to your television in your room.

You must know that this letter is not to condemn you, but to help you in ways that you won't be able to grasp until you too have lived in the real world and experienced more of life than what can be found on campus at school. Trust me Blaine, the world does not want or need anymore "gays" than it already has.

Respectfully,

Your Father

Kurt could barely get through the letter without throwing every heavy thing around him into the walls, upturning the furniture, and screaming and growling with the ferocity of a thousand lions, tearing his shirt and collapsing to the ground in a heap of pure rage. He held in as well as he could- which wasn't much.

"What the actual fuck is this Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes barely lifted off the ground long enough to meet Kurt's, "A letter my dad gave me a few weeks after I came out to them."

Kurt held the letter up for them both to see. "Hell no- this is a bunch of bullshit, and you know it Blaine."

He walked swiftly to the fire place and roughly grabbed a Duraflame from atop the small pile of wood in the fancy crate.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Since I can't legally light your gene-donor on fire, I'm doing the next best thing."

Kurt set the faux log into the fireplace and grabbed a stack of newspaper sitting below the crate of firewood. Quickly crumpling several wads of paper, he shoved them beneath the log and set it on fire. While it heated up and the flames

spread, Kurt jogged up the stairs and entered the entertainment room. Walking around to the desk, he searched out some blank paper and a few pens. Sifting through a few more drawers, he found a box of envelopes and grabbed two. Shutting the doors with a hip and a knee, Kurt went back downstairs and set the items on the coffee table.

The fire was burning nicely now. Kurt grabbed the letter and motioned for Blaine to join him. Together they stepped up to the contained fire. Kurt handed the letter to Blaine.

"Burn it. Burn those terrible memories. Burn the hurt, the hate, the intolerance. Set fire to their rejection. Throw away their dismissal of you and who you love. How dare they invalidate what your heart feels? Burn the bridge they never took the time to cross. Let go of everything they did that hurt you, and open yourself up to a new life. One full of love and acceptance for you exactly as you are."

Tears streamed down Blaine's cheeks. Kurt's love was manifesting so strongly in his words. This was different than when they'd argued on Christmas day. This was anger out of love. Kurt was defending Blaine, validating his feelings, telling him that there was nothing wrong with him; when he'd only ever been told that he was immoral and dirty and wrong for who he loved by his family, from the time he'd come out.

Emboldened by Kurt's words, and the arm wrapped securely around the small of his back, Blaine leaned forward and flicked the letter into the fire.

The flames swiftly consumed the paper. The two watched and held tightly to one another while the written lies disintegrated into nothing but a few spare ashes.

When the last corner of the paper was consumed, Blaine

turned to fully face Kurt, and pulled him in for a tight, long hug.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back in comforting, long ovals from nape to lower back, alternating between gentle strokes and deep presses.

"I'm so proud of you, Bee."

Blaine choked a sob on the words. Kurt didn't let his hands stop moving.

"You've been through more than I even understood. That awful letter was just the tip of the iceberg, I know- but you made it through. The fact that you still love your parents after what they put you through- and what they still do- is a testament to your big heart, and your forgiving nature. They don't deserve a son so beautiful, selfless, and pure."

Blaine gasped and tucked his face into Kurt's neck.

" Y o u are pure- you are spotless. You are benevolent. Compassionate, and so generous with everything you have- your time, your talents, your job, your love. I am blessed to call you mine, Bee. So blessed."

Blaine's arms tugged at the shirt collar on Kurt's back, holding him tightly to his chest. The complimentary, affirming words were overwhelming- more than Blaine had heard from any other person in all his years of life. Kurt had been so good to him, and so good for his soul. No one talked to him this way.

He didn't discount his luck in finding such a soul mate- or a soul mate at all.

"I love you," Blaine promised.

"Thank you for it. I love you too. Let's write your letters and be done with the sadness," Kurt gently encouraged.

"How about you sit and get started? I'll grab the ice cream and we can start on it before it melts."

Blaine agreed and sat on the couch.

When Kurt returned to the table with a full bowl and two spoons, he asked, "Would you like to write them, or me?"

Blaine took a second to think. "Could we each write one? After finding that letter again, I don't want to write to m- my father," Blaine choked out. "But I can write my mom."

"Okay Bee. I'll write to your dad."

They both sat in silence for a while, deciding just what to say.

Kurt knew he had to get this exactly right. This was his one shot to say everything he'd wanted to since Christmas when Blaine had his breakdown in the front yard.

Blaine tentatively scribbled out a sentence at a time. He concentrated hard, wanting to be gentle, but firm in his note. Eventually he scratched out his signature and dropped the pen on the table.

"I'm done," Blaine croaked. When he looked up, he could see that Kurt was already done, and watching him finish his letter .

"Good for you. May I read yours? You're welcome to mine." "Sure."

The two traded papers and sat back, comparing letters and noting the different and similar points made on each.

Mr. Anderson,

I am Kurt Hummel, your son's Fiancé. I have been made aware of the poor treatment with which you have cared for Blaine these past ten years. I unfortunately stumbled upon the letter you wrote to Blaine when he came out to you so

many years ago. I was shocked and saddened to read your dismissal of his feelings as something to grow out of.

I understand that the untimely death of your daughter was very difficult to handle. I lost my mother when I was a child, so I know of the pain you felt, and must still feel. While it is no excuse to neglect one child because of the loss of another, you had the right to grieve. But giving up on Blaine- shutting down and throwing money his way as your only affirmation of your love instead of picking yourself up and moving on with him- especially after he gathered the courage to tell you that he likes boys instead of girls; was a tragic, damaging choice that had terrible consequences for your son.

Rather than be disappointed in who Blaine loves, you should be proud and grateful that he chooses to love, when this world is teaching the rising generation to hate, to judge, to point fingers and love oneself more than anyone else.

You must know that I want to hate you. I want to lay into you regarding every part of Blaine's life that has been changed, his choices your words have determined, the many joys of life he has thus far missed out on because of you and your wife's intolerance and withholding of love and affection. But I know that you know more than I, exactly what you've done to your son, and to yourself. Your marriage has suffered. You've lost both of your children, though one is still alive and well. This is why I ask that you consider changing your mind. Take some time to re-evaluate your choices. Take another look at your priorities. Is proving your point about gay being 'wrong' worth losing your son for forever? How about your future grandchildren? Would you like to live out the rest of your days without them?

If you have a true change of heart, I ask that- if Blaine is comfortable with it by then- that you join us at our wedding.

No matter the things you've done to him, he still loves you. Your support would mean everything to him- more than the money you've so generously given him over the years.

A date has not been set, but I will send you a wedding announcement in the mail as soon as they are ready, and will await your reply.

Regards,

Mr. Kurt Hummel

Dear Mom,

It's really hard for me to write this letter to you. I love you so much.

I've missed you.

For so many years I waited for you to come back to life after sissy died. It was hard on us all, but when I started to let go of the hurt and held on to her best memories, I watched you and dad stay locked up in your hearts. I did everything I could to help you out of the grief. I got straight As for you. I excelled in my sports and musicianship for you. I never broke house rules. I never partied. I never brought boys over- or any friends, for that matter- when you weren't home. I tried so hard to bring you happiness, lasting joy- but nothing worked.

I've held on so tight to our happy past together, hoping that if I held on hard enough, that it would manifest itself now- that you'd come back to me and be the mom you used to be- the one I need so much in my life.

But you haven't.

I'm still as alone as I was when you first pulled away from me and let yourself be swallowed whole by your grief.

Our last conversation was the final blow. Sharing the news of

finding and now soon to be marrying my soul mate, fell on uninterested ears.

I cannot keep waiting for you to want to be in my life.

I am letting go of you. Of what we had. Of what we could

have, if you just wanted me.

As of today, June first, 2013, you no longer have a son. You are finally free of your duty as a mother.

Blaine.

.

When both boys had read each other's letters, faces were red, eyes were puffy and tinged pink, tracks of tears dripped down their cheeks, and noses sniffled.

Kurt fiercely pulled Blaine into a tight hug on the floor. "You are so brave, Blaine. You are courageous and strong. You are everything I hope to one day be."

Blaine couldn't reply to such kind words. All he could muster was a lilted, "Thank you."

Kurt held onto Blaine and put each letter on the coffee table. "We've had such a long day. Let's go to bed, Sugar."

Blaine sniffled. His chin perched on Kurt's shoulder. "Can we take a bubble bath first?" His tone was soft and childlike.

"Sure. We forgot to eat the ice cream I set out... so why don't you grab a spoon and your favorite ice cream from the fridge, and I'll meet you in the tub in three minutes?"

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter in agreement, and let him go.

Kurt took the stairs and wandered to the bathroom. It was nice not to see the alarming mess in the hallway this time. The remnants of Blaine's breakdown and blowup were tucked

away in the music room, to be taken care of later.

He started the water in the tub and kept a finger beneath the stream until it was piping hot.

"Perfect," he agreed with himself, and plugged the drain.

He closed the bathroom door to hold the heat. Turning back to face the bathroom, he dug under the bathroom sink for his bubble bath. He was surprised to find a new, second bottle. It was the same brand, but a different scent. Kurt decided to try it. He moved to the tub and sat on the lip. He measured out two capfuls and waited patiently while it gradually dripped out of the cap and sunk into the water, forming plenty of bubbles in its wake.

"Aww, what the hell- why not?" Kurt convinced himself. He poured straight from the bottle another two capfuls worth. Blaine would enjoy the extra-mountainous bubbles, and Kurt couldn't help but indulge him- especially after deciding to completely let go of his parents tonight after a decade of slowly ripping that familial band-aid off.

"Sweetheart?" Blaine called when he entered the bedroom. "In the bathroom..."

Blaine opened the door and stepped into the toasty room. "It feels good in here."

Kurt looked up and back, and smiled. "Mm good." Blaine set the spoon and ice cream on the counter.

Kurt twisted the lid back on the bottle and set it on the counter. "Come here."

Blaine obliged and wrapped Kurt in a hug. He kissed Kurt's soft hair.

"Thank you for today," Blaine kissed Kurt's head.

"You don't need to thank me. But you're very welcome. Thank you for letting me in. Though I'm not happy with what they did to you, I'm happy I could help you through the end of it."

Blaine pulled back and smiled at Kurt, "And that's the last we'll ever have to deal with, regarding them."

"I like the sound of that. Just happiness no matter what, starting today."

Blaine smiled a mile wide. "When I chose you, I was choosing happiness- and as long as I can keep hold of you through to our wedding day, I'll be happy for the rest of my life."

"You mean, you just want me for the wedding night- then you're done?" Kurt joked. He had to take advantage of Blaine's poor wording.

"No! No, Baby that's not-" Blaine stuttered, thinking Kurt was serious. "I mean, if I can keep you wrangled until the State says you're mine, then you're stuck with me for life- and that'll make me eternally happy."

Kurt reached for the hem of Blaine's shirt and lifted up. "I knew what you meant, Silly!"

With smiles and giggles (and a few tickles) the two were freed of their clothes and tumbled into the tub.

Blaine relaxed back into Kurt's chest and let his eyes close, allowing Kurt to take care of him from midnigt curls, to toes.


	23. Chapter 23

"Eleven this morning? Great. Thank you so much for accommodating me on such short notice."

"It's completely fine, Sir. We get this sort of thing all the time."

"Wonderful. I won't be home, but my mother will. She'll let you in and I'll leave a blank check with her to fill out when you are finished."

"Okay. Thank you Sir, it's our pleasure doing business with you."

"Thanks. You too."

Kurt ended the call and dialed Carole for the second time this morning. "Hi Mom! I set the appointment for eleven this morning... Yes, thank you so much for helping me with this. It was just too much for the two of us to handle, but I don't want Blaine around when it's taken care of, either... yes of course, I'll have Aurora ready for cuddling."

Kurt couldn't help smiling at Carole's love for Aurora. He continued, "I'll leave a culinary treat sitting on the kitchen island for you... No it's no trouble at all- I'm actually making breakfast for Blaine right now while he's still asleep, so whipping up a batch of your favorite dessert isn't making me go out of my way by any means. The house key will be left in an envelope in the very back of the mailbox. Yes that'd be perfect."

Kurt flipped the French toast and moved to scramble the raw eggs in the bowl on the counter next to the stove. "We'll leave the house by ten forty-five, since you'll get here at ten fifty. It'll allow me to sneak Blaine out and keep him unaware

of our plans. Thank you again, Mom, for helping. It means so much. I love you too. Bye."

Kurt put Carole's dessert in the oven and set it so the oven would turn off when the timer is fantastic. He continued cooking a stack of French toast after he hung up. While the last few slices were cooking, Kurt set a bar of La Maison Du Chocolat in a pot, to melt. Letting it sit for just a quick moment unattended, Kurt piled a large plate high with French toast, sliced strawberries, whipped cream, and a sprinkle of powdered sugar. Next to them he set a few strips of bacon, a heaping scoop of eggs, and a small bowl of strawberries for dipping into the chocolate.

Kurt knew that Blaine had wanted to cook him breakfast on their first "morning after," but he was awake with the sun today and took the opportunity to take care of a few others things before Blaine woke up. So he figured, why not?

He retrieved a knife and fork, a small spoon for the chocolate... oh- can't forget a napkin- and poured a glass of orange juice. Even though Kurt had a flawless cooking record in regards to Blaine's taste buds, he was a little nervous about the homemade French toast since it was something attached to Blaine's few good childhood memories. Kurt hoped that turning the recipe up a notch and adding the fruit and dipping chocolate would add nicely to Blaine's memories.

Returning to the stove, Kurt noted happily that the chocolate had melted gradually and evenly. Just a few clockwise stirs to the chocolate were needed until it was liquefied completely. He kept stirring after the heat was turned off, and grabbed a small, palm-sized glass bowl from the cabinet to his right. Careful hands slowly poured the chocolate until it reached three-quarters of the way up to the top of the bowl. Kurt placed it on the serving tray and put the full plate and orange

juice next to it.

He cautiously carried the breakfast upstairs.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Kurt cooed as he stepped into their bedroom.

"Mmm what smellzzzogood?" Blaine rolled over onto his back, tangled in the duvet and mumbling as he rubbed his eyes.

"I made you breakfast," Kurt explained, loving the sleepy, deep tone of Blaine's voice.

Blaine opened his eyes with a smile and lifted his head a little bit, feeling the bed dipped beneath Kurt's weight.

"That lookssamazing," Blaine complimented with a tired, squinty smile, wiggling closer to a cross-legged Kurt on the empty side of the bed. He lay sprawled out in front of Kurt's legs. The tray rested in Kurt's lap.

With a small triangle of French toast on the end of his fork, Kurt gently prompted, "Open?"

Blaine obeyed and dropped his jaw just enough to let Kurt slip the bite into his mouth. Closing his lips around the fork, he watched Kurt pull the prongs out and wait for the verdict. Blaine chewed a few times, letting the flavor roll over and coat his tongue.

"Tastes even better," he swallowed, "Than it looks." Kurt smiled and speared a bit of egg, "Good."

He offered the bite, "Oh, fluffy eggs. Yum," and Blaine took it happily.

Kurt set the fork down and picked up a strip of bacon.

"Bacon too? You spoil me, Baby," Blaine rubbed an open palm lovingly along the length of Kurt's left thigh and reached up and squeezed Kurt's waist. He opened his mouth and bit off a

piece of the offered strip.

Kurt giggled, "So the homemade bread I made this morning, that became French toast, is totally trumped by a simple slice of pork. I should've known," Kurt feigned irritation and raised a judgmental eyebrow.

Blaine swallowed the bite and cooed, "Baby you made the bread? I was wondering why it was so thick and soft... it's much better than anything store-bought." Blaine took another bite of bacon from Kurt's outstretched hand.

"That's what he said," Kurt interjected.

Blaine sat up. "Ooo, are you feisty this morning? I'd love to set you loose on me."

"I'm always feisty when it comes to you. I'd never turn you down, Silly" Kurt side-eyed Blaine with a wink.

Blaine took the plate and set it a few feet away on the bed, "Careful what you promise, Gorgeous- you never know when or where I'll have the desire to ravish you."

Blaine crawled forward right onto Kurt as Kurt stretched out in equal measure and leaned back to accommodate him.

"My turn," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt watched Blaine cut a piece of French toast off the slice with the fork, and brought it to Kurt's lips. He took the bite submissively. Blaine's eyes dropped to Kurt's lips and watched them delicately work to stay closed as he chewed, noting the hint of a smile when Kurt realized he was being watched so closely.

They leisurely shared the fork, taking turns feeding each other the entirety of the breakfast until all that was left was the bowl of melted chocolate and handful of strawberries.

By now the chocolate was cooled off only just enough to not

burn, just the right temperature to invigorate and intoxicate. Blaine watched with lust-blown eyes, anticipating Kurt's thoughts. Kurt took the small spoon that rested in the chocolate and scraped the underside along the edge of the bowl. He carefully brought it over to Blaine's bare torso. He made to look as if he was headed towards Blaine's navel, pouring it in little sips and drips and -oops- trailing it down Blaine's torso instead of just in that innie.

The room was silent except for Blaine's ever-heavier and stunted breathing. Kurt brought the spoon to his mouth and locked eyes with Blaine as he teased the round metal in and out of his pressed lips; the chocolate disappearing a little more with each swipe. When the spoon was clean, Kurt dipped it back in the bowl to retrieve another spoonful. The spoon hovered over Blaine's middle once more, and filled up that perfect belly button to the top with melted warmth. Kurt replaced the spoon in the bowl and dipped his face down. He lapped at the chocolate pool, covering his lips in the liquid and pressing chocolate-covered kisses like lipstick on the skin around Blaine's navel.

Blaine's hands jerked up in reflex to glide through Kurt's hair, massaging the scalp and lightly pulling the strands. Kurt sighed at the tingling sensation that ran through his hair and trickled down his spine. The tiny bite of pain from Blaine's pulling, pumped an impossible amount of blood even further down his torso and gathered in his twitching balls. His bobbing head hung heavy in his briefs- so full of blood that had to b e purple by now. Kurt returned his attention to Blaine's navel in force, sucking every last drop from the tiny teacup of skin, licking the remains.

Looking down at the onslaught of glorious sensation Kurt was setting off in his navel, Blaine could see a chocolate layer

camouflaging Kurt's lips as they sat just above his torso, parted so that his tongue could lick Blaine's confection-coated skin. The sight was too much to let alone, too much to ignore. Blaine grabbed Kurt's bicep and tugged him up, quick hands seizing Kurt's face and pulling it onto his mouth. Plump lips met sugary ones, licking at the sweet flavor. Blaine bit at Kurt's bottom lip until he relented, and the flesh was offered up. Blaine took it and sucked greedily at the chocolate, loving the taste of chocolate and Kurt together on his tongue. The candy was slippery, causing messy kisses and candy-smeared faces.

Kurt couldn't help breaking the red-hot mood when he caught sight of Blaine's face and noticed that somehow Blaine had gotten a drop of chocolate on his nose, and a swipe of it on his chin.

"What?" Blaine asked, a little disheartened. He thought this whole thing was really sexy, not laughable.

Kurt wiped his mouth and reached out to do the same for Blaine. "You've got chocolate on your chin, and nose."

Blaine scrunched his nose and reached up to wipe his face. Kurt grabbed his hand. "Uh-uh. Let me."

Kurt licked Blaine's chin clean. Blaine's eyes closed as Kurt leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, opening his lips just enough for the tip of his tongue to lap up the drop of chocolate.

"There, all clean."

Kurt held Blaine's cheek with his right hand, running his thumb with love over Blaine's cheekbone.

"I... um," Kurt tried not to spoil the atmosphere, but needed to say, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Blaine shut his eyes, trying not to grimace. "Yeah. I just- I had to let go."

"I'm proud of you."

Blaine's eyes opened and softened. He ran a hand through Kurt's hair. "Thank you. And thank you for your help yesterday. I don't know what you would have come home to had you been gone much longer."

A pang of hurt and heat shot Kurt's heart. In hushed tones he demanded, "What the hell does that mean?"

Suddenly regretting his admission, Blaine turned his head to try and squirm out of Kurt's hold. Kurt held Blaine's face firm and facing his own.

"Blaine?"

"I wasn't- I wasn't going to off myself, okay? I think I would

have just destroyed more than what you came home to."

Kurt eyed him wearily. "Alright... just- if you ever get to that low of a place," Kurt sighed and steadied his heart, "reach out for me instead of anything destructive, okay?"

Blaine's expression was pliant and agreeable. He nodded without blinking.

Kurt settled down over Blaine, rested his head on Blaine's chest, and nuzzled his neck.

"I was thinking that we could go out and buy you some new instruments today," Kurt gently prompted.

Blaine's breath was mostly even beneath Kurt, sparking hope that Blaine would comply.

"I did a little research while I was waiting for the bread to rise and cook. I picked out the top three specialty shops for piano, guitar, and violin. I bookmarked them and thought you could

take a look and see if you would like to go to any of them. Would that be okay?"

Blaine lifted his hand to hold Kurt's head, and kissed the fluffy hair tickling his chin. "I would love that. Thank you Baby. I'm sure you picked great places." Blaine paused, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "I just have to figure out how to clean up that mess before we can get them."

Kurt sat up on Blaine's hips and ran his hands down Blaine's torso. "I already have that taken care of."

Blaine's hand dropped and his eyes lit with curiosity.

"Don't worry about it. Just go get dressed; I'll clean up our breakfast- and we'll go."

Blaine sat up and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "Thank you."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face and returned the gesture for a moment. He pulled back with a pop. "Hurry! I want to be out of here before eleven." Kurt glanced at the bedside clock. "You've got ten minutes to be ready. I'll meet you at the front door ."

Blaine made his way to the closet and Kurt took the breakfast platter downstairs. Thankfully Kurt was the clean-as-you-go type of cook, so there was only a pan to clean and a few dishes to place in the wash. While loading the dishwasher with soapy hands, Kurt looked up to see Blaine step down the stairs and approach the kitchen. He looked dashing in couture dark skinny jeans- must be a new foreign label. I don't recognize the cut- a gorgeous, light knit sweater, and shiny, spotless dress shoes.

"Do I look rich enough to buy a piano with a check?" Blaine half-joked.

"I don't see 'nouveau riche' anywhere on you, Bee," Kurt pleased with a wink.

"Good. I hate having to explain who my father is as leverage, and that I really, actually do have enough to buy out the entire store ten times over. You'd think with the million-dollar social-networking sites, the CEOs in their twenties, and all the other young successful people paving the way, that the older generations would get that we're not all starving college kids when we look younger than forty."

Kurt placed the last dish in the wash and quirked an eyebrow, "Getting on your soap box, Anderson?"

Blaine laughed, "No. I mean- don't you get the same thing in New York? I know you make a hefty salary at your salon. Do you ever encounter snobs when you shop?"

Kurt took him seriously, knowing Blaine was honestly inquisitive, "I have a bit, sure. But with so many young celebrities and children of millionaires that swarm New York so often, I think I have it easier on Saks Fifth than you have on Sunset Blvd."

Blaine nodded and reached out a hand. "Instruments?"

Kurt closed the dishwasher and took the offered hand. "Instruments. Your car? I love it when you drive."

Blaine made a bewildered expression.

Kurt clarified, "I find it sexy when you take control- when

you... handle things. Watching you drive is one of them..." Blaine tugged Kurt toward the front door, "Maybe we can stop

by a few dealerships today too... Try out a few stick-shifts." "God you know just what to say."

"...to make those panties drop?" Blaine finished.

"Ugh yes, Candyman. You sure are a one-stop-shop."

Blaine led Kurt out through the front door.

"So... We'll buy a few instruments; buy a manual- transmission Porsche or Maserati, maybe?... And then we'll park on the Hollywood hills and have backseat-sex under the stars?"

"I like the way you think."

"I like the way you move," Blaine complimented.

Kurt swayed his hips a little wider in response as he rounded the car to the passenger side. When they both were shut into Blaine's car, Kurt remarked, "You've gone from being afraid of intimacy, to an insatiable nympho."

Blaine was about to make an apologetic statement, but Kurt continued, "Besides the benefit I get from it, I'm proud of you."

Blaine smiled over at his boy- Fiancé- and took Kurt's hand. "Thank you. You know, you are deserving of as much credit as I am, for that."


	24. Chapter 24

"Ssssssss..." Kurt slowly hissed on the inhale, reacting to the first touch of the needle against his sensitive skin.

"Breathe. Take it slow," Brian soothed in a deep voice. Kurt was suddenly thankful that Blaine had understanding, gentle coworkers instead of stereotypical tattooist douchebags.

"Before you know it you'll be riding the adrenaline. And I'll bet you your next tat, that you'll find yourself a returning customer," Brian assured with a wink.

A heavy exhale depressed Kurt's lungs as he looked down at the start of his inked hip just barely above the crease of his thigh. Seeing the needle touch his skin made it a little too real. Kurt tried to settle his nerves and ignore the sharp sting, looking around at the walls of Brian's work room for a distraction. He noticed that many framed drawings were done in rich colored pencil. "I'll bet you a Prismacolor set that you're wrong."

The monotone buzzing abruptly stopped and Brian pointedly caught Kurt's eye. With a raised eyebrow that Kurt knew was a challenge, Brian concluded, "Deal."

The gun started up again and the pinching sensation returned.

"I'm curious..." Brian dipped the needle into the plastic thimble of ink and draped his forearm over Kurt's bare skin again. "What's the meaning for your tat?"

"It's terribly cheesy but... it represents Blaine."

Kurt braced himself for ridicule. Surprised when nothing was heard above the buzz of the tat machine, Kurt looked down

and saw a big smile.

"You're gonna blow him away, you know?" What does he mean?

The pain lost its edge as Brian continued drawing with the gun. He could feel the curiosity rolling off Kurt in waves. "In between clients and on his slow days, Blaine likes to wander through the shop and see what pieces we're creating- in between our clients, as well as when the clients are being worked on. He's a nosy, inquisitive little shit, so he often will ask the clients what meanings the more unusual drawings hold. His favorites are those that symbolize the people and poetry that have deep significance in their lives. I'm willing to bet that yours isn't superficial in meaning."

Kurt bit his lip and let his head fall back to the cushioned table.

They settled into a comfortable silence just before Brian finished the outlining. He took a clean, folded paper towel and squirted a skin cleanser on it. It smelled delicious... like lavender. A few big swipes cleared off the excess ink and let the black lines show. Some bits were grey for depth and a bit of shading.

"Lines are finished. Color is left and then you're done." Brian tossed out the paper towel and switched out the small needle in the gun, for a wider one. "Did you notice that you haven't reacted to the pain in the last few minutes? I smell a fresh new Prismacolor set in my future." Brian set down the gun and replaced his stained-black gloves with fresh ones.

Kurt tried to keep up his poker face. "Mmhmm. But who says I'll find something else worthy of being permanently inked?"

Brian stuck his left arm out in front of Kurt while dipping the new needle in a pot of colored ink. Swirls of ocean waves

brought together an intriguing mixture of individual tattoos: an old pocket watch, a pinup girl with a face to match his wife in the family photo on the wall, a quote from a familiar poem... "Kid, trust me. Inspiration strikes in the damndest places and times. I have two sleeves of ink to prove it."

"Okay," Kurt conceded. "I solemnly swear to come to you if I feel inspired for more ink- even if I have to swallow my pride."

"That's my man," Brian winked. "Pretty soon you'll be as badass as me."

The death glare Brian was leveled with made him pull the gun away from Kurt's hip and laugh. "Okay, you're almost as badass-" -smack- "Okay you're as badass as me."

The rest of the tattoo was completed quickly and before Kurt knew it, Brian gave a few last swipes of a wet paper towel and helped him up off the table. Brian turned him to face the mirror.

"Take a look. What do you think? Is it worthy of the Hummel canvas?"

He caught his breath in his throat.

It was just how he'd seen it in his mind when he closed his eyes. The colors... the shading... the style. It was-

"Perfect."

Brian turned away from Kurt to clear off the work station into the trash, and removed his gloves while he explained, "I'm glad you like it, Kid. It fits ya. For the next week you should wear loose clothing- no skinny jeans or tight shirts. It was smart of you to bring in those sweatpants. When you get home, you'll need to clean it with special soap. We sell my favorite brand here in case you wanna get it now. Wash it

gently a few times a day. Don't swim or take baths for two weeks. Keep it moisturized with an unscented lotion or ointment, and keep it covered in gauze patches until it stops peeling. Then daily sunscreen for the rest of your life."

Brian hadn't caught the tears or the look of wonder that crossed Kurt's face as he took in his new tattoo before he turned around to face Kurt, "So that's it. We can go out front for payment and the-"

Kurt spun around and launched into Brian, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you."

Brian patted Kurt's back in a return embrace. "You're very welcome, Kid. Now quit blubbering and get out front so you can pay and go show Blaine."

Kurt nodded and picked up his wallet from the chair. Unsteady hands wiped his tears and sniffled a bit while he followed Brian out and paid. After a signature and receipt, Brian offered, "To ease the sting of defeat, your second tat will be on the house. Thanks for choosing me for your ink cherry-pop!"

With a lingering "bitch please" face followed by a smile, Kurt scurried out the front door and into his car. After purchasing the soap Brian recommended, and a quick stop to the grocery store for ointment, gauze, and medical tape, Kurt made the short drive to Blaine's- their- place. The driveway was empty when he arrived, which was perfect since Kurt still hadn't figured out how he was going to tell Blaine about his tattoo.

"Bee, I got inked!"

"I wanted something that was with me even when not wearing my ring for safety reasons..."

Nothing he'd come up with so far felt like it expressed what he wanted, so he focused on cleaning his tattoo first. He took

his bag of goods upstairs to the master bath and set everything out. A quick wash of his hands and he was dipping a clean paper towel square into the mixture of diluted soap in a small bowl. He took a few feather-light swipes over the inked skin. It surprisingly was only just sore enough to take note, but nothing like the actual tattooing process. He tossed the used towel into the trash by the door to the toilet. He grabbed another small paper towel square and dipped it into the bowl-

"Hey Baby sorry I'm home a little late," came a voice from the stairs, gradually growing louder as he came closer. "I picked up a late dinner for us and- oh my god! Baby are you okay? What happened?"

Blaine dropped the bags in his hand to his feet and rushed in from the doorway where he could see the medical paraphernalia on the counter.

"I'm okay Bee it's just-"

Blaine knelt at Kurt's feet and tenderly pulled Kurt's hand away from his hip. Kurt held his breath, hoping Blaine wouldn't be mad. Blaine's jaw dropped an inch.

"I um, worked with Brian and he inked me. It represents you... and me."

Blaine's eyes widened further; speechless.

"I was just cleaning it and was going to cover it up- but I can lay down if you'd like to-"

Blaine blinked; snapped himself from the trance and shook his head, "No, no I don't want to keep it exposed too long. But may I take care of it for you?"

Blaine looked at Kurt's tattoo like it was his newborn child. Awe and wonder blanketed his body as muscles relaxed and

the worry washed away. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curls with a light scrub of his fingernails. "Sure."

Blaine tugged Kurt to the bed and let him settle on his back. Blaine returned to the bathroom and vigorously washed his hands. Kurt watched lovingly as Blaine slipped into the closet and emerged with his piercing tray and fresh gloves. He setup the tray next to the bed.

"Shifting into piercing-care mode was wholly unnecessary, but I love how you take care of me."

Warm eyes and a soft smile met Kurt's comment. Gloved hands dipped two more paper towel squares one at a time and wiped lightly over Kurt's skin.

"What does everything symbolize?"

Blaine squeezed a generous amount of ointment onto Kurt's skin and spread it with a tongue depressor.

"The heart is obviously representative of mine," Kurt explained with a side smile. "The two connected puzzle pieces that make up the heart represent you and me, because you're half my heart."

At those words, Blaine hummed and pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's waist.

"The little bee on your half of the heart represents you because you're always in my heart, no matter where I am."

Blaine looked up and leaned over to press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"You're such a poet."

A small patch of gauze was placed over the tattoo and tape lined the edges to hold it in place. After discarding the trash and setting up the tray for the next time, Blaine joined Kurt on the bed and snuggled close. Kurt's heart leapt to see Blaine drape himself over his right half and his hand rub back

and forth ever so lightly over the gauze. "I love it. Thank you."

"Thank you for liking it." Kurt kissed the curls on Blaine's head.

"You know, it's a great excuse for you to ride me, since we can't rub the skin too hard for the next two weeks."

Kurt stifled a laugh and playfully smacked the arm that held his waist.

"Blaine Anderson is there anything else besides sex on your mind twenty-four-seven?"

"Have you experienced yourself in bed? You are a god of Eros, Kurt. I've got several sets of soiled sheets as proof."

"Okay, okay. The compliment saved you this time." Blaine just smiled and snuggled in closer.

"So, you were saying something about dinner?"

Blaine sprung to life and hopped over the bed, jostling Kurt into a fit of giggles and sitting up in anticipation. He pulled out the cartons of Chinese food, handing Kurt his favorite and a pair of chopsticks.

"Dinner is served, Darling."

Kurt's mouth watered at the warm, humid aroma that wafted from the carton as he opened the lid and folded back the flaps. All the adrenaline from getting his tattoo had burned too many calories to count and he was suddenly starving.

"Bee, can we watch a movie while we eat?"

Blaine stopped mid-scoop of his lemon chicken and stuck his chopsticks back in, with a smile.

"Of course." Blaine grabbed the bags of takeout and walked

towards the door. He called out, "Aurora, scoot over silly, we're joining you on the couch."

It had been a week since the disaster in Blaine's music room. The new piano and guitars fit in nicely and all was back to normal- though Kurt couldn't help seeing flashes of the hallway covered in sheet music every time he padded his way through it.

Plopping down onto the chaise section of the couch, Kurt put his feet up and asked, "Do you want to pick the movie?"

Aurora sat next to Kurt and pawed at the air near his carton of food.

"Mkay. Hmmm..." Blaine bent over the shelves of movies and wiggled his ass. With a snort of laughter, Kurt shuffled down farther into the chaise and pulled Aurora onto his chest. She tucked herself beneath his chin.

"Jane Austen?" "Meh."

"Blue Valentine?" "Too sad."

Blaine smirked at the shelves. "I know what you want- Fast Five?"

"You know I'll never say 'no' to hot, sweaty muscled men and drool—worthy cars."

Blaine put the DVD in the player and bent down to plant a kiss on Kurt's lips. "I've always loved your affinity for luxury vehicles."

Kurt turned his head back to Blaine, "Really?"

Blaine sunk into the couch and picked up his teaming carton and chopsticks. With a mouthful of chicken, Blaine nodded.

After a few chews, he said around his bite, "Always turned me on. How have I never told you this?"

Kurt swallowed and replied, "You know, we never did make it to any dealerships last week. Do you still want to go?"

The movie menu flashed on the screen and Blaine pressed "play."

"How about when we're done eating?" Kurt nodded and smiled while he chewed.

Too excited to test drive sleek, sexy cars together, the two ate quickly and barely had the forethought to put the leftovers in the fridge and turn off the movie before they were racing out the door like little kids going to Disneyland.

Blaine called shotgun and they drove down to a part of town Kurt had yet to see- Blaine named it "luxury row" because for nearly a mile on this particular street, all one could see on both sides of the road were luxury dealerships- Maybach, Aston Martin, Rolls Royce, Porsche, Maserati, SSC, Audi, and several foreign brands that were so high-end and exclusive, that even Kurt didn't recognize them.

"What would you like to look at first, Babe?" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed.

"I'm up for whatever you'd like. I do have a weakness for Aston Martins though."

A smile a mile wide lit up Blaine's face. "Aston Martin it is."

"Bu-"

"Nope." Blaine brought their joined hands up to Kurt's lips to shush him. "This car is mainly for you, though I know you'll probably want me to drive more since you've got a stick-shift kink-"

"That's what he said."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Wow, I really am rubbing off on you, aren't I?"

Kurt leveled Blaine a knowing look and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes- that's what he said too," Blaine laughed. "What I was going to say was, I'm happy if you're happy. The make and model don't make a difference to me except that you enjoy it. I'll be happy with whichever you want to take home. Or none of them. We can fly to Italy and custom-order a car for you from the very designers themselves if you like."

Kurt was learning to accept Blaine's generosity without complaint or protest. It was surprisingly challenging to get used to Blaine's easiness with gift-giving of the extremely rich kind, but he was working hard to let it go and let Blaine love him how he chose to. "Off-the-lot is perfect for me, thank you Blaine. You do spoil me, you know."

"And I love every second of it."

Blaine leaned over the center console for a quick kiss after he parked in the Aston Martin lot. "Thank you for allowing me the small joys in giving you what you want."

Kurt inched forward and bit Blaine's bottom lip, slowly pulling it back until it slipped out from his teeth. "Thank you for being so genuine with me- even if it means your gifts are sometimes worth more than what CEOs make in a year."

Blaine let out a full laugh and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Absolutely anything for the future Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"Keep talking like that and we'll get arrested for indecent exposure," Kurt hummed with a wink.

The two reunited outside of the car with hands held, and wandered towards the section of newest Aston Martins.

"Do you have a particular model in mind?"

They walked down the first aisle at a leisurely pace, taking in the different colors and styles of the Vanquish and Virage.

"I really like the 177, actually."

"See? You do have champagne taste hidden inside you somewhere," Blaine teased. He interrupted the thought he knew would be spoken by offering, "And you know price means nothing to me. Go by look and feel... which one feels right for you. That's the one I want to get. And we've got all day to wander the lots so don't feel that you have to get an Aston."

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple and Kurt leaned into the gesture.

"Thank you Blaine. Let's go test drive some of these beauties. I want to see your hands all over a manual 177."

"You sure you don't want these hands all over you instead?" Blaine teased with a tickle to Kurt's waist.

Wiggling away from Blaine's hand and leaning in to graze Blaine's ear with his lips, Kurt purred, "Seeing you smoothly handle a two-hundred-fifty-thousand dollar car with precision, will be just as good."

A gentle smack and squeeze landed on Kurt's round ass. "Go pick one out and I'll get a dealer to give us the key."

With a lingering smirk, Kurt looked over his shoulder and watched Blaine take a few steps towards the main building before turning back to the cars before him.

"Alright beauties, which one of you am I going to try first?"

Kurt wandered the lot and found several gorgeous 117s. A convertible Vantage Roadster caught his eye. Though there were many sleek and mouthwatering cars that held his interest, he couldn't ignore a deep red V12 Zagato near the

back of the lot.

"Find any that you like?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and settled his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"The Roadster is nice. The 117 is fucking awesome. But can we try the Zagato first?"

"Absolutely." With a kiss to Kurt's ear, Blaine turned and gestured to the Dealer that must have followed him across the lot. A moment later the key was in Kurt's hand.

"I just want to sit in the driver's seat for a minute, and then you can test it out."

Blaine nodded silently and opened the unlocked door for Kurt.

The interior was a car enthusiast's dream. The supple leather, molded interior, bucket seats, and overall feel was exactly what Kurt wanted. Excited fingers ran in circles around the steering wheel, glided over the dash, and gripped the stick shift.

God, he couldn't wait to watch Blaine handle this perfect beast of a machine.

Stepping out, he handed the key to Blaine and walked around to slide into the passenger seat. The view was just as intoxicating here on the right side of the interior. His eyes followed Blaine as he relaxed into the sculpted driver's side, mimicking Kurt in his caress of the steering wheel.

"Please tell me you brought music to test out the speakers?"

Kurt smiled and reached into his front pocket. "Of course."

A moment of searching lead Kurt to find the USB port. A tiny light shone in recognition of the device connecting. With a content sigh, Kurt looked to Blaine.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine started the car and the monstrous engine roared to life. The entire car- especially the seats- vibrated in a just more than gentle hum, sending shivers up Kurt's spine and making him bite his lip and his head fall back against the rest.

"Ohmygod Blaine."

An errant hand snaked over Kurt's waist and cupped the bulge in his sweatpants. "You're feeling what I'm feeling, am I right?"

Kurt thrust up once and growled, "Shut up and drive." Blaine laughed and shifted into first, "Yes Sir."

A few deep revs of the engine and they were swaying through aisles and off the lot.

"Let's get this baby on the freeway, shall we?"

All Kurt could do was numbly nod, overwhelmed with how sexy a car could be. This was in no way normal but in the moment Kurt didn't give a single shit. His eyes flitted over Blaine's body as he shifted gears as smoothly as if he were playing a song on the piano- precision, fluidity, poise- like he was born to drive the Zagato.

"Like what you see?" Blaine teased with a knowing smile when they stopped at the last red light before the freeway. Kurt pulled Blaine's right hand off the gear shift and pressed it into his too-tight, bulging sweatpants.

"What do you think?"

The light changed to green and Blaine retrieved his hand. His fingers gripped and relaxed around the gear shift in gentle succession as he sped onto the freeway; tendons flexed up his arm, bicep tensing and releasing with such control that left Kurt breathless. It couldn't have been ten seconds and they'd

gone from zero to speeding just below the legal limit- without any sign of leveling off. He hadn't felt a single shift in gears.

"How about some music, Babe?"

Kurt blushed at his mind going completely blank since the first rev of the engine five minutes before, and fiddled with the sound system until-

"Imagine Dragons?" Blaine broke into a smile the sun would need shade from.

"You know I had to get that new EP, don't you?"

"I thought you'd have forgotten about them."

Kurt reached out and rested his hand on Blaine's thigh. "It was our first-ever date. And they're fantastic. Just because we haven't seen one of their shows in a while, doesn't mean I don't like them. Or listen to them- clearly."

With an adorable tilt of his head, Blaine offered, "Well... will you be the drummer and I'll be the lead guitarist?"

Kurt giggled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He started the song over and they sang loudly through the whole thing- Kurt never missing a drum beat, and Blaine hitting the wicked air-guitar solo at red lights. When the song concluded, they pulled back into the Aston Martin lot.

Blaine pulled the car up next to the building and parked. "What do you think?" He knew he didn't have to ask- the look on Kurt's face was answer enough. Still he waited for Kurt to process his thoughts.

"I don't need to try any others. This is exactly what I want." It probably sounded silly to anyone else, but Kurt could feel it in his bones that this was the one.

"Are you sure? What about the 117?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm satisfied."

"Wonderful. Would you like to look at any add-ons or upgrades?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "It's perfect the way it is."

Blaine pressed Kurt's hand in both of his. "Okay. I'm gonna go pay for it and we'll be on our way. Would you like to come in?"

Kurt rubbed his hands along the seat and replied, "You go ahead. I want to get acquainted with our new baby."

Lips pressed together hotly, opening urgently and biting down on warm, pink skin.

"Don't take too long," Kurt cooed.

"Give me fifteen minutes and it's all yours."

Blaine left the key with Kurt and walked suavely toward the front door. Kurt waited in air-conditioned comfort, investigating all of the drawers, pockets, and cubby holes. As promised, Blaine was back in fifteen minutes with a stack of paperwork, a few handbooks, and two extra keys.

"She's ours, free and clear." Kurt giggled.

"Okay, not free- but she's paid for in full and one hundred percent ours now."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and kissed Blaine's cheek. He trailed down to Blaine's ear and gushed, "Thank you Bee. This car is stunning and I can't wait to take road trips with you in it."

Two gentle arms held Kurt close. "You're very welcome. Thank you for letting me spoil you so thoroughly, I know it can be hard to get used to. That you for trying, and

succeeding so well."

Blaine started the car and made his way to the exit. Kurt shifted a little in his seat. "Bee? Shouldn't I be driving our other car home?"

"I asked the Dealer to have it driven home for us so we could enjoy the ride home together. It will arrive home to us before they close tonight."

Kurt reclined his chair and sighed happily, "You're such a romantic in the smallest details. I love that about you."

"I aim to please. And the best parts of life are in the details."

This was one of those moments when Kurt wondered if Blaine was just a very elaborate figment of his imagination.

"So, you said something about a road trip?"

Kurt laughed incredulously. "Sugar, we just got back from New York this morning where you chose the tat shop you want to work at- across the country from where we are now. Shouldn't we be packing or giving your 'two-weeks-notice,' or just staying in for one night?"

"Okay, okay." Blaine soothed while his right hands ran ovals over Kurt's leg.

Blaine checked the clock on the dash- 9pm. "How about we stop by my work for a little bit, and then go see whoever is playing at The Mint tonight? I know you can't resist the garlic fries..."

"You're on."


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay Kurt- step up as close to you can to Blaine, without letting your hips touch."

When Blaine had said "Let's stop by the shop," what he'd really meant was, "I want to get a coordinating tattoo to yours." It led them here, pants undone, underwear pushed down. They were standing in the middle of Brian's room at the shop- their hips an inch apart. Blaine wanted his tattoo to line up exactly right with Kurt's, so that when they cuddled and made love, the puzzle pieces would fit together.

"That's it- hold it right there."

Brian made a few marks with a felt-tip pen on Blaine's skin, and then allowed Kurt to sit in a chair to wait and watch. It was interesting to observe the process instead of being a part of it. He noticed Brian's concentration as he lined up the stencil with the marks on Blaine's skin. Blaine stared hard into the mirror as he analyzed it's placement via the mirror. Next he lay on the cushioned table and stayed surprisingly calm as the needle took its first bite at his skin.

Time moved faster when it wasn't Kurt beneath the needle. Seemingly moments after Brian had started, he was done. Blaine's little heart looked just like Kurt's- except instead of a bee on one half, a sugar molecule was inked.

"Promise you'll spare me the cheesy details?" Brian teased.

"It's just that Kurt is the sugar- the sweetest part of my life. And he calls me 'Sugar,' which I love," Blaine replied with doe eyes on Kurt's.

"That's not too terribly cliché. I guess I'll let it slide," Brian ragged with a wink.

After heading to The Mint for a show and late-night snack, the two arrived home with too much energy to sleep.

"Hey Babe?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders as they headed upstairs.

Kurt hummed in acknowledgement.

"What would you say to packing a suitcase and taking our Aston for a drive?"

Kurt walked right to bed and flopped back-first into the pile of pillows. "What kind of drive?"

Blaine crawled on top of Kurt and rested chin-hands onto his chest. "A road trip to New York."

Kurt's eyes brightened.

"We could start the drive tonight- just go wherever the road takes us. Any place you want to visit, we'll go. Make an adventure out of it! And when we get to New York, I'll let you be my personal shopper and you can pick out a full wardrobe for me to keep in our New York home."

Kurt nearly interrupted but Blaine kept going, "We'll get you a new wardrobe for the Fall season too. I know how much you love wearing in-the-moment fashion trends."

Kurt just smiled and sighed long and deep. "With a proposition like that, you're going to be stuck with me for forever, you know. I won't ever let you go."

Twirling the engagement ring on Kurt's finger, Blaine smiled serenely and pressed a warm kiss to Kurt's mouth. "That's what he said."

Kurt giggled lightly. "And that's exactly what I want."


End file.
